Frenemies with benefits
by lmgurl92
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome despise eachother, but after a string of unfortunate relationships, they've decided to make a pact: Have a sexual relationtionship with no strings attached. Everything seems to be going great till love interferes. INUxKAG
1. You're breaking up with me?

**A/N I have no business writing a new story… lol… It came to me while I was writing When You Wish upon a Hanyou because Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is so unusual in it… I couldn't help myself.**

Title: Frenemies with benefits.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ humor

Summary: Kagome calls it quits to relationships when she breaks up with her long time boyfriend Kouga. Inuyasha on the other hand decides his work is his number one priority. When they reunite they both decide that they hate each other way too much to fall in love. So they start up a relationship based only on one thing, sex. None of them realized that hate could easily turn into the single thing they're both running away from.

Chapter 1: You're breaking up with me?

"You're breaking up with me?" Kagome asked incredulously as she stared at Kouga from across the dinner table. He looked around the expensive restaurant wanting his now ex girlfriend to shush up. There was no reason for her to be so round up. He was in fact breaking up with her, but to his defense he found someone new a while back and had actually been cheating on her. He tried to explain this, but she wasn't having it. "I gave you four years… four years…" She said while getting up. Her ensemble made it extremely hard to just break up with her. She was of course drop dead gorgeous, and it seemed like tonight she looked even better.

"I know it's all so sudden… please sit down so I can explain…" Kouga whispered as people began to turn to stare at them. Her dark blue eyes were lighting with what could only be described as suppressed anger. Her ring finger was cold and abandoned. She had actually thought that he was going to propose tonight. All the signs pointed to yes. He called her at work, told her they needed to talk; he set up this romantic expensive dinner. Then out of nowhere when she was just about to take a bite out of her seafood pasta salad he dropped the bomb.

The restaurant had already taken notice when they saw Kagome Higurashi walk in. She wasn't anything huge, like an actress or a famous singer, she was just unusually gorgeous. She decided to take her gift of being strangely above average and put it to good use. She was going to become a model. She had already signed all the contracts and done a couple new photo shoots. This was one of the reasons she was more than shock when Kouga told her the news. No one just openly broke up with her. She grabbed her glass of water as he began to explain. "See… it's not what you think…. I… well we've been growing apart. You've been working so hard since you got your new job. We don't hardly get to be together…" she let him continue his ramble as she walked in her custom made deep blue dress and heels towards him. He hadn't hesitated or noticed what she was planning on doing. He reacted a bit too late. The ice cold water poured down his face soaking instantly his expensive silk tie and suit. He opened his mouth in pure shock then backed up dramatically from the table.

The restaurant called out in 'awe's' of amazement when she strolled back to her seat and picked up her purse and coat. "You can't break up with me Kouga Matsuno …_ I'm_ breaking up with _you_." She said as she shrugged on her leather jacket and looked around for the waitress. "Check…" she called out before turning for the door and leaving all together. Kouga had at that point begun wagging himself to remove the freezing cold liquid off of him.

She marched out into the citiy's cold night looking around for a taxi of some sort to pick her up. She watched as various people stopped to look at her. She didn't spare any of them a glance. She was so heated and so upset. This would be the last time. The very last time she let herself fall for someone. She didn't need anyone, she was independent, she knew that now. She didn't need to fall head over heels for some guy like in a stupid cliché romantic novel. She had all she needed; she had amazing friends, an awesome job, a remarkable family. She spotted a taxi letting an older woman out and she ran heels and all towards it. She'd probably use all three of those things to forget what just happened.

**INU POV**

(A week later)

"So tell me, you working hard or hardly working?" Miroku asked as he entered the spacious office of his best friend. Inuyasha only spared him a glance before sorting more files on his desk. It was midnight on the dot, and though it was incredibly ridiculous for any one man to still be working all this time. It was even more ridiculous for Inuyasha Takashi to be doing it. He just wasn't the type, he was too tall, too young, his eyes were too golden, his physique too broad.

"You use that line every time you walk in here…" Inuyasha mumbled as he narrowed his eyes on the fine print of the contract. He didn't spare Miroku another glance. He just focused all his attention on the files at hand. Miroku was forever walking into his office and pestering him. It was any wonder he got any work done.

"Yeah I know… and it's still funny…" This made Inuyasha look up, they both knew that line hadn't been funny the first time he used it, and still wasn't funny now. "Where's Sesshomaru…?" Miroku asked as he took a seat in one of the office chairs adjacent from his long horizontal desk. "Can't he do some of this work?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. Miroku always asked the same question when he walked in. It never did any good to explain to him. He wouldn't understand any of it. His life was carefree, his parent's business was doing great, and he lived off of their profit without doing anything.

"Is there anything that I can help you with…?" Inuyasha asked while actually taking the time to sit on his chair and stare at Miroku. When was it going to dawn on him that this wasn't College anymore? He couldn't play stupid immature games, he had to move forward. Yes it was a bit unfortunate that he had to do it at the age of 23 going to 24, but it had to be done. He had been raised his whole life for this position and he was taking it.

"Ugh… yeah actually I was wondering if you knew…" Miroku trailed off, his face which was usually easy going and filled with happiness but now it was uncharacteristically depressed. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing to look up at him.

"Knew what…" He mumbled a little hesitant to know now. There was only _one_ person that Miroku knew filled Inuyasha with complete and utter hate. That _one_ person lived in the city and thank goodness he hadn't seen _her_ since High School. Miroku shifted in his seat. He would have to ease into this one.

"Ugh well I read it earlier in the newspaper…" He said not wanting to drop the bomb completely. "Man… Kikyo is breaking up with you… you're number 1 on the county's most eligible bachelor list again." Inuyasha took a sigh of relief before sorting his things again. He turned on the monitor of his computer and began typing away. Miroku only surveyed his features wanting him to say something about the matter. "Inuyasha…"

"I already know she's breaking up with me… she threw my engagement ring in my face this morning…. It's over for good." Inuyasha nonchalantly said while typing away on the slick black key board. He furrowed his eye brows when he met something he didn't quite understand. It didn't take long for him to bypass it and move on to the next column. Kikyo breaking up with him wasn't something he much cared about. The truth of the matter was he wasn't really seeking a relationship anymore. He only liked _one_ thing when it came to dating and when the other person wanted more it always ended up like this. Miroku understood this, that's why he withheld even worse information that he knew would make his oldest friend go ape shit.

"Ugh well did you know Kouga is visiting." This made Inuyasha's typing slow down drastically. Kouga had too close of an affiliation to the _one _thing he hated more than anything. "Don't worry he broke up with _her_… last week… it was in a magazine." Inuyasha clenched his teeth when he even mentioned her.

"So… we like Kouga… what did he do this time. Have another affair…" Miroku nodded and Inuyasha shrugged. _She _would take him back, _she_ always did. He continued his typing before ending it and grabbing a manila folder. He only took one glimpse at Miroku and he knew something else was on his mind. "Can you please spill." He said while looking up. "You know I hate surprises."

"Miroku looked down at the polished mahogany desk before sorting out his thoughts. He had to let Inuyasha know that it wasn't Kouga's fault _she_ was coming. It was no one's fault but hisown. "Well Inuyasha… Kikyo broke up with you…. And you said yourself it was for good." Inuyasha nodded wanting him to continue. "Kikyo is_ her_ older sister… it just makes since that _she_ would come by and you know…. Console her a bit…" Miroku looked up as Inuyasha stared in complete anger at the wall in front of him. The folder in his hands crushed a bit and he had to take a sharp intake of air to cool down. "Inuyasha… calm down… your getting that weird look on your face… I don't much like it."

**KAG POV**

She stared at the wall of her apartment as her sister cried on the phone. "And he was just so…. So… hot…" She wept making Kagome roll her eyes before grabbing her remote from the beige TV stand. "And when I told him I was going… he didn't even care… he told me to have my stuff gone by Friday… Friday Kagome…" she said in between sobs. Kagome opened her mouth hoping to say something to console her sister, but she had her own problems. She had just broken up with her _own _boyfriend only a week ago. Who was going to console her? Though she had to admit she wasn't in need of consolation. She was actually holding up very well.

"I got named rising talent of the year…." Kagome said in between her sisters sobs. It just made Kikyo cry even harder and Kagome sighed. She was sure that would make Kikyo feel better, it made Kagome feel better, than again it was her award. She turned on the TV smiling as she saw herself on a modeling commercial. "Have you seen my commercial…?" Kagome asked while putting the volume up. This just made her sister cry even harder and Kagome dropped her shoulders. "Kikyo… If I told you once I've told you twice. Inuyasha Takashi is no good… he's an asshole he's only in it for _one _thing."

"No your wrong…" Kikyo argued while crying even more. "Kouga was bad…. He cheated on you three times… and you always take him back." This should have hurt Kagome's feelings, but of course it didn't. She only shrugged and flipped the channel.

"Yeah, but I was only with Kouga for _one_ thing too…" she mumbled making Kikyo stop her crying for a second then start up again. It made Kagome's ears ring and she felt annoyance come over her. She really didn't want to do what Kikyo so desperately wanted her to do. "Kikyo I'm sure he'll get back together with you... he always does…" She cried even harder and Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Okay Okay… I'm coming I'll come… I'll visit damn it… but you know I'm really busy with modeling and all that…."

"Thank you thank you… You're the best sister in the world. We'll eat ice cream you'll invite Sango… I'll invite Rin…"

"We're not inviting Ayame… "Kagome warned before her sister could continue. They both knew Ayame was the girl Kouga seemed to _always _go back to when he was with Kagome. Though Ayame and Kagome were good friends, she knew it would only take a couple of weeks for Kagome to forgive her.

"Okay no Ayame cool… thanks I really need this…" Kikyo said before hanging up without a bye. Kagome stared at the phone before hearing a knock on the door. 'Yes,' she thought as she ran to the door. Her take out was finally here. She opened the door to see her roommate walk in as frustrated as always.

"Did you tell your sister no?" Sango asked making Kagome sigh as she turned back to her leather couch. "Really Kagome… again… I really don't want to drop everything I'm doing to go comfort your sister... _again." _Sango said while dropping her sewing equipment on the floor. Sango was an aspiring fashion designer. She worked for a huge fashion company on the other side of the city, but she was only the head of the business's assistant. She was waiting for her chance to get a spot. Hopefully if she stayed motivated she could get one of her dresses in the spring collection.

"Yeah… I don't want to either… everything is finally going good… I'm on TV… but she is my sister and the faster we do it the better." Sango sighed before sitting down on the love sofa. She looked up at the ceiling in total frustration. She really didn't want to ask her boss for two weeks off. She would defiantly get her head eaten right off her neck.

"Yeah, but last time we did this. your sister got back with him the day before we were scheduled to leave… and we were only down there for a day and a half." Sango countered as Kagome walked towards her room. She had a lot of packing to do if they were going back home. "I don't know… I mean between you and Kouga and your sister and Inuyasha I don't know which one is stupider."

"Mine is…" Kagome said while pushing her suitcase out of her room and to the corner. She had most of her clothes in the laundry so she was headed for the small laundry room near the kitchen. "I already knew Kouga was cheating on me two months before the break up, but I stayed with him because of the sex." Sango laughed tiredly at that before leaning the other way to get the remote. "Then I thought he was going to propose to me, and I was planning on saying yes…"

"Yeah that is pretty dumb… I hope you're not planning on getting back together with him anytime soon." Kagome threw her a look that said 'hell no.' she was done with Kouga, she was done with every guy for that matter. She was going to be celibate… well not celibate like no sex… but like abstinent of relationships. She wasn't dumb…

"I've decided to refrain from dating… you know what I'm going to do Sango…" Kagome said while piling up her bags with clean clothes. "After we convince my sister that Inuyasha is a total ass wad… I'm coming back here and opening auditions."

"Auditions?" Sango asked questioningly. She had turned in her seat to peer at her best friend. "What type of auditions…?"

"I'm sick of all guys… all of them … none want to commit… they string you around for _four_ years… then let you go in the middle Toscana's on fourth and second. I'm completely done." She said and Sango sat up a bit in surprise.

"Wow… he took you to Toscana's and didn't propose… I'd be mad to." Kagome gave her a look before filling up her suitcase with more things. "What happened? You never really dished… tell now…"

"There's nothing to tell… he cheated on me and thought I was too stupid to notice, then he had the gull to break up with me before I even took a bite of my seafood pasta salad…."

"Well don't worry about it… you're a model now, that type of food goes straight to the thighs… but tell me what auditions are you talking about?" Kagome groaned as she looked up at her friend. Her long black hair was in a sloppy bun and a few stands escaped the hold as she whipped around. She obviously expected Sango to know this. They were best friends, they were suppose to share the same brain.

"I'm done with relationships… I need a guy I can just… you know have fun with, no strings attach no nothing. This way I can concentrate on work but still have fun…"

"You don't have to audition for that… they're called prostitutes… what time is it… I'm sure there's some working now…" Sango said with a roll of her eyes. She looked back down at the TV feeling bored all of a sudden. Kagome grunted as she examined a sweater she might bring.

"You don't understand… I need a guy, you know attractive… sophisticated, just as busy as I am… and all he wants is me... no strings attach…. You know friends with benefits…and I'm not going to pay him. He'll benefit from our fling just as much as me. Now get packed I wanna fly down on Friday… get it over with come back and find this guy." Sango shrugged with a huge sigh before pushing off her chair. "Lord knows I don't want to run into… that jack ass…" Kagome hissed before zipping up her suitcase.

"Yeah if I had a dollar for all the times he's broken up with your sister…. I'd have around… I don't know twenty five dollars…" Sango said while heading into her room. Since she'd have to go she'd need to make some calls, and pack, then order flights. The things she did for Kagome.

!

!

!

**INU POV**

"I'm not interested in a relationship dad… I'm interested in our profits going up tenfold by the end of the year." Inuyasha said as he examined the chart in front of him. He was on the speaker phone with his father as he wrote something business related on a series of files. "Yeah well she threw the ring at me first… and yeah I did find it… I'm returning it this time." He said making his dad sigh harshly on the phone.

"I want grand children Inuyasha… "He said in his business tone and Inuyasha paused for a mere second before continuing what he was doing.

"Ask Sesshomaru he's married…" Inuyasha said as a rebuttal. That never really worked though. Inutashio had already asked Sesshomaru and he had said he'd do it when he was Goddamn ready. Plus Inutashio wanted grand children from_ all _his kids. It was at this point getting extremely annoying. Inuyasha had all the time in the world to settle down, though he had to admit he wasn't the settling down type.

"I don't like how you stringed Higurashi around like that Inuyasha… your always putting business before everything."

"Yeah for good reason… before_ I_ came along… graduated early, at top of my college class. This business was going under…_ I_ pulled it up. Instead of hassling me you should be thanking me. I'm single handedly the reason why your retired now. "Inuyasha said while sitting back in his dad's old office chair. It was nice, huge, and extremely comfy.

"Well I liked it better when you were a man whore…." Inutashio said making Inuyasha roll his eyes. That was kid stuff, now he was the number one bachelor in the country, and one of the top fifty in the world. He could get any girl he wanted without trying. The one bad thing about girls was they were always so emotionally attach. If he could find one who didn't hassle him to get married. One who didn't care when he worked late. A very self ensured woman who didn't mind when he slept with other attractive women, then yeah he'd settle down, but there weren't any. All women wanted more, it was just a simple fact that he came to realize. And since he didn't want more, he decided he'd settle down with work for the time being.

"It's hard to be a man whore when you're an available bachelor… it takes all the fun out of it dad…" He could feel his dad roll his eyes while saying his goodbyes and hanging up. Inuyasha smiled to himself for a fraction of a second before getting back to work. If only there was a girl like that available. He wouldn't have to worry about finding a date for business dinners and luncheons. A girl to be there at his beck and call, physically and platonically; he smiled to himself in bemusement before getting back to work. If only one of those girls could_ fall_ right out of the sky and _into_ his lap.

!

!

!

**KAG POV**

"We almost _flew_ right out of the sky mom and _into_ that stupid Takashi corporation billboard… I hate the planes here…" Kagome said into her cell phone while walking towards her luggage. Sango only rolled her eyes before following her best friend out of the airport.

**A/N I know I know I have no business writing another story when I can't update the rest of mine. I just thought the idea of this story was so funny, and light hearted. I couldn't resist. Please Review…**

**Oh yeah and the chapters of this story will leave off where the previous chapter ends. So if this chapter Kagome's at the airport and she just said something... the next chapter will continue with what she just said. Does that make sense... I hope so. **


	2. We almost flew right out of the sky

**A/N Okay so I'm updating it again, because I always update new stories immediately after first writing them…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: We almost flew right out of the sky

"We almost _flew_ right out of the sky mom and _into_ that stupid Takashi corporation billboard… I hate the planes here…" Kagome said into her cell phone while walking towards her luggage. Sango only rolled her eyes before following her best friend out of the airport.

They walked towards the taxi lane as Kagome put her cell phone down. "You ride in one private jet, and all other airlines suck…" Sango mumbled making Kagome turn to stare daggers.

"Yeah, like you weren't holding on to the seat in front of you… when that monster of a plane began to swerve." Sango rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time that day. Kagome had been complaining about everything since they left their apartment. Though on her defense, Kagome wasn't a morning person. "

"It was just a little turbulence… we landed safely."Sango said as they approached a running taxi towards their left. "Now tell me… what are we planning on doing…? I took two weeks off of work yesterday." She said while opening up the taxi's trunk. "It would be mondo cool if we cheered up Kikyo today, flew back tomorrow and wasted the other week and a half on partying."

Kagome nodded agreeing with her best friend. "That would be super cool, but we have to really nip this Kikyo thing in the bud. I don't want her calling me down here _again_. So we're staying here as long as it takes for her to get out of this Takashi jam."

Sango groaned as she went around the front to enter the Taxi. This would be the stupidest most tedious trip back home ever. They'd cheer up Kikyo and then they'd leave, then Rin will call back and tell them that Kikyo moved back in with Inuyasha. Then in a couple months they'd be right back here _again_ doing the same damn thing. She shut the taxi's backseat door rather abruptly before crossing her arms in frustration.

**INU POV**

"I'm thinking what we need is someone to man a chain in the City…" Inuyasha said as he got up from the unusually long ebony conference table. His brother was heading the meeting, but like always Sesshomaru wasn't interested in anything he was saying. Only Inuyasha had a real passion for this sort of stuff. He got up making everyone around the table look up towards him. "Once we get a chain in the City then we'll really begin seeing profits rise."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a minute before walking away from the front of the room. He didn't much care for these sorts of things. He actually didn't care for his father's business at all. He swept a hand towards his brother signifying he had the floor. Inuyasha let a charming smile sweep over his endearing features. "If we set up a real branch in the city, hired a capable employee to lead it, then there's no saying how far we can go."

A middle age woman in the back raised her hand wanting to speak. Inuyasha pointed at her and she stood up. "Yes…I agree, but what kind of characteristics are you looking for in this employee." Inuyasha thought it over for a moment, before facing the boardroom.

"Probably a person who is at a good standing in the company…" he let his eyes sweep over his older brother making Sesshomaru shake his head. He hadn't voiced anything yet, but Inuyasha could already tell that was a sure fire no. "Okay… well we've made good progress today. Meeting adjourned…" the room filled with executives began mumbling while evacuating the conference bureau. Inuyasha waited for them to all leave before pointing all his attention to his older brother. "Why not…" He asked bluntly.

Sesshomaru sat up while grabbing his files from the head of the table. "No Inuyasha I have obligations _here_…" He boredly said while standing up. He pulled down his dark navy blue suit before heading for the door

"Obligations… I'm carrying this whole damn company… I have obligations _here_…" Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he paused. He turned only slightly to face his younger brother. Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. "This company needs me; if I were to leave... it would be a liability"

"Inuyasha, either hire someone to take over the city branch, or take over it yourself. You're twenty three years old for crying out loud. Stop thinking about obligations, and start _living_…"

"You sound like dad," Inuyasha stated while traveling the length of the room. "You're both only interested in _living_, but what about the cost of _living_, what about the financial endeavors that come with timeshares all over the world. It's up to me to take care of it… while you guys are just _living_."

"Listen Inuyasha I have_ a_ family, I can't just get up and move to the City…"

"_A _family…" Inuyasha sarcastically laughed before turning to face Sesshomaru completely. "You have no kids… your married… that's it. I would hardly call that _a _family."

"Well Inuyasha you said it yourself, I'm married… that's more than anyone can say for you, so I say _you_ pack up your shit and get moving to the City…" Sesshomaru said. He didn't spare his younger brother another glance before leaving the office completely. Inuyasha just stared at the door in utter annoyance. The city branch was one of the biggest of the company; he couldn't just leave anyone in charge of it.

**KAG POV**

"And then he said have my stuff packed and gone by Friday…. Friday…. Can you believe that…Friday." Kikyo cried as she sat on the open bar's stool. Kagome looked over at Sango and back at Rin. They were both trying to console her, but the whole bar had their eyes on them. Rin was patting her back while Sango grabbed hold of yet another tissue. "I mean I don't know what I'm going to do…I guess I should just apologize…"

"No you don't…." Kagome said while ordering another round of scotch. She wanted to comfort her sister too, but she just wasn't the lovey dovey type. She didn't understand why Kikyo rather cry her eyes out then stand up and get over it. "You should take mom and dad's offer; get out of town for awhile…come back in a couple months fresh and new." Kikyo looked up at her younger sister before crying even harder.

Kagome watched her cry while grabbing her shot glass and drowning it in complete annoyance. "I don't even know how I'm going to muster the energy to get my stuff… it's still at his house, and it's already Friday….Kaggy…" Kikyo sobbed while sitting up in her seat. All eyes were on Kagome now as she waited for her sister to talk. "I… I … I was wondering… if you could… if you could get my things for me….?" Kikyo asked in the middle of an ear shattering sob.

Kagome turned to face her sister. She was completely speechless. Everyone knew Inuyasha Takashi hated Kagome; he would never let her into his house to do anything. "Um… Kikyo… you're hysterical, you're not thinking straight…" Rin said while stroking Kikyo's long brunette hair "Why don't I and Sango go pick up your things tonight. You just stay home and rest…"

"No… I want... him to suffer like I'm suffering. I want Kagome to get my stuff…" Sango rolled her eyes, before grabbing her own shot glass. There were three major reasons why Inuyasha Takashi hated Kagome Higurashi and two of those reasons revolved around Kikyo. The first was because during High school every time Kikyo had a problem with Inuyasha, or broke up with him. She always sent her little sister to fight her battles. Kagome was always the head strong independent one in the family, and she would always come up with the most ridiculous pranks to get back at Inuyasha with.

The second was because Kagome was always unusually popular. Even though she was two years younger than him she always seemed to dictate the school. Since Kagome naturally hated Inuyasha, she always spread the most ridiculous rumors about him that most girls believed. The third and last reason why Inuyasha hated Kagome was unknown. Neither Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, nor Rin knew the third reason. Only Miroku and Kouga knew and none of them were willing to tell.

"Listen Kikyo…it's not smart to make Kagome do that… you know how Inuyasha feels about her…" Rin said making Kagome roll her eyes. Rin was the only one here at that very moment who didn't have a problem with Inuyasha. Actually she happened to love Inuyasha like a brother, which of course by marriage he was. Rin had married Sesshomaru Takashi, Inuyasha's older brother.

Kagome got up from the bar and grabbed her purse. She was sick of these stupid little get togethers they were always having. She wanted Kikyo to get on a plane, fly down to their parent's summer beach house for a few months, come back in the fall with a new guy, and never call her about Inuyasha Takashi again. Was that too much to ask? Rin and Sango stared at her as she paid the bartender with cash. "Where are you going?" Sango asked as Kagome shrugged on her winter coat.

She sighed before looking down at her sister. "Kikyo… I'm going to go get your stuff, but you have to promise me one thing, you'll pack your things up tonight, order a flight, and stay in mom and dad's beach house for the rest of the year…." Sango tried to hold a blatant smile by looking away from the discussion at hand. The idea of never coming back here was just so uplifting; she couldn't hide the excitement that came over her. She should have been telling Kagome it was a bad idea. She should have stood up for her best friend, but she decided that never coming back to her hometown was more important than Kagome's safety. Plus Inuyasha Takashi wouldn't dare hurt her over a series of things that happened years ago.

"Really Kaggy…. You'd do that for me…" Kikyo screamed in delight making Kagome roll her eyes before heading to the exit. "Okay… I promise… I'll call mom and dad as soon as you get back."

Kagome opened the heavy metal door before turning. "This is the last _Takashi_ related battle I'm fighting for you…" She hissed making Kikyo nod in utter happiness. She knew that as soon as Inuyasha saw Kagome come through his apartment, he'd call her in complete anger. And the idea of getting a call from him had her thinking extremely fuzzy at the moment.

**INU POV**

"Well if you ask me… I think moving to the city is a great idea…" Miroku said as they headed up the Takashi Corporation's stone steps. "It'll be a nice change of pace… I'm sick of living here anyway. There's nothing to do…"

"Perhaps if you got a job…" Inuyasha said as two large men opened the glass doors for him. They both nodded and said there 'hi's' to the corporation's youngest leader. "Besides when did I ever say I'm moving with you...? I'm trying to get work done. I'm already going to be moving near Kouga, and he's a bigger pest than you. I really don't need two." He walked towards the elevator pressing the up button. "Besides… I haven't really made up my mind. It's all so sudden."

Miroku nodded as he listened to his friend. "That's true… but hey, once you make up your mind, come get me." The elevator doors opened and Miroku stepped back. "But now I've got to get going, apparently Sango just flew down, and you know I've always had the hots for her."

"Yeah, but she's never had them for you." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes. He already knew _she _was in town. He was determined to work throughout the night and day so he never ran into her. The doors shut and Miroku took off in the other direction. Inuyasha was also determined to keep his mind off of her, whenever he thought of her, bad memories aroused. The elevator doors opened and he walked out.

Several people said their hello's as he strolled towards his office. "Did I get any calls?" He asked an older woman at a desk. She shook her head before looking through a binder.

"You do have a visitor…" she said, and Inuyasha nodded. "Oh and some mail came in for you." The woman passed him a series of envelopes before sitting back in her seat. He didn't have to think too hard to know who the visitor was. He was guessing it was Kouga. He had said he'd fly down this weekend, but neither Inuyasha nor Miroku were expecting him on Friday. He could have sworn he had said he'd be in on Saturday.

He unlocked the doors to his office while looking down at the assortment of mail. He opened one while closing the door with his foot. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he hadn't noticed the extremely attractive woman sitting on the edge of his desk looking at a picture of his younger brother.

"Shippo is growing like a weed…" She said and Inuyasha looked up immediately before dropping his mail in shock. She didn't make any move to help him pick it up; instead she let a seductive grin highlight her enticing features. She moved ever so slowly to face him before getting up. "Did you Miss me?"

!

!

!

**A/N I'm leaving it there, but I should update it very soon again.**


	3. Shippo is growing like a weed

**A/N Did anyone notice that the chapter names are taken from the first sentence of the chapter, and the first sentence of the chapter is taken from the last phrase of the previous chapter. HAHA I just wanted to know if anyone saw that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Shippo is growing like a weed.

"Shippo is growing like a weed…" She said and Inuyasha looked up immediately before dropping his mail in shock. She didn't make any move to help him pick it up; instead she let a seductive grin highlight her enticing features. She moved ever so slowly to face him before getting up. "Did you Miss me?" She asked while strolling towards him.

She kept that same pleasant smile on her face, but he just stood there in utter shock. He was just taken aback by the whole situation. It didn't help that she looked considerably different now. Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome since High School. When he was a senior and she was a sophomore. Obviously that now meant she was 22 or 21, he didn't know when her Birthday was, but she looked a lot different than the sixteen year old he remembered.

Back then she was unimaginably hot, she had long black hair, mile long legs, and round blue innocent eyes. Now she was considerably different. She was taller, her shape more pronounced, her hair shaped her face a lot more accurately. Her legs weren't only long, but shapely. She was in a nut shell gorgeous, and he had a mixture of shock and anger come over him as she strolled towards him.

She laid her hands over his dark satin red tie carefully as she straightened it. "It looks like your still a bit of a slob…" she said while tightening the tie so it sat perfectly on his chest. Before he could react to her touching him she turned around towards his desk. "This is a nice office you have here…" She said while letting her long fingers trail the mahogany wood. She wore dark black tights and soft knee high boots. Her hair laid loosely down her back, and her sweater was a deep burgundy turtle neck. It made sure to hold every single one of her curves as she rounded his office. He was searching his mind for things to say. Was she always this gorgeous in his memory? He couldn't remember.

He took a step forward closing his mouth. "What…. What are you doing?" He asked and she stopped examining his office to turn and face him. She gave him an innocent smile waiting for him to continue.

"Come on Yashie use your words…" She coaxed making him heat up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He snapped and her smile disappeared a little, but she didn't lose her composure. Kagome even at sixteen was always ridiculously sexyl and seductive. It was unusual back then, but now it made sense. Now it fit her over all look and demeanor perfectly.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She asked with fake shock. She placed a hand on her breast in total astonishment. "This is my home town… I'm entitled a visit every now and then…"

"Shut up Kagome you know damn well what I mean… What the hell are you doing in my office…?" He said while finally bending over to grab his mail from the ground. He could feel her staring at him, but he didn't much care, the shock of seeing her had worn off and the only thing he felt now was annoyance and anger. He stood up and walked towards his desk sitting down and ignoring her. "I want you out…" He stated and she stumbled from foot to foot before walking towards him.

"Wow Inuyasha why so tense…" she whispered while placing her hands gently on his shoulders. She began kneading his back with unusual persistence. He could feel her nails embed into his skin, and he shook his head in complete annoyance.

"If you don't want to leave I'll just send security to get you…" He said while grabbing his pencil and proceeding to write something down. Kagome dropped her hands and slowly walked towards the book case near his fax machine. She only glimpsed at a few of the books before turning back around and sitting on the edge of his mahogany desk. He looked up from his work down to her shapely crossed legs, past her rounded hips to her gorgeous smiling face. He sat up feeling anger come over him. "What the hell do you want…?" He snapped and he was surprised to see her smile disappear completely.

"I want the key to your house…" She said and he let a sarcastic grin grace his features.

"That's not happening… so I advise you to leave before you embarrass yourself." He was trying very hard not to lose his cool. If he lost his cool then things were going to get really bad. He could already feel his blood heating, but he promised himself he wouldn't get mad. This wasn't High School; he was older now, more mature.

"Well how else do you expect me to get my sister's shit out of your house…?" She snapped making him sit back in his seat in extreme satisfaction. Kagome wasn't the type to get angry or sad about anything. She was extremely easy going, but when it came to Inuyasha she had to struggle to keep her cool.

"Oh well it looks like your just as dumb as you were in High School." He said before smiling at the red that highlighted her face. "Your sister has an extra key… she should of given it to you." They both knew what Kikyo was doing. She was purposely trying to anger Inuyasha to a point of an argument. When they had that argument Kikyo would apologize and Inuyasha not caring enough, would forgive her, it happened all the time, but it never involved Kagome.

She hopped off his desk before letting a calm smile meet her attractive features. "I knew that… I just didn't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted."

"If you didn't want to be somewhere you're not wanted… you should have never came here…" Inuyasha said before directing his attention somewhere else. He was done looking at her, done seeing her, done sensing her… he wanted her gone and he wanted her gone now.

"How clever Inuyasha…. But I don't give a fuck. You remember what I told you last time about hurting my sister…" Inuyasha paused before thinking over what she said. He remembered vaguely something she might have hissed during graduation, but he didn't much care.

He turned to face her, letting a very sarcastic grin grace his lips. "I don't give a fuck Higurashi… the way I see it, you're a few years late… I've been breaking up with your sister for some time now. Now get the fuck out."

Kagome stood her ground. She didn't know rather she was more shocked at how breathtakingly handsome he just looked, or how mad he had just made her. She narrowed her eyes before turning for the door. She hesitated before leaving completely. "I said you hurt her I hurt you…" She mumbled… "I guess I'm a few years late… but just know… it'll just be worse."

"I'm sure…" He said mockingly making her narrow her gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled before shaking his head and getting back to work. Though he found it extremely hard now…

**KAG POV**

"How did he look?" Sango asked as she took in Inuyasha's stunning apartment. Kagome didn't want to talk about it. All she wanted to do was pack up her sister's things and get the fuck out of there. "Was he as hot as he was in High School?"

Kagome grabbed hold of some of Kikyo's clothes and pushed it into her suitcase. She was so heated up about what had happened. She hadn't remembered how much she hated him till she saw him again. She took a deep breath before grabbing more set of clothes. She didn't want to admit that Inuyasha Takashi was a lot hotter since High School. He was beyond attractive; she now understood why Kikyo was so hung up on him.

"Come on Kagome… dish…" Sango said while picking up an expensive antique vase from his wooden polished cabinet. Kagome sighed before grabbing shoes from his closet. "Come on Kagome…"

"He's gorgeous… okay… he's better looking than in High School…" Kagome snapped while groaning. Sango almost dropped the vase at her best friend's outburst. "Gosh… and he's an even bigger jerk." She mumbled while heading towards the kitchen. Sango followed her.

"Are you sure he was better looking… or were you just blinded by his overall richness…" Sango joked as she took in the marble countertops in the kitchen. Inuyasha Takashi from the look of his apartment was beyond wealthy. Kagome shook her head while walking towards the fridge. "What are you doing?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome grab a left over tray of Lasagna. She dropped it on the white granite marble top. She looked around the kitchen for various things to add in it. She found what looked like kitchen soap and opened up the tin foil that covered the tray. "What are you doing…?" Sango repeated as her best friend began adding soap to his leftovers.

"I'm sick of Inuyasha breaking up with my sister… staying a conniving bastard, and pretending as if he runs this town." Kagome said as she added pepper to the Lasagna. "Now when he eats this he'll know what I mean when I said… hurt my sister… and I'll hurt you…"

"Kagome… your _still_ pulling pranks, you're twenty two aren't you a little too old for this?" Sango asked as Kagome turned towards the fancy spice rack. She grabbed hot sauce and ran back to finish her concoction. "I know your mad, but giving Inuyasha Takashi the runs, isn't going to solve anything."

"Sango shut up… if you saw what I saw then you'd be mad too..." Kagome said as she put the lasagna back into the fridge. She grabbed his milk and proceeded to add hot sauce to that. "He sat in that over size office, with his fancy desk, and his unusually hot body, and his unusually gorgeous face, and he looked _down_ at me like I was literally nothing. So just like high School I have to drop him down a peg."

"Ingenious…" Sango mumbled as Kagome shook the milk so her ingredients would mix. "Are you planning on doing this too all his food?" She asked as Kagome reached in the fridge for a carton of orange juice…" She only nodded.

"I'm doing everything in this fridge but this…" She said while grabbing a pack of beer. "This I'm taking home with me…" She looked around the kitchen finding a set of wine… "Oh and some of this…" Sango shook her head as she left the kitchen to pack up the rest of Kikyo's things…

**INU POV**

(A few hours later)

Inuyasha walked into his apartment with anger evident on his face. "She had the audacity to just stroll into my office and just… just…" He didn't know what words to use to explain what he wanted to say. Miroku followed him closing the door behind them.

"Well… look at the brightside. They cleared Kikyo's things pretty nicely…" Inuyasha nodded as he flopped back in his expensive Italian leather sofa. That he could actually be happy about. He'd get up, drink a whole six pack of beer and relax.

"Okay you probably want me to leave, but you don't mind if I get a slice of the lasagna Kikyo made last week…?" Miroku asked while bypassing his friend to get into the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed before grabbing his TV remote.

"Okay fine I guess… but can you get me a pack of beer." Miroku only nodded as he walked into the spacious kitchen. He took a look around before spotting the silver double door refrigerator. He opened it letting a smile illuminate his handsome features. The lasagna looked virtually untouched and he was too excited to take a bite out of it. He took the tray out while searching for Inuyasha's beer.

"Hey… Inuyasha… I don't see any beer in here…." Miroku said while closing the fridge door. He walked towards the marble counter and set the tray down. He grabbed a plate and a knife.

"What do you mean there's no beer in there…" Inuyasha shouted from the living room couch. He sat up in his seat before getting up completely. "Did you really look, or are you just in a hurry to eat that damn lasagna."

"I did look… I did… I think you must have drunk it all one night and forgot…" Miroku said while placing his full plate in the microwave. Inuyasha walked towards the fridge opening it… He looked around for a moment before crossing his eyebrows. He could have sworn there was a pack of beer in here.

"I need alcohol…" He mumbled while walking towards his open wine cabinet. He walked towards it seeing only two lone bottles of wine sitting in its stand. He stuck an eyebrow up before turning to face Miroku. "I think I've been alcohol robbed…" He said while grabbing the bottle of white wine and walking towards his drawer. He decided he didn't much care that Kagome, Sango, or Kikyo had stolen his alcohol. he was too happy that they were all gone. He opened the top to the wine bottle, before drinking it directly from its top.

Miroku took the lasagna out of the microwave and set it on the island. He pulled up a stool and took out his fork. "Are you going to drive to the Higurashi's and get your shit back?" Miroku asked. He had at this point realized they had cleaned out everything that was alcoholic out of Inuyasha's house.

"Nah…I don't want to see that sluts face, I'll just buy more… plus she didn't touch my expensive wine. It's in the basement covert." Miroku just shrugged before taking a fork full of the lasagna. He pushed it in his mouth while chewing loudly. He was about to add something else before his face turned extremely grave. His body turned a disgusting blue and he hopped off his stool and began jumping around. Inuyasha put the wine bottle down before staring at Miroku suspiciously. "What's wrong…" he asked as Miroku ran to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk.

He opened it and gulped the gallon down making Inuyasha roll his eyes in frustration. He was about to say something about Miroku drinking straight from the bottle, but after awhile Miroku dropped the milk on the ground letting it spill and grabbed the orange juice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked stepping forward. The milk gallon had spilled all over his shirt and the remaining of it was on the floor. Miroku began gulping down the orange juice before dropping it on the floor. He then began throwing various food out of the fridge before running towards the sink and pushing tap water into his mouth. Inuyasha looked around his kitchen in complete disgust. "You're cleaning this shit up Miroku…" He said while picking up the spilled orange juice and a random pack of cheese.

"What…. The… hell…" Miroku said inbetween gasp as he drunk tap water. "Is wrong… with your food…" He turned away from the sink and grabbed Inuyasha's wine bottle, swallowing it down.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and turned away from him while walking towards the lasagna on Miroku's plate. He picked it up and sniffed it gently. It didn't take long for him to smell everything that had been added to it. Hot sauce, dish soup, pepper, salt, dishwasher cleaner, an away of glue… ext. Inuyasha paused before walking towards the spilled milk. He investigated it again smelling the same thing. He got up calmly letting his anger come over him. He walked out of the kitchen towards the living room getting his keys.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked as he walked out of the kitchen damp and all.

"No where that concerns you… stay here and clean my kitchen…" He said while grabbing his keys and heading out. He told himself he wouldn't get mad, but he couldn't help it. He was going to go off on Kagome Higurashi.

!

!

!

**A/N leaving it there, hope you liked it…**


	4. No where that concerns you…

**A/N: I'm trying to update everyday till I get to the agreement chapter, when they actually get to the agreement. I don't know why that's important to me, and I know I should be doing homework, but oh well.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: No where that concerns you…. Stay here and clean my kitchen.

**INU POV**

"No where that concerns you… stay here and clean my kitchen…" He said while grabbing his keys and heading out. He told himself he wouldn't get mad, but he couldn't help it. He was going to go off on Kagome Higurashi.

**Kag POV**

Kagome laughed at the same romantic comedy she watched every time she came to comfort Kikyo. They had finished packing Kikyo's bags up for the beach house and Sango sat in the living room with an entire box of ice cream. Rin on the other hand was taking advantage of the loads of alcohol Kagome imported from Inuyasha's apartment. And Kikyo sat on the floor indian style with all the chocolate she could find in their parents kitchen.

"This is my favorite part…" Kikyo said to her younger sister. That meant she wanted Kagome to stop laughing and pay attention. Kagome sat up taking a quick gulp of the beer in her hands. Before the man could finally tell the girl he loved her. A loud bell was heard. Kikyo put the movie on pause and looked over at Rin, who looked over at Sango, who looked over at Kagome.

"What the hell's the point of having a butler?" Kagome asked, but she knew all her parent's servants weren't on duty. It was already past midnight. "Fine I'll get the door, but don't start the movie without me." she jumped off the couch and ran towards the house's foyer. She didn't hesitate to open one of the double doors. She was about to pull the door open completely to witness who was at her porch when someone invited themselves in.

She backed up in shock. Inuyasha Takashi looked just as angry as he always did when Kagome pulled a prank on him. It made a satisfied grin light her features and she didn't hesitate to take another drag of her stolen beer. Inuyasha just stared at her. He didn't make a sound, didn't say a word, he just stared at her. She wore a small lavender tank top that revealed all of her toned stomach and matching lavender and pink pajama pants. "What can I do you for fine sir…?" Kagome asked sarcastically while taking yet another sip of _his_ beer.

Inuyasha quickly snatched the beer from her hands with false calmness. He placed it in his right hand, closed his finger around it then compressed it until the bottle shattered all over the floor and the yellowish liquid spilled. Kagome backed up in shock. She didn't know what to say to that, his hand was only slightly bleeding and he just stared at her with complete and utter anger. "Kagome… who is it…" Kikyo called from the living room.

Kagome didn't respond instead she ran a hand through her unusually long black hair. She crossed her arms trying to find something to say. "You've been working out I see?" she said clumsily as he walked forward. She backed up a bit scared. It would be the first time she was actually frightened of Inuyasha Takashi. Now he was bigger, taller, his features more pronounced. His overall appearance caused a mixture of sexual thrill and overall fear to come over her. "Okay… calm down Inuyasha it isn't really that big of a deal." Kagome said as he caught her in a corner. She could feel her body run cold, but the pit of her stomach turned unusually warm. Why was she getting turned on by this?

"It's not _that _big of a deal" Inuyasha repeated with spite and sarcasm. It made her blood chill as she felt her back hit a wall. "I have no more food in my house. How dare you come into my apartment and vandalize my shit." He spat and she heard people make their way into the living room. The first person she saw was Rin trying desperately to pull her brother off of her friend.

"Inuyasha… calm down… calm down. We'll buy you more alcohol…" Rin said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, but he didn't move, and for some reason Kagome actually liked it. "Inuyasha it's nothing to get worked up about."

"Fuck the alcohol… she destroyed all of my food…" He said backing up only slightly. Rin looked over at Inuyasha then at Kagome. She let a small innocent smile grace her gorgeous face. Inuyasha witnessed it and he felt even more anger go through him. There was literally no way to scare Kagome. No way to get rid of her. She was virtually unshakeable. The only thing he could think to do was kill her, and that was obviously not an option. Kikyo and Sango made their way into the foyer now.

"What did you do to his food?" Kikyo asked, but she didn't let her eyes leave Inuyasha's. That was of course the love of her life.

Kagome shrugged a bit before walking forward towards the group. Sango was trying desperately not to make eye contact. She just sort of stood waiting for Kagome to explain. "Well… ugh…" Kagome started as she took in the room. "I was a little hungry…" She lied as she looked over at her sister. "I saw some food in his fridge, but none of it tasted it good… so I thought I'd _spice_ it up."

"Bull shit…" Inuyasha snapped making Sango go back into the living room to laugh. Between Kagome's obvious lie and Inuyasha's reaction she couldn't be in the foyer anymore. "In addition to defacing my food…she went into my kitchen. Stole all my alcohol…"

"On my defense…" Kagome interrupted making the whole room turn to stare at her. She looked down at the wooden floor before continuing. "I did leave you two bottles of wine…" She murmured while glimpsing at Inuyasha for a split second. His eyes were heated like at any moment he could attack. She only took a calculated glance before breaking out into a sprint up the stairs. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to follow.

**INU POV**

He ran up the stairs and through the Higurashi house. It wasn't anything new to him. He knew exactly what she'd so. She was going to run directly into her old bedroom and lock the door. He was going to unlock the door and find her in the closet. It was exactly what she did all through High School. He was growing so sick of Kagome Higurashi's shit. Did she ever grow up?

"Kagome… I'm not playing this game _anymore_…" Inuyasha said as he slowed his run to a calm walk. "When I find you, I'm not going to just yell this time…" He told her while strolling towards a double door with a sign that read. _"Girl's only keep out…"_ Inuyasha knew this room too well. He put a hand on the door knob and like always it was cold to the touch and locked. He turned it to the side and heard the snap of the lock. He threw the door forward and walked in. The room was exactly the same. It was painted sky blue. The bed was king size and the carpet was a purple shag. Kagome hadn't changed it since she moved out when she was eighteen. He closed the door behind him. He walked forward towards her closet and hesitated for a mere second. "Kagome… you think this is a fucking game… I'm not a teenager anymore… I'm not playing this game with you?" He said.

He could sense her in the closet. She was just waiting for him to open the door. He really wished he could hit her, but he could never bring himself to. He sighed before opening the door to a very pleased Kagome. This wasn't something he remembered from High school. Usually she would manically run out of the closet throwing something at him, but this time she only strolled out. "You found me…" she said while walking forward. For a second he almost expected to see the old Kagome. The whole occurrence brought instant déjà vu. He actually half expected to see her run out with long slender shapeless legs and an undeveloped top.

He didn't expect the young woman who walked out. He didn't know why. He already knew this _new_ Kagome looked this way. He knew already she was a lot curvier and a lot taller. Her physique was perfect for modeling which reminded him of something Miroku told him earlier this month. "You don't know how much I hate you…" He snapped and she only smiled before walking towards her door. They both knew it wouldn't take long for everyone downstairs to come investigate the scene. He waited for her to just step out of the room and end this. It made him wonder if there was no way to get Kagome Higurashi back? He was surprised when she didn't exit the room. Instead she locked it

He sighed in annoyance as he watched her stroll towards her old bed. He all of a sudden wanted to just go home. He didn't even know why he came down here. He left his apartment wanting to kill her, but like always he took one glimpse, and couldn't even touch her. That's why he hated it when Kagome Higurashi came to town. She made him feel exactly like he did in High School. He was planning to go home, pack his bags, move to the City and forget about his old town. He turned to leave towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked and he turned to give her a look. She had a conniving look on her face, and he backed up from the door.

"Don't tell me you've done something to the door?" He asked as he looked around. Kagome's pranks were always so elaborate. He wouldn't be surprised if something springed out of the walls when he opened the door. He backed up from the door while looking towards her. She had a very amused smiled on her lips, but her posture on the bed meant something completely different. He thought she was just being usual Kagome. Kagome was always unusually sexy; it just meant something different this time around.

"You should come sit with me?" She asked and he stuck an eyebrow out.

"What did you do to the bed?" He asked suspiciously and she stood up strolling towards him. He gave her a complex look as she put a hand on his tie again. She always had a knack for straightening his tie. He didn't know why, but this was the most uncomfortable he ever felt while she did it. He actually felt her loosen it and he took her hands pushing them away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you Kagome?" He asked while backing away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with _you?"_ She asked and he just stared at her. She didn't hesitate to step forward again, and he felt her stand on the tips of her toes. She was fairly tall so she was somewhat his height as she went in for a kiss. He backed up again pushing her gently away.

"Obviously you've been drinking too much of _my_ beer…" He said while staring down at her, but she didn't seem drunk. She seemed very capable. Why was Kagome Higurashi trying to kiss him? He furrowed his eye brows as he crossed his arms. "Did I just miss something?" He asked and she only shrugged while walking forward again. He took a step towards the door and she let a soft laugh come over her. She backed up slightly with the same smile on her face. he stuck an eyebrow up and opened his mouth to add something when she began pulling off her small tank top. His words drowned in the core of his stomach. "What are you doing?" He questioned in utter shock.

"I'm having fun… you want in?" She asked and he just stared not knowing what to say to that. A loud banging came from the door signifying the crowd downstairs had just gotten up to expect the problem. "He went home…" Kagome called out and Inuyasha turned to face the door. "He went out the back door..." Kagome called. He had the strangest feeling of total bewilderement come over him.

"Really…" Kikyo called in. She sounded slightly disappointed. "Well are you going to come watch the rest of the movie?" She asked and Inuyasha felt the need to run out of the room. He wanted to at that moment leave her in there. He wanted everyone to catch Kagome in the act. It would be the ultimate get back.

"Nope…" She called out… "I'm going to go to sleep early…" Inuyasha had just made up his mind. He was going to do it. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of Sango, Rin, and Kikyo when they saw Kagome with no shirt on tempting to seduce him. He was about to run out when he felt something hit him lightly on his shoulder. He picked it up looking down at it. Kagome had thrown her bra… he turned around spotting her and all thoughts of leaving the room faded…

**KAG POV**

(A couple days later)

Kagome pushed her suitcase into the taxi before shutting it and walking to the front. She waved at her parents and Rin as she walked to the back seat where Sango was now sitting. Kikyo had gone to the beach house a couple days earlier so they spent an extra day at home and were now leaving early. Sango was more then ecstatic. She couldn't wait to get back to the City and spend the rest of the week partying till she had to go to work.

Kagome swung into the taxi telling him where to go… "Now spill everything!" Sango said as she waited for the taxi to pull out.

"What is there to spill…? I had sex with Inuyasha Takashi… it was like a one time thing…" she said nonchalantly, but really inside she knew it was a big deal.

"Oh my gosh Kagome Higurashi… you are such a slut. You did it when your sister… downstairs was crying her eyes out over that guy… and you did it." Sango said shaking her head, but she had to admit the whole idea enticed her. "Now spill…"

"I just did…" Kagome said as she sat back in her seat. She didn't want to admit that her stomach was still heating up from the memory of that night. She watched as the houses of her old neighborhood flashed by. After awhile when they hit the main road, she felt more compelled to _spill_. "It was amazing… it was like, 'oh I hate you,' but I'm doing you, then he was like… 'Do what I say,' and I was like alright… and then afterwards he was like. 'I'm leaving…' and I was like okay… It was amazing…" Kagome combusted which made the taxi driver hit the brake in utter shock.

Sango screamed and Kagome chimed in too. "He just left afterwards… like a one night stand…" Sango said and Kagome just nodded. She screamed again, and the taxi driver put the music up. "I can't believe you. You're such a little slut… so tell me was he good?" Kagome just nodded and Sango screamed for the third time. "Better than Kouga?" Kagome nodded and Sango screamed for the fourth time. The taxi driver reached into the glove compartment for an Aleve. "I can't believe you… I can't believe you… I can't believe you…" Sango said while shaking her head.

"I couldn't help myself… you saw him; you know what I was dealing with." Sango seemed to agree before shaking her head and looking straight forward. She still had a million questions to ask.

**INU POV**

(A month later)

Inuyasha walked around Koga's apartment before expecting the upstairs. He paused for a second then walked into one of the guest rooms. It was empty of course, but that was good. That meant he could fit most of his stuff in it. Koga's apartment was very close to the new city branch so he was determining whether or not he wanted to move into it or get his own. He decided he'd room with his old friend. "Look's good Kouga I'm impressed." Inuyasha said as he headed down the stairs.

Kouga smiled while nodding. His apartment was so bare but big. Inuyasha decided it would be appropriate enough to fit his things. "So what do you guys say?" Kouga asked looking from Inuyasha to Miroku. "I'll give you a discount for the rent? It'll be just like old college times?" Inuyasha let a charming smile grace his lips before shrugging.

"Yeah, but this time I get some work done…" He said while taking in the big screen TV in the living room. He shrugged deciding he'd move in. He turned towards Kouga wanting to mention something when he took in the look on his face. "Is there something you want to tell me Kouga, about the apartment…?" Inuyasha asked waiting for Kouga to continue on.

"Ugh… nothing, but…" He looked towards Miroku and then back at Inuyasha. "I gotta tell you man... because I'm a good friend…" Koga said while letting guilt wash over his face. "But... Kagome doesn't live all that far from here…" Miroku sighed in disappointment, and Inuyasha groaned slightly. He was afraid of that, but he wasn't going to let Kagome stand in his way of moving in to an apartment.

Miroku remembered something making a pervy smile slip onto his lips. "Wait… Inuyasha… you don't mind too much since that night you… _you know_…" Miroku said making Inuyasha throw a look at him. He thought he said never ever bring up that night again. He decided he'd pretend like it never happened.

!

!

!

**A/N Leaving it at there…. Don't be mad that I didn't add the lemon. There are a lot of lemons in this story, and that one wasn't crucial to the plot. Some of them are going to be very funny, lmao… but any who review and if I get enough … I might just update again today. LOL JK I'm updating again today whether or not you review, but you should just review…**


	5. Miroku remembered something

**A/N: Okay we're almost at the moment we've all been waiting for… when we get there, there won't be that much chapter's months and days spaced out. The first five or so chapters were like a little introduction.**

Chapter 4: Miroku remembered something making a pervy smile slip onto his lips.

INU POV

(A month later)

Miroku remembered something making a pervy smile slip onto his lips. "Wait… Inuyasha… you don't mind too much since that night you… _you know_…" Miroku said making Inuyasha throw a look at him. He thought he said never ever bring up that night again. He decided he'd pretend like it never happened.

"You know what?" Kouga asked, and Inuyasha turned to stare daggers at Miroku. "Come on tell me… you know I hate secrets.

'It's really nothing Kouga, just something that happened a _very _long time ago, that I don't want to mention ever again.

**KAG POV**

"You got to tell me which dress looks better?" Kagome asked as she showed Sango an off shoulder blue gown. "Or should I wear this…" She pulled out a golden halter dress that plunged extremely low down the breast area. Sango didn't say anything. She just picked up the magazine on her lap and read through it. "Come on Sango… don't be like that…" Kagome said while Sango flipped through the pages as if she was tremendously busy. "Fine… fine… show me your damn dress…"

She smiled widely before dropping her magazine and hopping off of the couch. She ran towards her bed room and closed the door. Kagome danced around with the dark blue dress as she waited for Sango to return. She was going to a very fancy party tomorrow night. It was for all upcoming models and fashion designers. Some of the city's biggest investors and business executives were going to be there, so Kagome had to wear something that would make her pop beside all the other models. Sango ran back into the living room with a dark satin red dress. "You'll be the first to try an exclusive Sango Reed original…" Sango said when she flashed the flowing dress towards her best friend.

Kagome stuck both her eyebrows up. She had to admit she was a little impressed. This would make her stand out. "It is gorgeous… but I don't know. My agent gave me two dresses to pick from… I don't want to make her mad." Sango gave Kagome a very pouty look. "Sango… I have to wear a discovered fashion designer's dress…I can't wear yours not yet anyway." Sango dropped to her knees and held on to her best friend's leg… "Okay… okay fine… I'll wear it damn it… enough with the guilt trip."

"Okay great… you're going to look amazing. When they ask you what your wearing say: A Sango Reed exclusive by Sango Reed…" Sang said while putting a melodramatic hand in the air and whooshing it around. Kagome rolled her eyes before grabbing the dress from her friend. She examined it thoroughly. It looked acceptable. It was off shouldered just like the blue gown, but a lot more formal.

"Okay fine… but I want you to change it a slight bit. I want it to be custom made for me… my other dresses were custom made." Kagome said while turning to get her purse. She decided to go shopping to celebrate her introduction into modeling.

"Wait where are you going..?" Sango asked as she looked over her own dress. "You have to stay for measurements…" Kagome sighed in an extremely annoyed way. She dropped her purse on the couch and turned around.

**INU POV**

(The night of)

Inuyasha fixed his tie in the mirror one last time before shrugging on his tux coat. He tucked the tie inside his under vest before buttoning the coat and staring at himself. He looked pretty damn good. He turned out of his room and into the upstairs hallway. "Looking good…" Kouga said as he strolled downstairs in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"No where special… just one of those stupid investment business party things… I'm not going to invest in anything. I just go to go…" Inuyasha said. That wasn't exactly it per se, but Kouga wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. He knew if he explained the whole business ethics of the whole thing he wouldn't understand.

"Okay… so when you coming back?" Kouga asked as he walked towards the kitchen. Miroku who was supposed to be going to the event as well was wearing only his boxers and lying on the couch. He didn't do anything business related. He didn't have to. He was rich without trying. He was flipping through the channels when Inuyasha made his way to the front door.

"I'll be back around 1 in the morning so don't wait up…" He grabbed his keys from the hook and walked out of the apartment to the lobby. He decided he probably wouldn't invest in anything fashion related. He told himself he'd just mingle. That's what his dad always told him to do. He walked out of the apartment into the winter air. In front was a stretch limo waiting for him to climb in. He let the chauffeur pop the door open before sliding into it.

"Hello Mr. Takashi, how are you this evening?" The man asked as he closed the door and headed to the front. Inuyasha didn't say anything. he instead checked his watch and laid his head back on the leather seats. "Is there anywhere you want to go before the affair?"

"Ugh… no… actually I just want to be driven there and back…" The chauffeur nodded before letting the black separator push up. Inuyasha turned to look out into the City from the tinted windows as the limo push forward. He decided he'd go to the damn party, drive back, drink himself to sleep, then head into the office tomorrow morning.

**KAG POV**

"You don't think it's stupid to go to this party without a date do you?" Kagome said as she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Sango shook her head as she did the last alterations to the satin red gown. "I mean does it look desperate…?"

"Not at all Kagome… you're a model, everyone knows you can get a date, you just choose not to." Sango said as she narrowed her eyes and walked around the gown. "You look hot…" Kagome sighed while looking at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair was in wavy curls that spilled past her shoulders. The dress's color complimented her creamy skin perfectly while highlighting the midnight strands of her hair fairly well.

She tipped her head to the side smiling. "I do don't I?"she said to her own reflection making Sango roll her eyes before nodding. "And I did say no to dating… so really I'm honoring the promise to myself." Sango nodded for the second time. "Thanks Sango… I'll steal some wine from the party for us."

"Please… don't do that…" Sango said while rising up completely to look at her friend. Kagome sighed in aggravation before eyeing herself in the mirror again. He dark blue eyes seemed to stand out even more for some reason.

"Your such a little goody two shoes…nothing's wrong with stealing once in awhile… you just have to steal from the right person…" Kagome mumbled as she played with a strand of hair.

"Try to be as classy as possible at this party…" Sango warned her friend as she left the bathroom. "This new modeling gig of yours is actually paying the rent… so I would really fully appreciate it if you held down this job for a _little_ while." Sango said. Kagome followed her roommate into the living room looking around. "Try to resist any urges of sabotaging any of the other models… try not to pour any alcohol into nonalcoholic beverages… and please Kagome… please… no _more _pranks…"

"Okay mom… gosh where's the fun in that…" Kagome joked as she walked into the kitchen. She decided she would eat something before she went. It always seemed like at modeling parties they never had the type of food that satisfied her. She opened the fridge looking around for something edible to eat, but only finding vegetables. She took out a bag of baby carrots before turning to look at Sango. "Sango… what gives?" Kagome asked in complete confusion.

"Oh… well you know the spring runway is coming up, and Kaede said your being considered for it… I decided to maintain that hot model figure of yours and get rid of all are bad food…" Kagome growled before heading towards the couch and grabbing her purse. "I was only trying to help…" Sango said as she watched Kagome pull on her white fur shrug. She was about to add something else when the apartment door closed in her face.

**INU POV**

"Yeah well the way the economies going who knows…" Inuyasha said as the group of business men began laughing hysterically at the joke. Inuyasha sipped his Merlot carefully while looking around the room. He was much more interested in the models that crowded the floor then the middle age men surrounding him, but he humored them. This was business after all. He let them laugh a little longer before smiling and ducking out.

He looked around the room spotting a vanilla lace tablecloth over a long wooden table filled with what could only be defined as food. He smiled before pushing past various models who took double takes at him as he swerved between them. A few tried to get his attention, but he didn't much care. He was starving and nothing was getting in between him and food.

He made his way to the long horizontal table before sighing in utter depression. The table was filled with platters of fruit and vegetables. He sighed as he made his way to one of the platters. He had to put at least something in his mouth. He was about to grab himself a carrot when he heard a very familiar voice. "Do you have something to put on the celery…? I mean I'm all for celery, but maybe a dab of ranch some peanut butter…" He froze in his spot as he took a glance to his left.

Kagome Higurashi was facing a woman who looked to be a caterer. She was holding a platter in her hands filled with celery and other vegetation. The woman shook her head and walked away leaving Kagome slightly defeated. Inuyasha felt his breath hitch. He wanted to turn around and bypass her before she actually witnessed him, but he was stuck in his spot. He was too shocked by her overall look. It made him freeze to his spot.

She wore a red silk gown that flowed well past her feet. It held on to her body tightly and plunged past her shoulders showing unusual amounts of skin. When she turned to face the table filled with fruit and vegetables Inuyasha could see the dress had no back. It instantly made him remember that night a month ago. He took a large gulp of his wine before setting it down on the table near him. He couldn't believe he was doing this. She was like a magnet. She automatically attracted him to her.

She pushed a hand through her black hair when it blocked her ability to stuff more food into her mouth. It made him smile slightly, but the fact that he hated her wasn't completely lost. He just thought maybe he'd have _one_ more night with her. _One_ more and then he'd be done for good.

**KAG POV**

She felt someone tap her on her shoulders making her roll her eyes. Obviously she was eating here. If another middle age man came up to her again, to talk about investments, she was going to go completely bonkers. She stuffed more pine apple in her mouth before chewing quickly and turning. "Ugh hello you see me eating…" She said with a mouth full of fruit. She stopped when she witnessed who stood in front of her.

"You have no class…" He said with an apparent smile on his handsome face. It made her skin heat up and she quickly swallowed whatever she had in her mouth in utter shock. He put a single hand in his black slacks before looking around. He made eye contact with a caterer holding a platter of champagne. The man walked through the crowd towards him. He placed the champagne forward letting Inuyasha take two from his platter. "But you look so… not like the devils spawn tonight… it's so unfortunate that you're a no class bitch…"

"Hardy har har Inuyasha…" she said sarcastically as he passed her the champagne. She looked down at it before sipping it carefully. "I have you know… I'm full of class… I'm just hungry…" She said as she took a second long sip. He watched her with apparent amusement in his eyes as she gulped the rest down. She put the empty champagne glass on the table behind her. "Are you going to drink yours?" She asked and he had to fight the smile that almost spilled out.

"I hate you so much…." He mumbled before shaking his head and taking a small sip of his own glass. She narrowed her eyes as she calculated his overall look. Handsome didn't describe Inuyasha very well. He was much more than that. He looked extremely debonair tonight and it made her feel stupid and out of place.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She asked before looking away. He smiled in satisfaction. He was extremely pleased that for the first time Kagome Higurashi was just as angry to see him as he was to see her.

"I moved to the city… Kouga didn't tell you. Miroku and I moved in with him not to long ago." He looked past her annoyed face before letting a very charming smile spill out on his. She narrowed her eyes while searching for a good comeback to say. She couldn't find one, but she racked her brain until she came up with a somewhat presentable rebuttal.

"Oh yeah…" She said, and he nodded waiting for her to continue. "Well that night I had sex with you… well that was a one night thing, so don't think you can just follow me to the city and do it again." She said and Inuyasha's smile spread wider. Not only did he get Kagome angry, but she was also at lost for appropriate words.

"Let's not flatter ourselves…." He said before looking her over for the second time that night. Yes he was planning on _doing_ it _again_, but he didn't move all the way here for that. "I had to open a new branch up here… I was the only qualified person to run it, But enough about me. What are you doing here?" He asked and she actually for the first time felt nervous under his scrutiny. What did he think of her? Why was he openly talking to her? She didn't feel comfortable with this _new_ Inuyasha.

"I'm a model…" she said blatantly and though that should of caught him by surprise it didn't. "Duh… haven't you seen my commercial…? I got the rising talent award this year." She chimed in and he nodded with a small taunting smile on his lips. "And… I might be walking the runway this spring… you see that woman over there…." She said getting Inuyasha to glance at the older gray haired woman talking to business executives. "That's my agent… so…"

"So…" He added in and she took a deep breath while stumbling from foot to foot.

"So… I have every right to be here… unlike some people." She said while turning to leave. She was about to head towards the champagne guy again when she felt someone pull her by her arm. She turned to face Inuyasha who still had that very sly smile on his face. It made her stomach churn. She didn't like this _new_ Inuyasha at all. He was supposed to be trying to get away from her. She was supposed to be the persistent conniving one.

He looked down at his watch frowning slightly when he realized it was only 11… he couldn't leave just yet. He looked around the party room spotting a few doors. "Why don't you and I reminisce about old times…?" He coaxed making her body heat up. He had to suck up the overwhelming feeling of hate that surrounded him. He decided to try focusing on how amazingly gorgeous she looked.

She didn't know exactly what to say to that. He pulled her closer but not too close. He didn't want people to notice or talk. "Okay… let's talk about the countless times I ruined your life." Kagome spatted cheekily. She was hoping this would get him angry. Things like that always got the _old_ Inuyasha angry.

He only smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's talk about that…but first let's get a room so people don't hear us." He said and it came to Kagome instantly. He hadn't changed. He just wanted to have sex. It made sense, he was using her. She let him drag her towards a door closest to him. It led them to a back room and he decided he'd go for a storage closet that could lock. He found one a few hallways up. Usually a normal girl would take offense to what Inuyasha was doing, but Kagome was no normal girl. She was too busy thinking back to that night… that night a month and sometime ago when Kouga Matsuno broke up with her. She remembered talking to Sango about.

What had she said? She was opening auditions. She needed a guy she could have fun with… no strings attached. Inuyasha opened a storage closet and pushed her in before locking the door. She smiled delicately thinking back for a second. Was Inuyasha Takashi really that guy? But she hated him so much, but wasn't that the point. She told herself she didn't want to fall for another guy again. He pushed her roughly into the brick wall making her stumble for a bit. "Wait…" She said and he rolled his eyes before backing up slightly.

She took in his annoyed stance. The aggravated look on his face, the way he looked at his watch like he was in some sort of hurry. Inuyasha Takashi was such a fucking jerk. She stumbled from foot to foot in irritation before letting a smile lighten her gorgeous features. She was just realizing how perfect he was for the job…

!

!

!

**A/N twice in one day… Christmas so soon, lol I'm trying to get to the moment they make the pact. I want to get the plot moving.**


	6. She narrowed her own eyes in annoyance

**A/N this is finally the pact chapter…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: She narrowed her own eyes in annoyance.

**Kag POV**

She narrowed her own eyes in annoyance. He was such a fucking jerk. She stumbled from foot to foot in irritation before letting a smile lighten her gorgeous features. She was just realizing how perfect he was for the job…

**INU POV**

He waited in compete aggravation for her to be ready. He decided he'd give her ten seconds to collect her thoughts and if she wasn't ready, then he'd leave. He didn't have time to just wait around for her. All he wanted was an hour or two of pleasure and that was it. If she wasn't up for it, he could very well find a model who was.

Though he had to admit he didn't want to. If he found a random woman to hook up with, he risked the chances of her becoming too attached. He wasn't looking for commitment. He just wanted a little fun, for some reason no woman understood that, but Kagome. He hesitated for a split second when he thought it over. "Okay I'm ready…" she said with a sly smile on her full lips. Inuyasha put a finger up wanting her to wait. He just realized something for the first time. He remembered the conversation he had with his father. What did he say? He recalled thinking to himself: _if he could find a girl who didn't constantly want more._ Wasn't Kagome the perfect girl? He backed up as he came to the realization. "Are you ready or not…"

"Shut up bitch, I'm thinking…" He snapped as he thought everything over. But he hated her so much, but wasn't that a good thing. Wasn't it great that they both hated each other? None of them would _ever_ want more? They'd just want _one _thing. He was so deep in thought he didn't feel the loosening of his tie. "No wait…" He said and she groaned in utter annoyance.

"You know if you don't want to do this… I can sure as hell find someone who will… or at least buy a vibrator…" She mumbled making Inuyasha smile ironically. That was exactly what he had been thinking earlier. Kagome Higurashi was almost the female version of himself, but a lot bitcher. He knew what he'd do now, but he couldn't negotiate here. She was too sly, he would have to get it in writing. He turned away from her to exit the closet completely. "Where the hell are you going…?" She called out incredulously. "You invited me in here… remember."

"Hey Kagome…" He said turning to face her. She shut her mouth completely when she witnessed the smile on his remarkable face. "On Monday… come to my office… I need to talk business with you." He said with a turn. Kagome crossed her arms in utter confusion.

"I don't want to talk business with you... I wanna screw…" She called out, but he ignored her. She groaned before leaving the supply closet all together. Never trust a Takashi, they were all business and no play.

**KAG POV**

(Monday)

Kagome picked up the glass bowl filled with mints and stuffed it into her purse. She made sure every last mint was confiscated before setting the glass bowl back on the tan counter. She looked up slyly seeing an older woman behind the counter staring up at her suspiciously. "May I help you?" She asked and Kagome opened her mouth in shock. She wasn't about to put the mints back, but she didn't think anyone saw her stealing them.

"Ugh yeah… I'm here to see Inuyasha Takashi… I'm a friend…" Kagome lied as she stumbled from foot to foot. The gray haired woman gave her a calculated look before glancing back at her computer screen.

"What's your name?" She asked and Kagome stepped forward slightly.

"Kagome Higurashi…" she said making the woman type out something obnoxiously before glancing up. She hadn't expected Kagome to be scheduled in for today. She actually thought Kagome was just a random model from the gala last weekend trying to get a hold or Mr. Takashi, but this girl was the real deal. The computer had her scheduled in for an actual meeting at anytime on Monday.

"Oh right, Mrs. Higurashi… you can go right in…" she said and Kagome smiled while walking past the front desk. She looked around for some sort of office with his name on it. She walked deeper down a hall spotting a set of double doors. She decided that had to be his. She didn't bother knocking or looking around, she just let herself in. She was about to walk inside completley when she paused in utter shock at the various men who sat around a long wooden table staring up at her. She stumbled for a second ready to just step out when she saw Inuyasha in the front of the room.

Whatever he was saying he stopped saying it and just stared. "Wrong room…" she said while laughing nervously. She was about to duck out but Inuyasha called her back in.

"Okay… I guess we're done for the day…" Inuyasha said making most of the business men look around in confusion. Most of them began talking about _'how they just started' _or _'they didn't hit any important issues._' Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He let them all leave the room before focusing his eyes on Kagome. She wore a tight fitting sweater and black leather pants and dark boots with heels. She put her jacket on the table and began looking around.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked as she took a seat at the head of the table. Inuyasha walked towards the door locking it and turning to face her.

"Yeah, of course you did. But I'm not surprised… You always find a way to fuck something up." He said while walking towards her to grab the various files he had on the table. Kagome sighed while biting her tongue. She had promised Kaede she wouldn't be rude to him. Apparently Inuyasha was at the party to invest, and Kaede said he might actually invest in Kagome and her modeling company. So she was going to be as nice as possible.

He leaned over her to get his stuff and she slowly ran a hand up and down his arm. Inuyasha tensed up looking down at her. "You know what would be really fun…" She asked while smiling seductively towards him. He stood up waiting for her to continue. "If we just did it right here on this super long table…" She said and he rolled his eyes while sighing in an aggravated tone.

"Kagome… we need to talk…" He said while turning away from her. Her smile disappeared and confusion took over her face. She didn't like his: 'we need to talk.' They weren't even dating and it made her feel nauseous. He walked away from her towards the room's double doors.

She stared after him for only a second before following. "I don't understand what for… I mean you asked _me_ to come here… not the other way around." She argued while walking down the hall. Men and women alike began staring at her as she trailed after him. They made it to another hall that led to a double door as well, but this hall wasn't filled with other offices and the double door's had an elaborate 'I' in the front of it. He didn't say anything to her as he opened the office door and walked in. She followed him.

"Lock the door…" He said, and she did just that. "Come over here…" He instructed and she had to fight the overwhelming urge to spat something rude towards him. She walked over to his desk attempting to sit on top of it, but he gave her a look telling her to sit on a chair. She groaned silently while finding an office chair adjacent to his desk. "Listen Kagome…" He said while sitting business like on his huge recliner office chair behind the mahogany desk. She sat on the edge of her seat waiting impatiently. "I do a lot of business… you know that right?" He coaxed.

"Shut up Takashi I'm not a kid…" She snapped making him smile in total satisfaction. She bit her lip knowing she shouldn't have said that. She just hated his 'holier than thou' personality.

"Of course you're not… what kid could fill out that sweater so well…" He commented while organizing his files and taking a calculated look at her breast. It made her shimmy a bit in her seat in discomfort, but she didn't say anything. He found it sort of strange that she wasn't countering him. "So I want to make a deal with you…" He said as he felt butterflies fill his stomach. It was such an unusual thing to ask, he didn't know how to go about it.

"Okay…" she said smiling softly. He crossed his eyebrows at the look of happiness on her face. He was wondering why she seemed so please all of a sudden. He just ignored it while taking out a freshly made contract. He slid it towards her wanting her to read it and sign. He placed the pen beside her too then waited. She picked up the contract looking over it. She didn't read anything, she decided it had something to do with the investment. It was so still weird that he'd invest in her when they hated each other so much. "Thanks for this Inuyasha… I'm really happy you're doing this." She said while taking the pen and signing.

Inuyasha just stared at her with an eyebrow up. "So you… understand…. you agree with the terms?" He asked and she just nodded happily. "Okay let's go over guide lines." He got up so he could be slightly closer to her. "You have to be at my beck and call… we have two separate days A. day and B. day. On A. days you do whatever I say and on B. days I'll do what you say. It's always going to happen at my house or on my terms unless I say otherwise. I don't do threesomes with other men…" He said and Kagome's smile disappeared after that not knowing what he meant.

"WHAT?" She asked in utter shock. He crossed his eyebrows not knowing how else to explain it. She thought over things before sitting up in her seat. "Wasn't that contract about you investing in me and my modeling company?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smiled candidly before backing up.

"You're an idiot…that contract… for lack of better word… was a sex agreement…." He took the file out and passed it to her. She snatched it from his hands and skimmed through it. Her eyes stopped at the amount of 'sex,' and 'intercourse' it had witten on it. Inuyasha waited for her to react strongly to the paper, but instead she just laid it down and looked up at him.

"I don't get it…?" She said in complete bewilderment. "Are you investing in me or not?"

"Hell no… why would I invest in fashion… I work in marketing and manufacturing…" He said and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She couldn't believe she was trying so desperately to be nice to him. She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Okay so what's a sex agreement? if you're asking to have sex? You didn't have to write it down… I agree…" She said making him roll his eyes before sitting up in his seat.

"It's somewhat of a deal. Listen I'm really busy… I don't have time for some girl to be under me all the time begging me to marry her. All I want is _one_ thing… I'm sure you want _one_ thing too… I don't want to date you. I hate you… you hate me too… do you see where I'm going with this?" He asked and Kagome bit the corner of her lip. She understood what he was saying. She understood it very well; it was just all so damn awkward. She played around with the stapler on his desk making him pull it away from her like she was a kid. "Do you?" He asked again and Kagome tried very hard not to meet his eyes, but after awhile she couldn't help it.

He stared at her and she so desperately wanted to say no, but this was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to fool around no strings attached. She ran a hand through her ridiculously long hair before looking him straight in the eyes. "Okay… okay fine damn it… like I have a choice. I've already signed the damn contract." He smiled at her considerably before sitting fully in his chair.

"Here's what I was saying before… I don't do threesomes with other men…" He repeated and Kagome sat up.

"Okay well if you don't do threesomes then I don't do threesomes with other women…" Kagome said and Inuyasha thought that over for a second before agreeing with her. "I also don't like this A. B. day thing… What do you mean I have to do whatever you like? What if you make me do something disgusting?"

"Then you make me do something disgusting the day after…" He said as a rebuttal and Kagome thought that over for a second. She decided that was fair enough.

"Oh… and what about this at your beck and call… I don't know about that… I do work. What if I'm at a photo shoot?" She asked and he groaned for a while before grabbing his contract and a pen. "Oh... and also when does this start, and when does this end?"

"It starts tonight and ends when I get tired of you." Inuyasha said easily as he stared at her. Kagome thought that over for a second. "Oh… and in no circumstance can you ever get jealous..." he warned and Kagome nodded as he wrote that down as well. "Oh…and no cuddling." She rolled her eyes as if that was ever going to happen. "And when I'm done for the night… I want you to leave. No staying till the morning after. I hate that, and I hate you." He said and Kagome nodded too.

"I hope this implies to me too…" She asked while glimpsing at him. He only nodded slightly before signing his own name above hers. "And what happens if one of us overrules this… I mean I know it can't be official. It's illegal to make sex contracts it's like prostitution." He gave her a considered look before looking back down at the paper.

"Oh looks like you're not as dumb as you look." He said while placing the file away. "I had my lawyer look through it, and he has this amazing way of getting people punished." He said while getting a pencil from his drawer. He looked up at her with a very taunting smile "But don't you worry your little slutty head about it? Why don't you just get out of my office so I can get some work done?"

**INU POV**

(A few hours later)

He sat boredly on the couch looking at the movie Kouga seemed so engrossed by. He sighed for a few seconds before sitting up on the sofa. "You know what I'm in the mood for?" He asked and Miroku looked towards Inuyasha boredly.

"Pizza… I want pizza…" Kouga said when he spotted Inuyasha pull out his cell phone. Only Miroku knew by Inuyasha's sly smile what he really meant.

"Pizza sounds great… why don't you go order some." Inuyasha said making Kouga groan before bouncing up from his spot on the floor. Miroku gave Inuyasha a considered look before smiling extremely wide.

"Please don't tell me you're going to call her tonight…. You just set up that deal sex thing this morning." Miroku said but the smile on his face told otherwise. "You need to set up one of those things for me and Sango…"

"Sango's not the type…" Inuyasha muttered while he picked up his cell phone. He called the number he just got today letting it ring only two times. A very tiered woman picked up the phone. Inuyasha put her on speaker. "Hey…" He said making the girl pause. She seemed to be thinking over who was on the phone. "It's Inuyasha…" She groaned before sighing.

"You're really not the person I want to talk to at eleven at night on a Monday… what the hell do you want?

"You…" He muttered…Miroku held in a laugh as Kagome took a shocked intake of air. "Today is an 'A' day; I want you to walk to a clothing store…" Inuyasha said and he could tell Kagome was sitting up waiting. He could hear the bed spring bounce over the phone. "Buy a tan trench coat…get into the dressing room, take off all of your clothes… underwear included… then pull on the trench coat, buy it of course... then walk over to Kouga's apartment."

**KAG POV**

"But it's cold outside…" Kagome said and Miroku couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from him. Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but the line went dead.

She groaned as she ended the phone call and grabbed her purse. She looked around for her winter coat. "Where are you going?" Sango asked as she brought food from the kitchen into the living room.

"I told you already I made that deal with Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she stumbled to the living room. She was still half asleep, but she was slowly waking up.

"Kagome it's eleven at night... you can't just go out and have sex all Willy nilly." Sango warned while putting her bowl of popcorn on the living room couch. Kagome gave her a look before rolling her eyes.

"I'll be back later tonight don't worry." She said while pushing her coat over her pajamas. She grabbed one of her duffle purses and walked out into the apartment's lobby. She looked around for a split second then took off into the cold. She kept telling herself tomorrow was a 'B' day. she'd get him back.

**INU POV**

Inuyasha groaned as he checked his cell phone's time. It was now 12:30 and Kagome still wasn't here. He was about to call her again when he heard a rapid aggravated knock on door. It made Miroku look up before smiling cheekily. "Would you get that…?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga passed by with a box of Pizza. He set it down on the couch then walked towards the door.

"I wonder who that is…" He said with a full pizza still occupying his mouth. He opened the door to see Kagome with a trench coat on and a very pissed look on her face. Kouga let some food slip out of his mouth and on to the floor in utter shock. "Ugh… ugh… hi Kagome…" He stuttered making Miroku fall to the ground laughing.

"Move aside moron… where's Inuyasha…" She asked as Kouga stupidly moved to the side. When Kagome walked in he winced expecting her to hit him in some sort of way, but she never did. She looked around the house spotting Inuyasha on the couch smiling mockingly up at her. "Are you ready to do this? I had to look through four different shops to find a trench coat at eleven at night." She snapped and Inuyasha only shrugged before looking back at the TV.

"I don't know… I'm not really in the mood anymore…" He lied as he tried desperately to put his attention elsewhere. He planned to lure her here then demand she go back home. but now he couldn't . He knew she had nothing under that trench coat and it excited him to no end.

"You better be in the mood… do you know how many blocks I had to walk?" she asked incredulously.

"Be in the mood for what?" Kouga asked and Miroku laughed even louder. Inuyasha got up from his couch with false lack lust to head upstairs.

"Miroku, would you mind filling Kouga in on what's going on?" Inuyasha asked while leading Kagome towards his bed room. Kagome took in the room as she passed the hallway. Inuyasha had obviously added a bit of his things into Kouga's stupid bare apartment. Usually there were no pictures on the wall, all the rooms but his were empty. Now it actually looked decorated. She tried not to look impressed as he led her to the master bed room. He unlocked the door and walked in.

The room was extremely spacious. It was one of the reasons why Kouga slept in one of the smaller rooms and kept the master one bare. He didn't have enough stuff to fill it. "Can we make this quick…I have things to do in the morning." Kagome lied in aggravation. She just didn't want to take in anymore of Kouga's now lavish apartment, especially since she broke up with him not too long ago.

"We do it quick only if I want to…" He said before locking the door and walking towards his huge king size bed. His room was so clean and organized it made Kagome feel awkward. He watched her hug herself before signaling her to come towards him. He looked her over with much scrutiny. Her hair was in a tight bun, she wore almost no makeup, but she never ever really needed any. Her arms were crossed and she looked around the room in what almost looked like nervousness or discomfort. "Take your hair down…" he said. Nothing had change feeling wise, he still hated her, so if he was going to do this, he wanted her to look as attractive as possible. She rolled her eyes before pulling the elastic hair tie out of her hair. The impact was astonishing to the eye. Her hair fell dramatically over her face and down her back. She pushed it back with her hands before looking somewhere else. "Hmm… take off the trench coat I wanna see if you really followed instructions."

She opened the huge purse beside her, taking out random articles of clothing as if that was proof enough. "Still… take off the trench coat…" He demanded and she groaned as she undid the straps and slipped the coat off. She was completely and utterly naked. There was nothing to hold any imagination. It made the bottom of his stomach heat up and his groin ache. He sat up slightly as she dropped the coat on the ground. She still had the same stance of annoyance even though her perky full breasts were completely out and her body was fully exposed. "Take off the boots…" He said as he felt the ache of his groin intensify.

"This is really demeaning…" She said making him roll his eyes. If only he didn't hate her so much. She slipped off her heeled boot and threw it purposely towards his coffee table. It caused a vase to fall, but not break. He gave her a calculated look as she smiled innocently. "Sorry…" She said as she pulled off the second boot. Now she stood in the nude just waiting for his next instruction. He let his eyes slip away from his antique vase back to her. He still hated her so much… but that body, that face…

!

!

!

**A/N Don't worry next chapter picks up where this one left off… I just don't like going past ten pages… well I hope you enjoyed. **


	7. This is really demeaning

**A/N I'm addicted to this story I should be doing my homework, I have a ton of it, but I'm updating. LOL**

Chapter 7: This is really demeaning.

**INU POV**

"This is really demeaning…" She said making him roll his eyes. If only he didn't hate her so much. She slipped off her heeled boot and threw it purposely towards his coffee table. It caused a vase to fall, but not break. He gave her a calculated look as she smiled innocently. "Sorry…" She said as she pulled off the second boot. Now she stood in the nude just waiting for his next instruction. He let his eyes slip away from his antique vase back to her. He still hated her so much… but that body, that face…

He decided he'd just watch her for a few minutes. She stood waiting for him to say something, but he just stared. She bounced from foot to foot making her breast move up slightly then down. She crossed her arms impatiently before diverting her attention somewhere else. "Uncross your arms…" He instructed. She was slightly covering her breast and he didn't like it.

"You know this controlling cave man thing isn't attractive…" She said as she pulled her arms down to place them on bare hips. It made him smile slightly to know she still stood in her aggravated posses even though she was completely naked. His stomach was still churning with pent up pleasure, but he didn't care. He liked the awkwardness he knew she was feeling.

She kept purposely looking anywhere else but him. He knew she was uncomfortable and anything that made Kagome Higurashi feel even the slightest of discomfort was obviously great. "Look at me…" He demanded and she turned to stare daggers at him. She knew what he was doing and she didn't much like it. He thought of other things to force her to do. He looked around the room then peered towards the door. "Hmm…. I want you to go down stairs and get me a beer…"

Her eyes opened widely at his request. "Naked…" She asked and he only slightly nodded. He had to admit he was fighting the overwhelming urge to just jump off his bed and take her now, but it was worth it. She gave him one look of total astonishment and uneasiness before turning towards the door. Inuyasha knew she'd do it. Kagome wasn't the type to run away from a challenge. She thought that made her seem weak. She strolled towards the door with false confidence making him laugh softly to himself. She opened the door and disappeared out the hall.

He didn't move, he just waited for some sign of recognition from the people downstairs. First he heard a crash of some sort from the kitchen. He guessed it was either Kouga or Miroku who dropped something in total astonishment. Then He heard Miroku scream a "THANK YOU INUYASHA! THANK YOU!" And then she was back upstairs with a beer in her hands.

Her face was a little red from her trip but she didn't show the embarrassment on her face. Instead she walked towards him and placed the beer in his hands. He took the beer and dropped it on the floor, he'd be stupid to drink or eat anything from Kagome Higurashi. He instead grabbed her by her waist, forcing her to crash onto him. She felt heat radiate from her core when she felt his hard hit between her thighs. She began taking off his t- shirt, but he pushed her hands down. "I call the shots remember…" He teased and she just groaned.

"What else could you possibly want…?" She snapped as he pushed her off of him causing her to fall beside him. He unbutton his jeans slowly. He could already feel the discomfort of his actual member chafing from the collision with the zipper and jean material.

"Hmm… lets see…" He said while pushing his pants down completely. He could feel her eyes on him. It made him smile slightly, but he didn't show it. "Do you do oral…?" He asked and Kagome grunted before rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah that's right… you don't have a choice it's an 'A' day… I keep forgetting." He said sarcastically as he kicked the pants off so they fell to the floor. He went for his boxers quickly pushing those off too. He was completely naked now and he stared at her with concentration. "Let's hope you do, because I'm a little picky…"

"Shut up Takashi…" She snapped before crawling towards him. He watched her soft crawl in the nude and his feeling intensified. He didn't think he could sit through anymore of it. She walked parallel to him before sitting alertly on her knees in front of his junction. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She mumbled making a soft smile flow past his lips. He thought about her full lips on him and the aching continued again, in a few seconds he was going to explode. He shuffled a bit before taking a deep breath. He couldn't blow just yet… he had so much demeaning things he wanted her to do.

"Actually on second thought…" He said making her look up. "Get on top of me…" He said and that caused a smile to light up her perfect face. He could tell she liked that idea a lot, but he tried not to seem fazed by it. The idea of her being happy about anything made him instantly angry, but the thought of her being happy about what he just asked, made him heat up. She climbed on top of him lettin her knee touched his groin ever so gently. She made her move to sit on his hard member, but he blocked her. "Not just yet…" He said and he couldn't help the smile that took over when he saw the look of aggravation on her face. "Entice me…"

"Entice you… what else do I need to do… I'm already here naked…" She said as she purposely rested herself inches away from his private area. She could actually now feel him pulsate on her skin. "And it looks like you're already… _entice_d… cut the shit Inuyasha … I know you want me."

"Let's not flatter ourselves…" He said which reminded her of the party they went to last weekend. She was beginning to wish she never went to that damn party. "I actually don't think I wanna hear you talk anymore." He instructed and she rolled her eyes. "Actually I don't want you talking for the rest of the night; Better yet I don't wanna hear a sound from you." He looked around the room for something he could ensure this with. He let his eyes rest on his pillow case. He grabbed it pushing the pillow out of it. Kagome only watched curiously as he took the case and tore it from the seams. He tore an even smaller fraction of it then faced her. "Now this should do…" He said as he attempted to put it on.

"Are you trying to gag me…?" She asked while backing up slightly. It made the wet heat of her core touch his junction directly, and he had to close his eyes to contain himself. He needed her now, right now. "I draw the line on gagging… I'm not ending up on prime time news…"

"Shut up it's not a gag… it's…" He paused for a second feeling he didn't need to explain. He instead cupped her face a bit roughly making her shake a tad bit, but she actually gave in after awhile. He pushed it past her lips and tied it unnaturally tight. He smiled as he looked her over. "Oh well what do you know… it is a gag…" She was about to muffle something but he quickly grabbed hold of her body and placed her rather roughly on his member making her wince in shock and pain. He could feel her wetness and her heat and he had to fight a moan from escaping his own lips. "I like you a lot better when you don't talk…" He said as she pulled her arms around his neck tightly. He didn't object, instead he set her down and laid on top of her. She squirmed a bit at the quick change but after awhile her whole body turned into liquid.

He smiled at her utter submission. He liked her when she wasn't in control. Or a raging bitch. He steadied himself in her before plunging out and thrusting back in. He kept a very calculated glance at her watching the movements of her breast move up then down. It made him heat up and go faster. He felt himself mold into her shape before leaning down to take a perky nipple into his mouth. He felt it harden immediately on contact and he could feel the vibration of her muffled moans shake her chest…

**KAG POV**

"I'm done…" He stated as he pulled himself out. She laid on the bed beside him exhausted. Sweat dripped down her abdomen and past her breast. The thought of actually moving made her feel drowsy. "Leave…" He instructed while closing his eyes as if he was annoyed and in great need of peace and quiet. She still had the gag in her mouth so she couldn't talk. He only glimpsed at her as she began untying it with her nails. "Leave…" He repeated.

"I'm going… I'm going…hold your stinking horses. I'm exhausted." She pushed the gag down and laid it on his bed. "Don't use that thing on me again." She warned and he only pushed it towards the floor as if he was done with the concept of talking to her, or even acknowledging her existence. She didn't seem fazed; Inuyasha Takashi was of course a complete jerk. She grabbed hold of her brand new trench coat pulling it on. She hadn't noticed he was watching her since she left the bed. She grabbed her duffle purse…

"Oh wait…" He said sitting up. She paused waiting for him to continue. "Tomorrow… I have a business dinner with the leader of the manufacturing company… I'm going to need you there…" He said before lying back down in his bed. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tied the trench coat tightly to her body.

"I don't know... that sounds offley boring…" she said while sorting out her things. She began pulling on her boots.

"It's in the contract…" He murmured and she growled before crossing her arms. He already knew she would be there. He heard the door open and he sat up slightly again. "Oh and that reminds me… where's my head today?" He turned away from her towards his jeans on the floor. He picked them up taking out a wallet. "I already know you're a no class bitch… how could I forget to give you money for an appropriate gown for tomorrow."

"Shut up Takashi…" She said stepping forward. "I have you know I have gowns at home, expensive gowns from renowned fashion designers." She lied as she waited from him to pass her the money. She had gowns from famous fashion designers but she had to return it after she went to the event. He gave her a mass wad of money and she stared down at it in utter shock. "Wait…" She said as she scoped out the hundred dollar bills.

"Wait what… listen this is a very important business meeting… the dress you'll wear will cost at least half of the money I gave you, use the rest to get your hair done… or I don't know get some lessons on how to be a bit more sophisticated." She narrowed her eyes which of course made him smile in satisfaction.

"For your information…" She said while pushing the mass of money into her purse. "I wasn't going to ask about the wad of cash… I was going to ask if I could have a credit card, preferably platinum… I don't like to travel with cash, but seeing as everything's said and done, and I don't want to be near you anymore. I guess this will have to do." She gave him one of her million dollar smiles before leaving the room. He groaned at the thought of her winning the battle, but he was too tired to read into it.

She walked down the stairs ignoring the several looks she got from Miroku and Kouga. "Hey Kagome…" Kouga said from his spot on the floor. She already knew what that 'hey Kagome' meant. It meant: 'I'm sorry for breaking up with you, and cheating on you… _again_, and I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner.' He stood up from his spot and Kagome only rolled her eyes before looking up at the clock. It was around three o clock in the morning.

"Hey Kouga… isn't it past your bed time?" She asked as she headed for the door. She knew this was going to happen. As soon as he spotted her naked body in the gleam of the kitchen's bright lights earlier. She knew Kouga was going to try to get back with her. He had actually dropped the glass tray he had been holding.

She opened the door wanting to leave when he actually closed it. Miroku turned to face them with an amused smile. "Come on… let me take you home… it's freezing out there."

"The city never sleeps; I'll take a taxi…" She said as she went around him. She knew now he was just going to follow her. He always did. She walked towards the glass doors leading outside when he called her name again.

"Please don't tell me you're dating Inuyasha…" He called out. "He's only in it for _one _thing…"

"Very observant Kouga… you've been taking your smart pills." Obviously he hadn't been, because Miroku had explained the whole sex agreement thing earlier and he still hadn't got the concept down. She looked away from the various people still walking the streets. A taxi stopped right in front of her and she smiled gratefully.

"You're making a big mistake…" He called out and she laughed before shaking her head.

"You were the mistake… now I'm getting it right." She called out from the taxi making Kouga instantly confused. The yellow car sped forward and she smiled in satisfaction as she sat beck in her seat.

!

!

!

**Leaving it there… okay I'll probably update later today.**


	8. You were the mistake

**A/N HAHA Still haven't done any homework or filled out any college applications. I think I'm going to be a bum…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. After six stories that actually starts to get a bit tedious.

Chapter 8: "You were the mistake… now I'm getting it right.

**KAG POV**

"You were the mistake… now I'm getting it right." She called out from the taxi making Kouga instantly confused. The yellow car sped forward and she smiled in satisfaction as she sat beck in her seat.

**INU POV**

(The day after)

Inuyasha looked over the file with a cross of his eyebrow. 'What did that exactly mean?' He thought to himself as he laid it down and turned towards the computer monitor. He grabbed the mouse when he heard a knock on the door. All his senses were on the work at hand. He really didn't have the time to entertain visitors. The door opened after sometime causing him to look up.

Kouga walked into his office without a 'hi' or 'how's it going'. "Hey Kouga…" Inuyasha said nonchalantly as he typed something in. Kouga still didn't respond, but Inuyasha was far too busy to look into it. He watched Kouga sit in one of the office chairs across from his desk. "What are you doing here…?"

"You can't go out with Kagome anymore..." He snapped. "I love her." Inuyasha looked up from his computor screen. He was trying to process what his friend just said. "Okay...okay fine I don't love her, but I like her… a lot" He admitted after awhile.

"Wait… what… you broke up with _her_…" Inuyasha said. He only let his self care for a fraction of a second before getting back to work. He didn't have time for this stupid shit. He was going to have sex with Kagome rather Kouga loved her or not. He didn't much care. "If you like her… ask her out. I'm sure _she'll _take you back. _She_ always does." He said as he began typing again.

"No… she didn't this time." He murmured and that actually surprised Inuyasha a tad, but he didn't show it on his face. He just peered back down at the file and connected the dots. 'A standard loan…' he thought to himself. He flipped through more of the documents. "Inuyasha… did you hear me?"

"Yeah Kouga… I heard you. I just don't give a fuck. What do you want from me? I'm busy." He snapped making Kouga stand up in his spot and peer down at his friend.

"I want you to stop sleeping with her…" Inuyasha stared up at him for a calculated second before laughing rather loudly. "Ugh… come on…. man… I wouldn't do this to you. If it was Kikyo I'd stop right away."

"That's different Kouga… if it were Kikyo none of _us _would care." Inuyasha looked back down at his work. He still had that heavy grin on his face. He found Kouga's outburst too funny to actually take seriously.

**KAG POV**

"You're a prostitute…" Sango said as she eased herself out of the taxi. "That's what you call a girl who sleeps with a guy and gets money afterwards… a prostitute." Kagome groaned as she paid the taxi driver. They were in front of a very expensive boutique. It was the type of store Inuyasha told her to buy her dress from. She groaned as she realized, fashon designer or not, Sango was going to annoy her all day.

"For the hundredth time… I am not a prostitute… he didn't give me money to spend on anything _I _want… he gave me money to spend on what he wants. Now shut up." Kagome snapped while trudging forward. She walked into the glass spinning doors into the spacious boutique. Sango followed behind her as well. As soon as they set foot into the store a series of clerks who obviously worked on commission scurried towards them. Kagome smiled before resting her eyes on the brunette directly ahead. "Hello ma'am…"

The older woman stared her down as if trying to calculate how much money she would be getting for the evening. When she saw there were two customers she decided to give it a shot. "Hello ladies, how can I help you this evening." She asked and Kagome smiled putting her hand out for a shake. The woman only stared at it and Sango pushed Kagome to the side.

"Hello I'm Sango Reed, I'm a fashion designer, and this is my friend Kagome Higurashi, she's a model for flashing faces agency, and she's looking for a really gorgeous cocktail dress, she has a date with a Takashi." Sango said, and the woman who seemed a bit hesitant smiled widely before turning to lead the way. Kagome looked at her best friend in utter shock not knowing what to say. "It's all about titles with these people…" Sango murmured as she followed the woman up a flight of stairs.

They entered a region of the store that had various dresses lining every corner. The clerk slowly directed Sango to the side to talk about gowns leaving Kagome alone. She took a calculated look at them as they spoke. She was the one buying the damn dress not Sango, but she got over it when she saw a bowl of chocolates on the checkout counter. She looked through it picking out the white chocolate, milk chocolate, and various black chocolate that had the nougat in it. "Don't put any of those chocolates in your purse…" Sango hissed making Kagome jump in shock. "Now back away from the counter…" She whispered and Kagome did just that.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like I'm stealing… its complimentary." Kagome said as she looked away from her best friend. Sango shook her head before placing all the chocolates back in the bowl.

"I can't take you anywhere…" Sango hissed as she grabbed her best friend by her arm. "How are you going to go to this formal dinner party with business executives if you don't act classy…?"

"I am classy… I went to the same etiquette school as you… you remember?" Kagome said as she pretended to direct her attention somewhere else. She put her fingers on a silk formal gown. she was trying to act refined while feeling various textures of the dress like a real high class shopper.

"Yeah… but you got kicked out second year for sabotaging the dean's office, and making her think her dead husband was coming back to punish her. She's still in therapy for that…" Sango said as she pushed Kagome's hands off of the hem of the dress. "Listen Kagome… you're amazing… you are. You're gorgeous, talented, super funny, but classy… not really." Kagome gave Sango an astonished look. "You're always stealing candy from bowls, you play much too much pranks at twenty two, and you sleep around just for fun… that's not exactly classy material."

"Okay… well I'm sorry… Mrs. Elegance… but I think I'll be fine at Inuyasha's stupid dinner party…" Sango watched as Kagome crossed her arms and surveyed the rest of the room.

"I'm sure you'll do great, you'll put that Kagome charm on them and they'll all love you, but if you want to work with those snobby rich people, you got to act snobby and rich too. Like I bet you don't even know what a salad fork is?" Kagome paused for a second taking that into consideration. "All I'm saying is, it would be really cool to make Inuyasha eat his words… you're the one that always says he calls you a no class bitch…"

"Fine… fine… Sango, but how am I going to learn how to be all high class by tonight…?" Kagome interrupted with a roll of her eyes. Sango only slightly smiled while turning away from her. Kagome followed hesitantly as she pulled out an extravagant lavender one shoulder cocktail dress.

"This is a good start…" she said as Kagome let her eyes take in the gown. "I'll show you the rest…"

**INU POV**

(Later that night)

Inuyasha sat uneasily in the limo's black leather seats. It didn't take long for him to realize he made a God awful mistake. What was he thinking asking Kagome to go to this formal meeting with him? She was his worst enemy; she would obviously find a way to ruin it. She seemed like the perfect candidate. She came from a rather wealthy family, she went to a good school. He sighed, but it didn't seem like any of that stuff mattered, she was still shoddy. The limo stopped at the corner of a two story restaurant. He waited for the chauffeur to open the door before stepping out.

"Hello Mr. Takashi would you like me to pick up your date now?" The chauffeur asked. Inuyasha was having his doubts. He was supposed to pick her up over a half hour ago. He sighed looking at the man near him. He only silently nodded making the chauffeur shut the door and head back into the driver's seat.

"But…" He called making the driver look up. "If she is wearing anything inappropriate… or she has anything flammable on her person. Drive off and do_ not_ pick her up." Inuyasha instructed, and the man gave him a strange look before nodding and ducking back into the car. He walked in to the restaurant looking around and spotting a small table with two men occupying it. Beside them two women sat talking animatedly about something he couldn't quite register. The hostess approached him asking for his reservation. He kindly told her. She checked it ans walked forward towards his table.

"We were expecting a date, …" The hostess said calmly as she set his spot. The two men stopped talking to look up at him.

"We were expecting a much older Takashi too…" the oldest one chimed in jokingly. He put his hand out all the same and Inuyasha quickly took it. "So tell me, where's your date?" He asked as Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat. Everyone at the table, even the two women who had been talking about Lord knows what, had stopped their conversation to take notice.

"Oh… she's on her way, I left her at home, you know how women are?" Inuyasha asked, but he learned none too quick that his joke wasn't all that funny. The youngest girl who looked a few years older than Inuyasha whispered something rudely into one of the men's ear. He was unusually nervous. He never got nervous during these things. The thought of Kagome marching into that restaurant and fucking things up had him on edge. He needed this dinner to go out without a hitch. He needed this manufacturing company to merge with his business. "But anyway…" He said while a waitress came by to fill their empty glasses with wine. "Let's just jump right into business…"

The oldest man smiled while grabbing his glass. "Business is all fine and dandy Mr. Takashi, but we built are company on family, how do we know you'll uphold this policy. You sit here all business like, you don't ask our names…"

"I was just getting to that…" He said while subconsciously flicking the burgundy table cloth around with his pointing finger. He felt overwhelmingly tense as he faked a charming smile. "Well as you know I'm Inuyasha Takashi, my father's retired…"

"We're aware of that…tell us… how do you like the city…?" The oldest one piped out again. He had dark gray hair and a very wary eye. It put Inuyasha on edge. "We heard you just moved up here…"

"Yeah I did… ugh… it's exceptional…" He was trying desperately to think of something marvelous to say about the city, but he had nothing. He had been working ever since he moved up here. He was about to add something else when the younger man hit the arm of the executive next to him.

"Who is that marvelous creature…?" He whispered making his date slap him harshly on his arm. He didn't seem fazed by it. He just kept his eyes on someone over Inuyasha's head. Since the whole table was so captured by whoever was behind him he decided he'd glance back too. He turned around in his seat looking around. He didn't see anything until his eyes landed on _her_. His heart began to beat rapidly and he felt his stomach churn. She wore a long lavender cock tail dress that complimented her pale skin fantastically. Her dark black hair was up in a very elegant chignon with overlapping curls and waves framing her face. She let an awe aspiring grin highlight her features as she walked behind the hostess towards the table. The closer she got the more stunning she appeared.

She faced Inuyasha for a split second… "Close your mouth Takashi flies will get in it…" she chimed making him shake his head so the shock would settle. She stood gracefully waiting for the people to introduce themselves before sitting. He found that very uncharacteristically refined of her.

The young man stood up quickly trying to get to her first. "Hello…" He said taking her hand and kissing it abruptly. "I'm Mr. Wang and this is my father… my mother…" He said while purposely leaving out his own girlfriend who sat in a very grouchy way. "Let me just say… you are stunning."

"Thank you…" She said before shaking hands with everyone else at the table. "I'm Kagome Higurashi it's very nice to meet you all." Inuyasha watched her in a very perplexed way. What game was she playing? Why was she all of a sudden so elegant? He expected her to walk in looking like a million bucks, but he didn't expect her to act the part.

"So where have you been hiding her?" The oldest Wang asked making Inuyasha fake a charming smile. He slid a delicate arm around Kagome's waist. She didn't object which surprised him.

"It's a funny story…" He said. "But getting back to business…" He let his arm slide off of her quickly before grabbing a very conveniently placed business portfolio.

"What do you do for a living Ms. Higurashi?" The oldest Wang asked bypassing Inuyasha's business sentiment completely. Kagome who was nervously looking down at the menu just sat up uncomfortably, and tried remembering what Sango told her.

"Call me Kagome, I'm a model…"

"Oh how charming… how ever did you get into that field?" Misses Wang asked as she set her menu down. Kagome took a deep breath while grabbing the wine glass on her side of the table. She had hoped they wouldn't ask a lot of questions. Sango only taught her so much. Inuyasha gave her a side glance hoping she wouldn't gulp down the entire glass of wine, but instead she took a small sip before setting it down.

"It's really a funny story actually…" She said making everyone sit up in their seats intrigued except for Inuyasha. He just rolled his eyes and picked up his menu. "I was at the mall with my friends, and I was shopping because my own father fired me from his company…" Inuyasha looked up not liking where this story was going. "And I see a sign that says _searching for models, _so I tryout as a joke, and they like me… long story short my mom always says, thank goodness Kagome you're gorgeous, because you know nothing about business…" The whole table began to laugh except for Inuyasha who didn't find the joke funny at all. All that meant was she was incompetent and couldn't do any job that required actual brain function.

The younger Wang seemed impressed."So your dad owns a company, you wouldn't happen to be an actual Higurashi…" Inuyasha let a soft growl escape his lips as the waitress approached the table with appetizers.

"Ugh yes, but we're not business tycoons like the Takashi's, just a modest little store here and there…" She said and Inuyasha actually found himself mocking her. "Nothing their kids could live off of so… I had to work…" The table laughed softly before questioning her even more. Inuyasha actually found her_ little_ elegant _act_ a little tired after awhile. She never really ate her food, and he knew it was because she was a bit cloudy on which silverware to use. It made him smile slightly but it wasn't enough to embarrass her so he was still mad.

She began telling a story about her child hood and Inuyasha stood up from the table. Surprisingly no one looked up at him; they were all still engrossed in Kagome's life. He wanted them to take a liking to her, but he hadn't wanted her to steal the damn show. "Ugh where's my head tonight…" Inuyasha announced making the table look up at him. "I had a nice bottle of Riesling for you in the limo…" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who faked a stunning smile.

"Don't worry _honey_ I'll get it…" She said which of course he knew she'd say. If she was playing this overly _classy_ card then of course she'd let the men talk why she fetched it.

"Oh I couldn't do that, what type of gentlemen would I be…it's freezing out there…" He said as she rose from her spot letting the room and especially the younger Wang take a good look at her shape flattering ensemble again.

"Say no more I'll be right back…" she said as she scooted past him. He shook his head as if he couldn't let that happen. He put a finger up for the table telling them he would return shortly and followed her. She didn't know he was behind her; he waited till they walked far enough that none of the table could see them. She headed towards the door and he grabbed her by the arm and roughly pushed her into an empty hall… "Inuyasha not here the night's not over…" She whispered seductively as he pushed her against the wall.

"Shut up… what the fuck are you doing out there?" He snapped in anger.

She let a small grin highlight her already gorgeous features. "I'm doing a kick ass job right?" She jokingly poked him on the chest. "And you say I'm not classy…" She pushed several curly strands from her face but it didn't faze him. He didn't care how gorgeous she looked. He fucking hated Kagome Higurashi.

"You're ruining everything..." He said while pacing the pine wooden floors. "This meeting wasn't supposed to be about you… it was about me… me and my company. You waltzed in and turned it in to… into… into…" He tried to find the words to explain it. "Some stupid idiotic shallow talk show…"

She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "I'm doing a damn good job, and I'm sorry you don't have a good enough personality..." She paused while pushing the dress over her breast. "And or push up bra to get the job done…" She turned away from him towards the dinner room. A waiter passed by with a bottle of wine and Kagome snatched it from his platter without asking. She waltzed back into the room and presented it as a presant for the Wang's. He didn't know what to do; he just stood there sighing deeply.

He walked back into the room sitting at his usual spot. Kagome smiled at him nicely before putting a comforting hand on his back. She rubbed it gently before smiling back at the people. "Yeah we've known each other since we were really young… it's just destiny…"

"I've heard enough…" The oldest Wang said as he stood up at the table. "I was a bit spectacle of handing my business to someone so young, and so goal oriented, but your date here tells me you're a different man then I once thought…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes over at Kagome who was sipping from her wine in utter satisfaction. "I've decided I'll be more then honored to become a part of Takashi corporations…"

"Ugh… ugh… really… I don't know what to say… Thank you…" Inuyasha stumbled as he took out the portfolio that lay so tidy and untouched on the corner of the table. He took the pen out handing it to him. He didn't even bother looking through anything he just signed away. "You will always be satisfied Mr. Wang believe me… we have an honorable company…" He only nodded before putting his attention back on Kagome. He grabbed hold of her hand again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, my wife and I our having an annual party at the end of the month, we'd be honored if you'd join us." Kagome smiled and nodded as the group began to leave. "Oh and I suppose you can bring_ him_ along…" He said jokingly as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We'll be sure to send invitations." Kagome watched them leave before rolling her eyes and gulping down her wine, Inuyasha's, and one of the full glasses she found across the table.

"That was sooo… fucking boring…" She said as she grabbed the table bottle and drunk directly from it. "And the food… what the hell… I think they served be bugs at some point…"

"You are amazing…" He said cutting her short. She just gave him a complex look before gulping more wine down. He grabbed the bottle from her setting it on the table. "You don't understand how remarkable you are… we've been trying to get the Wang's since my dad had this business…" She didn't seem to understand the importance but she had to admit she was flattered. "What do you want to do?" He asked her and she stared at him suspiciously. "I'm not joking…" He said with a very uncharacteristically keen smile on his face. "The night is young… we can do or go anywhere… my treat." She grabbed her clutch purse from the corner of the table.

"Well…" she said with a sly smile on her face. He waited with genuine curiosity. "It is a 'B' day… and we do have a contract." He smiled wider while grabbing her by the arm.

She let the sly smile spread wider. He was so happy now, but she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she tortured him, just like he did to her last night.

!

!

!

**A/N they still very much hate each other. Like always I'll update soon. I hope you liked it. And yes the next chapter will start up where this one leaves off.**


	9. She let the sly smile spread wider

**A/N: Updating**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: She let the sly smile spread wider.

**INU POV**

He was so happy now, but she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she tortured him, just like he did to her last night.

**KAG POV**

Inuyasha watched as she grabbed a bottle of vodka and began chugging it down. He didn't say anything while she intoxicated herself. "I think you might be an alcoholic…" He mumbled making her narrow her eyes and put the cap back on top of the glass bottle. She only thought things over once before making a B line for the champagne. He didn't bother stopping her as the limo actually began pulling out.

"I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a connoisseur of fine alcoholic beverages… and this champagne is a bit too bubbly for my taste…" She said in a fake high class accent. "But this brandy…" She continued as she set the champagne back ontop of the mini bar. "This brandy is exquisite… what year is it?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, half annoyed and amused. She laughed laudly then turned in her seat to face him completely. "So tell me Mr. Takashi how well _did_ I do tonight…" She asked. He let his eyes roll before turning to face her too. "Make my head extra big…."

"Bigger then it is now… the limo's not big enough…" He said and to his discomfort that actually made her smile. He sighed slowly before putting a tiered hand to his tie. He loosened it just a tad bit. "Why don't you tell me... what you want to do tonight… you know besides… _doing it_, what else?" He asked sitting up in his seat. He decided he would try to be as nice as possible to her. She did of course expand his company by millions.

She nodded while chugging down a bit of the crisp brandy. She tipped her head to the side in mock concentration before smiling rather widely."Do you know that hotel…?" She said as she scooted to the edge of her seat. He backed up slightly waiting for her to continue. "The five star one in that huge building with the Jacuzzi's inside the bathroom." He didn't say anything as she slowly put a hand to his knee. She rubbed that hand up and down his leg slowly making his skin begin to heat up. She let her fingers gently stroke his inner thigh and he couldn't help the dopey smile erupting on his lips. "That would be a cool place to spend the night… I know it's a tad bit expensive, but I did expand your company…." She said nonchalantly while sitting back down in her chair and crossing her legs.

She had a very satisfied grin on her gorgeous face and he waited for his blood to cool down before rolling his eyes. He paused for a moment then knocked on the driver's side. The black separator went down and Inuyasha leaned forward telling the driver something. Kagome let a very persuasive smile slip onto her lips. It was like stealing candy from a baby. She leaned forward grabbing a bottle of wine from the mini bar. "Please stop drinking. I want you conscious when we _do _this…" Inuyasha said arrogantly as he sat back down in his set.

She ignored him while popping the top and drinking yet again straight from the bottle. He eyed the glass cups, wanting her to notice that those were in fact available. "You know Inuyasha I'm really very nice…" She said as she set the bottle down. She never drank enough to ensure she'd get completely drunk. She just took a mouth full from each bottle. "Tonight I'm going to take really good care of you…" she said boastfully. This made him sit up a bit in his seat and stare at her in shock. "You're going to be very very pleased…"

"Am I now?" He asked and she only nodded slightly before aiming her vision somewhere else. He took in her overall appearance again and considered himself a _very_ lucky man. "Well you should give me a little sample...you know... to hold me over…" She smiled candidly then turned to face him. She seemed to like his idea a great deal. He sat up in his seat letting pure heat pulsate through him.

"Okay that seems fair, but in order to show you. I'm going to need something from you?" she murmered, and he waited for her to continue. she let a conniving smile spill onto her lips. I want you… to get out of the limo…" She said and he froze for a second not quite understanding what she meant. "give me your platinum card, get out of the limo… wait a whole hour, get into a taxi cab, go to a sex store, buy hand cuffs, a gag, drive to the hotel ask for the room under the name _designated driver_ then stand at the doorway for fifteen minutes, undress yourself down to your boxers… keep the tie, put on the hand cuffs, put on the gag… in that order. Slide the handcuff key under the door. Knock on the door 5 times, and then say, your pizza's ready ma'am." she said quickly and nonchalantly as she stared at him openly. He narrowed his eyes before shimmying in his seat.

"That's fucking ridiculous…"

"That's what turns me on…" she shrugged as if there was no hope for them tonight. "And it is a _sort_ of a 'B' day… so…" He grunted silently before taking out his wallet. Kagome had to bite her lip to hide the overall pleasure that came over her. He handed her his platinum card and she didn't hesitate to take it. She did however hide her smile with a look of satisfaction. "I promise Inuyasha you're going to be so very…. Satisfied…" She whispered seductively as he knocked on the divider. He only rolled his eyes while telling the driver to stop the car. She watched him go with mock sadness. He gave her a warning look then climbed out of the car. She saw him off for a while before grabbing her cell phone. She'd call Sango _first._

**INU POV**

(A little over an hour later)

He sighed as the woman gave him another calculated look. "Do you want me to bag these sir, or do you wanna wear them out of the store…?" she joked as she put the gag and handcuffs into the plastic bag. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and paid with cash. He had been getting suspicious looks since he entered the store.

He grabbed the bag from her and headed out of the adult store. It was freezing outside and he quickly looked around for yet another taxi. He found one on the curve letting an older man out. He waited for the man to exit before heading towards it. The driver looked him over then asked where he wanted to go. He sighed while sliding into the back seat and taking out his cell phone. Kagome was _kind_ enough to text him the directions, which of course told him she had been planning this all along. She was such a raging roaring bitch. Next on her fucked up list, it said to drive to the hotel and go up to a room under the name _'designated driver_.' He was just happy the whole night was almost over.

He sat back in the taxi seat thinking of all the things he was going to force her to do tomorrow. He was so obsessed in his own world of torture he hadn't noticed the taxi stopping right in front of the hotel. He nodded before grabbing his wallet and paying the man. He stepped out into the freezing winter air and let his eyes focus on the double doors ahead. He walked in easily and looked around for the check in counter. A woman was talking to a business man about room service as Inuyasha approached it. "Hello Mr. Takashi how are you doing this fine night?" She asked in an overly cheery voice.

He was taken aback by her straightforwardness but he didn't hesitate to continue. "I'm looking for a room under the name _'designated driver' _it should be under my name and credit card. She smiled with a quick nod as if she already knew that.

"Its room 624, do you need someone to carry your things…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the one small clenched bag in his hand, but her smile didn't falter. "Um… would you like anyone to escort you?" She asked and he stumbled from foot to foot. He didn't know where the room was but he didn't want anyone seeing him strip down in front of the door.

He only shook his head before turning away completely. He went for the wooden spiral stairs jogging up as quickly as possible. It took him a total of thirty minutes to find what he was looking for. He paused for a second when he saw various people walking around the hallway. Shit… this was not good. He sighed desperately waiting for them to leave. He walked towards the room and quickly looked around. He finally saw no one so he beagn taking off his tux, unbuttoning his undershirt. An older couple walked by at that moment and he put a nonchalant hand out towards the door before waving as if he hadn't been doing anything. He stumbled for a second then kicked off his shoes, unbutted his slacks. He slipped off his navy blue socks and dropped his white under shirt on the ground. Now he was officially down to his boxers.

"Looking good…" a random woman announced. She was dressed as the hotel's help. She carried a rolling cart on her person, and Inuyasha quickly straightened himself.

"Ugh… looking for my key… I locked the door…" He said and she only nodded and smiled as if he didn't need an excuse. He ran a hand through his thick hair before slipping his tie back on and grabbing the hand cuffs. He first pushed the key under the door and locked both wrists into its confines. The second part was tricky… damn Kagome. He grabbed the standard leather gag and slipped it over his mouth. He looked around wanting to do this quick. He brought his locked wrist together around his neck and quickly strapped the gag in. He then knocked on the door a total of five times.

How was he going to talk with a gag in his mouth? He tried anyway rolling his eyes as he called out. "Your pizza's ready…" No one answered for a moment, but after a few seconds of waiting he knocked on the door again. He was about to sigh in annoyance when he saw the door knob move. He let out a held in breath that quickly turned into utter shock as he saw a very pleased Miroku. He opened his mouth ready to say something when the whole door widened and Sango and Kouga peered out. The room seemed filled with various people. And before he could say a word he felt three camera flashes and a quick 'Surprise…' "WHAT THE HELL!" He muffled and Miroku fell to the floor laughing. He looked around the room for Kagome but saw no one. Camera's began flashing and Kouga who was eating something just shook his head in a 'I told you so' way.

Sango who was trying to force down laugher stepped out into the hallway as loud music started up. "Look at the bright side Inuyasha…" She said as she carefully tapped his back, feeling his muscles on contact. She liked the scenery, she'd have to thank Kagome later. "Kagome's room… is right there…" She said pointing to a room across the hall. The door was slightly opened and Kagome stood at the doorway with a keen smile on her gorgeous face. She only had a deep blue bath robe on and Inuyasha shook his head as he trudged forward.

Sango lauged louder before walking back into the party room. He was about to yell, but he remembered he had the gag on. Instead he brought his hands over his neck and began pulling it off. "What you did to me was a lot more embarrassing then what I did to you. I can't believe you threw a party across the hall just so you could humiliate me... then you ordered two rooms... two rooms on my name. and why does it seem as if this whole damn hotel is on to your..." He was going to continue when she undid the silk bathrobe and let it fall to her feet. He just stared at her. She was very nude and very sexy. He felt Déjà vu come over him, reminding him instantly of the night before. "I… I hope you have an extra key for this…" He mumbled referring to the handcuffs. She smiled while grabbing his hand.

She placed one hand on her toned stomach then trailed it down to her warm junction. Inuyasha felt his heart pick up and his body heat up. He could feel how wet she was. She let a simple smile slip onto her lips. "I told you... it's the only way I get turned on…" she reminded him and he actually thought it was all worth it...

!

!

!

**Next chapter will of course continue where this one left off… I wouldn't do that to you. Review please.**


	10. She placed one hand on her toned stomach

A/N I don't own anything except bronchitis which is the reason why I'm not at school and updating.

Chapter 10: She placed one hand on her toned stomach…

**INU POV**

She placed one hand on her toned stomach then trailed it down to her warm junction.

**KAG POV**

He looked exactly like she planned he would. Hot, angry, naked. She still of course wasn't done torturing him, but that was her secret. He let her lead him deeper into the hotel. His eyes looked around at various things, but his attention always seemed to snap back to her.

She led him down a dark hall towards a closed door. She paused for a second turning to face him. "I have a surprise for you…" she said coyly as she smashed her bare body into his chest. He let his smile drop a tad bit, but he didn't hesitate to kiss her back when she pushed her lips over his.

"I don't really like surprises…" He murmured. He let his cuffed hand trail over her nude skin lightly. He wasn't joking when he said he didn't like surprises. Inuyasha Takashi hated surprises, and he detested them especially when it came from Kagome. "Why don't you just lead me to the bed room, and let me work my magic?" He asked gently while letting his hand wander down her inner thigh. He felt her shake suddenly and he let a cheeky smile play at his lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked and he paused for a second not understanding. She backed away from him and grabbed hold of his black tie. He had no idea why she insisted he keep his tie on, but he didn't fight it. "I have a thing for ties…" she said as she ran a hand past the material. He stuck an eyebrow out. He didn't want to admit that he found that slightly weird, so he didn't voice anything. "I want you to _fuck_ me with only your tie on…" She instructed and he only shrugged, he didn't see the challenge in that. He was about to open his mouth to add something when she quickly turned. She grabbed him by his tie now leading him into a room.

"So about the surprise…" He whispered and she shushed him. "No really Kagome… no more surprises…"

"You're going to love this one… promise…" She reassured, but he could still feel his stomach churn in nervousness. He knew better then to trust Kagome, she was deviant and evil. She opened the door at the end of the hall slightly then turned to face him. "Stay right here…" she whispered before slipping into the room. He was about to object when she quickly slipped out. "Put this on…" She said causing him to furrow his eyebrows when he witnessed the blindfold in her hands. She passed it to him making him sigh in annoyance. "Come on Inuyasha… its fun."

"Fun for you…" He whispered before pulling on the black blindfold and waiting. He couldn't see anything but he felt her toy with the hand cuffs around his hand. He didn't like that, he thought she was going to do something devious like cuff him to the door knob and run away, but to his surprise he felt them unlock and fall to the ground. She then grabbed his wrist and led his hand somewhere. He felt bare breast and he automatically knew what she was doing. He could feel his groin begin aching as she ran his fingers past her nipple.

"Is it fun now?" She asked, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there…"You can touch me any where…" She said softly. "But you can't take the blind fold off… as soon as you do… I have to handcuff you." She watched him smile softly before grabbing hold of his tie. She led him into the master bedroom of the hotel and closed the door. "I'm leading you to the bed…" she whispered and he only silently nodded. They stopped and he halfway expected something to pop out but instead he actually felt what could be described as a bed in front of him. "Why are you so tense…? I don't think you trust me Inuyasha…"

"For good reason…bitch… you do remember high school right?" He asked and he was actually a bit pissed when he heard her laugh. Kagome never ever got her feelings hurt; she was so annoyingly easy going. He felt her hands begin kneading his back gently. He sat on the edge of the bed, and he felt her climb on as well. She was at his back massaging him, and he didn't feel ready to completely let loose. Anything could _still_ happen.

"Well… why so tense…" She asked while purposely pushing her breast against his bare back. It made him grow tenser. He could feel his body heat up and his desire become stronger. "If you know how I am in high school… why did you challenge me?" She asked. He didn't know what that really meant. He tried to decode it but couldn't, she put her wet lips over his neck kissing him gently.

"What do you mean challenge you?" He asked as he felt her lips roam lower. She was now on his shoulders. His pleasure turned quickly into suspicion.

"Well… you know what you did yesterday…" She whispered on his now wet skin. The hairs on his neck when up and he sat up a bit in his seat. "Don't worry I won't do anything like that to you, but I am going to get you back…"

"You did that all ready… you know out in the hall." He said but his words carried no meaning. She had placed herself directly on his lap. Over his hard, he wanted so much to be inside her, but he still had his boxers on, the way she purposely sat ensured him she was in it to tease. Her breast pushed directly into his chest causing shivers to go through his spine. He placed his hands on the small of her back as she began kissing him on the edge of his chin. Her lips found their way to his lips in only a matter of seconds. He kissed her back instantly and she lifted her chin so some of his kisses could trail down her neck.

"Guess what I want you to do…" She whispered huskily as he kissed the crook of her neck. He didn't say anything. There was no use, she'd tell him anyway and he'd have to agree. "I want you to lie back on the bed…" she said while adjusting herself on his lap. She made sure to move closer to his groin so he could feel the heat radiating from her. He backed up a bit trying to find a good spot on the bed, she navigated slightly and finally when he found an applicable spot she got back on top of him. "Now I want you to kiss me…" It seemed easy enough he waited for her heat to come closer to his lips, and when it did he kissed up, but instead of feeling lips he felt her nipple between his mouth. He didn't hesitate to play with it making a short moan escape her. He scraped the nipple slightly with his teeth, and before he could past his tongue through it she pushed her lips over his. "Now I want you to touch me every where…" She said, and he pushed his hands forward going directly for her core. He was ready to be inside her, so he wanted to ensure she was too.

He let his hands pass up and down her core, and her body bobbed slightly at the feel. It reminded him too much of what he wanted so desperately to do so he let his hand roam up her flat stomach to her breast. "Come on Kagome…" He whispered in a very low voice. It caused shivers to run through her. "This is torture… why don't you unblindfold me and let me… you know…" He said and Kagome smiled slyly.

"Okay…" she said in a cheery voice as she pulled the blindfold off of him. He took in the dark room. Everything seemed normal. There was a TV in front, the bed was king size, a coffee table sat in the center of a small kitchen nook. She hadn't gotten him back, everything seemed pretty stable. He looked up at her. She had a sly smile on her full lips and it made him throb even more. He ran his hands up her hips and to her waist… "You remember what I said earlier…" She whispered as she put a hand over his… "As soon as you take the blindfold off… you can't touch anymore." He didn't quite understand what that meant, but he didn't have to. She was going to show him.

She got up from her spot on his lap slowly. He winced softly at the lost of heat. He watched her walk towards another section of the room. She grabbed hold of a set of handcuffs and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. The conniving smile never left her lips. She grabbed one of his arms and cuffed it. "What are you doing?" He asked as she attached the second cuff to the bed.

"I am ensuring you get your punishment…" she said as she took his other hand and placed it into the old handcuffs on his wrist. She attached it to the bedstead and walked around the bed towards him. "Now… you can't touch me…" she said slyly as she climbed over to him. She kissed him softly on his lips but he didn't kiss back. He was unbelievably aggravated now.

"I hope you're going to undo this by the end of the night." He warned and she smiled while nodding and backing up. He watched as she moved to the bottom of the bed.

"Let's see what you have here for me?" She asked pleasantly as she pulled off his boxers. She let a delighted smile come over her face as she took in his hard. "Oh wow… so big…" He rolled his eyes while looking the away. "Is this all for me…?" She asked in mock surprise and it made him squirm a little in discomfort. "Wow Inuyasha you shouldn't have… I think I'm going to have to give you something in return." He didn't look back at her but his whole body froze when he felt something warm and moist hit him. He turned quickly to see her mouth at the top of his penis. She smiled over at him as she pushed half of it down her throat. His body heated up and he subconsciously began pulling on the handcuffs. "Oh wait… don't tell me you don't like my gift?" she asked in fake surprise.

"Cut the shit Kagome…" He snapped making her laugh unusually loud. She was crazy, he had known as much, but now it was all _so _clear. She was completely bonkers. She licked the very top of his member one last time before crawling over to him.

"I really like ties…" She said daintily and he didn't know why but her little innocent act made him want her more. She grabbed hold of his tie and pulled on it making him lift his head up to meet her lips rather forcefully. He was surprised at how rough she was being. She bent over and kissed him fully causing more lust to heat through him. He needed her now; he could feel himself come close to explosion. She backed up from him and sat extremely close to his hard. It made him shake a little and she smiled. "Now where ever shall I sit?" She asked no one in particular. He could feel how wet she was on the top of his gut, but she was holding her composure so well. "Maybe… I should sit a little farther up." She scooted herself next to his belly button and he could feel himself churn. She knew what she was doing… she was torturing him.

"Kagome… come on…" He hissed softly making her smile. She scooted a bit lower. So very close he could feel her heat. "Just sit on it…" He said abruptly and her smile turned into plain laughter. "I cannot wait till tomorrow…" He hissed… making her smile fade into a devious one.

"Well I can't wait till the day after…" She said and he just rolled his eyes. He was filled with such an overwhelming mixture of annoyance, hate, and want. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. He decided he'd count back from ten...10...9... 8... he was just about to say 7 when he felt _her_. She sat wet, warm, and tight over him and he felt his eyes close in utter bliss. Now he had to grab hold of her. He had to grab hold of her and rock, but he couldn't, his hands were handcuffed. "Now that I'm on here… what should I do?" She asked as he slowly opened his eyes. She had a self-satisfied smile on her gorgeous face as she thought it over. "I guess…I should…" her voice trailed off as he felt her adjust herself then shift up then down. His eyes closed and he closed his fist. He could break out of the hand cuffs… that wouldn't be hard. He could do it easily, though it was a 'B' night… and it wouldn't be fair. He felt her pump faster and he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed forward and the hand cuff sprung from the bedstead.

She didn't seem shock at all as he roughly pushed her down. "You are such a little bitch…" He snapped which of course made her smile. He pushed his lips on top of hers. He really hated it when she got the best of him.

**INU POV**

(The next day)

That's extremely profitable, but I don't know if it's a wise business move…" Inuyasha said while sorting his files. His dad was on the other line talking about investing some stupid scheme that would make the company go under. "Yeah well that's why you left the company to me dad…"

A knock on the door made him look forward, but like usual he couldn't put his senses on who it was. He was too preoccupied on what he was doing. After awhile a middle age woman walked in and Inuyasha looked up at her for a moment. She had mail, coffee and a scone in her hands, exactly what he needed. He was tiered and drowsy and his arms still ached from being handcuffed. "Thank you…" He said as she placed the tray down.

"Thank you for what…" His dad asked on the line making Inuyasha roll his eyes. He took a small sip of the coffee then looked up. The woman was still staring at him with her arms crossed. He put the coffee down. He wasn't actually expecting to get coffee from his secretary, but he thought it was just a gesture of kindness.

"Ugh dad I'll call you back…" He said while hanging up the phone. The woman looked outside for a fragment of a second then faced him fully. "Can I help you...?"

"Ugh yeah… that coffee and scone was from a visitor…" She said and Inuyasha looked down at it for a split second.

"Ugh… this visitor wouldn't happen to be female…?" He asked and the woman just nodded. He felt his stomach churn. "Well she wouldn't happen to be overly persuasive would she?" He asked and she nodded again. "Okay please tell me she's not tall... with unusually Long black hair, deep blue eyes…" Before he could finish the woman nodded and he spit the coffee out. She backed up away from his desk. "Don't ever give me food from her again…" He snapped while looking up.

Kagome stood at the door with a sly smile on her face. Her dark hair was in a wavy bun and she walked carefully into his office. The woman gave her a sketchy look then quickly turned and left. "Now look at yourself Inuyasha... you've gone and made a big mess…" She said as she walked towards his desk and grabbed his scone and coffee. He watched her closely as she took a knowing bite from the pastry and an unusually elongated sip of the coffee.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped and she threw her head back to laugh. Obviously she was very pleased with herself. That of course made him angrier. She placed the food down and walked over to his desk, sitting daintily on the corner. Inuyasha absolutely hated it when she sat on his desk. He didn't know why, maybe it was the feeling he got when he saw the seductive procession she always placed herself, or maybe it was the idea of an ass on his work.

He watched her kick her long legs back and forth suddenly. "I did a favor for you… I want you to do a favor for me…" She said before crossing her legs. She wore a dark black ribbed tube skirt that framed her rounded hips perfectly. She had under the skirt an unusual multicolored pair of tights. She wore soft felt heels that covered her ankles and on top she had on a black mini halter top that showed abrasive amounts of skin. But the most unusal part of the ensemble was the long stripped woman blazer she wore over the halter top. she fastened the middle button allowing fragments of skin to still be shown. "Do you like my outfit for the office…" she asked as she pushed down her blazer.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes not knowing what to think of it. He didn't know rather he was turned on or just weirded out that she'd go through the trouble. "I'm only going to ask one more time, then I'm going to let security carry you out. Why are you here?" He asked and she smiled candidly before hopping off his desk.

"Don't worry I just stepped out of a fashion shoot…" She said referring to the outfit. "I do like the leggings though, don't you?" He only gave her a questioning look and she sighed. "Did you like the scone I got you… it was still hot when I…"

"Kagome get the fuck out!" He snapped and she rolled her eyes before stepping closer.

"Stop being such a grouch… gosh… I just came in to see how you've been?" She lied and he gave her a look that told her to spill. "Okay… fine… I don't give a fuck how you've been, but… I was wondering about the contract." He sat up knowing what that meant. He opened up a drawer so he could get it out. She moved closer to him, she slightly sat at the edge of his desk making him throw her a look. She rolled her eyes and sat on one of the adjacent chairs.

"That's why people make things Kagome… a glass is for holding beverages so you don't drink straight from the bottle and contaminate people with your bitch germs, and chair is so you can sit your ass on, so you don't winkle my paper's…" He snapped while finding the file and pulling it out. "Now tell me what do you want to know?"

She shimmied a bit in discomfort and he stuck an eyebrow out telling her he was waiting. "Ugh… ugh… I was wondering…" He narrowed his eyes. He never saw her like this before. Usually she was filled with confidence and bursting with pint up energy. "I was wondering if the contract say's anything about going on dates." She asked and he gave her a calculated look.

"Depends on what you mean by dates… if it's between you and me then no… unless it's business related." She rolled her eyes as if that wasn't even close to what she was implying and he let a subconscious breath out. He almost thought she was starting to adapt feelings for him.

"In your dreams Takashi… let's not flatter ourselves…" she mocked before getting up from her seat. He watched her slowly walk over to the book case. In what she was wearing it seemed weird she'd be interested in anything knowledge related. "I got asked out today…" she said pleasantly as she picked out a red book. "He's super cute… he's foreign too… he has a really great accent…"

"Okay… go on… get to the point that concerns me…" He said and she turned to face him with hope in her eyes. It was as if she desperately needed him to help her.

"It was all so sudden… and I was hoping I could go… wouldn't that be amazing. To finally spend the night with someone you actually like." He let a small smile spill out before looking back down at his work.

"Kagome you would have known if you read the contract… but it says you can date whomever you like… I don't much care." She smiled before setting the random book down.

"Okay… that's cool…" She nodded happily… "So I was wondering if you could give me another favor." He looked up this time and narrowed his eyes.

"Well Inuyasha… you have everything right… your twenty four you own a whole corporation… you're so unbelievably good looking, you have millions of dollars, and every girl in the world wants to date you." She said with a huge smile on her face. He sat up in utter self satisfaction. For the first time in his life Kagome Higurashi wanted something from him. She was trying so hard to flatter him, and he had to admit it was working.

"I'm actually twenty three and… I have billions…" He corrected and instead of scrolling like she'd usually do, she smiled even wider.

"Billions, and you're only twenty three… you've got it made." She said with of course false luster, but it didn't faze him; he took flattery where ever he could get it. "I guess all I'm trying to say is… you wouldn't mind… I don't know helping me out. See…" she trailed closer to him in her heels making it look more like a strut. "… I would really appreciate it if you invested in my agency…" she said and Inuyasha gave yet another satisfied grin.

"No…" He stated and Kagome showed disappointment for only a mild second. She of course never got sad or upset so it made sense that she met Inuyasha's satisfied smirk with a grin of her own.

"Why not…" She asked while strolling towards him. He sat up in his seat finding this conversation much more amusing then anything he was just doing. She walked over to him and to his surprise she actually took a seat on a chair instead of his desk. It made him evaluate things for a second. Though she was still her overly confident self, she actually cared about this. It made him smile even wider, he would actually take more joy into saying 'no' the second time around.

"Well Kagome… because you asked so nicely…" He said while sitting up in his seat. "There are really three reasons why I won't invest in your agency…" He watched her eager face and he actually had to swallow down his happiness. "One, is because I no longer invest in companies anymore… you see before I took over this corporation it was actually going down the drain. My father had invested in all these small businesses and organizations. My dad is very optimistic he believes in giving little people the chance to make it big, and because of that...my family almost went into debt…but luckily I graduated early and saved us." He watched Kagome carefully after that, she didn't seem to understand. He didn't seem fazed by this he just moved on. "The second reason I won't invest into your modeling agency is because I don't ever endow money blindly. I know nothing about modeling, fashion or your agency... why would I spend _my_ money on…"

"Okay... well you can swing over tomorrow and watch us in action… this way you'll get a feel…." Inuyasha threw her a look telling her to shut up. She did just that and he shifted a bit in his seat. He was trying to remember where he left off before she interrupted.

"Oh, and the final reason why I won't invest…and I'm sure you'll understand… is because I don't like you…" He was surprised when he saw the shock on her face, but he didn't really read into it. "I don't like you, and I don't like your company, why would I help you… the only reason why I put up with you… well to be quite honest…is because of the sex… if I found another _you _tomorrow we wouldn't even be talking." He glanced up at her at that moment. She seemed a mixture of angry, speechless, and another emotion he couldn't put his finger on. But if he had to guess it would probably ignominy. It made him think for a split second that he might have went a _bit _too far.

She actually crossed her arms over her body as if she didn't want him to see her exposed, though she was usually comfortable in her skin. She looked away from him and crossed her legs, not in her usual seductive way, but in a self-conscious way. For some reason that made him feel weird. He actually felt…sorry… "So tell me…" He said wanting to change the subject. "Who asked you out on this date?" He didn't really care who asked her out. He just missed the light in her eyes and the usual happiness in her step. She seemed so happy earlier… _he_ missed that.

"Inuyasha…" She said while shaking her head. She actually took the time to fasten the two other remaining buttons on her blazer. "You know what… this is pretty _low_… for even _you_...I wasted all day yesterday trying to seem acceptable for your business colleagues… I even got you a deal with them that you know you couldn't get alone." She tried desperately not to make eye contact with him, but for some reason he really wanted her to. "And the worse part of the whole thing is… I wouldn't really care if you said no, but… you didn't have to make me seem like a whore…" she got up after that and headed for the door. He watched her go for only a few seconds before standing up.

"Kagome… wait…" He said. She actually paused for a second but didn't turn back. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow… I guess I can come by your fashion thing…" she turned around for a split second smiling slightly. "And maybe… if it's not rundown and actually professional I'll talk about investing a little money into it…"

Her smile got even wider and she thanked him excessively. He didn't know what to do at that moment. Her smile turned into a giddy laugh and she actually ran towards him. He backed up slightly as if she was going attack but instead she hugged him. It was strange and unusual. He sort of just stood there while she put her arms around him and bounced. He didn't want to tell her to stop, and he didn't want to scream at her. It actually for the first time felt better to make Kagome Higurashi happy then sad.

!

!

!

Could that be the first hint of love... WOAH I don't know review please.


	11. Her smile got even wider

**A/N: I like this chapter coming up…**

Disclaimer: Own nothing of course

Chapter 11: Her smile got even wider and she thanked him excessively.

**INU POV**

(The next day)

Her smile got even wider and she thanked him excessively. He didn't know what to do at that moment. Her smile turned into a giddy laugh and she actually ran towards him. He backed up slightly as if she was going attack but instead she hugged him. It was strange and unusual. He sort of just stood there while she put her arms around him and bounced. He didn't want to tell her to stop, and he didn't want to scream at her. It actually for the first time felt better to make Kagome Higurashi happy then sad.

**KAG POV**

(Later that night)

Kagome sighed as she waited for the apartment door to open. It only took a minute and a half but she was still extremely aggravated. Kouga opened the door and eyed her in that same dopey way he always did. She knew he would, after all she was wearing his favorite dress.

She could tell he was feeling a mixture of confusion and regret. Usually she didn't wear that dress until the summer, for good reason, it was very small and short. He always called it _his _little black dress. She just rolled her eyes and walked past him. Her long wavy hair was in a messy French braid down her back. "Where's Inuyasha…" She asked as she looked around the apartment.

Miroku was looking her over with a pleased glance and Kouga still surveyed what he couldn't have. It was around eleven at night and she had just come back from her date. "Ugh… he's not here…" Kouga lied as he wondered back to the couch. Inuyasha was actually upstairs in his room working. He picked up another beer and passed it over to her. He had finally understood the deal between Kagome and Inuyasha, and if she was here when Inuyasha wasn't expecting her, didn't that mean she was horny? And if she was horny with no Inuyasha he wanted her to know he was here.

She looked down at the beer then snatched it. "You guys _doing_ it again…?" Miroku asked while smiling cheekily at her. "You guys did it last night and the night before…" He said and Kagome only threw him a very stunning smile. It made him swallow his words and just watch her in total silence.

"I'm going upstairs…" she said while deciding Kouga's beer wasn't to her liking. She placed it on the living room table. Years of dating Kouga told her he was lying, so she went looking for Inuyasha. She ran heels and all up the stairs in her short designer dress. It made Kouga sigh in defeat and anger as he watched her take off.

She walked down the hall past the various doors to the master bedroom door. She was going to knock, but she noticed the door was ajar so she just pushed through. "My date was horrible…" she exclaimed in utter melodramatic horror as she entered the spacious room.

Inuyasha snapped his head up from the stack of papers over to the nuisance at his door. He wanted to spat something rude, but his words disappeared when he took in her overall appearance. She had on a figure fitting short black dress with white lace around the edges. She wore shiny dark leggings to combat the weather. Her long hair was in a wavy braid down her back that manage to whip around a shoulder. He gulped before sitting back in his seat. She walked in stiletto heels into the room and closed the door behind her. "You won't believe how horrible it was… okay so we get into the restaurant, I order my bean steak salad, and not two seconds into the date and he's already pestering me about what I'm going to do after dinner…" she exclaimed as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Maybe it's what you're wearing…" He mumbled but she only ignored him. The unusually long braid gave her an innocent look while the mini dress and tight fitting leggings combat it completely. Her makeup was overall light but her lips were an unmistakable ruby red.

"He's my photographer… can you believe that… he probably won't take good pictures of me anymore…" She whispered which made Inuyasha shake his head only slightly. He found that hard to believe… was there any way to take a bad picture of her? She was of course unambiguously gorgeous. She sighed before kicking her heels off. He was wondering what she was doing, but he didn't voice it he just stared at her. "Now I know why I distinctly said no dating… I mean at first it was like… that guy's hot. Go on a date with him… you know sleep with him, but now it's like I don't need to sleep with you... Let me just get to know you, but apparently that's impossible."

Inuyasha drowned out everything she was saying as she began unbraiding her hair. She kept talking about how disgusting guys were, and how mad she was that her date was a bust. He only jumped out of his trance when she shook her long hair out and proceeded to remove her dress. "Wait… wait… what are you doing?" He asked and she gave him a perplexed smile.

"It's an 'A' day… I thought you'd be happy…" She said and he actually felt a soft ache throb through his groin. He wasn't actually expecting her tonight. That's why he brought work home.

"I wasn't planning anything tonight… I have to work… I thought you were going to sleep with your date." He nonchalantly said as he turned back to the table. She just stared at him for a second before shifting her weight.

"On the first date?" she said incredulously as if that was a crazy guess on his part. "I might be slightly easier then I should be, but I'm not _that_ easy…" She said but he didn't spare her a glance. "What is it with me that makes guys think I'm easy?" She asked and Inuyasha only hesitated for a second before flipping through a page. "I mean yeah I flirted with him a little, but I didn't expect him to ask me out, but you should of saw him at the restaurant Inuyasha… he was so blunt… he was like. I just redecorated my whole apartment… I'd love to show you after dinner…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said making her shut up. "Could you put your clothes back on and tell this to Sango?" He asked while getting back to work. She was of course not going to do that. Sango was working late and didn't have the time to listen to her story. She crossed her arms before pulling her dress back up and zipping.

"Does it say in the contract you can just skip a day?" She asked and Inuyasha decided he'd humor her.

"Well Kagome because the contract says 'A' day's are my day to choose, I can do whatever I want and that includes… not _doing_ you… so run along… if your hot Kouga's more than willing to satisfy you." He heard her grunt in annoyance. Of course she'd never ever _do_ it with Kouga.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me?" she said as she sorted her things. All she had to do was put her shoes back on. "Am I not hot? Am I not a model?" She asked herself as she slipped on her closed toe stilettos. "Did I get zapped with an ugly way or something, am I not sexy, did I not turn you on last night?" she mumbled while walking towards his mirror. He was trying very hard to ignore her, but she made it impossible. He kept a secretive eye on her as she tossed her long wavy hair to the side. She was trying to look acceptable before she left. "Did I not make you break through handcuffs… did I not turn you on, were you not satisfied?" she mumbled before fanning her hair out and turning away.

Inuyasha watched the full view of her gorgeous face. The hair had fell in the most pleasing of ways onto her shoulders. She didn't even notice him looking at her. She just headed towards the door. He tried to look back at his work but he couldn't. He knew he could never get back to work now. He'd probably just sit there thinking about last night now. She was still mumbling under her breath. He put his pencil down and bean massaging his tempo to relieve him of the head ache he was now having.

"I mean… did I not please you… you sure as hell looked satisfied, but whatever I'll leave…" She mumbled as she went towards the door. "It's not like I took the time to…"

"Shut up…" He snapped making her whip around in shock. He had an aggravated hand clenching his thick hair. She gave him a spectacle look before taking him in fully. He had on a pair of black and white track pants and nothing else. It made her feel a bit angry that he was openly denying her. "You are so overly vapid and shallow…" He announced and she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me… I'm what... shallow…" She said while backing away from the door. He took an overdramatic plunge towards the back of his chair. He should have never said that. He knew it was a mistake on his part; she was already going towards the door. He was just so aggravated by her mumbling and her clacking heels on his wooden floor. "I can't believe you called me shallow… I am not shallow…" She said while taking another step forward.

"Vapid…" He interrupted. "Don't forget I also said vapid." He turned to face her sticking his eyebrow out. "Kagome if you're not shallow…" He said while looking somewhere else quickly. "Then tell me why you went out with this guy?" He asked, he decided since he was going to have an argument with her he might as well have a profound one.

She hugged herself thinking for a second. 'What does vapid mean again?' She asked herself, she let her eyes glimpse down at him and his waiting face. He for the first time didn't seem smug, he looked more tired and overall annoyed. She decided to stand her ground anyway; she looked around the room spotting a chair across from him. "What does vapid mean?" She asked while making her way towards it. He was of course surprised that she was actually level headed…it made him sit up and actually approach the argument calmly.

She didn't make eye contact with him, she was afraid he might have a pompous look on his face, but when she glimpsed at him he actually seemed obliging. "Vapid means dull, flat… you're obsessed with petty things…" He announced in a very uncharacteristically considerate voice. It made her roll her eyes in aggravation. She didn't like the idea of him pretending to help her… as if he was doing her a favor by informing her she was dumb. Usually when he insulted her, he had a pretentious air about him. It told her that he was in fact a jerk, and she shouldn't take anything he said personally, but now it seemed true. He said everything seriously as if he wasn't teasing her.

"I'm not flat or dull…" she argued while crossing her legs in that usual seductive manner. It made him glimpse down at them for a fragment of a second before looking away.

"Listen Kagome… you might not be dull or flat but you do obsess over superficial things…" He watched her body move telling him she was going to interrupt. "I might be wrong though…" He said while scooting in his chair so he could pretend to work. "You might not be shallow…but answer me one thing…" he said and he could see through his peripherals the consideration on her face. He already knew just by her posture that she was hook to every word he said. She wanted very desperately to know why she was shallow. "Why are you a model?" He asked.

She looked down on the wooden floor. She was searching her head for something acceptable to say. "Well… because… I can be…" She said and he smiled before shaking his head. "Because it's one of the things I'm good at?"

"What other things are you good at?" He asked and she stopped for a second to think. He knew she was trying very hard to sound philosophical. "There's no reason to lie to yourself… just tell me what your good at?" He said while sorting through various papers. He was actually very into the topic at hand. He didn't care much about his work.

"Well I'm good at a lot of things, ugh… modeling, math, dancing, I can cook… my mom put me in cooking lessons, but I don't do it much…" She sat back in her seat thinking back. "I'm really good at shopping… but…"

"Shopping…" he repeated as if he rested his case. He let the smug smile slip on to his face now as he turned around. "Modeling, dancing, and shopping…" He repeated and she sat uncomfortably in her seat. He knew it was very unhealthy to find complete bliss in her discomfort, but he couldn't help it. "And you want to know why you're not shallow…"

"I'm good at other things Inuyasha…" She said while standing up. "Don't give me that stupid look okay…I can do a lot of things… for starters I can make you cum…" She announced and it made his smile drop and the room became extremely awkward. No one said anything and he just stared up at her. She shuffled from foot to foot before rolling her eyes. "I mean… well I'm good at unshallow things to…" She said and he just nodded before awkwardly turning around in his seat. "You know what… I'm not shallow or vapid…I'll show you…" she said while stomping out of the room.

**INU POV**

(The day after…)

"Please don't embarrass me…" Inuyasha said to Miroku as the taxi pulled up in front of a large building. He checked the address on his note card. It seemed like this was in fact the place, but it wasn't at all what he expected. When Kagome insisted he invest in her stupid modeling agency, he thought the company would be small and decent, but instead it was rather large and vast.

He got out of the taxi a bit confused. "So tell me what did you do to Kagome last night… she was in your room two seconds and she just stomped out of the apartment…?" Miroku asked for the tenth time that morning. He first insisted he go to the modeling agency with him. Then he all but threw himself into the taxi cab, but now he was making it his duty to find out what had Kagome on edge last night.

"It's really none of your business…" Inuyasha said as he walked towards the building. He still seemed perplexed about the overall prospect of investing in a company that obviously was doing well. "Hey Miroku…" Inuyasha said as they opened the door to the building. "Tell me have you heard of an agency called Flashing faces?" He asked as he walked towards the front counter.

"Ugh the modeling agency?" He asked while nodding as if it was obvious. "Yeah man we're sort of in it…" He said making Inuyasha roll his eyes. Miroku wasn't even really paying attention his eyes were searching around the room for on coming models. They made it to the counter and a woman around their age smiled up.

"Hello Mr. Takashi…" She said making Inuyasha nod.

"Hi… I'm looking for a model by the name of Kagome Higurashi…" He said while watching the woman. He was waiting for her to actually look up Kagome's name but instead she just shifted in her seat and smiled wider.

"Ugh yeah… she's in the conference room upstairs…" She said and Inuyasha nodded as she began to give him directions. He turned away from the counter looking around at the expensive couch and chandelier.

He walked forward towards an elevator. "Have you heard of this agency…?" He asked as he pressed the up button. He turned when Miroku didn't say anything. He was at the counter flirting it up with the receptionist. Inuyasha didn't bother getting him he just proceeded upstairs. He stepped into the elevator before raising an eyebrow up in total suspicion when he took in the huge poster on the wall.

It was in a glass case and it presented the rising star of the year. No wonder the woman had known Kagome before even searching her name. She lined the poster with a very care free smile. It made him roll his eyes before stepping out of the elevator. He was even more annoyed when he witnessed more Kagome inspired pictures. He decided he wouldn't look at them as he made his way to the real thing. He walked towards the room the receptionist told him about then knocked.

"Come in…" A voice said and he didn't hesitate to pull the door open and walk in. There were two women in the room talking viciously when he entered. The younger of the two smiled at him worriedly before rushing out of the room. He watched her go before turning to look at the oldest. She had dark gray hair in a tight bun. She wore a very professional blouse skirt combo and she looked up at him with a frustrated look on her face. "Hello Mr. Takashi…" She said in false content. She turned without sparing him another look.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked making the woman pause for a second before walking on the other side of a very long conference table. They seemed to be in a room used to audition models. there was a camera on a stand at the other end of the room. He quickly checked to see it was recording, but it wasn't. "Hello I'm Kaede Kagome's agent…" She said making Inuyasha search for Kagome, but she wasn't in the room.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and he saw that quickly trigger an emotion throughout her. It made Inuyasha slowly back up, but not in a completely worried way. He didn't know exactly what emotion went through him, but he took a step forward slowly grabbing a chair. "Ugh… is something wrong, is she hurt?" He asked thinking things over, he sounded very calm but tense.

"Oh she's fine… just abrasively late is all… I wanted her to be here for this." She said making Inuyasha sit back in his seat. "Ugh as you probably saw throughout the halls… Kagome is one of the more popular models entertainment wise. Would you like to see her portfolio?"

"Actually I'm more interested in seeing things business wise… do you have any stock charts. I want to get right to the point and see where my money's going." He said professional like. It made Kaede sit up in her seat in an unexpected way. He really only came down to humor everyone, he had no real desire to actually invest, but now that he took in the business he actually thought he might put in a few thousand.

"Well… if you invest in Kagome solely I can guarantee your stock will wise…" Kaede said as she passed him the portfolio directly. He looked down at a picture of Kagome professionally done and he almost gagged. She took in Inuyasha's face and opened the portfolio so he could see more pictures. He seemed to hate all of them. Even some of her best, "I was under the impression that you were interested in Kagome?" Kaede said a bit spectacle.

Inuyasha looked at a close up of her smiling. It was so disgustingly gorgeous he subconsciously flicked the portfolio away. "Well… I know her well, but I'm not particularly fond of her," He admitted making her pull out another sheet of paper. It seemed to be a list of Kagome's establishments. She was trying to get him to invest in her, and telling by how her career was going it was actually a good idea, but he really desperately with a passion didn't want to, but money was money. "Listen I'm more interested in investing in the company itself." He said while looking over Kagome's résumé. He had to admit that it wouldn't hurt to invest in her… "Maybe…"

"Well I have to say… investing in the company is a more of a risk then on Kagome herself…" Kaede said making Inuyasha look up. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut in. "It doesn't matter how fond you are of her… just look at her portfolio… she was voted rising star, and she's already cutting in entertainment…" before she could finish talking someone quickly knocked on the door then let themselves in. Inuyasha didn't have to look to see who it was. Kaede told it on her face; she got up with a relieved smile on her face. "There she is right here…" She stated and he heard the clacking of heels come closer.

"Hello Mr. Takashi it's nice to meet you…" Kagome said while putting a hand out. He sighed before rolling his eyes and turning to face her. She wore a mock woman's business suit. Her blazer was too tight and miniature. Under it she wore absolutely nothing, not even a bra; she just fastened the middle button on her waist and let her cleavage show scandalously. The navy blue blazer stopped mid waist and her skirt flared and stopped top thigh. She wore knee high socks and black heels. Her dark black hair was in a very strict bun but she let half of it out to flow down her back. Inuyasha let his mouth stay open as she smiled down at him. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Now I'm really sorry I'm late…" She said getting up and walking towards her agent, she didn't even wait for Inuyasha to shake her hand. "But on my defense I had a long night… I made something for Mr. Takashi…" She said turning to smile dazzling at him. Inuyasha stared at her body before picking his jaw off the ground. Kaede seemed very pleased by his reaction. "Here you go…" She said pushing what looked like a binder towards him.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows while looking down. He looked through the little binder taking in the documents inside. He got to a file with various bar graphs and he realized that it was in fact his on corporation's progress chart. He turned through more of the binder finding the agency's flow chart and Takashi's corporation's probability of rising if he invested. He put two eyebrows out extremely impressed, but he didn't voice it. "You made this?" He asked looking up at her, and she just nodded. "How..?" He asked a bit incredulously.

"After I left _you're_…" She let her voice trail as she looked over at her agent. "Once I left _the_ apartment…I went to the Takashi building and asked one of the associates to give me some of your endpoints for the year…. He said anyone could find them online…" she said nonchalantly. "So I compiled them and made a whole file…"

"How…" He repeated and she gave him a look.

"With my mind… dummy…" She said jokingly, but Inuyasha could tell by her tone she was serious.

"Ugh… Kagome went to school for business and management…" Kaede said on her defense.

"Yeah and she also dropped out…"

"Listen Inuyasha… I'm smart, even though you don't seem to think so. It didn't take that long, and you can obviously tell it's handmade and costumed for the event, so stop demeaning me…" She said with a half smile and Inuyasha just let a smug grin take over his face before flipping through the binder again. "Are you impressed?" She asked and he actually looked up a bit shock she'd say it so bluntly.

"Ugh… actually I am a bit impressed…can I take the time to look over this." He asked and Kaede nodded with a grin as Inuyasha got up to go for the door.

"I'll get the door for you…" Kagome said while sauntering happily to the door. Inuyasha paused as she opened it and stepped out. He knew she was planning to say something insulting towards him. He could tell by the way she closed the door after them. "You like my chart?" she asked while dropping her nice bubbly smile for a cheeky smug one.

He only rolled his eyes and gave her a smug smirk of his own. "I like the winkles on your face from staying all night doing it…" He said while walking past her. He knew she'd freak out at that, but to his surprise she didn't. She did however react to him knowing she stayed up all night.

"Well Takashi you saw my chart... I'm good at something... now tell me who's shallow now?" She asked making him laugh silently while walking down the hall. That's why she did all this, just to prove that she wasn't shallow. He couldn't help the grin that slid on his face. He had actually pushed her buttons, for the first time he got through her know it all demeanor.

!

!

!

**Sorry for the wait… I had to study for midterms then you know school…. Enough said.**


	12. Well Takashi you saw my chart

**A/N Nothing to really say**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 12: "Well Takashi you saw my chart...

**INU POV**

(The day after…)

"Well Takashi you saw my chart... I'm good at something... now tell me who's shallow now?" She asked making him laugh silently while walking down the hall. That's why she did all this, just to prove that she wasn't shallow. He couldn't help the grin that slid on his face. He had actually pushed her buttons, for the first time he got through her know it all demeanor.

**KAG POV**

(Later that night)

"Why aren't you having sex with Inuyasha?" Sango asked while quickly cutting out various photos from a magazine. Kagome looked up at her friend as she took a tray of cookies out of the oven. Sango was desperately trying to make a portfolio for her demanding boss.

"Listen I don't have to have sex _every_ night… that's crazy… plus the weather man says it's going to snow tonight, and you know what I always do the night before a snow storm?" Kagome asked as she put the cookies on top of the oven so they could cool. She left the kitchen to get her art kit out.

"Kagome… who are you lying to… I'm your best friend… why aren't you at Inuyasha's house?" Sango asked while pausing for a split second for her remark. Kagome didn't say anything she just pulled her apron off letting Sango take in her full ensemble. "Okay let me guess you're expecting Inuyasha to come here?" She asked as she took in Kagome's silk night dress. It held on to her curves while stopping conveniently above the thigh.

"Actually no he's not coming tonight… I got this from a modeling agency as a gift… isn't it amazing it's going to be in this year's fashion line." Kagome said while spinning around. "Well he might actually come over, but I didn't invite him."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked while cutting out a dress from her company's catalogue. Kagome only shrugged before setting the art things on the kitchen table.

"Well… I went all the way to Kouga's apartment last night after my date, and I embarrassed myself… he was all like… I wasn't expecting to have sex with you tonight? I mean what does that even mean? Oh and did I tell you he called me vapid." Kagome said as she plopped down in her seat. "Shallow and vapid…"

"Shut up no he didn't…" Sango said as she hesitated to cut the small skirt on the magazine. Kagome nodded and Sango looked down waiting for words to comfort her friend to come. "Ugh wow…so what you're not going to do anything tonight just to get back at him?"

"No if he wants me he'll come and embarrass himself just like I did…" Kagome said reassuringly as she began to cut snowflakes into various construction paper.

"Wait… is that why you stayed up all night to do that stupid booklet thing… just to prove to him you're not shallow?" Kagome didn't say anything and Sango shook her head. "Your relationship with Inuyasha is vastly dysfunctional…"

"What relationship?" Kagome said as she took out bright silver construction paper. "We have no relationship, and I know for a fact that he's going to come over…" Sango threw her a look that meant 'what "Well I saw him today, and you should have seen how he looked at me." Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome sat down with the scissors in her hand. "I'm serious…"

"Okay… well Kagome what did you wear?" Sango asked while looking up at her. Kagome didn't say anything and it didn't take Sango that long to evaluate the situation. "Did you wear that really small mini dress...?" She asked and Kagome didn't say anything. "That mini skirt?" She still didn't utter a word. "I know you wore something obscene…"

"I wore that really cute business suit you designed…" She interrupted while grabbing light blue construction paper. She pulled up the snowflakes to show her best friend making Sango slightly nod.

"Okay… did you wear them with leggings, did you put a shirt under it…" Sango asked while looking up at her. She still didn't say anything and Sango shook her head. "Did you freeze to death…?"

"Hey it was really stylish and you said it yourself… the blazer was designed to be worn like that…"

"In the summer time on a red carpet… not in the winter… listen Kagome I'm willing to make a bet with you." Sango said. "I bet you that Inuyasha _won't_ come over…I need the extra money so I'll put twenty five dollars on the table."

"Twenty five… more like fifty…" Kagome said smugly as she cut rigid edges out of more paper. "And why are you betting against me…you don't think I looked good in your suit?" Kagome asked while looking up in confusion.

"Well if you wore what I think you wore…" Sango said while closing the portfolio and getting up. "Then I'm sure he was put off by your over all _shallowness_…" She let a sly smile light her features and Kagome gave her a condescending look. "I'm only joking Kagome I'm just looking for some extra cash… I have to drive a taxi all the way to the other side of the city. My boss says she wants me to do last minute shopping before the snow storm."

"You're going tonight? But what if you get stuck…" Sango only shrugged before grabbing her things and heading for the door. "I have to do it or she'll fire me in a quick second…" she sighed while looking down at her various snowflakes. "I'll call you if the snow falls down before I get back… you just stay home and act like you're still seven…" She said jokingly as she left the apartment.

Kagome watched her go before sitting back down and completing a snow flake. She was about to glitter it when all of a sudden someone whooshed back into the room. She looked up to see Sango jumping in utter excitement. She grabbed her purse from her side and took out what looked like a fifty dollar bill. "Guess who I just saw…" She exclaimed while jumping over to her best friend. Kagome got up giving her a complex look. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha is on his way up…"

Kagome let her eyes widen before rising from her seat. "Really… I told you he'd come… you should of saw the way he looked at me, his jaw was practically on the ground." Sango had a huge smile on her face as she dropped a fifty in front of her. "Okay so tell me what was he wearing?" Kagome asked making Sango squeal before fixing her hair. She wanted to of course look acceptable for him.

"He still has his business casual on…" She said making Kagome squeal. "He's wearing a red tie…"

"I love that red tie" Kagome sighed in an awkward sensual way … "what color button down was he wearing… please say it's the black one, oh and did he see you… I hope he didn't see you."

"No he didn't and he's wearing the white one with black slacks he looks extra hot… but anyway you won the deal fair and square you must of looked really hot today…" Kagome only rolled her eyes before passing her friend back the fifty dollars. Sango took it without question. "You are super lucky… Okay you have fun… I'm going to leave…" She said while walking towards the door. Kagome called her back.

"Wait… wait… should I let my hair down or is that too I've been expecting you. Or should I leave it up, and act surprised…" Sango smiled while zipping her coat back up.

"In that gown… ugh let your hair down, but ugh… act surprised like you weren't suspecting him." Kagome nodded while Sango slipped out of the front door. She purposely left the door open so when Inuyasha walked in Kagome could look up in shock. She waited for her friend to leave before taking out her hair tie and fanning her wavy hair out. She threw the scrunchie on the floor and stood up with the fakest of nonchalant looks on her face.

**INU POV**

"Hi…" Inuyasha said as he passed a walking Sango in the hall. She gave him a vigorous smile before looking him up and down. "Is Kagome home?" He asked and she just nodded quickly before passing him completely. Inuyasha watched her go in confusion then walked up to the door. He was planning on knocking but the door was already opened so he just walked in.

Kagome was sitting on an _actual_ chair in the kitchen across from the living room. He couldn't see her body fully, but he took in her long wavy hair that flowed down her shoulder and hid her face. There was a rather big box on top of the table and various pieces of paper surrounding it. He didn't bother to close the door behind him he just took off his coat and walked towards her. He put the coat over her wrap around couch while taking in the rest of the apartment. He didn't want to admit he was impressed at the overall appearance of it.

It was clean while being nicely decorated. The walls were painted a nice creamed white while the interior of the kitchen was a bold peach. He walked over to the table she was at but she still hadn't looked up. He looked down seeing various ornamented papier-mâché snowflakes making him stick an eyebrow up in suspicion. This was the reason why he wasn't having sex, for papier-mâché? "What the hell is this?" He asked making her snap her head up from her work.

She let a nice simple smile highlight her face. "Oh hello Inuyasha… I wasn't exspecting you." She said while sitting up in her seat. He narrowed his eyes while taking in the kitchen. He smelled freshly baked cookies and though he wanted to sit there and argue about the iconicity of the scene. He let his nose lead him past her and to the counter.

He looked down at them. They were all shaped like snowflakes and were lined with ice blue frosting. He picked one up and turned to look at her. She had a very pleased look on her attractive face. It made him stick an eyebrow up. "How do I know these aren't poisonous?" He asked while softly sniffing the cookie. They smelled homemade and not poisonous at all. He walked forward a bit more and she stood up surveying the cookie as well. She took a small bite from the top making him throw her a calculated look.

"The poison gives it that extra kick…" She joked while turning to do whatever the hell she was doing previously. He decided the cookie was fine and he took a bite from it. "So… "She said as she cut another piece of construction paper. "Like I was saying I wasn't expecting you… I'm a bit busy…"

"Cut the shit… I know you're just trying to get back at me for yesterday." He said while taking in the different snowflakes on the table. She looked up at him with an amused smile. "So what the hell is all this for anyway...?" He asked while taking another bite of the cookie. He was hoping he wouldn't regret that later.

"Well if you must know… it's a family tradition… when I was younger, me my sister and my mom used to make snowflakes the day before a snow storm. Then we'd hang the snowflakes up so even if it doesn't storm… we still wake up to snow…" She said while looking down at her project. Inuyasha laughed sadistically.

"Your sister never did that…" he said making her look up quickly. She seemed a bit fazed by that idea. "It's immature anyway." She thought that over for a moment before shrugging it off. "Now tell me is this what you're going to do all night… make little snowflakes."

She nodded before picking up a crystal turquoise one. "This one is my favorite…" She commented and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I didn't call you for a reason, but if you're hot I'm sure there's someone else who'll be happy to satisfy you…" She said referring to what he told her yesterday. He rolled his eyes while taking in even more of her apartment.

"Did you decorate this?" He asked and she just nodded making him nod softly at the various ornaments and paintings. He didn't know she was staring at him as he searched the room. He let his eyes rest on her again and she quickly pretended to be engrossed in her work. "I went through that little binder you made me…" She looked up waiting.

"Are you investing?" She asked and he shrugged while directing his eyes somewhere else. Her smile disappeared as she took in what he was trying to do. "Are you black mailing me to have sex with you?" she asked and he shrugged again. "Wow… I never took you were the type, but like you said yesterday… today is a 'B' day and I can chose to _do_ whatever I like, and that includes not _doing_ you…"

He smiled smugly while getting up. He didn't want to admit he was excited about tonight. The image of her from the agency haunted him. Something told him that she already knew that. Kagome was extremely cunning. "Well I can _chose_ to invest or not…" He said making her growl silently, but she wasn't going to give in. Inuyasha Takashi was going to grovel for her tonight. He walked towards the door grabbing his coat. She got up at that moment heading for the trash. He took in her assemble and rolled his eyes. "What are you wearing?" He asked as he tried to bypass the heated feeling taking over him.

"Oh this… nothing. I always wear this around my apartment… is there something wrong?" She asked cheekily. He let his eyes roam her body before turning in utter defeat. He left through the opened door making her smile while grabbing her box of snowflakes. Some of them dated back to when she was four. Her mom had given her half of the old snowflakes when she moved out. She walked past her balcony which already had the snowflakes hanging around it towards her room. She'd put some up near her window. She went to the back closet to get her ladder.

Inuyasha paused before heading for the elevator. He rolled his eyes then headed back to her room. He knew he shouldn't give in, but he'd do it tonight. The image of her body in the lavender backless night dress stuck in his mind. He walked back into her apartment and closed the door behind him. He was about to say something but to his surprise she wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He walked past the living room to the long hall leading to the balcony. He took a right where he sensed her more prominently. He opened the door looking around a dark room. "Hey…" He said making someone scream and something hard hit the floor. He turned letting his hand roam around for a switch finding it to the right. He flicked it up taking in her lavender room. It was the same color as her old bedroom, but it wasn't as girly and adolescent.

She had magazine covered shelves, unwrapped gifts from model agencies. An over flowing closet of clothes, a desk, and posters of herself framed the room. It made him laugh silently before directing his attention back to her. She was on the ground holding her ankle and wincing. "You asshole… this is all your fault…" She snapped and he laughed out loud making her throw him a look. "My ankle… my ankle's broken…" He looked from her to the high ladder.

"Wait relax…" He said while crouching near her.

"Get away from me Takashi… don't touch me." she snapped while pushing away from him. He didn't know why he took offense to that, but it didn't stop him from bending over her. She winced at the idea of his hands on her hurt ankle and he sighed at how dramatic she was being.

"Let me take a look at it…" He instructed and she shook her head. He rolled his eyes before forcefully grabbing her hands and pushing it away from her foot. He narrowed his eyes down at it. Her ankle wasn't broken but she had obviously fallen on it in a very painful way. He could tell by the bluish purple tint of it. He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed in total pain and her hands clenched to the carpet. He chuckled at her pain, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. "It's not broken…I think it's only sprained… mildly at best… stop acting like a baby."

"Who the hell are you a doctor… get away from me…" she said while sliding towards her bed. She picked herself up and hopped towards her bed. He watched for a second before getting up. She didn't cry she looked more angry then anything. She touched the ankle then winced. He only shook his head while walking towards her. "Why are you here anyway… if you hadn't come back I would have been fine…"

"If you hadn't been hanging shit up with the lights off... you would have been fine…" He corrected before picking her up. He hung her aggressively over his shoulder making her thrash. "Stop it…" He snapped while walking out into the hall and into the kitchen. He placed her on the island carelessly making her hit her head on the counter. He didn't seem to care. He just looked around the cabinets for some sort of bowl. He found it and filled it with ice. He turned towards her as she massaged her head.

"Now I have a headache on top of my ankle you're not helping…" She exclaimed. He just ignored her as he grabbed various pieces of ice and placed it into a plastic bag. She massaged her tempo them crossed one of her legs under the other. She let the hurt one dangle. It caused the small light dress to go up even more and Inuyasha found the innocent revealing of skin a lot more tantalizing than usual. He passed her the plastic bag and she snatched it from him before adding it softly on her ankle.

He watched as she adjusted the bag on top of the now swelling ankle. It wasn't anything serious she was beginning to see that too. The pain of falling must have been overwhelming, she held herself well obviously, she always did. She was always overly strong, he wondered why? Her sister would have been crying and whining. Wasn't she the younger of the two? "I can't believe this… you usually make me mentally ill, but now for the first time you've actually physically caused me pain." She snapped as she carefully placed her ankle over her thigh. It caused the dress push past her hips and he could see her underwear perfectly.

"Yeah well now you know how it feels…" He said making her look up. He didn't seem fazed though. He instead let a hand run up her waist gently. She froze in her spot as he softly began raising the gown up.

"What are you doing?" She asked but he didn't answer. "I have a broken ankle…" she explained as he closed the distance between them. She felt him slowly trail kisses down her neck and she fell limp in his arms. He tried pulling up her gown again, but she didn't let him.

"Kagome your ankle isn't broken…" He whispered in her ear. She felt the hairs on her neck rise up. But she didn't budge. He began kissing her shoulders softly and she heaved forward to give more access.

"It feels broken…" She whispered, but he was ignoring her. He pushed the strap off her shoulder removing her black bra as well. She felt him kiss the exposed skin and she let the ice bag fall to the ground to grab hold of his shirt and clutch. She let her eyes close and her neck fell back giving him better access. He tried pulling up the dress again and this time she let him. He pulled up the lavender gown gently pushing it off. He backed up slightly to expect his work. She wore soft pink underwear and her bra was halfway off.

He smiled before walking towards her. She backed up slightly while hiding herself. He didn't quite understand why. It wasn't like her to act shy. "I don't want to Inuyasha…" She whispered defeated. She waited for an aggravated grunt or a roll of his eyes, but he didn't do any of that. He sort of just stared at her a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked while placing both his hands on her naked thighs. He slightly pulled her closer to him. She didn't fight it she just looked away from him. He kissed her softly on her chin making her turn towards him for more. He kissed her fully on her lips. She didn't kiss back immediately but after awhile she pressed her lips softly on top of his. It was so overly sweet and innocent he paused for a second not quite understanding why.

"Can you take me to my room please?" She asked softly and he nodded, but he knew she wanted to be left alone. He had no idea why, and he decided he didn't want to know why. He just picked her up bridal style and left the kitchen. She kept her eyes on other things. She tried desperately not to reach his golden eyes. He walked into her room and closed the door quickly with his foot. He laid her down on the bed. She looked away from him towards a blank wall.

"What the hell's with you?" He asked while staring down at her. She didn't say anything and he cupped her chin turning her towards him. He wanted her to desperately say something mean, but she looked sad. She seemed vulnerable and overly depressed. He let his eyes smooth over. "Why are you…?" He didn't say anything his words got lost when she set her eyes on him.

"Kiss me…" She whispered and his breath hitched in his throat. He opened his mouth to object to that. He didn't know if he had what _this_ Kagome wanted. "It's a 'B' day just do it damn it…" she snapped and he lowered himself to her level. He felt her arms wrap around his neck tightly as she kissed him passionately. All of her feeling laced the kiss, everything that she was feeling sunk into him. He wanted to back away from her to leave at that moment, but he couldn't. She drew him closer kissing him deeply. It was so extremely bitter sweet; it was the most passionate kiss he had ever had.

He rose in his spot when she broke the kiss. He tried looking at something else to divert him from her eyes. He could see from his peripherals her adjusting herself. He didn't look fully to see what she was doing. He just saw her bra slip to the floor and he let his eyes wonder to her naked breast. He pulled off his shoes subconsciously. She didn't say anything she just waited for him to make the first mood, but he didn't know what to do in this situation. Not when her face looked so shockingly solemn and gorgeous. Not when she just gave him a kiss like that. He adjusted himself to her breast taking a pointy nipple into his mouth. He never felt himself become so gentle before. He cautiously kissed it softly and he felt her body tense as he softly flicked it with his tongue. He kissed down her flat stomach he paused before raising himself. "Can I take this off?" He asked as he looked down at her.

She nodded softly making something painful go through him. He pulled it off gently pushing it past her thighs and dropping it on the floor. He let his lips take their spot and he felt her tense as she took in the feel of his tongue on her folds. He smiled softly as he felt her rack suddenly. She grabbed hold of the sheets, her eyes closed as he paused for a second. He got up and began unbuttoning his shirt. She watched him pull off his white button down shirt. "Keep the tie…" He asked jokingly making her smile. He hadn't known how much he missed that smile till now. He should have never came; she obviously didn't want him here. She was probably withered with memories. she did say she was doing something traditional, alone and he ruined it. She nodded wanting him to keep the tie on and he paused for a second. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked and she nodded again. "Cause I can leave… you don't have…"

"Just take your clothes off Takashi…" She snapped and he did just that.

!

!

!

Of course I won't be leaving it there...HAHA


	13. Just take your clothes off Takashi

**A/N: Nothing to say**

Disclaimer: Don't own you know who.

Chapter12: Just take your clothes off Takashi

**INU POV:**

"Just take your clothes off Takashi…" She snapped and he did just that.

**KAG POV**

He pulled off the remainder of his clothes and walked over to her. He placeed himself directly on top of her. He supported himself with his arms, and he adjusted himself to enter her. He made sure his legs didn't touch hers. He didn't want to contact her ankle; he was trying to shift himself appropriately when he felt her lips touch his softly. He looked down at her, it was dark but he could obviously see her clearly. Her dark blue eyes, her soft grin, the way she watched him, he kissed her back just as gently.

He let himself enter her, and he watched as she closed her eyes letting the pleasure set in. Her hands went to his back and she actually pushed her nails into him. Her whole chest heaved forward and he could feel bare breast touch his chest. He didn't hesitate to start plunging into her. He felt her clench him and he couldn't stop the grin that took over his lips. Her reaction caused him to move faster making her stomach churn. He kept it going making her bite into her cheek. His lips kissed her along the jaw, trailing towards her neck.

He felt her clamp around him and the tightening caused a surge of pleasure to rush through him. He felt himself about to erupt, but she was first. He made it his mission. He lowered himself to her breast and he began teasing it with his tongue. Her hands thrust into his hair. And he smiled down as he nibbled on her nipple. He could taste the light sweat that glazed her skin. It added saltiness to her overall sweetness. He let his tongue trail up her neck, he plunged deeper in her and she let out one last moan before lying limply on the bed. He could feel the warmth of her fluid immerse him, and he quickly met her lips before returning the favor.

He rolled over while grabbing hold of her waist. He felt himself spill into her and she rested her head on his chest panting slightly. He could feel her hot breath on his skin, and though he'd usually leave at this moment, he didn't want to. "Ugh let's do it again…" He said while adjusting himself. Kagome moved slightly but she didn't really like that idea. She was a bit tired, she stayed up all last night doing that damn chart, and she wasn't getting much sleep now.

He sensed her hesitate so he decided to change the subject. "Why do you have posters of yourself?" He asked while taking in her room. She lifted herself slightly to take in her walls before shrugging.

"They keep sending me my own posters after I take them, so I did something with them." She whispered before softly kissing his chest. It made him feel slightly weird but not completely turned off. He lifted her up placing her adjacent with him. She smiled as she set her lips over his. He felt his stomach churn at how overly sweet the kiss was. He didn't understand why, and though he felt he should leave at some point, he couldn't. He just kissed her back every time.

"Ugh so I guess I should leave…" He whispered as she kissed him down his neck. He looked up at the ceiling not understanding what they were doing. Kissing just to kiss… there was nothing going to happen afterwards. Maybe she'd fall asleep, maybe he'd be the first to pass out. He shook at the idea of waking up in her bed. But what scared him the most was the fact that he wasn't completely turned off by it.

"If you want…" She said softly as she kissed him on his shoulder. He tensed as he felt her knee _accidently_ hit his shaft. She lowered herself and he didn't move or touch her at all. He just told himself as soon as she was done, he'd leave. She slowly backed up and he realized she was adjusting herself back on top of his hard.

He tensed as he felt her warmth come over him again. She didn't want him to leave. He knew it, he could obviously tell. She let her hands caress his muscular chest. He tried to stay rigid but he couldn't help it. He sat up bringing her with him before lying on top of her to do it again….

**INU POV**

(The morning after)

She slept contently on his chest. He gently turned her over for the second time. Then he softly pulled himself out of her. He winced at the loss of warmth and the overall sensation of withdrawing himself. He then placed her gently beside him and slid off the bed all together. He looked around for his clothes finding them and pulling them on quickly. He found his phone checking the time. It was seven in the morning… he cursed silently then slipped his shoes on and rushed out of her room. He looked around the apartment not seeing anyone. He didn't sense Sango so he openly walked toward the front door. He grabbed his coat and left.

He walked down the hall to the stairs jogging quickly down the stairwell. He ran down to the lobby and slowed down when he saw countless people pacing and making various calls. He didn't say anything, he just made his way to the door. A woman stopped him halfway. "I'm sorry but the roads are closed…" she said making him pause.

"What…"

"There was a snow storm last night and another one is making its way here now. I'm sorry but everyone's snowed in. You're welcome to stay here in the lobby…" Inuyasha opened his mouth wanting to say something, but not knowing what. He dreaded with a passion the morning after. It was written on the contract exclusively.

"Okay thank you…" He said before turning around and grabbing his phone. He ran back up the stairs towards her room. He had gotten a message from Miroku, not a minute too soon, he thought sarcastically as he walked back into her apartment. He closed the door quietly before locking it. He didn't want to go back to the room, but he couldn't leave. He heard something drop in the kitchen as he took off his coat. He walked directly to the kitchen spotting Kagome hopping on one foot and holding a broom stick to get something in the cabinet. He didn't know why, but at that moment he felt like a total jerk. "Ugh hey…"

She turned quickly and dropped the broom on the floor in shock. She wore sweat pants and a long loose shirt. So that was how she_ really_ dressed in her own apartment. "You gave me a heart attack…" she said while putting a hand to her chest. He watched her for a second stepping forward. "I'm trying to get a coffee cup…"

"Let me get it…" He said while walking over to her. He picked up the plastic bowl she dropped and sat it on the counter. She used the broom on the floor as some sort of crutch while walking to a chair. "You know… I know it aches but I'm sure you could stand on it." He said as he placed the cup on the counter.

"Yeah, but I don't want to risk it. What are you doing here?" She asked as she watched him pour coffee into the cup. He looked in the fridge for a gallon of milk and he poured some into the cup before drinking it himself. "Hey…" She said, but he just ignored her. He sat at the stool enjoying the coffee.

"There's a snow storm. Everyone's stuck inside. She gave him a calculated look before getting up and walking carefully to her balcony. He had been right about her foot, it didn't hurt to add pressure on it, so she took off in a jog. She opened the curtains and smiled as she looked over the snow. He got up and met her. "Fucking snow…" He mumbled and she threw him a look before grabbing the coffee cup from him.

"It's beautiful…" she said while taking a long sip. "Ewe no sugar…" She passed it back to him. He was still taken back at her reaction to the snow. She walked towards various windows in the house and began opening the blinds. "I love the snow…" she said while turning to glimpse at him. "I can't believe you don't… "

"I don't really like cold wet things…" He said as a rebuttal while watching her. Her ankle was still a nasty blue, but the swelling had disappeared completely.

"Ha ha ha… that's what she said." She laughed making him roll his eyes. She was so immature. She walked towards the television turning it on the weather channel. "Do you wanna watch movies with me?" she asked taking him by surprise. He looked down at the coffee then set it on the kitchen counter.

"Actually no… do you have a computer?" she nodded while grabbing the remote control. He walked towards her and she signaled for the lap top lying on a separate section of the couch. He walked around her towards the lap top. He sat down and opened it. "So you don't work today?" He asked and she nodded while flipping through channels.

"It's a snow day…" She said while letting a childish smile slip to her lips. Inuyasha watched excitment suddenly build up on her face at something on TV. He watched her full lips move with a woman saying something on TV. He realized the woman sounded a lot like her. He turned seeing her strutting through a city with a one shoulder short mini dress and heels. She smiled at herself as she repeated the lines. She got bored halfway through and flipped through the channels again.

"Was that you?" He asked. He knew it was, but he didn't mind indulging in it if she wasn't. She only nodded as if it was old news and rested on a movie where a woman was talking to a man in a church. She smiled in content as the woman pulled out a gun.

"Don't you dare call me that again…" she said with the actress on the screen… Inuyasha laughed silently as he looked down at the lap top. "You think I won't shoot, I will... you don't scare me." She said making him look up.

"So when did you shoot that commercial?" He asked referring to what just passed. She put a finger up telling him to hush up. He stuck an eyebrow up waiting.

"This is the best part of the movie…" She said. The woman walked around the man. His hands were up and he was backing up towards the church's stairs. "Go to hell you motherfucker…" Kagome said in perfect time with the woman. The bullet shot and the man fell abruptly into the holy water. She flipped through the channel after that and glimpsed quickly up at Inuyasha. "Ugh a while back… I took a jet to London… it was really fun." she said.

He looked back at the computer screen but he didn't feel like working anymore. He instead let himself glimpse at her as she smiled at something on TV. It made him think of last night. He was wondering why she had acted so weird. She crossed her long legs while smiling. He turned around looking over at the TV. She was laughing at some cartoon but she quickly changed it to what looked like a romantic comedy. For some reason she didn't seem like the romantic comedy type, but she watched it for awhile anyway. She flipped it to a movie he actually recognized. He set the lap top down.

"Leave it here…" He said and she actually heeded him. "This is a really good movie…" He reassured as he moved slightly closer.

"What is it about?" She asked as a man left a woman's room and slipped on a tux coat.

"Ugh well… that man…" Inuyasha said while thinking back. He remembered seeing the movie awhile back. It was just about starting so he could quickly give her a synopsis. "See he's going to lose his whole family right… to this man who hates his father. But the man, the star of the movie never knew his father; he comes back from work finds his whole family dead and goes after his dad. He blames his father for it because… well who else is he going to blame. His dad tells him he needs to revenge his family, so he trains right…" He looked towards her and she nodded waiting for him to continue. He just smiled softly, "Well just watch it…" He said and she turned to give him a look.

He sat back in his seat while she put the volume up on the TV. He watched as the man kissed his kids bye for the afternoon. He picked up the lap top and continued to check his mail. He paused when he found one from the Wang's… "Ugh hey…" He said wanting to get Kagome's attention. She turned slightly to glimpse at him. "This weekend…" He said and Kagome nodded, but she was more engulfed with the movie."Is the Wang's party thing..." He put a hand into his pocket getting out his wallet. He pulled out his credit card… "As soon as you get the chance pick out a suitable gown…" He said.

"No…" she looked towards him and the credit card.

"Ugh you want cash instead… I have some, but I might have to stop at an ATM…"

"No I don't want to take money from you anymore." She said while giving him a calculated look. He was about to say something, but she stopped him. "It makes me feel… weird…" He gave her an unusual look. "Like a prostitute…" She whispered and he just stared. She let herself turn towards the TV and he placed the credit card back into his wallet. "I'll get a good dress… I'll borrow it from one of the agency's fashion designers…"

"Well make sure it's appropriate…" He said as he stared at the police officer who walked into the man's office on TV. He would tell him that his kids and wife were murdered. He let his eyes slip back to Kagome and he sat a bit uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable. He kept telling himself it was because it was the morning after, but it had to be something else. He thought back to her naked body on top of him. But that wasn't it; maybe it was her softly sleeping on top of him that had him on edge. He drummed his hands on the lap top. He thought it was pretty noble of her to turn down the money. But he didn't tell her that he just stared at her. "I'll probably swing over and pick you up around eight on Saturday…" He said and she nodded. He really needed her to do something very Kagome like. He wanted her to spat something rude towards him. He analyzed her, trying to find something that would tick her off. "So what was with you last night… you seemed weird…?" He said and she turned to face him.

She shrugged for a second. "I don't know… I just don't like it when…" She let her voice trail off and he waited for her to continue. He meant for the subject change to upset her, but she seemed a bit indifferent about the whole thing. "I don't like it when people see me defenseless…" she admitted and he took that in for a second. She sighed while adjusting herself towards him. "I don't know why I'm telling you this because I hate you…" she said. "But… you know my sister…you know my mom… I think you can tell we're all pretty different…" she said and he didn't say anything he just waited. "They're both weak…" She held back something she wanted to admit, she held it on the tip of her tongue before turning to face him. "I watched you walk all over my sister…" she whispered…"I watched my dad do the same thing to my mom…it's not happening to me…" she admitted and he just stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

She got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He just stood there thinking about what she just said. Did he actually walk all over her sister? Was that really single handedly the reason why Kagome hated him. "Hey… do you like eggs…?" she asked with a soft smile as she leaned towards the couch down at him. "I'm making eggs… you want some?" She asked and he sat back in his seat. "I'm making you eggs…"

**KAG POV**

(The weekend)

"Are you going to tell me or not…" Sango asked as she did the finishing touches to Kagome's hair. She scooped all of the wavy curls to the side of her shoulder and left it there. "I want all your hair to stay on this side…" Sango said while taking her gorgeous friend in. she wore a shoulder less organza dress that tightened at the waist with a bow and fell down. It was a midnight and stopped at the knees.

"What is there to tell…? I said stupid things and acted really dumb and now he's avoiding me…" Kagome said with a sigh as she took herself in. The dress caught her eyes perfectly but she looked depressed. After that night Inuyasha had said he was too busy to do anything. She said the same thing the night after, and it continued just like that. She could tell he was avoiding her. After she told him about the Kikyo thing he acted very weird. What she didn't know was Inuyasha had been acting weird ever since he left her bedroom for the first time at seven.

"Well who cares…" Sango said as she smiled at her friend. "You don't need him… you don't even like him." She said while pinning Kagome's hair so it fell over one shoulder. "I like this look I saw this model doing it on a fashion show…" Sango said making Kagome nod. "Listen if you're depressed because you haven't seen him all week then cheer up because you're seeing him tonight." Sango said easily making Kagome throw her a look.

"Please…" She said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't care if I ever see him. I'm just mad at myself for telling him that." Sango nodded before smiling into the mirror. "I mean I should have just kept it to myself. He just… you know… he knows... so it was easy to just fill him in… just as well anyway. This sex contract thing was getting weird."

"Getting weird…" Sango said with a roll of her eyes. "You mean it was always weird. You look gorgeous tonight… go make those middle-age businessmen fall over…" Sango said while smiling at her friend. "Inuyasha will be here any minute. Do you want to fill yourself up with anything before you go?"

"There's only vegetables in the fridge remember…" Sango smiled cunningly before leaving the bathroom. "I could go for some carrots though…" She followed her friend. "I want the baby ones…" Someone knocked on the door and Kagome rolled her eyes before heading into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed hold of carrots setting on the counter. Sango walked towards the door letting _him_ in.

"Is she ready?" She heard Inuyasha ask. She opened the bag of baby carrots and rolled her eyes. She actually took the time to mock him. She stood straight and repeated his question while crossing her eyes. "I told her I'd be here by eight…" He said and Kagome mocked that immaturely too. She was so engrossed with her imitation of Inuyasha she hadn't noticed he was actually at the kitchen now staring at her.

She rolled her eyes as she put a baby carrot in her mouth… "Stupid ass hole…" She mumbled.

"Well she looks ready…"She looked up at him in shock. He had an eyebrow up and she coughed on the baby carrot making him roll his eyes. "Kagome I don't want to be late so come on." Sango smiled and shook her head as Kagome walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her coat and followed him out of the apartment. Inuyasha paused as Kagome began walking forward. "Wait…" He said making her stop. "You were too busy choking on carrots earlier let me take a look at you." He said while pulling her coat off. She rolled her eyes making him sigh. When he left after the storm, he didn't remember being on bad terms with her. Why was she all of a sudden so mad?

He pulled off her coat and watched in scrutiny. He liked very much what he saw. He of course wasn't going to tell her. The dark blue of the dress complimented her perfectly, she was like usual vastly beautiful. "Do I pass the test?" She asked in an annoyed voice. He only nodded while walking past her. She paused for a second smiling. She was a bit shocked at that, she expected him to be extremely rude. "So…" She asked. Her bad mood changed immediately. "What have you been doing all week… you didn't call?"

"I've been busy…" He said. That was his only excuse. He didn't want to admit the _r_eal reason.

"Well how about tonight?" She asked and he tensed a bit. He didn't want to have a night like the last. He didn't want to ever be in Kagome's bed and contemplate rather or not he should go. He wanted to leave because it was the obvious thing to do. That's why she was there, so he could use her. Why was it getting so hard? It was because of the Kikyo thing… _I watched you walk all over my sister._ It kept ringing in his head. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you…"

"What's today?" He asked… an 'A' day?" He was trying to think back to the last night. "Let's say it's an 'A' day. I don't know…" He opened the door to the apartment leaving immediately. The door almost hit her, but she luckily moved quickly then opened it herself. She walked through the snow to his limo. He slid in and she followed. "I'm trying to settle some things… business related things." He sat away from her slightly making her smell herself.

"Ugh do I have a flesh eating virus?" She asked as the limo took off. She didn't mean him to hear, but of course he did. He decided he'd move in closer. "Okay well we'll do _something_ tomorrow night…" She said with a shrug. "I'm not busy…" She said, but she was only testing him. She waited for him to counter that, but he didn't he seemed accepting of it.

She looked out the window at the various flashing things. None of them said anything and she sighed. She liked it a lot better when they made fun of each other. One day stuck in the house, she said some things she shouldn't have, and everyone was on edge. She sighed before turning to face him. He was looking down at his phone and she let her hand rub against his thigh. He tensed and looked towards her. "We're almost there…" He lied, but she only smiled. He took her in and decided it couldn't hurt now. What was he afraid of? He leaned in watching her close her eyes as he went in for a kiss, but it only reminded him of that night. It reminded him of that painfully sweet kiss she gave him. It made his lips touch hers in a particularly stiff way. She leaned up anyway trying to deepen it. This kiss was of course nothing like the passion filled _one_. It was a normal standard kiss. The _one_ she threw out when she wanted _one_ thing. It was the _one _he wanted too right?

He opened his mouth slightly letting her kiss him, but he didn't kiss back. He didn't even lay his arms around her. She paused for a second then backed up. She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly kissed her back. But even the second time, he couldn't get into it. That night kept flashing back. The day after played out as well, the moment when she smiled childishly up at the TV and repeated lines from her favorite movie. The smile that sprung out on her face when her commercial came on, he smiled into the kiss. She mocked her own voice…he found himself liking that Kagome very much. Not this _one_ that kissed him with the intent of one thing. That Kagome was the same one who terrorized him in high school. He backed up making her smile up at him. It wasn't the smile he wanted though. He wanted the _one_ she gave when he asked _'keep the tie on_?' he liked that one. This one was smug… he hated it.

"Ugh how's your ankle?" He asked as she tried to unbuckle his pants. He should have been very accepting to this. He should have been ecstatic about a quickie in the back of a limo, but he couldn't. Stupid things kept playing throughout his head. Like when she actually burned the eggs, and purposely ate it while making him a fresh one. When they silently watched that movie, and he watched her, he remembered nothing was on his mind then.

"Oh it's fine… I'm fine… now let's get these off." She said while pulling off his belt. He didn't help he just diverted his attention. Why couldn't he do this? What was wrong with him? Why did Kagome in a baggy shirt and sweats appeal to him so much? Why did her putting stupid snowflakes up disturb him all week? She unbuttoned his pants and he rotated himself to lie on the limo's leather couch. He'd do this because this was something he'd usually do… it was something he wanted. He watched her pull off her own underwear. He felt himself harden immediately and she of course took advantage of that.

She leaned down quickly first kissing him. "What's wrong with you… you're out of it…" She said in a particularly annoyed way. He sighed not saying anything. He just looked somewhere else as he felt her adjust herself on his hard. He heaved forward at the contact; she laid over him kissing his throat gently. It reminded him of that night too, when he thought to himself… _why was she kissing him just to kiss…' _he should of left that night. If he had he would have been enjoying his now much more. "Okay what's up…?" She asked as she sat up… it made him sigh at the pressure on his member. "What… you don't find me attractive anymore?" She asked. "If you don't I don't care… I just… tell me… so I stop kidding myself."

"I'm hard right?" He said as if that was a good enough answer. She looked down for a second.

"Okay… then why are you… so…kiss me…" She said, and that made him think back to _that_ night. She had said that exactly. She had that depressed look on her face, and she said 'kiss me' that was the night things changed for him. It kept playing and replaying in his head. She laid down on top of him again making him close his eyes at the sensation of her movement. He did however kiss her, and he did it the exact same way he had that night. It made her pause for a second in complete shock. He rotated himself so he was on top. She put a hand to the window to get her balance. He pushed her up against the door as he kissed her. He rammed himself into her and she felt herself submit to everything he wanted. He liked it, but it wasn't the same… it wasn't like _that_ night.

She crushed her arms around his neck as he continued kissing her. He kept up his steady pace. He could feel her body heave upwards, and he wished he could take off her dress. He wished she was completely naked. He kissed her even deeper with his need, and he felt her kiss back but it lacked what he wanted. A few various bottles from the mini bar fell to the ground as he adjusted himself in her so he could thrust deeper. She fell on top of the seat across from theirs completely and he fell with her. Her arms tightened around his neck and she actually bit down on his throat. He felt it and it made him go crazy, he could feel himself slipping, but he desperately tried to contain it. The urge made him pulsate faster and he felt her try to return his thrust. She tighten around him and she erupted while he did the same. She fell loosely in his arms. He sat up taking her with him. He panted slightly looking outside… they were almost there… the bottles of various alcohols littered the ground. He slowly tried to lift her off of him, but her folds just clenched to him. It made him sigh loudly in total pleasure as he laid back.

"That was… that… was wow…" She whispered and he turned towards the window again. This was the feeling he hated. He hated the overall feeling of reluctance that came over him when he thought about leaving her warmth. He hated it, he tried to think about all the things she did during the years to him, but none of it mattered.

"We're almost there…" He said. She lifted herself off of him and he subconsciously grabbed hold of her. She paused not understanding why he wouldn't let her leave… she paused for a split second and he looked down at her. She had a sly smile on her face. He didn't much like it. She softly shifted in her seat and watched as he moaned loudly and threw his head back. She did it again and he brought his hands down on her hips to steady her. The limo slowed down. "We have to go…" She nodded leaving him. She watched him as he pulled his pants up. He fixed his belt. the doors opened and he walked out, some cameras flashed and she fixed herself and left too.

She didn't know why, but something was different about him. She smiled at various people but she kept her eyes on him. He gently slipped his arm around her waist. Something was really wrong with him.

!

!

!

**I think we all know what's wrong with him. Review please.**


	14. She didn't know why

**A/N: I have nothing to say… I should probably stop writing an A/N then right. LOL**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 14: She didn't know why, but something was different about him.

**KAG POV**

She didn't know why, but something was different about him. She smiled at various people but she kept her eyes on him. He gently slipped his arm around her waist. Something was really wrong with him.

**INU POV**

He tightly grabbed hold of her waist as he walked forward through the front doors. She didn't object she just placed her arms around him and smiled at a few of the cameras. She walked ahead into a foyer and he released her reluctantly. She watched him take off his coat and pass it to the man in the front. She couldn't pinpoint what it was that made him so different. "Take your coat off…" He instructed and she did just that.

She walked into the room and smiled. Sango had been right; the room was filled with middle age men. They were in the foyer of an open mansion. It was exceedingly big, but it wasn't anywhere near the size of the Takashi's mansion. Two spiral stairs met in the middle and spiraled down, people walked around the marble floor with designer gowns and primed hair. She looked around while smiling as a man walked forward with a tray filled with champagne. "Don't overdo it on the alcohol…" Inuyasha coaxed as she grabbed two from the tray.

"One of them is for you… I'm not an alcoholic…" she lied as she reluctantly passed him the second glass. He took it with a nod at the caterer before slipping his arm around her waist again. It made her tense up at the warmth, but she didn't shy away from it. The comparisons between them and the majority of the people were astounding. They all seemed shock to see young people; they all turned to look at them as they trailed through the room.

Inuyasha stopped to talk to a few people about boring things, and Kagome set her now empty champagne glass on a filled platter making one of the caterers nod thankfully. She grabbed hold of another glass drinking it down. No one seemed to care too much so she didn't hesitate to take Inuyasha's that he let dangle from his right hand as he talked. He squeezed her waist telling her to stop and she sighed boredly before letting her eyes meet someone familiar. Mr. Wang was smiling at her as he made his way to them.

She smiled over at him before slowly tapping Inuyasha's arm. He put a finger up and she tapped even more. "You've got a feisty one there Takashi…" An older man said while winking at her. Inuyasha laughed at the shiver of disgust he felt go through her. The man obviously didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Mr. Wang's coming…" She whispered and he turned to look at her slowly before facing Mr. Wang. He smiled in an extremely pleased way when he took Kagome in. "Hello Mr. Wang…"

"You look gorgeous… were you this attractive the first time I saw you…?" She laughed as he grabbed hold of her hand kissing it for an unusually long time. "Hello Inuyasha… can I call you Inuyasha?" He asked while still taking in Kagome. Inuyasha nodded while pulling his arm away from Kagome to receive a hand shake. He didn't get one; instead Mr. Wang pulled Kagome in closer. "You don't mind if I steal your date do you?" He asked and Inuyasha sighed before diverting his attention elsewhere.

"Of course not…" He said, and Mr. Wang walked the other direction while chatting with Kagome animatedly about modeling. She nodded while smiling and Inuyasha reluctantly turned away to continue his conversation. He wasn't quite into it though. He kept diverting his attention back to her descending figure.

**KAG POV**

He passed her a glass of champagne and she laughed at one of his jokes. "Yeah well the spring fashion show is coming up next month, but it's still so cold." She said as she took a short sip from the glass. He smiled as he walked her towards the kitchen.

"So tell me how far are you willing to take modeling?" He asked and Kagome smiled as she shrugged. "I only ask because I actually have some stock in the entertainment business…" He said and she nodded not quite understanding what he meant. She humored him anyway. It was one of the lesson's Sango taught her. "I could get you in movies…" He said and Kagome choked on her champagne. He laughed as he walked into the huge kitchen.

The room was virtually empty besides a few caterers and a shitload of food. They cleared out when they saw him come in. "Are you okay?" He asked in amusement. She nodded and held on to her chest.

"Movies… did you say movies?" He nodded and she looked around not knowing what to say. "I don't know… I mean… I don't even think I know how to act…" She stumbled and he shook his head.

"Don't be modest… I've seen your commercial." He said as he sat on a stool. He patted the seat near him. "I just think you have a broader look for just modeling…" He said while setting a platter of something squishy and black near them. Some of it was crammed into boiled eggs, and the rest were on water crackers. "Caviar?" he asked and she just stared down at it. She didn't like caviar; her mom always set it out during business events. She smiled and took his offer anyway.

"Yeah but that commercial was little stuff…" She said while putting a boiled egg in her mouth. He grabbed himself some champagne and two glasses from across the room, and she quickly took the boiled egg out of her mouth and threw it behind her. He turned around passing her an empty glass and she smiled nicely.

"You must really like caviar… help yourself." He said and she grabbed another one with a broken smile. "Any who if your management hasn't talked to you about it… then you should think strongly about changing agents…" She nodded while pushing a boiled egg into her mouth. He began pouring wine into her glass and she took the boiled egg out of her mouth and threw it out.

"That's extremely kind of you Mr. Wang…" She said while grabbing her glass and all but shoving the wine down. She knew she shouldn't have, but the caviar sat so potent in her mouth. "But my agent, Kaede, she's under the impression that I'm trying to make it big modeling wise…"

"Yes I understand that…" He said while pouring more into her glass. It was the first thing he did right. He passed her another platter filled with bulbous misshaped white puffs. It looked disgusting, he passed it towards her. "Truffle… they're a delicacy…" He said and Kagome smiled before taking one. She looked down at it while he continued to talk. "But you don't strike me as a model… you could do much more…" He said and she took a bite of the white truffle and closed her mouth in other disgust. She took the wine and swallowed it down. "You do love that wine… let me see what year it is…" He said while pausing to grab the bottle. She gagged and placed the Truffle on the counter under another platter. He turned around with a smile on his withered face. "You like the truffle?" He asked before grabbing the platter again. She silently groaned.

"No thank you… got to stay model fit…" She said and he nodded with an entertained smile. He filled her glass again, and she narrowed her eyes. If she didn't know better she would say Mr. Wang was coming on to her. Of course it had to be in her mind, he was married and was old enough to be her grandfather.

"Well… back to the discussion…it's really all about what you're willing to do…" He said while facing her completely. She smiled and nodded.

"I don't know if acting is really something I want…" she said as he moved in awkwardly close. She took a small sip of her wine. "I'd have to talk to my agent of course and I know it's a lot of work. Now modeling is actually bringing a steady pay check…" She said while shrugging.

"Oh no… it's really not that much work… you just have to want it, and know the right people." She smiled naively as she felt him rub her thigh gently. She looked down not knowing what to think of that.

"Ugh Mr. Wang…" she whispered as he put her glass down and moved forward. She backed up quickly. "Are you…hitting on me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well…" He said and she smiled in disbelief. "How hard are you willing to work…?"

She shook her head as she grabbed her wine glass. "Your right… I am willing to work _very_ hard… but how ever am I going to fuck you if you're all wet and sticky?" She asked making him stick an eyebrow out. He had a small smile on his face as she stepped forward. She let her smug grin disappear as she poured her wine on him. He stepped back in complete shock. She didn't hesitate to grab the bottle and do the same with that. "Scum…" She said while grabbing her clutch and leaving the kitchen. She marched out while shaking her head.

**INU POV**

"Yeah well we're hoping it doesn't affect our stats by the end of the year." Inuyasha said as he took a sip of the champagne in his hand. The men around him nodded in understanding. A few of them stopped nodding to take in something behind them. He heard whispers from some associates to his left. He decided to inspect what had everyone so entertained. Kagome was marching out of the kitchen. Her face was red and she seemed almost angered to tears.

"Looks like your date didn't take well to Mr. Wang's advances…" One of the men said with a chuckle. Inuyasha turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked waiting for his answer. The man looked at a few of his colleagues.

"Mr. Wang has a thing for young girls…"He said making Inuyasha roll his eyes before heading towards her. She was looking around the house at the various people who stared at her. She didn't see Inuyasha approach her and when she did she all but hauled herself into him. He didn't say anything he just slowly hugged her back as he smelled salty tears. He could feel his shirt dampen slightly and he cursed softly as he walked towards the door. He wasn't good at comforting people, and he was defiantly not keen to comforting Kagome. He was actually wondering if she ever cried? She seemed emotionless when it came to sadness.

"Listen Kagome…" He whispered as he slipped his arm around her waist. "It's going to be fine… come with me." He said softly as he left the mansion. She felt the cold bareness of outside and she held on tighter. He let one of the men pass him both their coats as he steered her towards the limo that opened simultaneously as he walked out. He slid himself in and she did the same, but instead of laying her head on his shoulder like he _wanted_ her to. She pushed herself on the other end. She laid her head on the window and cried silently. "Kagome… what's wrong… what did he do?"

"I'm such an idiot…" She said while hitting her head against the glass window. He furrowed his eyebrows not quite understanding. "I can't believe I'm crying… ugh…I'm so weak..." She said as she sniffed deeply. He pulled himself closer to her as she hugged herself.

"That's okay sometimes…" He whispered making her shift her body farther away from him. "Kagome… come on… tell me…" He said while slipping his arms around her. She seemed so reluctant for him to touch her. It sort of bruised his ego slightly.

"I poured wine all over Mr. Wang…" She whispered. She had stopped crying now and was drying her tears. The limo began driving and Inuyasha thought over that.

"Was it an accident?" He asked while pulling her in closer. She loosened her position when she realized he wasn't mad. She shook her head softly and he tightened his grasp around her. It caused her to become extremely stiff and rigid. She took a deep sigh in discomfort. "What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" He hissed as gently as he could.

"You're hurting me…" she whispered and he loosened himself slightly. "He tried to hit on me" She said and he thought about that for a minute. He took in what the man had said when Kagome stomped out of the kitchen. She shook her head before looking away. "He just saw me as something to _use_…" she said. "Everyone does…"

"Listen…" Inuyasha said making her sit straight in her seat. He slipped his arm around her waist softly as he looked at her profile. "Who cares about Mr. Wang…I don't need his company anyway…" He lied making Kagome turn to face him in shock. He smiled softly as he took in her face. "I can't believe your crying…" He whispered making her look away. "I didn't even know you had tear ducts…?" He joked she frowned slightly. He paused for a second thinking about that night again. He wondered if he kissed her right now would it be just as bitter sweet. Would it be filled with the passion he craved so much? She didn't like the idea of him seeing her cry, but he didn't care. He lifted her chin slightly making her look up at him. He didn't hesitate to drop his lips on hers.

She paused in shock for a split second before kissing him back fervently. The kiss had everything he wanted and more. It made him lose that part of him he tried so hard to contain. He kissed her harder biting down on her lip as she pulled her arms gently around him. He battled for dominance with her lips until they ran out of air. She let her forehead rest on his as she tried to catch her breath. He watched her for a second before feeling the overwhelming urge to recreate that night. He kissed her against her neck and she slowly backed up. "I'm sorry for making you lose Mr. Wang's company…"

"I didn't lose anything…" He whispered huskily as he fought for the right to her skin. She didn't stop him as he kissed her neck again. "He signed the contract… you remember…" She closed her eyes as he grazed her neck with his teeth.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked and he nodded before trying to pull off her dress. She backed up again. "Inuyasha…" She said trying to get him to pay attention. "Can we not… can I just talk…" She asked and he hesitated for a second waiting for his feelings to disappear slightly. "I don't want to…" she whispered the exact same way she did that night. He stared at her, but he wanted to so badly. It nagged at him more than ever and he felt himself moving closer to her. "I just don't… I'm sick of everyone using me…"

He nodded as he tried kissing her again. She backed up making him hesitate. What was he doing? She obviously didn't want to. But he had a contract that ensured she had to. He opened his mouth then closed it. He wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to. He just had this overwhelming urge towards her, he didn't know what it was, but he knew the only way he could satisfy it was by getting close. "I mean _you_ use me… Kouga used me….now…" she laughed to herself. "Even perfect strangers want to use me… I'm a mess." She whispered while looking towards the window again. He stared at her sadness before letting a feeling of guilt come over him.

He thought back to the night she walked into his room. She was trying to tell him about her date, how he had wanted _one_ thing. "Kagome…" He said making her look up at him. "Are you hungry…?" He asked and she gave him a complex look. "Let's go to dinner…" He said.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked making him shift in his seat. He looked away from her trying to adjust his thoughts.

"No… it's just that… you're already dressed… may as well…" she smiled making him feel better automatically. It was the smile he yearned for. He was extremely grateful for it.

"I'd like that…" She said while turning to face him completely. "Thank you…" He only nodded as he turned to tell the driver the change of plans. She watched him with a simple smile on her face. She had been slightly wrong about Inuyasha. He turned around in his seat grabbing a bottle of wine. She watched as he poured it into a glass. He looked towards her and she only smiled before nodding. "This is really nice of you… I know you don't like me very much…" she said as he passed her the glass.

He loosened his tie before shrugging. "None of it was your fault… I have no reason to be mean." He said and that made her smile even wider.

"This is really dumb… you probably don't even care…" She said while sipping the wine cautiously. "But I'm really for the first time actually sorry about those things I did to you in high school." She shrugged as she continued, but before she could stutter anything else. He began choking on his wine. "Are you okay…" She asked and he put a finger up signaling her to wait a moment. "Is it something I said…?" She whispered, and he shook his head.

It was in fact very much something she said. Kagome couldn't apologize for everything she did in High School… if she did then that would leave him room to forgive her. If he forgave her what was stopping him from hating her? And if he didn't hate her, then what was stopping him from falling in love? His coughing stopped and he hesitated for a second, but she continued on. "I never meant to do all those things to you… it's just that my sister. Well half of the time…"

"Ugh… let's not talk about that." He said before sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah but I want to…" she moved in closer to him. "I feel like I'm ready to get it off my chest…"

"No… don't worry about it it's all water under the bridge." He said. He made sure his voice had a stern edge to it so she wouldn't continue. She didn't she just stared at him before sitting back in her seat. He was so on edge all of a sudden she wondered why.

**KAG POV**

(After dinner)

Kagome walked into her apartment closing the door behind her. She smiled pleasantly to herself as she skipped towards her room. "So I take it someone had a nice night…" Sango said scaring her. She was sitting at the edge of her seat watching her with a sly smile on her face. "Where did you go after the party…?"

"No where…" she lied as she pulled off her coat and dropped her purse carelessly on the floor. She made her face look extremely annoyed as she sat on the couch. Sango was watching some stupid modeling expo while sewing something.

Sango only smiled cheekily. "Telling by that face you just had… you had a _great_ night. But if you're bored you wanna go to Kouga's house. He's throwing a party." Kagome sat up at that. She didn't want to admit it, but she was excited about seeing Inuyasha _again_.

"Let me just get dressed…" She nodded as Kagome left to change her clothes. Sango got up following her down the hall towards her room.

"I didn't know you'd be up to going… I mean you hate Inuyasha so much… are you sure you want to see him _again_." Sango asked waiting for her best friend to spill. She knew Kagome was hiding something, and it wasn't very friend like to hold secrets.

"No I'm up for a party…" Kagome said as she changed into a long gray form fitting sweater. She pulled on a vintage black vest over it. "You're going too right; you're not wearing that are you?" She asked jokingly.

Sango looked down at her bleach damaged T shirt before walking into her friend's room. "You know Kagome… I'd tell you anything right?" Sango said as she found a black stylish turtle neck. She pulled it out so Kagome could see, and she nodded, signifying she could in fact wear it.

"Yeah… what's up" she said while taking pins out of her hair. The curls went all over the place and she shagged it out.

Sango watched her for a second then sat on her bed. "Well then as friends you'd tell me anything too… right?" Kagome nodded hesitantly then agreed completely. "Then why won't you tell me what you did after the Wang's." Kagome threw her a look. "It's one in the morning… I know that stuffy sophisticated party didn't end at twelve so tell me… Are you dating Inuyasha…?" Kagome widened her eyes at the accusation.

"What are you talking about… why would I be afraid to tell you that…?" Sango shrugged before grabbing her borrowed sweater and walking to the door. Kagome watched her for a second then grabbed a black empty purse. She was of course not dating Inuyasha but she didn't want to tell Sango about the date.

"Okay well… you looked suspicious… I just want you to know_ I_ will find out." Sango said as she lingered near the exit. Kagome took that in for a second before smiling hesitantly. "You are dating Inuyasha… you are… how… when where why what…" Sango stuttered in complete shock before closing the door and running to her bed. "Spill now… all."

"Relax Sango I'm not dating Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she pulled on black heeled boots over leggings. "He did ask me to dinner tonight and it was sort of awesome." She said and Sango's smile grew wider. Unlike Kagome Sango was a sucker for romance. "But we're not dating or anything, and we don't like each other… it was just awesome."

"Okay… okay… well what happened what did he do… dish." Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked towards an older purse. She expected it for a second before carelessly throwing out everything that was in it.

"Ugh I don't know… it was cool because it didn't end horribly like all my other dinners did. He didn't ask to have sex and we didn't..." She let old lipstick fall out and a very disgusting looking old wallet from grade school plopped on the floor. "This purse is ancient…" She said while shaking her head. "He asked me about modeling, and he wasn't _mean_ at all… you know like you think he would be… he was just there."

Sango gave her a very unsatisfied look. "That's it…" She said with a raise of her eyebrows… "That's why you came inside smiling from ear to ear… because _he was just there_… Kagome Sakura Higurashi… you better dish and you better dish now…" Sango announced and Kagome turned to look at her in shock.

"Okay fine… fine… fine…. It was awesome okay. We went to that restaurant near the ocean right, and all the lights were on, and we sat in this awesome glass room that looked like it could have been outside but warm. Then I got to order like all this fancy food, but it tasted like shit…. But it didn't matter because everything else was gorgeous. And he was actually _nice_…" Sango widened her eyes in complete shock. She let her mouth shape the word _nice_ slowly and Kagome nodded frantically. "_Nice_… can you believe that he was _nice_. He just asked me about modeling and stuff… and then he took me home, and guess what?"

"What…" Sango asked with pint up emotion.

"He walked me to the door, and he didn't ask to do anything… like you know sleep with him. He actually just kissed me… like a _real_ date… like it was a _real_ date." Sango screamed in excitement, and Kagome only laughed before going back to the process of changing purses.

"Okay… so what does that mean…? Are you dating Inuyasha… do you like him?" Kagome let her smile disappear slightly before standing up fully. She thought about what Sango just said and just slightly shook her head. "What does that mean… what… you had a great time."

"Yeah… I know but it was more like a pity thing… he just did it because I was crying earlier…" Sango gave her friend a calculated look before taking in what she just said. "But I can finally say that Inuyasha isn't as bad as I thought…" Kagome said on the bright side and Sango smiled at her slight happiness. "But... it's whatever...even if I did like him... there's no way he'd forgive _all_ the things I did to him."

"You never know... that was years ago..." Sango said while eyeing her friend. Kagome only shook her head before looking in the mirror.

"No it was only four years ago... and It doesn't matter... it's not like I like him..." She said and Sango analyzed her quickly. The way she watched herself and posed in front of the mirror in total scrunity. She sure looked like she _liked_ some _one_.

!

!

!

**Sorry for the wait. **


	15. No it was only four years ago

**A/N: I've gotta stop writing these pointless Author notes. Okay so I officially think this story will end in its twenties…**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 15: No it was only four years ago...

**KAG POV**

No it was only four years ago... and It doesn't matter... it's not like I like him..." She said and Sango analyzed her quickly. The way she watched herself and posed in front of the mirror in total scrutiny. She sure looked like she _liked_ someo_ne_.

**INU POV**

"When is this over…?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards the fridge. Various women were walking around the apartment with no tops on. The music was blasting and he was getting a killer head ache. "I have a lot of work tonight, so what do you say in the next thirty minutes?" A girl with descent size breast and a beer in her hands walked into the kitchen rubbing her naked breast on Kouga's bare chest. He cheered before pushing his beer up in the air.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Kouga asked with a roll of his eyes. "All these hot girls walking around with no tops on and you're worried about work." Inuyasha only sighed before opening the fridge and looking for beer.

"Yeah… I gotta past tonight… I have to _redo_ some files…" Inuyasha let his voice trail off when he realized he was talking to Kouga. He probably had no idea what he was talking about. He stood up and gave him a calculated look. "Where the hell is all the beer?" He asked giving him a weirded look. Kouga who was watching several topless women walk around turned his direction back to his roommate.

"Ugh… I sent Miroku to get the rest…" He mumbled as he took in walking double D's. "I gotta go man… have fun working." Inuyasha cursed silently as he threw the fridge door closed. He looked around the room spotting several topless women talking and dancing next to the medicine cabinet. He squeezed his way between them. They all seemed obsessed with groping him as he opened the cabinet.

"Shit…" He cursed as he moved a petit girl away from him. She was trying desperately to get his shirt off. "Kouga…" He said turning around and walking around several of them. "Where the hell is all the pain medicine…" He called out. "Hey could you stop…" He snapped as one of them began rubbing ferociously on his back. "Damn…" He stepped forward away from the kitchen completely. "Where the hell is all of the pain medicine?" He asked as he wondered towards the living room. It was packed with guys and girls alike groping with no shirt or bra on. Kouga was on the couch making out with two girls at a time. Inuyasha shook his head as he wondered towards him. "Where the hell is all the damn pain medication?"

Kouga sat up quickly with a huge smile on his face. "Oh…" He said looking around. "You gotta… you gotta get down here… all the chicks are drunk." Inuyasha threw him a look and Kouga rolled his eyes. "I swear since you started fucking _after_ me you've really changed… what's with Kagome… does she have magical tits?" He questioned in a drunken slur. "Is that why no other girl can compete…"

"This isn't about Kagome… it's about working… I have a job." Inuyasha screamed over the music. "Get your ass up and get me the pain medicine."

"Can't do man… took them all…" Inuyasha threw him a look then surveyed the rest of the room. This had to be a joke. They were taking pain killers for fun… who does that? Inuyasha put two fingers on his tempo before taking a deep breath. "I sent Miroku to get more of that to…" He said as an excuse. Inuyasha gave him a calculated look before turning to head upstairs again. A few girls followed him and he threw them a look and all of them backed up. He ran upstairs and opened the door to his room.

"Leave…" He said tiredly making several couples run out. He rolled his eyes as he closed and locked the door.

**KAG POV**

The door was wide open so Sango let herself in. Kagome winced at the sound of music coming out from the hall. She backed up before trudging through. The room was filled with guys and girls all topless and dancing around. Half of them were making out and groping each other and Sango threw Kagome a look before smiling widely. Kouga looked up from his couch spotting his ex immediately. He pushed a few girls off of him making his way to her.

Kagome looked up throwing Kouga a look. "You look like shit…" She said making Sango laugh. "You should probably lay down Kouga…" She said before walking away and looking through the house. There were defiantly some illegal drugs going on here. She could tell by the color of various people's eyes and the way they rubbed against each other. Kouga followed her again as Sango headed for the kitchen to get beers. She turned to give him a look.

"Hey this is a topless party…" He said in a slur that made her laugh. She tried to hold her composure for a second before nodding.

"But Kouga I'm already topless…" she lied before turning away. Kouga always got unbelievably trashed at his own parties. It was any wonder he was still alive. She was of course not going to take her top off. That was disgusting and ridiculously demeaning though Kouga was so drunk he'd believe anything. "So hey where's…"

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… you're looking for _him_ aren't you. What does he have that I don't?" He asked making her roll her eyes. She turned to go upstairs when he grabbed her arm. "Dance…" He said while dancing himself she laughed at his spaz like movement.

"Okay… let me just use the bathroom… I have to pee…" She lied while running up the stairs. Kouga was still dancing as she made it to the top floor. She looked around at the various people dancing and making out in the hall and her stomach started to churn. What if Inuyasha was in his room doing the same? What if he was as wasted as Kouga? She took a deep breath when she approached his room. If he was with some girl she decided that she didn't care. She'd just walk in and say hi. That's what the contract said… it said she wasn't allowed to get jealous. And she wasn't. She ran a hand through her hair and shimmed her sweater dress down. She fixed her vest before grabbing hold of the door knob. It was locked so she knocked a couple times.

**INU POV**

He got up in annoyance as he walked towards the door. The knocking on top of the music wasn't helping his throbbing head. He was hoping it wasn't any more topless girls. It would make the sixth one he denied. He decided that the scent was fairly familiar, though he didn't read into it. His head ache was pounding.

He opened the door expecting Kouga. "Hey you have the pain…" his sentence faded when he took in Kagome's smiling face. He felt his heart beat excessively as he took her in. Unlike most of the girls downstairs she looked extremely healthy and vigorous. Her outfit choice wasn't too flashy or too obscene. She wore a long form fitting sweater and boots. She looked down for a split second before smiling up again. She put a hand through her long wavy hair. He couldn't believe in only a couple hours he forgot how gorgeous she was.

"Can I come in…?" She asked after awhile. And he looked into his room at all his work. He should have said 'no.' He promised himself that he was done using her. He wasn't going to ask for sex anymore… he would wait till she did. He only nodded making her slip in between his arms. She took in the room with much scrutiny as if she was expecting something. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she stood in her spot for awhile before taking off her coat. She wore a black vest that swung down to her hips. It reminded him of a black leather version of the feathered Indian vest in the old cowboy movies. "What are you doing in here all by yourself…? There's a topless party going on downstairs." She said making him nod.

"I'm busy… I had a lot of work to do, but I have a killer head ache… so…" Her eyes lit up at that.

"I have pain medication…" She said making him turn to look down at her. She turned towards a black purse and began taking a series of things out. He analyzed her thinking back to only hours previously. She seemed so different then the girl who cried in his limo, but so similar to the one smiling beautifully in the restaurant light. She pulled out a bottle of pain killer, then Tylenol and Aleve. Inuyasha stepped forward smiling softly as she took four more pain killers out.

"How much do you have…?" He asked while stepping behind her. He had the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her, but he of course resisted. She turned around smiling at him wholeheartedly. He very much liked this Kagome. She didn't give him any smug smiles and she didn't even walk in that overly confident way she usually did. She just seemed cheerful and easy going it made him question: was this the real _her_? If it was he was extremely attracted to _her_.

"A lot…my purse is a walking house…" she said while turning around. She stepped back awkwardly hitting her leg. He had subconsciously stepped extremely close to her. She smiled up at him as she passed him a random bottle. She was aware of the awkwardness that surrounded them now, but she didn't shy away from it. "I just came up to say hi… and thanks again for tonight… well not tonight since it's like 2 in the morning… I mean you know last night…" She stuttered and he only nodded while dry swallowing the pill. She watched feeling her blood turn warm in her veins. Why was she attracted to him dry swallowing a pill?

"No problem…" he said while sitting down in his desk. He of course couldn't get back to work. He heard the rattling of jars. He turned around seeing her pushing all her things back into her purse. He was wondering if she was going to just leave. The _old_ Kagome, the one he always knew, the one he didn't really like, she would have tried to seduce him. But _this_ one, the one he actually liked, the one he wanted to stay, she just piled her things into her bag clumsily and made her way to the door. "Wait…" He said and she paused to turn towards him. He had already promised himself he wouldn't use her. He looked around for another excuse. "I think you dropped something…" he lied and she turned towards the table before walking back over to it.

"Yeah… my house keys…" She said as she crouched down to get them from the floor. "Thanks…" she said as she shook her head at her stupidity.

"So… are you going home?" He asked while turning in his seat.

"Nah… I think I'm just going to make sure Kouga doesn't kill himself… the usual…" she said with a soft smile and for some reason he got slightly angry at that. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually jealous. Didn't she always take care of Kouga when he threw a party when they were dating? Didn't she always take Koga back eventually? What if she did tonight? "I hope you feel better…" she said awkwardly as she headed for the door again.

He stood up suddenly making her turn back around. He didn't say anything though he just walked towards a bookshelf. She stared at him longer then she should of before stumbling from foot to foot. "Hey do you need any help?" she asked and he only shook his head before turning to face her completely.

He wished he had said yes, but he didn't want her thinking he liked her. Telling by her face she got the hint. "No…I'm just trying to fight off this head ache and then I'll probably get back to work." He turned away from her to head back to his desk. He was such an idiot why didn't he say yes. He obviously didn't want her to go downstairs.

"Well do you want something from down stairs?" she asked while mentally cursing herself. Why was she acting so clingy? Leave him alone he obviously didn't want to be bothered. He just shook his head and she reflexively walked up to him. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to go back downstairs into the sticky groping mess. She wanted to stay right here… she told herself she just wanted to have sex, but it seemed like _slightly_ more than that. "Well you wanna take a break?" she asked coyly.

He tensed in his seat not knowing what to say to that. He knew he'd have to say 'no,' but he couldn't. She seemed so innocent. He turned to face her slightly. She had a small smile on her face waiting. "Ugh I don't know I have a lot of work…" He said but he got up from his seat anyway. She backed up slightly nodding faintly.

"Okay…" she said as if that was the end of it. "Well I'll see you… later…" He watched her grab her purse. She wasn't even going to try to persuade him. He walked forward a bit perplexed by the whole thing. "Oh and thanks again…" She said before heading to the door.

"You forgot your coat…" He said while walking to the table. She stopped walking waiting for him to hand it to her. He didn't, instead he walked behind her attempting to put it on for her. She put one arm in a sleeve. "Are you going to keep thanking me for the dinner?" He asked as she slipped the second sleeve on. "You're making me regret ever taking you." She was searching for something to say to that. She didn't want to seem sad or disappointed in front of him. She was looking for a rebuttal that would show how light hearted she was.

She shrugged into the coat. "Thanks…" She said. "I was just trying to be nice... I've decided to be a lot nicer to you…" She turned at that and Inuyasha just stared down at her not knowing what to say. "I mean I did all that stuff to you back then… I decided I won't destroy your food or force you to buy handcuffs and strip down in front of a room full of people….or put the pictures online…"

"You put those pictures online?" He asked staring at her in disgust. She looked towards his TV to divert her attention.

"I took it off… I promise." He rolled his eyes as he walked around her. "I'm really sorry about High School…" She said as he sat back down at his desk. He tensed up at that. He didn't want to talk about that. He thought he told her that already. "I know you don't want to hear it from me, but it's true… if you'd let me…"

"Kagome High School was a very long time for me… like 6 years… I don't care as much as you. I really don't." He lied as he sorted something in front of him. He could hear her footsteps come closer to him. He felt her hands on his shoulders. She didn't massage him like he thought she would. She just left her hands there for awhile then laid them at her sides. "I thought you were leaving…?"

"Is that what you want…?" She whispered and he stiffened. Why was it that she always knew what he wanted and how he felt? He only nodded but it didn't stop her from kissing him at the base of his neck. It was the most awkward possession to place herself, but he didn't stop her. She kissed him harshly nipping at his flesh. He dropped his pencil as he felt his blood boil. "Tell me what to do?" She asked softly as she looked up at him. He didn't say anything he just stared at her. "Come on Inuyasha…" She pulled off her jacket throwing it on the floor.

He slid away from his desk. "Do what you want?" He shrugged as he remembered what he told himself. He said he would stop using her. He just stared at her and she frowned. He didn't like it at all, but he just stared not knowing what to do or say to make her feel better. She stumbled gently before dropping to her knees. She went for his belt and he raised his hands letting her do what she wanted.

She paused for a second. "Do you even want to do this?" She asked. "Or are you just humoring me because it's a 'B' day." He didn't say anything he just bent over slowly catching her lips with his. It made her stomach twist with a desire she never had before. She dropped his belt kissing him fully. He froze as he felt exactly what he wanted in the kiss. She stood up letting herself slowly sit on his lap as she kissed him. He let his hand touch the arm rest as she swung her legs elegantly to the side. His hands slowly worked its way to the small of her back.

He couldn't help the urge to get her undressed as fast as possible. He began shrugging her vest off as she kissed his neck. "I'm not using you…" He said as he let her vest fall to the floor. "You want this… right?" He asked and she paused turning to look him in the eyes. "You're trying to be nice…I'm trying not to use you…" He said as he took her face in. She just paused as she stared at him. She seemed so broken. He immediately wished he could take it back. She slowly put her hand on the frame of his chin.

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but instead she looked down as if to scorn herself. She looked back up at him and crashed her lips immediately into his. He felt something new in this kiss… the one thing she wanted to say hid itself in it. She kissed him harshly and she didn't even bother removing any clothes. She let her hands clench his shirt as she tried desperately to deepen the kiss. He kissed her back and as he did he smelt it. He smelled tears he wanted to stop to see them for himself but she just held on tighter. He could feel them now the warm wetness…. He felt the passion in her kiss surge into him.

Then automatically without warning she stopped. She stopped kissing him and buried her head into his chest. He didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know rather to say something or just shut up completely. "Thank you…" She whispered and he subconsciously let his hand on the small of her back. He patted her back before rubbing. He felt her clench tighter to him for awhile then loosen herself completely. She looked up at him for awhile; she had managed to wipe her tears from her face making her dark midnight blue eyes glisten. She looked so solemn he had the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. He leaned down to capture her lips, but before he could kiss her she moved back slightly.

"I have to go…" She said while stumbling off his lap. She turned around looking for her various things.

He stood up as she grabbed her coat and looked around for her purse. "No… wait… stay…" He said making her turn to look at him. She gave him that same incredulous look she had moments before. It was total shock as if she had just noticed something she hadn't before. She shook her head and backed up into the table. "Kagome…" He said as she walked towards the door.

"I have to go… I'll see you later…" She stuttered as she swung the door open letting out a blast of music. She ran out making him walk halfway to the door. He didn't understand it. What was with her? The crying… the passionate kiss…It left him heated and confused.

**KAG POV**

"Wake up…" Someone nagged while pushing Kagome roughly on her back as she held on to the sheets. "Kagome… wake up right now." Kaede snapped. She was kneeling on her bed and trying desperately to wake her top model up.

"You're doing it wrong... you've got to throw something hard at her or ball your fist up and punch her in the boob." Sango said from the door way. She had a bowl of cereal in her hands as she watched in amusement as Kaede tried waking up her best friend. "If that doesn't work try ripping up one of the magazines she's on the cover up. That always gets her up…" Sango joked.

Kaede threw her a look making Sango swallow her cereal rather roughly. Kagome was of course awake by now but she didn't want to get up, and usually when Kaede was in her apartment it meant she had to work. Kagome hated working before ten in the morning. "I can't believe she won't wake up… did someone slip a Ruffie in her drink last night?" Kaede asked in amazement as she struggled off the bed.

Sango sighed while looking around Kagome's room. She found a high heel shoe lying on the floor. She picked it up and launched it towards Kagome. It hit her on the head making her bounce up. "What the hell…" She cursed while massaging her tempo. "Did you really just do that… really?" She asked incredulously. Sango smiled while eating a big spoon full of her corn flakes.

"Okay good you're up… I have great news…" Kaede said ignoring the little dispute. "Today I just got a call from Takashi Corporation…"

Kagome winced at the sound of _his_ last name. She had spent most of the night thinking about _him_. "And guess what…" Kaede continued on making Kagome lay back in her bed. Her hair was all over the place. "Inuyasha…" she winced at his name again… "Invested a fortune in you…" Kagome sat up in shock at that.

"What…"

"Yes… I got the news this morning. You have more endorsement than any other model…" Kagome swung a look at Sango who was letting milk flow out of her open mouth in shock. "I was as shocked as you… I thought he was going to invest in the agency, but he didn't lend Flashing faces a dime… he put all his money in you…" Kagome looked down at her covered lap too shock for words. "Don't just sit there like a deer in the head lights… I want you to get all dressed up. We're going to Takashi Corporations and thanking Inuyasha personally…"

Kaede happily bounced right out of the room leaving both girls staring at each other in shock. "What do you have a magical vagina…?" Sango asked skeptically as she put her bowl down on the dresser. "How did you get Inuyasha to spend a fortune on you?" She asked and Kagome only shrugged before lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "Come on Kagome spill…"

"I don't want to see him…" Kagome said all together. He was solely the reason she drowned herself in alcohol last night.

"What… why not…"

"I just don't… I don't want to have sex with him anymore… I wish I could break that dumb contract…" She said while pulling the sheets over her head. Sango didn't hesitate to pull them down.

"Kagome what's going on…I'm your best friend… you can tell me anything." Kagome didn't say anything and Sango just continued. "I got drunk last night and had sex with Miroku…" Sango admitted making Kagome laugh a little, but she was still really sad. "That bastard was so persistent… he kept passing beers to me every two seconds…"

Kagome smiled again before trying to put the sheets over her head. "Kagome…" Sango snapped. "I just told you my secret now tell me yours…"

"It's not a secret… I hate Inuyasha… "

"When has hating Inuyasha ever stopped you from wanting to see him?" Sango asked while giving her a perplexed look.

"I'm sick of the sex…" She lied but Sango was of course not bought. Kagome put the sheets over her head again and shuffled herself lower down the bed. "AndIthinkImightbeinlove…."

"What…"Sango asked not catching the last part.

"I said… IthinkImightbeinlove…. "

"You did what to a glove?" Sango asked while putting her head closer to the sheets. Kagome sighed loudly but still didn't have the courage to admit what she had just said. She had been denying it the whole trip back to the apartment last night. She was doing so well, but then he had to be nice and invest in her.

"I said…" She announced while sitting up in the bed. "I was in his room last night and we were making out and he looks down at me with those golden eyes and says… _you want this right… because I'm trying not to use you anymore_…" Sango stared at her friend not knowing what that meant. "It was so overly nice and considerate because no one cares if they use me…" Sango understood what she meant automatically after awhile. "I mean my dad used me to run his company…. Then kicked me to the curve…. My sister is forever using me…. Kouga used me… _he_ was using me… I'm all used up… and he just looked down at me and said…I'm trying not to use you, and I don't know…"

Sango nodded before thinking back to what she said… "So what did you do to a glove?" she asked and then it clicked… not glove… love. "Oh holy shit… you're in love with Inuyasha Takashi… is that even possible?" Kagome rolled her eyes before plowing back down on her bed. "What is he a Higurashi magnet… does he attract all Higurashi women then out of nowhere rip their hearts out? Is he going after your mom next? Holy shit… holy shit…it all makes sense… the lovey dovey look next to the door last night… but your Kagome not Kikyo you're the sane one… you don't fall in love…"

"I know I know…. That's why I need you to tell Kaede that I'm sick so I don't see him… I'm going to quit him cold turkey." Sango shook her head not liking that plan at all.

"No… no… Kagome you've got to man up. It's just like that romantic movie where the man and the woman hate each other... and she passes on the opportunity to…" Kagome interrupted her romantic comedy obsess friend with an elongated grunt.

"Okay… okay I'm getting up… I'm going to do it… just spare me the stupid romantic mumbo-jumbo you know I don't believe in that shit…" Sango nodded and smiled as she watched Kagome trudge out of bed. She went straight for her closet and pulled out a sweater.

"You have to look extra cute today…. Put that sweater back… it's time for a Sango original…." Kagome grunted for the fifth time.

**INU POV**

"Is there any way you can ship it out today…?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in his office. He was talking on the phone while writing something down on a piece of paper."Yeah I'm willing to pay extra, but I want it in by the end of the work week…" He paused when the man began talking on the other line again. He put his pen down when he heard someone on the other side of the door. It was his secretary coming in to bring him his coffee.

She walked in after a couple knocks. She had a very disgruntled look on her face as she made her way towards him. He didn't bother asking why. "Yeah well it's extremely important that it reaches its destination by Friday…" Inuyasha argued on the phone making the man on the other line nod. The disgruntled woman put his coffee down on his desk and stayed there. Inuyasha hated when she did that.

"Hold on…" He said into the phone while setting it down. "Can I help you?" He asked and she swiftly looked towards the door. It was like déjà vu wasn't this exactly how she brought in Kagome the last time. He had been so annoyed that day, but now he would give anything to see her. His heart actually picked up speed.

"Ugh yes…. You know that woman, the one you said you don't ever want to see or get any food from ever…" Inuyasha stuck an eyebrow up waiting. "She's here…." He felt himself halt and his blood run cold. "I'm sorry she's just so persuasive. I can get security but…."

He shook his head. "No…no send her in…" He said and the woman nodded while turning around. Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee before picking up his phone. "Hello…" He said making the man on the other hand react immediately. "Can you get the shipment in or not… I feel as though I'm wasting my time." He said annoyingly he didn't want to admit that he wanted to end the conversation so he could see Kagome.

He sensed her before she actually got to the door and he subconsciously hung up the phone without saying bye. She walked into the room with a careful smile on her face. She wore a black off shoulder jumpsuit that loosened at the pants. It had a black stylish belt separating it from the waist. It then tightened to hold on to her curves carefully. Her long black hair was held in a low wavy side pony tail that flowed down the left of her shoulder. She had a massive black box in her arms as she walked gracefully in. He sat up in his seat when she closed the door with her foot and walked forward. She was of course gorgeous and it never ceased to amaze him every time he saw her. What got his attention today was the lack of seduction in her walk.

He liked it when she generally did things. He was beginning to realize the over the top confident Kagome was just a front. He liked the _real_ her much better. "Hi…" She said coyly which got his attention. The memories of the night before flashed back. "I got you something…" She said making him direct his attention to the massive box. She walked over to his desk and carefully opened it while tipping it down. Inuyasha backed up quickly not knowing what to think. It made her smile slightly. "Inuyasha I'm 22 I don't pull pranks anymore… there's no explosives in this box." She said making him look up at her.

He watched her amused features carefully. She seemed to be holding back something. He let his eyes take in the box, it was filled with assortments of gourmet chocolate. He stuck an eyebrow up. "I don't want that…" He said making her laugh as she set the box down on his desk. It took over most of his paperwork but he made no move to claim it. She on the other hand backed up to sit on the edge of one of his chairs. She actually seemed uncomfortable sitting on an _actual_ chair. "I didn't poison them if that's what you think…" She said and he smiled slightly he knew that. "I came here to say thank you…"

"For what?" He asked while eyeing her. She was fiddling with her hands nervously. She also had a look of distress on her beautiful face. She tried desperately not to make eye contact with him.

"For your investment… thanks…" He looked down at his work for a split second.

"You don't have to thank me for that… it was just business… since I let Mr. Wang go I needed to invest in something I could get some profit out of... your stats were great so I…."

"You let Mr. Wang go?" Kagome asked while slightly rising from her seat. He looked up nodding slightly. "Why… why would you do that? Your family wanted his business since forever why would you…"

"Well… unfortunately while investing in you was actually strictly business… Letting Mr. Wang go was actually personal…" Kagome felt her heart beat out of pace. She didn't know what to say and Inuyasha saw it on her face. "Don't flatter yourself… "He said while leaning back in his seat. "He goes around marketing himself as a family business man while he cheats on his wife with women more than ten years his junior…" He said everything nonchalantly, but Kagome knew he ridded Mr. Wang on her account. It made her feel something she never did before. No one in the world had ever done something that nice for her… ever. Even her best Friend Ayame didn't have the consideration to _not_ cheat on Kouga when she was dating him, but Inuyasha hated her, but he was still willing to lose millions.

"Inuyasha…" He looked up waiting and her stomach began churning. She didn't know what to say. She didn't remember his golden eyes being so bright and gorgeous or his skin being so flawless. When did his shoulders get so broad? He looked remarkable and though she knew subconsciously he probably looked the same, she didn't process it that way. Not when his personality had changed, not when he was passing off millions of dollars for her? Not when he was hands down... the only person besides Sango who actually cared for her wellbeing. "Ugh…you look really good today…" She stuttered out and he stuck an eyebrow up.

"Ugh…okay…" He said a bit perplexed. He didn't know what to say to that. He was sure he looked the same. Why was she acting so weird? "Well thanks for the chocolates but I really have a lot of work so…"

"Do you want to do something with me tonight…" She bursted. making him pause in utter shock. She didn't meet his glance she just looked past him before staring at the floor. "If you want that is…. You don't have to… actually I can't... I forgot I have to do something…" She lied before turning around towards the door. She left her purse on his chair as she left and Inuyasha didn't stop her, he knew she would be back.

She exited the room completely before coming back in. "I left my purse… where's my head today…" She laughed nervously while grabbing it. "I just… I'm so dumb…"

"So…" He said making her look up. She was actually blushing… she was blushing like a teenager, which he found ironic seeing as she never once blushed in High School when she was an actual teenager. She was embarrassed. What was with her today? He didn't know what it was but he didn't downright hate it. "Ugh what are _we_ doing tonight?" He asked making her look up in shock. She let a small smile turn up her full lips.

"I um…we can…. It'll be a surprise…" She fumbled and he narrowed his eyes. She slowly backed up from him making her hit an office chair and almost fall back. "I'm so clumsy…" she said while steadying herself. He nodded slightly; the funny thing was Kagome Higurashi, the _one_ he knew at least. The _one _whowas a model and captain of the gymnastic team in High School... she wasn't clumsy at all…

!

!

!

**Sorry for the wait… ugh I'm so upset with myself. Okay I'll update soon probably twice today.**


	16. I um…we can… It'll be a surprise…

**A/N: Okay sorry for the previous wait…HAHA do you guys want to know a secret. The reason why the last sentence of the previous chapter is the next chapter's name is because of pure unadulterated laziness… I hate coming up with chapter names. Sometimes I'll write a whole thirteen page chapter and keep it on my word file for a week because I can't come up with a name for the chapter. HAHA, so now I just steal it from the last chapter… and I update faster. I thought that was pretty funny…. anyway on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 16: "I um…we can…. It'll be a surprise…"

**INU POV:**

"I um…we can…. It'll be a surprise…" She fumbled and he narrowed his eyes. She slowly backed up from him making her hit an office chair and almost fall back. "I'm so clumsy…" she said while steadying herself. He nodded slightly; the funny thing was Kagome Higurashi, the _one_ he knew at least. The _one _who was a model and captain of the gymnastic team in High School... she wasn't clumsy at all…

**KAG POV:**

(Later that night)

She paced around the room making Sango give her a strange look. She was all dressed and waiting for Inuyasha to come pick her up. She had on a very plain looking lavender sweater that curved around her. A pair of denim black jeans and wool boots. Sango rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, it wasn't like she was taking any fashion risk. She had her long black hair in a high ponytail.

"Can you stop pacing around… your going to make me vomit…?" She said while flipping through the channels. Kagome gave her a look before crossing her arms and biting her nails. A habit she hadn't done since high school. "Does Inuyasha know to wear something as horrendously casual as what you have on…?" She joked while spooning some ice cream. Sango was a fashion icon; she never left the house in ordinary clothes. Kagome looked like she was heading to the grocery store not out on a date with the guy she _might _love.

"Shut up Sango we're going to the movies… I don't have to dress up for that…" She said nervously, but of course she was worried. Inuyasha was mondo late it was already ten at night. Who came on a date at ten? She was starting to think he stood her up.

"Relax Kagome you didn't give him a time… he'll be here." Kagome shook her head unsure about the whole thing. She was so dumb to ask him out. What was she thinking? The contract said no dates, but the least he could do was call her and tell her that. Now she was pacing at the door and her stomach felt like it was hosting a butterfly wrestling competition.

"Kag relax… hey do you want some Ice cream…?" She asked and Kagome looked up before nodding. She walked towards the couch then quickly backed up.

"Maybe I should leave the door open… so he'll let himself in…or maybe I should stand outside the apartment? You think he forgot what room we live in?" Sango gave her a look and Kagome sighed. "I can't believe he's standing me up… I bore my soul today…" Sango stood up giving her a shocked look.

"You told him you loved him?" She asked and Kagome shook her head before slumping on a cushion.

"No… but I asked him out… isn't that enough… I think I'm going to be sick…" she said while throwing herself dramatically down on the couch. "You should have seen me Sango I was tripping on things… what's wrong with me? Inuyasha Takashi is such a…" She tried to search for a bad word to describe him but came up blank. "He's such a…"

"A jerk…" Sango said and Kagome shook her head. "An ass hole…" Kagome shook her head again. "A bastard…"

"No... An amazingly handsome ass-jerk… who invested in me then promised not to use me… then dumped me to the curve…" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome was such a drama queen. "I'm going to my room… he's obviously not coming.

"You could at least call him Kagome…"

"No I don't want to seem clingy…" she said while getting up. Sango sighed deeply. That was funny because she sounded clingy as hell. She walked past her best friend before snatching the ice cream from her hands. She began flinging spoon full's of it into her mouth.

"Really Kagome…you're a model…" Sango said while getting up to get more. She passed the front door when she heard a sturdy knock. She paused for a second looking back at Kagome. She was too busy wallowing in chunky monkey ice cream to pay any attention to the door. Sango just shook her head before opening it. Inuyasha stood at the doorway. He had on a business suit telling her he had come straight from the office. Sango didn't say anything she just opened the door letting him in.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to work on…" His voice trailed off when he saw Kagome's face smudged up with ice cream. She stopped eating it when she saw him. Instead she opened her mouth and let a few chunks fall back into the bowl. "Ugh… I guess I don't have to pay for dinner…" He said making Sango crack up. Kagome put the bowl down and wiped her mouth. He decided he'd just let the whole thing slide. "Before we go anywhere can I change out of this…?"

"No…no… you look great…" Kagome said stopping him mid sentence. "We're just going to catch a movie." She let a soft smile slip onto her lips. Inuyasha looked her over before nodding. She actually wore something that wasn't extremely odd. The _real_ Kagome just got better and better. He understood that going on this date was a mutual violation of the contract. He decided he wouldn't mention it if she didn't.

"That was the surprise?" He asked while turning towards the door. She smiled softly while following him out. The nervousness she was feeling came back but worse. She never felt like this around him. She stumbled into him slightly as she closed the door behind her. He didn't notice it. he was too busy thinking back to that night they watched that movie in her apartment. "Okay then what movie?"

She didn't say anything she just smiled before turning to face him. He looked down at her for a half a second then turned to descend down the hall. "So about the contract and no dates…" Kagome said making him tense up slightly. "I thought maybe this could be business related… you know because I'm thanking you."

"Sure…" he said and Kagome smiled with content at how easily he was letting it slide. Could that mean he wanted this as much as her?

"And then afterwards we could you know…" She mumbled and he thought she meant sex which was something he was defiantly up for. "Grab something to eat…unless you want to do it before the movie…" She said and Inuyasha just sighed making her look up at him. He didn't seem aggravated so she continued on. "I'm really glad you're doing this with me. I want to put are past behind us…" she said while opening the door to the apartment building. Inuyasha's car sat in a guest spot.

Kagome looked over his dark red Lexus with amazement. "Is that a LS460?" She asked while jogging past him to take a better look. "What shade of red is this?" She asked and he looked up slightly impressed. So she knew about cars.

"Yea and its satin…" He said while pressing a button on his key that made the car roar to life. He studied the shock on her face for a second before walking towards the driver's seat. "You should see how it drives…"The smile on her face grew even wider. He tried to hide his own grin as she walked towards the passenger seat.

"It's probably really smooth…" She whispered to herself as she climbed in. "Is it a hybrid…" He nodded while starting the car up. It hummed to life as the lights flashed. The seats were black and leather. "The seats recline…" she mumbled making him nod again. "This must have cost a fortune…"

"Not a fortune…" He said while backing up. He left it at that but Kagome only smiled while feeling the leather of the seats. It wasn't expensive for him, but she knew it had to cost around 70k… "So how do you know about cars?"

"My dad and my brother… there both car enthusiast…" He smiled. "They'd flip if they saw this."

"This…" He said smiling smugly. "This is nothing… you should see my car collection…" Kagome laughed as she surveyed his profile. Was it possible for anyone to be so perfect? He continued talking about cars but Kagome tuned him out. Instead she stared at his profile in scrutiny as he stopped for a stop light. Every so often his lips would curve up into a smile and he'd turn to glimpse at her slightly. "It's one of the only models made…" He said finishing off his sentence. "Have you heard of it?" He asked while turning to look her way." His smile slipped when he took in Kagome's face.

She was staring at him in complete infatuation. She quickly looked away cursing herself. "No I haven't…" She said. He didn't say anything he just stared at the road. If he didn't know better he would say Kagome _liked_ him? He didn't know to what extent but he was beginning to connect the dots. The stuttering, the stumbling, the date… why hadn't he known sooner.

"Yeah it's extremely hi-tech… this one…it can um… it can parallel park itself…" He said while scratching the back of his head slightly. He decided to put the idea of her liking him aside. He could be wrong… it was ludicrous to think she had any feelings for him. "So what movie theater do you want to go to?" He asked and she turned to glimpse at him. She seemed slightly embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter… I don't care…" She whispered and he nodded as he pulled up to the theater to his left. He parked as close as he could before getting out of the car. He closed the door and headed out. Kagome did the same. He didn't bother waiting for her, he went straight ahead in. He was at the ticket booth when she stepped inside. He watched her as she pulled out her wallet. "You don't have to do that…" He said.

"Yeah I do…I do… I asked you so…I'm paying…" she said and he backed up as she picked one of the movies on display. He didn't catch what it was. He had all his attention engrossed in her. He was a bit shocked that he wasn't disgusted at the idea of her liking him. If he had found that out a week or so earlier he would have got rid of the contract and made sure he stayed away from her indefinietly. But for some reason he felt like he was in too deep. She turned around catching his stare. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked while putting a hand to her nose.

He smiled slightly. "No… no you look…" He let his voice trail off. He was going to say gorgeous, but he lowered it to beautiful. He knew that was still too complimentary. So in his mind he diminished it to good, but he still didn't want to associate her with anything positive. "You look… fine." He finally said and she nodded slightly before walking ahead of him.

"Do you want any popcorn?" She asked and he shook his head making her bypass the concession stand. "You know I don't mind paying…I'm not completely broke." She joked.

"No I'm fine…" He said making her look up at him. He looked indifferent and she had no idea why. Did he want the date to end already? She gave the tickets to an employee who tore it and passed it back. "So what movie are we seeing?" He asked and she smiled up at him.

"I have no idea…" She said making him give her a questioning look. "I picked it by random…" She said while shrugging. "If you want you can look at the ticket stub." He didn't look at it he just followed the man's directions to a room to the left. Kagome watched him as he walked ahead of her. She was hoping he wasn't mad? Would he be mad? How much of Inuyasha's personality outside of being mean did she know about? He could be stuck up and she wouldn't even know.

He walked into a fairly dark theater. No one was inside besides two men in the first row. He walked to the back and Kagome followed. She was hoping he didn't want them to sit in different places. "This place is completely empty you probably picked a shitty movie…" He said nonchalantly as she sat next to him. She would have taken offense to that, but she only shrugged.

"Ha… yeah I probably did…" She chuckled making him give her a strange look. Was she literally laughing at him insulting her? She looked up at the previews for awhile before focusing her peripherals on him. He was staring at the screen. He didn't look too upset but he didn't seem pleased either. She searched her mind for things to talk about. "Oh… did I tell you thanks about the Mr. Wang thing…"

"Kagome if I had a nickel for every time you thanked me for something…" He said while leaning away from her slightly. She caught the miniscule movement and shifted her glance upwards. Things became awkward so she quickly got up.

"Uh… I'm going to get some popcorn…. Do you want popcorn?" She stuttered and he spared her an annoyed look that told her to shut up. She smiled hesitantly before leaving.

**INU POV**

She came back a few minutes later with an extra large popcorn and a soda. She always over ate when she was nervous. He glanced towards her making her stomach knot up and she tripped slightly. He didn't say anything about her clumsiness, she always seemed to stumble around him lately. All of her gracefulness was almost depleted. She made her way to the seat. "The floors are slippery…" She whispered making him nod. "Has the movie started?"

He shook his head as she stuffed a hand full of popcorn in her mouth. It amused him vaguely but he didn't show it. "Do you want some?" She asked and he shook his head again. The lights dimmed suddenly signaling the movie was starting. It seemed to be a horror movie from what he could see. A woman was walking in the woods with a flash light and aiming it around. Kagome watched in complete satisfaction as she shoved more popcorn in her mouth. He on the other hand was getting extremely bored.

He sat back in his seat looking up at the screen. A shadow began following the woman and she looked back before picking up speed. He decided he'd focus his attention on Kagome. She had leaned back in her seat with obvious poise. She seemed so different than the girl who was in his room last night crying. He remembered trying to kiss her and being denied.

He sat up slightly putting a cliché arm around the back of her chair. She stiffened and butterflies filled the pit of her stomach. He leaned in carefully and kissed the crook of her neck. She jabbed upwards and her popcorn spilled making him back up completley. She stood up so the popcorn could fall to the floor. "I'm sorry…" She said but he just ignored her and looked towards the movie. What was with her today? She never ever acted this way… she was just so nervous when it came to him. It was so weird seeing as she had already had sex with him. Several times actually, but it felt like if he leaned in and kissed her it would be for the very first time.

He didn't say anything as he watched the movie. He didn't even know what to think about her popcorn blunder. He was beginning to really think that he had been right in the car. She did like him. He was trying to think back to when that could of happened. Then again did it matter… hadn't he accepted her movie date… He did invest in her and dropped Mr. Wang. Didn't he like her too?

She sat back down and stared at the movie. She wasn't really watching she had her peripherals on Inuyasha solely. He stared boredly at the screen in his usual fashion. She was such an idiot. She was acting like a teenager on her very first date. He would probably never try kissing her again. After awhile she decided to redeem herself. She turned to face him "Inuyasha…" She whispered and he looked down at her. He automatically knew what she wanted. He leaned in closer to her. Her stomach over reacted again and her blood ran unusually hot. She moved in unnaturally causing her to hit his head abruptly. He backed up and she cursed silently to herself. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She wondered out loud making Inuyasha spare her a glance.

After awhile it became extremely awkward to just sit there and disregard what she said. He sat up in his seat. "It's fine…" He commented making her roll her eyes. It wasn't fine at all. It was damn right embarrassing. He wasn't supposed to ever see her like this.

"No it's not Inuyasha…" She said in utter annoyance as she slid down in her seat. "I don't want to talk about it… so can we just."

"I know you like me…" He interrupted and it made her shut right up. She had literally forgotten how to breathe all of a sudden and her body ran cold. "You don't hide it too well."

"You're so full of yourself… I don't like you." She hissed. "I hate you… so just watch the damn movie." He smiled cheekily and she looked up at him. How had he guessed? And what would he do? What if he found out that it was much more than just like? She was infatuated with him. She felt just like Kikyo, clingy and obsessive. She couldn't believe she was actually in love with Inuyasha Takashi. It caused a sling of disgust to come over her. How did she manage to do that?

A few minutes passed and none of them said anything. Kagome sat up carefully in her seat. "Okay so what if I did like you…" She said causing the room to get even more awkward. "How mad would you be?" She asked and he glimpsed towards her. He wanted to say something like: 'I wouldn't be mad I'd be disgusted.' But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. Not when the possibility that he had fallen for her first was so strong. He kept thinking about the day they watched that movie. The night he took her to dinner. Had he forgotten that this was in fact the same woman? She was basically saying she had feelings for him… he should have been happy, not trying to crush her spirits. She waited coyly for his response, but he never said anything. He had no idea what to say. This should have never happened. He should have got rid of the contract as soon as he went home the night after the snow storm.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered wanting him to answer. "I'm not saying I do, but how disgusted would you be?" she asked nervously. He sat up slightly in his own seat and leaned towards her. He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't want to like Kagome Higurashi… that would go against everything he lived by. He kissed her on the side of her jaw. It made her tense and look up at him. He didn't want to look into her eyes. He knew what he'd see. He didn't want her seeing the same thing in his either. He let his lips touch down on hers and she kissed back slightly before backing up. "Inuyasha…" She repeated. "I need to know." He ignored her as he kissed her down the base of her neck. "Inuyasha…"

"Why Kagome…" he snapped. "Why would you need to know that? You said it yourself…you don't… you said you hated me… why would you need to know how I'd feel if you did like me… that makes no Goddamn sense."

"I just want to know okay…" she said back and he rolled his eyes while diverting his attention back to the screen. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't fucking feel like it… okay." None of them said anything and Kagome shifted to cross her arms and look up at the screen as well.

"Okay…" she said after awhile. "What if I admitted I did…? I do like you… a lot."

He ignored her. He pretended that the string of killings in the movie drowned her out. She called his name and he leaned away from her. The idea of her liking him gave him a series of different feelings. It was different when he just strongly thought she did, but now that he knew it for a fact he didn't know what to do. It literally paralyzed him. She realized after some time that he was ignoring her. It made her think that he didn't feel the same way. She was so overly dumb to tell him her feelings. Of course he didn't feel the same way. She got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know home…" She said making Inuyasha subconsciously grab hold of her arm and pull her back.

"Kagome can you just shut up and watch the damn movie. Why do you have to like me?" He questioned and she looked somewhere else trying not to look at him.

"I have no idea… you're a fucking jerk…" she turned to leave again but he grabbed her. "Inuyasha let go of me."

"Just stay…okay… I don't… its okay if you like me just… I don't care." He didn't know why he wanted her to stay so badly, but he did. He wanted to at some point be able to admit how he felt too. If she could do it what was stopping him from doing it. She shook her head as if she wanted to leave. He could see the anger on her face quickly turn into sadness and he'd be damned if he was the reason she cried tonight. "Kagome…I wouldn't be disgusted okay… I'd be flattered. Just stay here…"

"Okay so now I'm your personal cheer squad… I guess I'm only here to heighten your ego…" He didn't let her walk any further. he actually grabbed and pulled her towards him. She fell abruptly into his lap.

"Just shut the hell up and watch the movie…" She struggled in his arms but he was of course too strong.

"I can't believe you're doing this…it's so immature. Why won't you just let me go…?" He didn't say anything he just steadied her body and forced her to watch the movie. After awhile she sat still in his lap. He was wondering why slightly but he didn't want to read into it. "I can't believe I fell for you out of all the people…" she hissed but he didn't say anything. "Tell me Inuyasha… if you don't care about me why won't you let me leave, why did you let go of Mr. Wang…why did you tell me last night…" her voice cracked and he felt his stomach churn. "Why did you look me in the eyes and say you're trying not to use me…"

He could smell the salty tanginess of tears but she was doing a damn good job of holding it in. He lowered her to his chest and she surprisingly didn't fight it. She buried herself into him just like she did the night before. She mumbled something about being an idiot but he didn't say anything. "Listen Kagome…"

"I really don't want to hear it…" she mumbled into him.

"Okay, but what if I told you I liked you too… would you be disgusted?" She froze in his arms and he sighed as he aimed his eyesight somewhere other than the movie. "I still don't want a relationship… I don't know why I'm even…" He let his voice trail off before he could say something he knew he would regret. "Can we go…let's go…" He got up picking her up easily.

"Can you set me down?" She asked and he reluctantly did so.

**KAG POV**

None of them said anything for over an hour. Kagome stared at the burger in her hands as Inuyasha pulled out of the drive thru. It was still unbelievably awkward but he wouldn't dare say a word. He finally decided he would break the ice when they headed on the main road again. "You're so immature …" he spat and she turned to look at him.

"I'm immature… you can't even admit you like someone without fucking it up…"

"Me…" he said while laughing sarcastically. "You're the one who basically wrote a note saying, do you like me or like like me…we're fucking adults…"

"Yeah well… whatever… Inuyasha don't worry because I don't ever want to see you again after tonight." He rolled his eyes as he stopped at a stop light. "You're one to talk… you wouldn't even let me leave… you made me sit on top of your lap so I wouldn't go. What the hell…"

"Okay only because you were going to go cry in the bathroom like the little girl you are… "

"Well you should have let me…" She said while crossing her arms. He drove off at the green and shook his head. "And I'm not a little girl okay… I just admitted I was _in love_ with you and you spit right in my face."

"I did not spit in your face you were just being completely unreasonable. You sat there and kept playing mind games."

"Inuyasha I'm done arguing with you. They were not mind games. It's called not wanting to get hurt." She admitted and he took that in for a second.

"Wait wait… what…" She paused and glanced towards him. He just thought back to what she said before. "You're in love with me…" It became silent after that and he sat back in his seat. What did he get himself into? "You know what it doesn't even matter... you didn't say that before… like is a lot different than love."

"Well you're right it doesn't matter Inuyasha... I'm not fulfilling any of their obligations. I could careless if I ever see you again."

"Well… you _have_ to see me a few times… you just admitted you were in love with me… you're just going to…" He let his voice trail off and Kagome turned to glimpse at him. His face turned from one of anger to slight depression.

"Inuyasha what is it that you want me to do?" She asked in a confused tone. "There's no way up from here. Either you take me and what I admitted for what it is, or you ignore me, deny it and leave me be. You can't string me around any longer…not when it's turned into something more. "

"Why does it have to… things were going great the way they were…" He said softly.

"Okay well do you want to pretend like this night never happened? I can't go back to just having sex with you... it would always be more for me…"

He ignored her silently before pulling up near her apartment building."Things were going great when I hated you and you hated me… then you had to go and fall in love." He whispered. He knew as soon as he dropped her off and she was gone it was going to soak in completely. He could feel it; he'd be up all night thinking about her and wondering if he felt the same. He'd probably come to conclusion that he did… then where would they go from there. "So what… I guess this is the end…"

She unbuckled her seatbelt. "It's only the end if you want it to be…" she said silently. He didn't say anything and Kagome she got the hint. She opened the car door and he pulled her back. "You have to stop doing that..." She said while pulling her arm from his grasp. She turned around to add something else when she took in his face. Her heart started to pick up and she sat back in her spot. Was he going to do it? Was he going to give them a chance. She closed the door behind her and let a faint smile meet her lips. Inuyasha noticed it slightly as he glimpsed at her. She turned towards the window to hide her obvious joy. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked.

He didn't know what to say... he looked towards her again. "Kagome I do want..." his words trailed off when he took in a crying woman running out of the apartment's lobby. "Kikyo..." He said making Kagome turn to look at him in half shock and half anger. Did he still have feelings for her sister? He leaned forward to get a better look at the running brunette. Kagome tore her eyes off of him to stare in his direction. She took in her crying sister and without hesitation she swung herself out of the car and ran towards her.

Various people who walked the city streets paused to look at the crying girl. "Kikyo…" Kagome called while cutting through crowds. Sango ran outside meeting Inuyasha halfway.

"Don't let Kikyo see you…" Sango warned. Inuyasha stopped when he took in her face. Something was defiantly wrong and it had to do with him.

"Kikyo…" Kagome called again. She was weaving through people and this time when Kikyo stumbled she caught up. "Kikyo… what are you doing here…"

"Get away from me…" She snapped making Kagome pause and back up. Kikyo's eyes were blood shot. It looked like she had been crying for days or even weeks. "How could you do this to me?" She asked and Kagome shook her head not knowing what she meant. "Don't act like you don't know."

"I really don't know… but come on… come inside with me. It's freezing out here and people are staring…"

She shook her head as more tears slid out of her round brown eyes. She grabbed hold of the purse at her side and pulled out what looked like a magazine. Kagome looked down at an issue of _business today_. She still didn't understand its significance. Kikyo flopped it on the ground by her feet wanting her sister to look at it. Kagome looked down, on the cover was a picture of Inuyasha and her walking into the Wang's manshion. She bent over slowly but surely picking it up. "Number one eligible bachelor is not eligible anymore…" she read out loud…

Kikyo cried even louder and Kagome felt her own stomach heave. "Kikyo it's not what you think" She said as she threw the magazine on the dirty city sidewalk. "It's a lie…I'm not…" she let her voice trail off when she realized it _wasn't_ a lie. She did betray her sister.

"Save it Kagome… I've seen the pictures… I thought you were supposed to be my sister. You tell me to move miles away so you can have Inuyasha for yourself."

"No Kikyo…it's not that… please listen to me…" She shook her head and Kagome could feel her own tears. It was exactly what Kikyo thought. Didn't she just come back from a date with Inuyasha? Didn't she just admit how she felt about him? Wasn't she planning on dating him soon enough? It was exactly what Kikyo thought… it was even worse because she had a sex agreement with him. She watched as Kikyo backed up and continued running down the street sobbing. There was literally nothing she could say to comfort her. Not when she was the reason her sister was crying.

She turned around wanting to head back home when she saw _him_. He was making his way over to her, but for some reason she didn't want to see Inuyasha. He had seen her defenseless enough. She turned heading the same direction of her sister. Inuyasha weaved through people to get to her. "Kagome… come on…" he called out as he eventually caught up to her.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha…" She snapped while the tears consumed the rest of her face. It wasn't fair that she couldn't bring herself to be with him. The look on her sister's face kept flashing back whenever she thought of him.

"Kagome… " He said while cutting her off. He took a step towards her coming in close.

"I don't want to see you… don't you get it…" She said while turning away again. He of course couldn't let her go. He grabbed her by the hand pulling her in. He was sick of the various people staring at them. He led her into a small alley way steadying her against a brick wall. She didn't meet his eyes she just sobbed. He tried bringing her in close but she fought him. "Leave me alone…"

"Whatever your sister said… you can tell me…" He whispered as he looked down at her. He let his hands grip her shoulders gently but she still didn't look up at him. He tried lifting her chin but she turned the other way. "Damn it Kagome…"

She backed up clumsily hitting the brick wall. "We can't be together… "She sobbed out and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Did you hear what happened… don't you get it? I'm the reason why she's crying… I'm the reason why she's so upset. I'm not supposed to be breaking her down. I was supposed to be helping her."

"Kagome your sister's a big girl she'll get over it. As for you and me… remember what you told me in the car…" He whispered hoping she'd take that into consideration.

"None of that matters anymore…" She whispered and he didn't like the tone of her voice. It made his blood run stark cold. "You don't know my sister… you don't understand her… she was obsessed with you… I can't hurt her… I can't be with you." She turned to slip herself out of the alley way but he grabbed her.

"Kagome that's ridiculous…are you telling me… you're just going to…"

"I was stupid to fall for you in the first place." She interrupted and he stood back. "You hurt my sister so many times… I was dumb…that's why…" she whispered as she pushed past tears. "That's why I did those things to you in high school…" she admitted for the first time. "Because every time you hurt her she turned into an emotional wreck... you caused her so much pain...And everyday I had to go home and deal with it. Now I'm the one who made her the same way she was back then. I can't be with you…" she stated again while backing up to leave. He didn't say anything he just watched her go. What could he say, not when she confessed something like that. It finally made sense…now for the first time he could forgive Kagome for the things she did, but the down side was he could only blame himself for them as well…

!

!

!

**Great things happen once people forgive the past...lol I'll update soon.**


	17. I was stupid to fall for you

**A/N: Nothing to say**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 17: I was stupid to fall for you in the first place.

**KAG POV**

"I was stupid to fall for you in the first place." She interrupted and he stood back. "You hurt my sister so many times… I was dumb…that's why…" she whispered as she pushed past tears. "That's why I did those things to you in high school…" she admitted for the first time."Because every time you hurt her she turned into an emotional wreck... you caused her so much pain...And every day I had to go home and deal with it. Now I'm the one who made her the same way she was back then. I can't be with you…" she stated again while backing up to leave. He didn't say anything he just watched her go. What could he say, not when she confessed something like that. It finally made sense…now for the first time he could forgive Kagome for the things she did, but the down side was he could only blame himself for them as well…

**INU POV**

(Two days later, mid afternoon)

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the mirror slightly before growing extremely bored. She took a shallow breath and sat back in the dressing room chair. Inuyasha watched considerably from his spot at the door. She hadn't noticed him and that's how he wanted it. He was only at the fashion show's studio to check out his endorsements. Kagome was going to walk the runway and Kaede called him down to check out the clothes and other assessments she bought.

Kaede led him to Kagome's dressing room asking him to wait. He hadn't known she'd be in there. She just sat in her burgundy lounge chair and stared at herself. Her long jet black hair straightened and flowing down, causing a shocking contrast between the black and burgundy. He didn't much like her new look. He could only see the back of her head, but he imagined the straight hair failed to shape her face as well as her wavy hair did. He hadn't seen her in a couple days. Not sense the argument; he understood she _wanted_ it like that.

She shifted in her seat grabbing a black medium sized bag from the white dressing table. She checked for her phone slightly hoping she had gotten some sort of message. She of course hadn't and she was still insufferably bored. Her slight movement made him duck to the left, but she still hadn't taken notice of him. He got a reasonable look at her profile, but nothing extreme. He cursed himself and his overwhelming urge to take her in completely. When she had admitted she loved him he had no idea how he felt, but just _two days_ later. Only _two days_ away from her. _Two days_ of thinking of solely her, trying to remember every smile, every comment, every action, and he realized he was just as in love with Kagome as she was with him.

He felt like a stocker just staring. He decided he'd leave completely. He sighed while staring at her form slightly; he wanted so badly to confront her. Tell her to forget about her stupid sister, but he knew it was impossible. It was also extremely selfish of him too. So he decided he'd leave her alone. It wasn't right to love Kagome anyway. After all the things she had done to him, he tried to recall all of her dumb immature pranks, but surprisingly he couldn't remember one. All he could remember was the pain in her eyes when she backed out of the alley and into the sidewalk. The image of it caused him to freeze to his spot witnessing Kagome rise from her seat carefully. He wanted very badly to leave but the thought of seeing her again caused him to go completely still. Her movements caused a slight scent of lavender to swift into the air. He hadn't remembered how sweet her scent was until she was actually gone.

She walked with her back to him towards a coffee table in the center of her dressing room. It would be the one she used on her runway night. He'd be in the crowd watching her strut down the cat walk indifferently. The room was fairly big, which he was pleased to see. She was sort of the honorary person at the event. She was of course model of the year, and he had invested a lot of money for her to look the best as well. She wore a dark black mini overall dress. She had on purposely ripped stockings under it and huge combat boots. It seemed like she was back to dressing slightly eccentrically. Though he was sure her agency picked out her more exotic clothes.

She shuffled through a few of her gifts and grabbed a dark pink bag. She went back to the mirror and adjusted it, turning it to face the door. His breath halted when he took in her face perfectly in the round mirror. Her eyes were still focused on adjusting it so she hadn't taken notice of him. Her long hair draped over the side and she carefully pushed them behind her ear so she could see her work. He had been completely wrong about the straight hair; it actually worked to show off her perfect face clearer. The lack of volume brought her features forward. Once she was finished angling the mirror she sat back in her seat and opened the pink pack. She took out what looked like a tube of lipstick and looked up. She froze when she took in her reflection.

The lipstick fell to the dresser and rolled onto the floor. Her heart started beating over time and all her feelings came back in rapid waves. Inuyasha stood at the doorway. His silver hair tied back. His bright golden eyes seemed foggy but still gorgeous. He had on a black button down with a unique looking dark red tie over it. Kagome's absolute favorite. He had a hand in his slacks and he just stared. He didn't say anything, she wondered if he knew she saw him. Of course he had, but he didn't want to say anything. He felt guilt wash over him, he should have let her go… he just took a moment to analyze his setting before backing up and turning away from the room completely.

She felt herself rise up "No…wait…" she called out but of course he didn't come back. He let himself walk down the hall and he sensed her panic as she ran to her dressing room door. She didn't say anything though. He was obviously bent on leaving, and she had nothing to say. She wasn't going to take him back… she couldn't. Her sister would drown herself in tears if she did. She also didn't think he'd want her back, not after what she did to him. She watched as he walked down meeting Kaede halfway down the hall. They started a conversation that he pulled off excellently. He followed her deeper down the hall and she felt her heart sink slowly the farther he went.

**KAG POV**

(2 weeks later… day of runway)

"Is she still depressed?" A woman asked as Kagome sat up in her bed. Her hair sprang every which way as she felt hunger sit in the pit of her stomach like an anchor at the bottom of the sea. She didn't say anything, not when she knew all that waited for her. She knew she should have been extremely excited about walking the runway for the first time, but she was too depressed. "You know what I say…?" The woman asked making Kagome groan as she plopped back in her bed. "I say fuck Kikyo…. Seriously… I mean it's been weeks… Kagome's still grouchy and guess what Kikyo has…"

"I know… I know, but…. You know how she is when it comes to Kikyo…." Sango whispered while shushing the anomalous girl. She didn't want Kagome over hearing their conversation. "Listen I say let her get over it herself…I'll get more ice cream and she'll chipper right up."

Kagome put a pillow over her head as the other girl objected. She identified the other voice as Rin, which she wasn't completely shocked by. Rin had been planning to come by on the day of Kagome's first runway show for awhile. It made Kagome sit up when she thought about older Kikyo. She had said she'd come too. She was hoping Kikyo would see how noble she was by leaving Inuyasha and maybe forgive her. She pushed the sheets off of the bed and walked towards the door. She peeked out seeing a lavender horizon outside telling her it was very early in the morning.

She slowly walked out of her room and everyone stopped talking immediately. They stared at her as if she was a ghost as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She didn't say any hi's and though this was the first time she saw Rin in a while she didn't say hello. She just half heartedly hesitated as she approached the cold kitchen tile. She took a deep breath then made her move wincing at the icy ground.

"Hey Kagome…" Rin whispered in a sort of solemn way. Kagome put a hand out and opened a cabinet wanting to get out some very sugary cereal. She of course didn't find any. Damn Sango and her overly healthy ways. She walked towards the fridge opening it. The only fattening thing they had were two cartons of ice cream. Sango had bought it the day Kikyo had showed up. It seemed to be around four or five in the morning, but that didn't faze her. She grabbed a carton and a spoon and left towards her room. "You're eating ice cream for breakfast?" Rin asked but Kagome just nodded making her realize how badly her friend had _it._ Could she possibly be in love with her brother in law?

"But you're a model…" Sango whispered reminding her best friend of her obligations. She was all for ice cream therapy, but Kagome had been eating ice cream and moping around for awhile now. That could not be good for her waist line. Kagome didn't say anything; she just threw Sango a death look and dragged herself back in her room.

"Shit… you didn't tell me she was like _that_…" Rin cursed while hugging herself. She turned towards the front door grabbing some of her luggage. She had just come in from her very early flight. "Do you think she's going to walk tonight…?" Rin asked referring to the runway. Sango bit her lip hoping to every heavenly being she would.

"I have no idea… Kaede's coming to get her later this morning…so I hope so." They both stared at the door and Rin shook her head in pity.

"The worst part is that Kikyo… she came here with a..."

"Sssh…" Sango snapped knowing what Rin would say. Sango was very much aware of what Kikyo came back _with_. It made her extremely mad and she decided that Kagome could not ever find out. Not yet anyway. She was a complete emotional wreck. "Listen… I don't think we should tell her… we should let her get over everything herself."

Rin bit her lip not liking that idea. Today everyone would be flying down to see Kagome's first cat walk performance. Kikyo would of course be there with _him_. Wouldn't Kagome find out eventually? "Well we should at least call my brother…"

"No… I don't want her to see Inuyasha… he's the reason she's like that. He came in a couple days after the incident to look over some business thing, and Kagome spotted him. If one look at Inuyasha could make her like _that_…" Sango pointed at Kagome's door incredulously. "Then think about what a conversation with him could do… She needs to break this cold turkey." Sango let it end at that as she carried Rin's stuff to their spare room.

_(A couple hours later)_

Kaede had come around six to get her best model ready for the fashion gala tonight. Kagome had pushed the comforter over her head and whined. Sango and Rin stared at their friend hoping she'd actually get up. Two tubs of ice cream sat at her bed side dresser. Sango took a deep sip of her cup of coffee as Kaede gave up and climbed off the bed. "Kagome… are you going to start getting ready for tonight?" She asked and Kagome didn't reply.

"Come on Kagome… you were so excited about this. You've been talking about it since last year." Sango pleaded as she stared at Kagome's body form. "You promised you'd model some of my spring designs…" It made Kagome slip out of the sheets slightly. She had promised that… "You've seriously been depressed for weeks now…I hope you're not going to let this affect your whole career." Kagome slipped out of the sheets even more. Sango did have a point.

"Yea…" Rin chimed in. "Plus you hate my brother…he's a no good asshole… you remember in high school when you broke into his locker and unscrewed his shelves so when he opened it all his books fell to the…." Sango threw Rin a look and Kagome groaned painfully as she pushed the sheets back on top of her head. Kaede shook her head in defeat.

"Millions of dollars…to waste…" She said in a total heave. She threw her hands up in the air and began to pace. What was she going to do when her honorary model of the year wouldn't make an appearance at the fashion gala of the year? "What will flashing faces say?" She mumbled to herself as she bit a nicely manicured nail. "The fashion designers who won't get there fashion seen because there missing a model… oh and the investors…oh no…" She said while suddenly hyperventilating. She put a hand melodramatically to her expensive cashmere sweater cladded chest. "Inuyasha Takashi… oh no… his fortune…" She said while running out of the room. Kagome groaned at his name and she actually rolled over in the bed to bury herself in the pillow.

"Kagome…" Sango whined. "A lot of people are expecting you… please tell me you're not going to let them all down. Not to mention everyone who's flying up to see you…"

Kagome groaned again, but she did turn. She had every attention to walk the runway, but did she have to start so early. She pushed the sheets off slightly. Showing puffy eyes, "you should have seen his face…" She sniffed, obviously talking about Inuyasha. Sango nodded. Kagome had a new knack of mentioning _him_ randomly during the day. Even when they were talking about something completely off topic, yesterday it was about the rent, and Kagome cut in with a: 'you should of seen the way he stared at me….'

"Well things will get better" Rin said reassuringly. "Let's not pull a Kikyo…" Kagome grunted again and pushed the sheets over her face.

"Rin you're not making things better. Go in the living room and calm Kaede down…" Sango snapped and Rin sighed while leaving the room.

Sango paused waiting for her to leave before walking towards her best friend. She sat down near her on the bed pushing off some used tissue paper to the floor. "Am I actually pulling off a Kikyo…?" She squeaked from under the sheets. Sango didn't say anything telling Kagome her answer. "It's not my fault… it's _his_… he did this…" Sango smiled gently.

"Now I guess you see how Kikyo felt…" She mumbled. Kagome actually did for the first time. She also knew what Inuyasha did to women, but she couldn't shake off that look he had given her before he descended down the hallway. "We've been making fun of Kikyo all this time, but I guess now we know how sad she must have been… what Inuyasha did was horrible. I'm glad you're through with him…" She paused when Kagome shook her head under the sheets.

She didn't believe Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship was the same as hers and Inuyasha's. She was very sure Inuyasha _never_ gave Kikyo the look he gave her that day. She didn't believe he _ever_ held Kikyo the way he did her. Or tell Kikyo something as selfless as_ 'I'm trying not to use you…_' though it seemed on the surface she was just down with the Inuyasha bug. She felt like it was a much worse flu then the one Kikyo suffered. Did no one understand that she was madly in love with Inuyasha Takashi? If Kikyo hadn't run out of the apartment at that moment she would have known whether he felt the same. She sat up softly in her bed. If she wasn't completely guilty about what she did to Kikyo, then she would have ran after him that day at the studio. She stared at the wall for a long time; she pictured herself calling Inuyasha down the hall and him actually turning around, a soft smile on his lips as he strode back to her. All of a sudden she could see herself crushing into his hard chest, looking up into his eyes, and actually kissing him.

"You are through with him right?" Sango asked and Kagome groaned for the umpteenth time while throwing the sheets off. Sango smiled as a little of the old Kagome lit in her. She pushed herself off the bed.

"I don't have a choice…I can't date the love of my sister's life." Sango nodded as if she agreed, but Kagome didn't want to leave it at that. "But…" she trailed off slightly directing Sango's attention to her. "It's different between me and him…it's not…it's not like Kikyo…" She mumbled and Sango slightly understood but not fully. Part of her wanted to just say Kagome was in denial, but the determination in her midnight eyes told Sango differently.

She thought back to that night Kikyo ran up to the apartment and banged on the door. Sango had opened to a crying hysterical Kikyo. Sango had kept her mouth shut, but pleaded for her to tell her what was wrong. That's when Kikyo pulled out the magazine. Now only a couple weeks later and Kikyo had…well wasn't sad anymore? She thought about telling Kagome the news about Kikyo when Kaede walked into the room.

"You're up…" Kaede said in an exaggerated tone. "Please tell me you're walking?" She asked and Kagome rolled her eyes in her usual way. Kaede seemed happy to see her over confident, sarcastic model back to normal. "Okay… we have makeup to do… cues… clothing choices…we don't have much time… come on come on…" She said pulling Kagome by the arm…

**INU POV**

(Later that night…minutes before the show…)

"I'm so happy you could make it…" Kaede said in her usual overly grateful way. She obviously knew Inuyasha would be there. He invested too much money not to watch his overall profit at use. He had just come from the office, and though he wore a button down white shirt and a standard tie. Everyone else seemed over dressed. He had in his hands an enormous bouquet of flowers. He tuned half of what Kaede said out as he nervously twisted the steams in his hands. He was of course not planning to give it to Kagome personally. He was planning on getting someone else to, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't say he wanted very desperately to give it to her personally. "Kagome's all dressed and ready for her debut… I think you'll be happy to know she'll be modeling most of the clothing…"

"Oh that's great…" He said tuning her out again. "Hey… I was wondering if before the show starts… you could give this to her…" He said pushing the flowers forward. Kaede smiled down at them. She was more impressed at how expensive they looked.

"Oh a lot of her family members have been dropping off gifts all day… you can just drop it in her dressing room… I showed it to you a couple weeks ago…" She said and Inuyasha ignored her looking down at his watch. As uneasy as he felt about doing that, he decided he'd just drop it at her door. He had a small gift for her too. He didn't know why he took the time to buy her things, it wasn't like he was expecting her to take him back, but he did want her to forgive him. For what…he was a bit cloudy on… after he had saw her last and she admitted why she was such a bitch in high school. He sort of blamed himself… it all made sense… he had a knack for stringing Kikyo around. He tried not to but she was always there, and clinging to him, it was pretty easy.

Kaede began talking again and Inuyasha tuning her out for the third time, turned away from her and towards back stage. She shut up completely a bit shocked he just openly ignored her. He walked towards the back stage passing several of overly dressed women and men. He spotted his sister in the corner talking with Sesshomaru and dad. He ducked away from them running into Kagome's family. He didn't want to talk to them just yet. He wanted to tuck the small box in his hands into the flowers and leave them next to Kagome's door. Then she'd fine them, do the fashion show then he'd leave before she could thank him, and it would be the end of it. He slipped between a few people avoiding his own mother's wondering eye. Izayoi had a talent of catching her children with no aid of demonic sensing or hearing.

He luckily passed her, wedged himself between an older couple and heading for the backstage door. "Inuyasha…" Someone called from behind him. He quickly pushed the velvet miniature box in his hand into his slacks and turned. He of course knew who it was, and she was the last person he wanted to see. Walking towards him dressed in an elegant form fitting lavender gown was no other then Kikyo Higurashi. She had a huge smile on her face and a determined look in her eyes. He took a deep sigh before walking forward. "Hey…" she said in an overly cheery voice she leaned in wanting to embrace him and though he was hesitant to he hugged her quickly. "What a pleasant surprise…" she lied with that same gorgeous smile printed on her face. She looked a lot like Kagome. That's all he could think about as she began talking.

Her long dark hair was several shades lighter and a lot shorter then hers, but it had the same volume and thickness. Her skin was the same gorgeous pale as her sisters. Her lips full just like Kagome's her nose the same slight button shape. Even their eyes were sort of the same, Kikyo's were a deep beautiful brown. Though he always loved the vibrant deep brown of her eyes, he found himself preferring a darker blue all of a sudden. "So are you happy for me?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He had missed everything she just said.

"of course… you look gorgeous." He said and she gave him a perplexed look before smiling widely.

"You weren't listening were you?" She asked. She had dated Inuyasha enough to notice when he was ignoring her. Not anymore… she finally washed her hands of Inuyasha Takashi. He would no longer pollute her.

"Of course I was…" He said while searching the room. His eyes landed on his mothers who spoke to Kagome's mom. She was laughing while letting her eyes wander landing on his. "Shit…" Her smile grew wider and she quickly said something before walking with purpose to her middle child.

"Well do you want to meet him?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha tore his eyes from his mother's to rest them on his ex fiancée.

"Who…"

"My new fiancé silly…" She laughed making Inuyasha stick a confused eyebrow up. Did he miss something? "I've been talking about him this whole time. You were ignoring me…"

"Listen Kikyo…" he cut off. "I'm really happy for you and you're….uh…your fiancé, but I have to…" He dipped away from her 'B' lining it for back stage. He walked into the same long hallway he had been shown earlier, but this time it was filled with models of every race and nationality. They all paused when they saw him, and some even giggled, but he was on a mission. He pushed past them getting to another series of doors that reeked of hairspray and shampoo. He steered to the left into a vacant hall. He took a deep breath already sensing her before getting to her room. His stomach slightly churned, but he told himself there was no reason to be nervous. He wasn't planning to talk to her.

"Leave Kouga now…" He heard someone state strictly. The door to the dressing room plowed open and Kagome stepped out. It made him pause slightly. He stood in his spot, she didn't notice him. On her person she wore a light blue lace bra and underwear with nothing else. Kouga stepped out of the room after her. Her long black hair was in an odd looking up do and she stood with her hands on her hips. He didn't say anything he just let realization plow through him. She had gotten back with Kouga. "I have a fashion show… I don't even know why you came." She said with a roll of her eyes as she walked towards the door.

Kouga who was too preoccupied with her and her overall attire to notice Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. He pushed her close and she said something in a low whisper that not even Inuyasha could pick up. It made Kouga pause and say 'really.' She nodded and he opened his mouth slightly before shaking his head. He leaned down wanting to kiss her quickly but she backed up as if that was completely uncalled for. He gave her a look then turned away without a good bye. Though from any other various angle a person would obviously tell nothing was mutual between the two. From Inuyasha's spot down the hall, he took the whole scene as strictly romantic. Why else would she be in her room alone with him with only her bra and underwear. She watched Kouga leave and Inuyasha not knowing what to do with the flower and gift he decided to just throw them in the waste basket near him.

Not because he was totally defeated by the idea that she had taken Kouga back, though he was slightly. But he promised himself he wouldn't use her, he wouldn't try to get her back. He didn't want to see that hurt in her eyes again. He decided it was just the right thing to do. Kagome pushed a hand through her overly sprayed hair before looking down the hall. She spotted Inuyasha and her heart began to beat over time. She took off in a sprint. "Inuyasha…" She screamed making him look up at that moment.

**KAG POV**

She slowed down when she took in his face. It was the exact one she imagined. His grin wasn't as big, it was a slight smile, and he didn't walk forward to take her in. He actually turned around and walked away. She paused not understanding why. "Inuyasha…" She called out again but he didn't turn he just left. He didn't even bother to run to get away from her, he just strolled away; she knew that slight smile would play in her mind over and over. She decided not to go after him completely. He obviously didn't want to see her. she walked a little ways down the hall pausing at a trash can. She watched as he disappeared behind a series of models. She turned to walk back to her dressing room. Why was it their relationship ended when it dawned on her that she was irrevocably in love with him? She had just admitted it to even Kouga a few seconds ago. She had told Sango and Rin, she could finally admit it. It was so unfair that she couldn't be with him.

She turned back down the hall about to leave when something sprouting out of the trash can caught her attention. She looked down finding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Though her room was literally filled with gifts and flowers she had to admit these were gorgeous. Who would just throw these away? She grabbed them from the trash can and searched for a card finding it. All she found was a lone 'Inuyasha…' her heart began to beat over time realizing he was planning to give these to her. She bent deeper into the trash finding a black velvet box. She opened it quickly finding a white gold diamond necklace. Her breath hitched and she closed it quickly turning to go after him again. She halted when she saw a very excited Kikyo and a very familiar tall man behind her.

"Kagome…Kagome…" Kikyo shouted happy to see her. Kagome froze in her spot not knowing what to think. Did Kikyo finally forgive her? She sighed throwing Inuyasha's gifts back into the waste basket and standing directly in front of it. She couldn't let Kikyo see the flowers and necklace it would just spiral her into depression. "Kagome…I've been looking all over for you…." Kikyo called out. She was dragging the familiar man behind her. Kagome narrowed her eyes realizing the man was more than just familiar. She knew him. They stopped directly in front of her and Kikyo hauled herself into her sister. "Congratulations…" She said squeezing the living day lights out of her.

Kagome smiled down at her slightly shorter sister. Kikyo wasn't quite model height. "Hey… you came…" she said incredulously. Kikyo nodded happily as she let go of the guy behind her. He was dressed in a tux and smiling at Kagome intently. She stepped forward noticing who it was automatically. "And you brought Hojo…" She whispered wondering why her ex boyfriend was here.

"Yes… that's why I came to get you before the show…" She explained. Kagome tore her eyes from Hojo's smiling face. He looked considerably different. Older, taller, the norm differences of someone you haven't seen since high school. Kikyo squealed as she pushed up a hand in front of Kagome's face. "I'm engaged…" Kikyo called out making Kagome widen her eyes and back up. She took in her sister's diamond ring.

"What…." She said incredulously and Kikyo jumped up slightly. "To my ex boyfriend… your marrying Hojo…"

"Yeah… it's all sudden….see I was dating him when I came to the apartment to confront you about the magazine… when I got back home he proposed…. I didn't think you'd mind too much… you know because the beach house was your idea and that's where we met…and you did sort of begin dating my ex fiancé. Which is considerably worse than me dating your sophomore boyfriend?" Kagome nodded at that but didn't say anything. She just let a smile slip onto her lips while taking her sister into another hug.

"I'm just really happy that you're happy…" Kagome said making Kikyo stiffen in her arms. She froze and backed up to take in her sister's face. She had a nice smile on her lips, but her eyes were glossing over. Kikyo always cried… it was one of her major down falls.

"Kagome… thank you… and I just want you to be happy too…" Kikyo whispered as she began sniffing. Kagome let her eyes roll in slight annoyance and relief when it hit her. Kikyo wanted her to be happy… there was only one thing more like one person that could make her happy. So instead of embracing her now sobbing sister she let her new fiancé do it while she ran pass various models. She was going to head to the crowd of people outside when Kaede stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? The show's starting…"

**INU POV**

Inuyasha nodded at something his mom said as he grabbed another glass of champagne from a caterer's tray. Izayoi gave her son a strange look. "Take it easy you won't be able to drive home…" She said while taking the glass from his hands. "This is your third one… you want to tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha shook his head and his mom pinned him with a condescending look.

"Mom it's nothing… just a bit stressed… business stress is all."

"Oh I see… you're nervous about the Mr. Wang situation. Trust me your dad doesn't care… if you said there was a malpractice we believe you…" Her reassurance didn't make Inuyasha feel better, and of course she knew. "Are you nervous about Kagome?" She asked and she saw something flash in her son's golden eyes. She had hit home obviously. "I'm sure she will do great… you invested well…" She said smiling up at him, he still didn't seem happy. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "What's wrong honey… tell me…?" She whispered she never saw her son look so distraught before. "What's wrong…is it Kagome…" He looked down and Izayoi caught the same look in his eyes but she knew what it was now.

He let a small smile slip onto his handsome face. It never met his eyes. "Mom… I'm fine… the shows starting soon." He turned away from her heading towards the chairs surrounding the stage. He had a seat elevated slightly and he took it quickly before anyone in his family or Kagome's tried talking to him again.

It didn't take long before the lights dimmed and everyone began taking their seats. After awhile Kouga pushed past various investors to squeeze near Inuyasha. "Kouga you don't sit here…" Inuyasha said while looking down at his cell phone. Kouga didn't seem to care he sat near him anyway. Inuyasha decided not to make conversation with him when he realized that it was ludicrous not to talk to Kouga just because he was dating Kagome again. "Kouga the chairs are assigned to various people you can't just…"

"How do you do it…?" Kouga snapped making Inuyasha stop talking all together. Inuyasha didn't answer for lack of words to say. "I mean I'm being a good friend… I let you stay in my apartment and everything…"

"Kouga you don't let me do anything…I pay you pretty well…" Inuyasha said boredly and Kouga shifted a bit.

"Touché…" he whispered as the light dimmed even more. "Still…you didn't have to go and date after me… Kagome and I have this thing…" He said and Inuyasha paused looking forward. "I date her we break up… we date again. Then you had to go out and ruin it. She won't take me back… and I think she might have gotten hotter…" He mumbled and Inuyasha turn to give Kouga a strange look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well…you know… she's hotter. I don't know…the way she does things now is hotter. I don't really like girls that fawn over me so…"

"Wait… not that…I mean what do you mean? Aren't you dating her again?" He asked and Kouga gave him a strange look as the lights began to flash in bright neon colors. "I saw you in her dressing room." Kouga snorted as he adjusted his eyes to the lighting stage.

"Well congratulations you saw me fail big time." He said while leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "She told me she was with _you_…" Kouga whispered and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He was trying to connect the dots. If Kagome told Kouga to go then why was she in her bra and underwear. As if signaled the music started and an echo came on as someone started to talk on a loud speaker. They announced something and models with lace bras and under wear began to strut down the long winding runway in front of the audience. It came to him immediately.

Kouga went to her dressing room to get her back, something he never ceased to do lately. She told him to leave because she was _in love_ with Inuyasha. Kouga was shock that's why he said 'really' and shook his head before leaving. Then she turned seeing Inuyasha wanting to get to him. He looked down at the stage for only a second before adjusting his eye sight on Kikyo who was softly giggling as her new fiancé nipped her neck. In between the fact that Kagome had admitted to Kouga that she was in love with him, and Kikyo having a new guy. He wondered if he had a chance… he cursed himself. No he couldn't obviously. He was still to blame for most of their past. Another model walked the long strip and turned back around. The lights still flashed annoyingly in different colors but he knew Kagome was coming up.

**KAG POV**

She waited back stage peeking her head slightly over the wall. She searched the dark audience in both sides of the runway. Her heat began beating double time as she tried to search for anyone that resembled Inuyasha. She huffed slowly and cursed at the fact that most of her nerves came from the idea of seeing him then the actual fashion show. She took another deep breath then slipped out of the door and went back in the line. She wore the same blue laced bra and underwear. She needed to find him, it became her mission and even though everyone would have told her to just focus on the runway she couldn't with all good conscious. She didn't even care that Inuyasha may never be able to forgive her. She didn't care if he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Or if he didn't feel the same she had to at least talk to him.

She was the next model to go out. The music was a weird Europop mix. She took another deep breath and began shaking in the line. She shook out the stress from her wrist and bounced from foot to foot sort of like a boxer ready for the second round. She rolled her neck while a few models stared at her and began to whisper. She didn't really care she straightened herself and walked forward towards the bright colorful flashing lights. She waited till she got a signal and she took one last breath and released it. She set her face in classic model indifference while stepping a heeled foot forward. She then began strutting down the long runway while hearing a few distant cheering from the crowd. She didn't have to think _too_ long at whom that was. Cameras began flashing and she took that as her opportunity to search the crowd with her peripherals.

She continued to walk down with all the poise she could muster but her attention was on the sitting people. The camera flashed with the bright colorful lights and she caught her mom sitting in front. She had both her hands clasped in complete enjoyment. Her brother was near her and seemed very amused as well, her dad shocked, her sister too busy swapping spit with Hojo. She left them quickly finding Sango and Rin who screamed loudly in 'OW OW's' they were such an embarrassment. After what seemed like forever she got to the end of the walk way. She turned making her hair whip around. Did he go home? Did he leave? She felt her heart sink as she made her way back around. She sighed as she lost slight momentum and she put a hand to her hip so it looked like she was still as fierce as before. She let her head turn towards the crowd unprofessionally slightly. He could have been on the left side of the runway but she decided to stick to one side. She searched through tuxes after tuxes for a pair of golden eyes. Her eyes fell onto someone wearing a very tacky tuxedo shirt. She mentally gagged realizing only Miroku would do that. She turned back to the runway when her eyes caught Kouga. He sat with his tie loosened and his eyes on her form in complete disappointment.

In between the bright lights she couldn't see anything. The audience went dark at times then lightened. She was about to bypass the front of the stage altogether when she spotted him. She quickly noted where he sat as she focused directly forward and walked towards the stage exit. She walked out meeting a group of stylist. They took her in and began stripping off her clothes immediately. She had to saunter naked towards another group of clothes. A forest green shiny silk and cloth dress that stopped mid thigh, they paired it with a white fur shrug and tall designer go-go boots. A man began teasing with her hair making it as big as possible. She tapped on the table thinking about Inuyasha's face.

She had only taken a small glimpse of him, but she knew where he sat. She'd scope him out next time. She didn't know what good making eye contact with Inuyasha would do but she felt her stomach churn in nerves at the thought of looking into his golden eyes. She had the full fledged Inuyasha bug. The man finished her hair as people painted her face. She looked of course extremely ridiculous. Her hair was in a weird puffy like Mohawk with glitter coming through it. Her face had neon Indian multi color war paint on both cheeks and down her chin. She even had neon eyeliner around her eyes and eye shadow up to her eyebrow. She got pushed off the chair and back into the line filled with other futuristic Indians. She moved up in the line waiting for her turn to walk the run way.

Her stomach's butterflies bounced more than the first walk as she made her way higher in the line. It didn't take long till she was up front again. The music had changed to a strange tribal techno beat as she took a deep breath. The butterflies actually turned into nausea. A space tribal chief walked out in front of her. She waited till she was half way down the walk before feeling adrenaline and following suit. Her eyes scanned and found Inuyasha's immediately.

He had been checking something in his hands, probably his phone when he looked up and caught her eyes instantly. He sat up in his seat trying to read her facial expression but it was a bit hard with the amount of makeup she had on. He only skimmed her body quickly before resting his eyes on her again. The quick body scan made her heart pick up and she stumbled slightly. No one seemed to notice but of course Inuyasha who tried not to smile at her clumsiness. He instead stuck a dark eyebrow out which made her blush slightly.

!

!

!

**Sorry for the wait… it's the pesky think called school.**


	18. He had been checking something

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 18: He had been checking something in his hands

**KAG POV**

He had been checking something in his hands, probably his phone when he looked up and caught her eyes instantly. He sat up in his seat trying to read her facial expression but it was a bit hard with the amount of makeup she had on. He only skimmed her body quickly before resting his eyes on her again. The quick body scan made her heart pick up and she stumbled slightly. No one seemed to notice but of course Inuyasha who tried not to smile at her clumsiness. He instead stuck a dark eyebrow out which made her blush slightly.

She tried tearing her eyes off of him realizing the more she stared the clumsier she'd become. She looked forward trying to catch momentum but the idea of him just watching her caused an overwhelming amount of butterflies to bounce around her stomach.

She quickly rounded the runway, did a pausing pose and exited. The adrenaline died down as various stylist began washing her face and stripping her clothes off. She was fitted in an unusual looking bandaged stripped bright neon green and hot pink blazer. She was given a matching tube skirt, out of this world neon green tights, and silver futuristic stiletto heels. It looked like the theme for this walk would be space business hoe.

They did her makeup conservatively with multi color hues. Her hair was paired down into a bun and she was passed an oversized bandaged stripped briefcase before heading back into the line. This time she was behind a few different futuristic business dressed models. Her heart started beating as she walked further in the line for the third time. She didn't know when she'd finally get used to the idea of walking a runway and seeing him but it toyed with her emotions. The music was now a weird techno mix with different whooshing sounds and a man saying: "5 4 3 2 1 blast off…" every few seconds. The farther she got in the line the more nerves racked in her.

She tried closing her eyes as she trailed behind models until she got to the very front of the line. The adrenaline sped through her veins and she clutched the briefcase while placing a hand on her hips. She took one last deep breath before walking into spinning neon lights. The man's voice was louder than ever,the camera flashes were more hurried, but none of that stopped her from scanning Inuyasha in the audience.

**INU POV**

"Look…" Kouga whispered with a shake of his head as he sat up in his seat. "I tried hooking up with her an hour ago and she's already staring me down." He said while tapping on Inuyasha's shoulder. Of course Kagome wasn't looking at Kouga. All her attention was on Inuyasha who sat up in his seat when he witnessed her. Her facial expression didn't tell much but the way she focused on him told him all he needed to know.

"Yeah…I guess she's playing hard to get…" Inuyasha halfheartedly mumbled to Kouga. He pushed himself to the edge of his seat as Kagome gave him a soft look. His seat as an investor was close and angled well enough to read every facial expression accurately. She managed to glimpse his way while staying focused. She was an exceptional model; he leaned back as a small smirk played at his lips. She never once got tired of looking his way.

"Girls don't know what they want till it's gone…" Kouga mumbled to himself. It made Inuyasha laugh slightly at the irony of the phrase. Wasn't it Kouga who wanted Kagome now that she wasn't unavailable? Kouga sat up slightly waiting for Kagome to throw another look his way but she didn't. She just made her way back stage. "Please tell me you're not dating her?" He asked while watching her retrieving form. "She looks so hot with that business suit on…" he mumbled as he shook his head in total grief. "Please tell me…man…"

"We're not dating…" Inuyasha said as he looked back down at his hi tech phone.

"So you don't mind if I hook up with her tonight?" He asked while pausing to look at his friend. Inuyasha didn't reveal anything on his face. But the idea of Kouga _hooking up_ with Kagome caused total spite to run through his veins.

"Do you think she'll want you… she was pretty persistent not too long ago…" He asked making Kouga pause to think over that. It didn't take long till Kagome made her way in front of the line again. Inuyasha looked up as soon as she came out. The music changed to something disco inspired. The theme of the show seemed to be futuristic. Now she wore a mini hippie skirt with yellow sun flowers lining it. Her long hair trailed down her back in a hippie inspired braid. She had on a brown leather head band and a brown vest to match. She wore nothing underneath the open vest not even a bra. Every part of the ensemble was masked in neon colors to throw the futuristic vibe in. She strutted down like she usually did, but she let herself walk towards the middle of the runway to take her annual glimpse.

He had at that point put his phone away. He could see the uneasiness in her glance, as if she wasn't sure he'd take to her. He didn't give her a sign to how he was feeling which made her feel even queasier. She just wanted him to forgive her. She couldn't do anything until he did. She put a piece sign up as she approached the end of the long stage. It made a few people laugh, but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as she retreated back. If only she knew that he was so past being mad at her. He didn't hold any grudges. He actually thought she held the grudge.

**KAG POV**

(Two hours later)

"Okay Kagome…" Kaede said as the man scrubbed off her make up for the millionth time that night. It was around twelve in the morning now and the fashion show was coming to a close. Kaede was trying to tell her how to walk the stage for the final showing, but she didn't quite care at that point. She was more fascinated with trying to decipher all of Inuyasha's various looks during the night. She didn't know whether to take his glimpses as business of personal.

He always looked down at her when she walked out. It made her stomach queasy and she was hoping desperately she'd catch him before the after party. "Do you get it… because you're the top model tonight… so you've got to be fierce." Kagome nodded before taking a deep breath. "After the show meet me here so we can talk about the after party…" Kagome tuned her out again. She stared at herself in the mirror. The same hair dresser was busy trying to fluff her hair up so it did a wild-just- got- out- of- bed-look. She didn't seem to care that much. Another woman made her makeup extremely dramatic putting her eyeliner way out and wrapping it around her temple.

Kagome watched as several models behind her got dressed in cloth dresses to resemble mummies. The futuristic aspect wasn't completely lost though. The cloth like dresses seemed to glow with different neon tints. After her makeup was applied she was pushed towards the dressers. Kaede just watched approvingly as she was given a top pharaoh crown. Her shaggy wavy long hair filled the crown as they put it ino a sloppy puffy like chignon. Her cloth dress was the only bronze colored one that stretched into a turtle neck. It wrapped around her waist and hips almost like a glove before stopping at the top of her thighs. It would be extremely hard to walk in. She got tossed golden tall sling back heels connected with golden chains. She had to hold on to the wall to push them on. The dress gave no way and she had to be extremely stiff in it. "Are you ready…?" Kaede asked as she bent over to help her push on the heels. Kagome looked up at her with a worried look. "Don't worry Kagome… you've done great so far… chin up… and don't take wide strides in this." She instructed making her nod gently. "It's the finale break a leg…" she insured as she all but pushed her towards the back of the line.

Like usual none of the models talked. They just stood in line almost like actual manikins. The line moved slowly but unlike most of the night none of the girls returned back after walking the runway. They all assembled in different ancient Egyptian stances on the stage. Kagome knew her position at the top but she was still nervous about it. Not the overall runway, she was as calm as she was ever going to be. She was more anxious at the idea of the show ending. She needed to catch Inuyasha before he left. That was her one true worry. She was so puzzled about it she hadn't realized that the line had moved up. She ran up realizing she was the third one left.

She took a deep breath as a few models walked out. The actual nerves from walking on stage came instantly and she rolled her neck to ease the pressure. The model in front of her wore a glittery wrapped cloth that stuck to her body and flowed down her legs. It was a lot like the other models but the length was longer. Only Kagome's was different. The music was of course a techno inspired stereotypical Egyptian melody. She watched as the glittery model walked ahead leaving her alone back stage.

She walked ahead witnessing the stage. Several of the models stood in iconic poses all around the long runway. Some on their knees, some lying down, some standing, they all had mummified stances while the neon lights were flowing in spot lights instead of flashing. She took a deep breath as the music changed into a drumming; that was her cue. She walked with all the poise she could muster as the spot light switched to her alone. A series of lights began thrusting through various section of the stage as soon as she passed by. She tried to pay attention to what she was doing, but the urge to glimpse up at him was so over powering.

As she passed various posing models they switched poses automatically and the drumming quickened. She kept her eyes on the stage as she walked. One slip up in this dress and everything was ruined, but as she got to the middle of the stage she couldn't help it. She glimpsed up slightly. Kouga was staring like usual but Inuyasha was actually checking something on his phone. It made her growl deep down in her throat and without thinking she picked up speed. How dare he not watch her on the final walk? Her eyes switched down to Kikyo who had actually stopped swapping spit to smile up at her. What was his problem? She gave him one last look and her anger disappeared completely. He actually had a soft handsome grin on his face as he watched her carefully. The smile had her blood pumping and it took all of her effort not to stumble and go tumbling on a posing model.

She decided she'd just look forward and she did. She walked towards the end where the flashes went off in a total frenzy. She put two hands on her hips and the lights in the studio turned off completely casing everyone in an eerie black. The models began to disassemble themselves in the dark trying to form an organized line before the lights flicked on. Kagome stood in the front for awhile as the lights flickered on in different neon fuses. The drums turned into futuristic whooshing and the models began to clap for the closing. Kagome took one step forward for a split second before turning to join the line. The neon lights stopped and an announcer came on to inform everyone of the style choices and the fashion designers. All the models clapped while walking backstage. Various audience members got up and began cheering. She squeezed herself into the room of cheering models to push off her heels and jog as best she could into her dressing room.

She was desperately trying to get to Inuyasha before he left. She didn't know how much time she had or if it was possible, but she was going to put in effort. "Kagome…" Kaede called making her turn as she descended down an empty hallway. "I want you to get ready to leave for the after party…" Kagome searched for an excuse not to go. She bit the bottom of her lip looking around. She spotted a walking model with a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh… yeah, but I just realize I have a whole bunch of gifts in my room. How am I going to bring them all home?"

"Don't worry about the gifts. I'll send someone for them. Come on we got to talk to some of the designers…" She said while turning back down the hall. Kagome reluctantly followed…

**INU POV**

(A few moments later)

The studio began to fill out as various people left the building. They were all heading for the after party. Inuyasha didn't leave automatically. He wasn't quite sure why but for some reason he wanted to get the chance to see Kagome alone just once. He wasn't planning to talk to her yet, but judging by most of the exiting people she was probably on her way to the party too.

"Are you coming Inuyasha…" Kouga asked while hesitating at the double doors. He was holding it open so several people could get through. "I can't hold this all day…" Inuyasha nodded subconsciously while walking reluctantly to the door. It frustrated him to think he really was actually hesitant to go.

He walked forward towards Kouga who let the door go. "Are you going to the after party?" He asked and he just nodded making Kouga nod and head over to his car. He ducked past his conversing parents to head down to his Lexus. He really didn't want to talk or see them. He pressed the unlock button on his key and headed for his car. He opened the driver's seat and entered it. He was about to put the key in the ignition when he heard a knock on the passenger seat.

He turned spying Sango on the other end. She had a soft smile on her lips as she hugged herself from the cold. He didn't bother letting her in. He instead pulled the window down before carefully looking for any sign of a family member. "What do you want…" he asked calmly but it still caused Sango's grin to deflate fully.

"Your 24th birthday's coming up…you planning on being an ass forever?" She asked and for the first time during the night he let a condescending smile grace his lips. "Can I come in?" She asked and he of course shook his head signifying no.

"I'm pulling out...is there something you wanted?" He asked as he started the car. She looked around the darkness before setting her brown eyes on him again. She wore a unique looking gown. It was black with sequenced stars showing slightly from the under cloth of the dress. The way she looked around outside told him she obviously wanted to tell him a secret. He waited but she still seemed ultimately unsure. "Out with it…I have to go…"

"Well… where are you going?" She asked with the same standard annoyed tone. He watched her for awhile analyzing her facial expression carefully before unlocking the doors. She smiled cunningly before pulling open the door and slipping in. She didn't mutter a thank you she just pulled open the passenger mirror and looked at herself.

Her hair was down and curled. She push some strands back from her face making Inuyasha roll his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" He asked and Sango sighed before throwing him an aggregated look. He was wondering why she was here, Sango didn't like him much. He never really cared because he didn't like her either. "Come on I'm going to be late…" he lied and she turned to gaze at him.

"Late for what?" She asked knowingly. "It's twelve in the morning… what are you late for?" She asked. She had a very conniving grin on her attractive face as she waited for an answer. He didn't say anything and the smile grew wider. "I thought so…" She said while pushing more hair in place and leaning towards the radio.

"What the hell…" He said turning off the car completely. The heater turned off and the lights flickered off. "What the hell are you doing here Sango…?" He snapped making her sigh deeply then mumble something. She opened a clutch purse at her side pulling out a phone. He watched her thinking she was ignoring him again.

She passed him her cell phone but he didn't bother taking it. "Just read the text…" She said and he snatched it from her hand in a particularly aggressive way. It made her snatch her hand away and slip a finger in her mouth. "Owe…that hurts…" she snapped and he let a satisfied grin take over his lips. He looked down and the smile disappeared immediately. The text was from Kagome it asked Sango to keep him at the studio for as long as possible. He started his car again and Sango gave him a perplexed look. "You're still going to leave?" She asked incredulously.

"Can you get out of my car…?"

"Come on Inuyasha… stay for awhile more…. Why are you doing this?" She asked but he was extremely tight lipped at that point. "She loves you…" Sango whispered but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Sango's face was solemn all of a sudden and she looked out the window of the passenger seat. Most of the cars were already leaving. She'd have to work hard to find a good taxi once the lot was empty. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you're making a big mistake…" She said while opening the door. A cold wind came through but she didn't hesitate to climb down.

"It's none of your business…" He said after her… but Sango was done listening to him. She was now walking towards the exit of the building. He watched her go silently before laying his head on the steering wheel. He wasn't going to stay. It would be stupid in the long run. He didn't want to build something just so it could be destroyed. He thought back to Kikyo and her fiancé. He wanted to believe everything was solved now, but he didn't really believe that. He shook his head then began buckling his seat belt. He wasn't going to stay; it was the right thing to do. He looked back at his back window and began pulling out.

**KAG POV**

(an hour later)

She quickly slipped herself out of her mummy costume and slipped into a black leather form fitting dress Kaede picked out. She had on lace stockings and black heels. Her hair had been curled to lay stylishly down her back. She was in a hurry to meet Inuyasha. She was hoping Sango had gotten him to stay. She hadn't texted back but she was hoping he waited in the main room of the studio. She ran heels and all through the dark deserted halls towards her dressing room. The lights were on down that hall as men began packing up her gifts to drop them off at her apartment. She waved at them as she plowed in to retrieve Inuyasha's gift. She found the small black box lying on the table. She opened it and slid on the diamond necklace. She quickly worked it on and grabbed the flowers turning around and running back down the halls. It was around two in the morning. She was extremely late for her own after party, but she decided that she wasn't going to go. Instead she'd spend the night with Inuyasha if he'd let her. She dodged several things running towards the stage. She ran a little ways more till she got to the runway platform's entrance. She walked out onto the dark stage looking around for any living person.

She searched the audience as the lights automatically turned on around here. There was no one sitting or waiting. Her heart began to pick up as she walked forward down the empty runway. He wasn't here, she was obviously too late. She looked down at her stringed black purse pulling out her cell phone. She looked around finding a text from Sango. It only read 'sorry…' she dropped the flowers on the floor and cursed herself. She was so dumb to think he'd forgive her. She wanted to turn back around, get into a taxi and head home, but the idea of seeing anyone who might of came home early from the after party caused her stomach to turn.

She made such a fool of herself. She walked forward towards the end of the platform. She dropped the flowers on the floor near her and sat down letting her legs dangle. She sighed harshly before plowing down on her back. She told herself she wasn't going to cry so instead she took hefty breaths and stared upwards at the dim lights overhead. Her phone vibrated but she didn't bother answering it, she just continued staring upwards. If he didn't care about her why did he bother buying her the flowers and the necklace? Was it some sort of farewell gift? The thought of that made her breath halt all together. The lack of movement after awhile caused the lights to turn off and she was all of a sudden incased in darkness.

She liked it that way. This way she could cry slightly. She let her eyes close as a random tear slipped down her cheek. The vibrations of her phone began even more and she cursed as she pushed back a tear and grabbed hold of her purse. It still wasn't enough for the lights to come back on. She looked down spotting various miss calls from her mom, dad, Kaede. She grunted silently and plowed back down on her back. The phone vibrated again and she looked down indifferently reading out the contact. "Asshole…" She sat up abruptly causing lights to flicker on. She opened the message and it read:

"Are you crying?"

She pushed tears off her cheeks looking around in the light. She slowly climbed up so more lights would flicker on. "Is anyone there?" She asked but she saw no one. She sat back down not understanding. Inuyasha couldn't be here, if he was the lights would have turned on. Another vibration came again and she looked down quickly. It was from him again.

"You're late…"

She looked around not seeing anyone. What the hell was going on? She searched the bottom half of the empty chairs. She hadn't searched around the top half and her heart stopped completely when she spotted him. He was in the same seat he was during the show. He had a very cunning look on his handsome face as he looked down at her. She wiped ferociously at the tears on her cheek again as she stood up. Her phone vibrated for the last time as he stood up. She looked down, it read: you look beautiful… She smiled as she watched him leave the high seats. He didn't look like he was in any hurry even though her heart was beating uncontrollably.

She stared as he walked up towards the runway. She walked to the edge looking down at him. "You came…" she whispered and he nodded slightly.

"I came awhile ago… you kept me waiting…" She smiled slightly as he stood below her. "Can I come up?" He joked meaning the platform. She only nodded for lack of words to say. She was surprised and horrified at the same time. He walked up the series of steps to the runway looking around. She turned wanting to meet him halfway.

"I'm sorry… for the wait…" She called out and he only shrugged as he pushed both his hands into his slack pockets. "I tried really hard to get out here…I just didn't want you to go to that after party." He smiled at that as he made it to her. Her heart sped up even more and her stomach began doing loop de loops. He inched a little closer but he didn't go any further. He was close enough to touch if she extended her arm all the way. The images of finally kissing him came back and the anticipation roared from the pit of her stomach, but she didn't move any closer. She just sort of stared at him waiting for him to make the first move, he never did. He just stared at her. "Did you like the show?" She asked coyly and he shrugged slightly.

"I liked seeing you stumble…" He said and she blushed furiously. He didn't mention the reason why she stumbled, Even though they both knew why. "You had your attention on something else…" He mumbled and she looked down at the clear platform for awhile.

"Yeah I did…" She said while taking a step forward. He subconsciously backed up and she did the same. He obviously wasn't here to patch things up with her. "I got your gifts…" She said awkwardly and he looked from her face to her neck. The white gold diamond incrusted necklace laid elegantly on her collar bone. He didn't know what to say to that. "Why did you throw it away?" she asked and he shrugged again. "I liked the flowers too…" She said and he nodded not knowing what to say. "Inuyasha… I…" She walked forward again and he backed up. "You don't forgive me do you?" She asked and he looked up to meet her dark blue eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive…" He admitted and she felt her stomach sink. He could see the sadness in her face and he decided to rephrase his words. "I mean…What I mean is…I was never mad at you to begin with, so there's nothing to forgive." She looked up at that and he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I actually thought it was pretty noble of you to pick your sister over…"

"I didn't pick her over us…" She said and he laughed slightly. She hesitated for a second realizing that she had picked Kikyo over them. "I mean…it was a mistake to pick Kikyo over us. I just thought she's my sister…"

"You made a very valid decision." He nodded but she hated his whole indifferent attitude. "Besides there is no us…" He reminded her and she felt embarrassment slip into her. Had she made it all up in her head? Had she forgotten how far they had gotten relationship wise? They weren't even dating before Kikyo came and ruined everything. "Besides it was really better this way…" he admitted with a shrug. She shook her head before he could finish his sentence. He just ignored her. "Its better we didn't start anything… especially with me. It would have been a mistake. I mean with our past…"

Kagome took a sudden step forward as she drowned out everything he said. He backed up as a response. "Well then why did you give me gifts…?" She interrupted and he looked down at her.

"Everyone gives gifts to their investments…" He admitted and he saw the torn look on her face. He thought this would be the perfect time to leave. "I'm sorry Kagome. I should have just left. I just thought I should tell you how I felt. I'm going back home soon. As soon as I find someone to take over the branch in the city…I'm moving back…"

"Well you don't even want to see how things would have been…nothing's stopping us now. My sister's engaged to Hojo… did you hear…" He smiled solemnly. He nodded for a second before thinking it over then shaking his head. He didn't bother saying anything else. He just turned after that wanting to leave. She stared at him and even though she wanted to call him back she decided his whole façade told her that she just embarrassed herself. Inuyasha never loved her. It made sense; he never told her he loved her back in the car. She was the only one who admitted it, she turned back wanting to hide her face. It all made sense, but she couldn't help the tingle of anticipation that still prickled at her lips. "Can you do me a favor before you leave for good…?" She asked hoping he'd hear her. He did of course. He turned in his spot waiting for her to continue. She told herself that there was no reason to cry. She was ending it now… "Could you kiss me one more time…?" She asked.

**INU POV**

He halted in his spot staring at her. He didn't think that was a good idea. One kiss and he'd be too selfish to deny her. "It's the least you can do…" She said and he heard the sadness in her voice. "It is a 'B' day right?" she asked and he tried looking back, but he couldn't remember.

"Kagome about that…"

"I mean I'm not asking for much…" She whispered as she turned to face him. "Every time I try to get close to you…you always step back. Can I kiss you one last time?" He stared at her beautiful face. It looked just as hopeless as the night she told him it was over. It was that one look that he promised he'd never make her have. She had it anyway… it didn't matter if he left or stayed she'd always be that solemn. It made him want to forget about all his morals and take her, but he stood strong. He walked forward.

She just stared waiting for him to embrace her. He slowed down the closer he got. His stomach churned as he thought about the passion she'd seep into him. It made him hesitate but he braced himself anyway. He stood in front of her and she smiled slightly. It was still an extremely sad smile but he was happy to see one on her face. He brought his hands up then placing them back at his sides. He didn't know what to do with them? He stared at her for a few seconds; her dark blue eyes glistened with new unshed tears. Would she cry when he left? The idea made his stomach churn and he reflexively pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You shouldn't cry…" He whispered. "I'm trying to do right by us…" He whispered and she shook her head as if she didn't agree. "You know that saying…?" He asked as he watched her gorgeous face. He decided to take a mental note of how her face looked now. The brightness of her eyes, the ruby of her full lips…"If you _love _someone you've got to let them go…" He whispered and he watched as her face lit with an unrecognizable emotion. He wanted to take the time to decipher it but before he could she rose up and captured his lips. It was so unexpected he backed up slightly, but she fell over with him. He caught his balance and kissed her back.

Relief, happiness, and unadulterated passion laced the kiss and he felt all his thoughts disappear as he kissed her back fully. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she laid her full weight on him. Even with heels she didn't reach his height and she had to stand on her tippy toes. Inuyasha conveniently lifted her from the waist letting her feet slightly dangle from the ground. She found herself needing air, but she hesitated before releasing his lips. She didn't look him in the eyes right away. She instead kissed him at the nape of his neck making him tense automatically. "Kagome…" He said but she didn't stop. She was a bit afraid to hear what he'd say. She didn't want him to leave. "Hey…" He said as she brought her lips around the front of his neck. His words disappeared as he felt her scrape his bare flesh.

He subconsciously felt for a zipper on the leather dress finding it on the side. He tried unzipping it but she grabbed him by the wrist. "Stop…" she said. "Let me down…" she instructed and he reluctantly did just that. She backed up as she began grabbing the dress herself and pulling it off. "The zipper is just for style…it's not real…" she said while pausing to show him the other side of the dress. It had a zipper too. "It's sort of like…"

"I don't give a fuck just take it off…" He snapped huskily making her smile. She backed up smoothing the dress suddenly and sitting down on the platform. She carefully began unbuckling her heels and Inuyasha found himself growing extremely impatient. He walked over to her and crouched down. She stopped unbuckling the small latch to look up at him. He had a soft smirk on his handsome face and he gently placed her chin on the palm of his hand before quickly going in for a kiss. He let his lips touch hers suddenly and her stomach flipped. "Is this as quick as you can go…" He whispered when they parted. She felt his breath touch her full lips and she felt the urge to kiss him again.

"I can't rush… this outfit doesn't belong to me. It's a dress from a fashion designer's new collection. If I rip it…" She shook her head as if she didn't want to even think about it. Inuyasha found the whole exchange adorable but he didn't say anything. He just got up from his crouch.

"Well do you want to come with me?" He asked and she looked up not knowing what he meant. She stood up suddenly staring at him.

"Go where…" He shrugged as if he didn't know yet. He just put a hand out wanting her to grab it. It made her heart jump. She never held his hand before. She stared at it for awhile before slowly reaching her hand out to get it.

"Don't be over dramatic Kagome…" He said with a chuckle as he took her hand and lifted her up. She stumbled forward and he released her hand slipping it around her waist. He led her back stage towards the red exit sign. She didn't say anything as he walked out of the building. The lot was completely empty but his dark red Lexus. He reached a hand into his pocket releasing her. As soon as she was out of his grasp her nerves began to jump around. She walked towards the passenger door opening it and slipping in. She reached over to the slot pushing her seat belt over her frame. Inuyasha slid the key in the ignition. The car vibrated to life and he turned to face her for a second before looking at his back window. He backed out of the lot and turned to face forward.

"Where are we going?" She asked now and he shrugged again. "Come on Inuyasha…"

"My place…" He said and she felt that jumping feeling come again as her nerves acted up again. She had to tell herself to calm down. That 'first time' feeling came again. It felt like if she slept with him tonight it would be the first time she ever did. She looked out of the window as she crossed her arms. He turned looking at her as they approached a traffic light. "Hey…" He said while directing her attention. She smiled up at him. "We don't have to if you don't want…"

She shook her head. "No I do…I was just thinking…"

"We can do whatever you want…" He said and she shook her head. He smiled generally before turning back around. She turned towards the window again. They bypassed a couple of restaurants and her nerves actually eased for a split second to make room for hunger. She didn't say anything as they turned a corner. She tried recalling the last time she actually ate. It didn't take her long to realize she hadn't eaten at all. She was dragged by Kaede the morning of the runway with no breakfast. She turned to look at Inuyasha's profile. He seemed extremely calm as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel. One rested at his side. He turned to glimpse at her when he felt someone staring at him. "What…" He asked.

"Oh nothing… you have something on your face." She lied. He brought his free arm up and touched his face. She watched as he rubbed his cheek and placed the hand on the steering wheel. "It's still there…" she joked making him glimpse towards her. She had a very serious look on her face so he wouldn't see through her front. He lifted his hand again…"No don't worry about it…I'll get it." She said while removing her seat belt and lifting herself. He tensed in his spot as she brought her lips on the corner of his lips awkwardly.

"I'm driving…" He said as a rebuttal, but he turned slightly towards her returning the kiss. He let his one free arm slip around her waist bringing her closer. He slowed the car down as she let her kiss slide down the length of his chin. He stopped at a purposely caught traffic light and turned to face her completely. He let his hands slip up her dress making her stand ridged in her spot.

"Don't tear it…" she warned making him smile slightly as his hands roamed her flat toned stomach. He let his lips capture hers before feeling a low rumble. He paused for a second and the feeling came back but this time it accompanied a growl.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he let his hands slide out of the tight leather dress.

She steadied the dress quickly before blushing. "Slightly…"

"That's not what your stomach said." He joked as he looked around for some sort of restaurant. The dashboard 's clock read 2:15 a.m. telling him he'd probably have to settle for fast food. He didn't want to have to turn around.

"You know I'm perfectly fine. I'm not that hungry." She lied as he took a sharp left towards what looked like an all night diner. He ignored her while parking at the closest available spot. There were still several spots taken despite the time and he quickly undid his seat belt and pulled his key out. She watched him for awhile before opening her door. The wind blew in reminding her she left her coat at the studio. She grabbed her purse which thankfully swung at her side. He walked ahead of her towards the glass door. He pulled it open and slipped in. she thought he would hold it open for her, but he did no such thing. She actually had to stand back so it didn't hit her in the face. She pulled the door open letting herself in. "You should probably start opening doors…" She mumbled making Inuyasha glimpse as her in a particularly perplexed way. He had of course heard her though.

The diner had little neon lights around the walls. A twenty four hour sign that blinked ridiculously, and horrid old timey wallpaper. A few people sat at the bar, a couple sat at the booths. Inuyasha didn't bother waiting for her as he made his way to a table. She was hugging herself as she followed him to the shiny red booths in the corner. He sat down easily while looking back at her. She was hugging herself and checking something to the right. "You should have worn a coat." He said making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah I should of…or maybe you should have given me yours…" She mumbled making him smile slightly. She slid into the booth across from him surveying his overly handsome face. She didn't understand why he laughed at the most random of times. He let the smile fade slightly as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He placed his forearms on the table while typing out something business related. She sighed as she laid on the back of the booth. It didn't take long for a plump older woman to tiredly walk towards them. She had a small pad in her hands as she chewed aggressively at a strawberry scented piece of gum.

She put two menus on the table and Kagome didn't hesitate to grab one. Inuyasha on the other hand had a very frustrated look on his face as he checked his phone. "What drinks would you like?" The woman asked and Kagome smiled up at her as she picked something randomly on the menu. "You…" She said implying Inuyasha. He looked up a bit disoriented.

"Uh…I'm not eating…water is fine." He said and the woman nodded.

Kagome gave a lingering look towards him then opened the menu and looked around. She knew she should have ordered the salad. It was like one of the most important rules of dinner dates. Well it was the rule that Sango always told her to do. Apparently Sango thought Kagome ate way too much to be clinically healthy, so she always reminded her when she was on dates to eat light so she didn't scare her date away. Though she was extremely hungry and the _mondo_ burger was calling her name. She looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at his phone's screen in complete fascination. She stared back at the menu and then up at the impatient waitress. "Uh can I have the mondo burger with everything on it, the cheese fries instead of the onion rings and a very large milk shake instead of the raspberry ice tea?" She said rapidly in hush tones. The woman gave her an unusual look.

"You're going to eat all that?" She questioned while grabbing both of the menus from the table. Kagome threw her a look and the woman laughed while turning around. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice any of that. He still had his eyes glued to his phone.

"What's so fascinating about that phone…?" Kagome asked as she eyed him. He let that handsome smile take over his features again before sitting up.

"Its business…I haven't been at the office all day. I had to show my parents around thanks to your little fashion show." He said while looking back down at the phone. "So I'm trying to set things up for tomorrow… get a little work done from here…" He said and Kagome scrunched her face as she looked at the cell phone screen.

"It must have been really important because all through the fashion show you stared at it." She mumbled making him look up.

"Oh you noticed that…I thought you'd be a bit more focused on the runway and not on me." He let that smug smile slip on to his lips and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's sort of hard when I keep seeing you're flashing cell phone…"

"Oh so I suppose the flashing neon lights didn't distract you." He said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to say something but she had to admit he had her there. The woman came back with a glass of water and a tall glass filled to the brim with something white and mushy. She set the water near Inuyasha and the oversize milkshake on Kagome's side. She smiled up at the waitress and pushed the glass towards her. Inuyasha didn't seem fazed by it. He just pushed the water away from him and went back to work.

"So you're still moving back…" She said referring to him leaving the city. He looked up and nodded partially. "Why…" She asked she tried really hard to sound indifferent as she sucked the white and red straw sticking from her glass.

"Uh well there are a lot of reasons… but they're all boring." He said making Kagome roll her eyes. Her aggravation made him smile slightly. "Well one would probably be because I've been planning this for awhile. You know move here then find a replacement and move back." He said and Kagome felt her heart sink slightly. "Also I have obligations back at home… my apartment for one…and well that's where the main building for Takashi corporations is so…" he trailed off as he crunched more numbers on his high tech phone.

"Home is so far…" she murmured. He decided he'd just ignore that last statement. "Why would you want to move back there… the city is so much better? Trillion miles away from parents… you can party all night… there are things to do…" she shrugged as if she just didn't get it. "I hate our home town."

"Yeah but business is business…" he said and she rolled her eyes. How could he be so stuffy?

"It's always business with you…" she mumbled and he smiled at that too. "Do I amuse you?" she asked and that made the grin on his lips spread even wider. He looked up sticking an eyebrow up.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. She nodded waiting and he put his phone down and took in the aggravated look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed waiting. He had to fight the overwhelming urge to laugh slightly. "I like it when you get mad… it's… cute." He admitted and her forehead smoothed out a bit.

"Thanks…" she said which made him grin again. "I used to think you were laughing at me…"

"I am…" He whispered making her narrow her eyes again. He looked up at that taking her face in again. "Calm down…" he insured as she crossed her arms. She looked out the window away from him and he had to actually bite the inside of his cheeks to stop from laughing. "Are you mad at me?" He asked but she didn't say anything. "Kagome…"

"I don't like to be laughed at…"

"I'm sorry…" he said making her turn to face him slightly. He had a slight grin on his face.

"You don't look it…"

"I am… I'm just… don't be mad." He said and she sighed as she took in his face. She was beginning to wonder how she let herself fall in love with such a condescending ass. He placed a hand on top of hers slightly making her heart pick up. 'Oh that's how…' she thought to herself. He pulled his hand off and grabbed hold of his phone again. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked out of nowhere and she straightened in her seat suddenly.

"I don't know… do you have anything planned." That grin came back on his face but she ignored it.

"No… I'm working all day, but I wouldn't mind if you visited." He said while looking up at her hesitantly. Her heart picked up and he waited for her response. "See I have this idea… we get rid of the contract…"

"So you want me to come in for business?" she asked and he sat up.

"If you'd let me finish Kagome…" He said while sighing loudly. "I think we should get rid of the sex aspect of the contract… I have a better idea… maybe on A days I take you out and B days you take me out. This way we can get to know each other better." Kagome let her mouth open slightly and Inuyasha smiled at the shock on her face. "I mean I'm not trying to rush into anything…we weren't in exactly good terms before Kikyo showed up… so I don't know if we're compatible."

"Okay…" she said nodding in complete shock. "But this has to be a lot different than the whole sex agreement thing. I'm allowed to get jealous and if you date another girl I'll go ape shit…" He nodded while laughing.

"Yeah of course…it won't even be a contract…it'll be sort of like dating." He was about to continue when he spotted the plump waitress coming back. He would have continued but he was taken aback by the amount of food on the plate she held on a tray. "I think she brought us the wrong order." He said making Kagome bite her bottom lip.

She set the massive plate in front of Kagome who smiled at her as she turned back around. She didn't say anything she just grabbed a French fry and placed it in the corner of her mouth. She looked up spotting Inuyasha who just stared. "What?" She asked. "Listen I haven't eaten all day, and for the last few weeks I've only eaten vegetables so…"

"Okay… okay…I didn't say anything..." He said on his defense as he stared at her. "I'm just wondering if you're actually going to eat all that."

"Of course I am…I'm hungry." He nodded as he eyed the massive burger. He let that same condescending smile slip onto his lips again.

!

!

!

**A/N Odd place to stop I know, but I had a snow day today so yay no school.**


	19. Of course I am…I'm hungry

**A/N Hi**

Chapter 19: Of course I am…I'm hungry.

**INU POV**

"Of course I am…I'm hungry." He nodded as he eyed the massive burger. He let that same condescending smile slip onto his lips again.

**KAG POV**

Kagome threw him a look and he let the smile fade slightly as he picked up his phone. "If you do come to the office tomorrow..." He said while looking through his phone for his schedule. "Can you come a bit early?"

"How early?" She asked with a mouth full of burger. He looked up to see her mouth stuffed with food. He decided he teased her enough for the night so he settled for a nonchalant look. She swallowed and pulled the milkshake towards her. "Because I don't really like waking up before ten…"

"Yeah well I'm booked after ten." He said and she paused thinking it over. It was already two in the morning. Was she going to sleep at all? She let her eyes rest on him and she decided waking up early would be worth it. She didn't want to go the whole day without seeing him. "So what do you say?" He asked. She just shrugged casually, but of course she was excited. He was actually asking her to come see him. She remembered a time when he would have called security if she so much as walked through the doors of Takashi Industries.

He leaned back in his chair to take her in fully. She had picked up the burger again examining it before placing it in the center of her mouth. She was about to bite a huge chunk out of it when she felt his eyes on her. She placed it down slightly to glance at him. He had a very perplexing look on his handsome face. He carried an amused smirk on his lips but his eyes read a different emotion completely. His arms were crossed while he just stared. She placed the hamburger back on its plate so she could touch her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She didn't wait for his answer she instead searched around for her small black designer bag. Her stomach was churning with pent up emotion as she pushed the small purse on top of the table. She began taking out random things, her phone, lipstick, wallet, she settled for a small circle pad. She pushed her junk to the side and opened it pointing it directly at her face. She let the overwhelming embarrassment fade when she realized she didn't have any burger blemishes. She eased the compact mirror down to look at him. His amused smirk turned into a full fledge smile.

"Are you done making fun of me?" she asked groggily while grabbing her random things and pushing it into the purse. He sat up at that watching her in utter amusement.

"I wasn't making fun of you. You assumed there was something on your face on your own." She gave him a look as she reached over to get her phone. It had been vibrating since they left the studio. She just didn't want to pick it up. She turned it on seeing missed calls and text messages from her mom, dad, sister, Sango, and Rin. She didn't bother reading them she just pushed the phone back into her purse.

She let her eyes settle back on him. He still had that smile on his face, she should have been angry, but it was sort of hard. She didn't see Inuyasha smile often. He usually just gave her smug looks, she liked the way his golden eyes shined and his lips turned up. It caused shivers to go through her body. "Well I'm glad I amuse you." She said while pushing the plate back in front of her. She was now very conscious of how she ate even though Inuyasha had gotten a message and grabbed his phone.

She watched him as she took a bite from the burger. She absolutely hated that phone. It kept tearing him away from her. He typed a few things out with the stylist then looked passed her. She followed his glance to the wall of the diner. There was a huge clock and she could tell he was checking the time. He only took a short look before comparing it to his cell phone's time. He then checked the expensive watch on his wrist. Kagome placed the burger down. "Are you pressed for time?" She asked with an eyebrow up. He settled his eyes on her and gave her a sketchy look. It made her stomach turn slowly.

"Uh…not at all," he lied but she could tell that last message he got had said something along the lines of working. She wanted to believe that it wasn't true. It was like two in the morning, could there even still be people in his office?

She sighed for a second before looking down at her food. Inuyasha followed her glance. He was actually surprised at the amount she had eaten. She was already half way through. "So are you done here?" He asked making her look up suddenly.

"No…" She said as if that was obvious. "I'm done when the foods gone." She joked making him smile slightly. She decided to test him suddenly as he grabbed hold of his vibrating phone. "So…" She said while picking up her half eaten hamburger. "What are we doing after this?" That got his attention, but she made sure to eye the food in her hands. She took a bite and chewed while pulling the melting milkshake towards her. "Because I got this gift from a modeling agency…" she looked hoping he got what she meant. Telling by the soft gleam in his golden eyes he did. She never had one of her own tactics back fire. Her heart increased speed and she felt a soft heating sensation in the pit of her stomach. The first time feeling came back again. She knew she would probably sleep with him tonight but for some reason she was actually nervous about that idea.

"What type of gift?" He asked slyly and even though his phone vibrated he ignored it. She liked that for once she was put before that damn phone. She smiled while pushing the plate of food away.

"I think you know what type of gift." She said with total false coyness. Well at least he thought it was false, but Kagome was actually seriously shy at the moment. She looked at the bare table before playing with a cheesy fry.

"No I really don't." He said in a particularly husky voice. That heated feeling took over her again but this time she could feel it resolve into liquid heat. He paused for a second wanting her to speak but she never did. He found her overall shy demeanor odd, but he decided she was just playing a game. "Anyway…" He said in a particularly clear voice. "I don't know rather to be excited about this gift, or a bit upset." She looked up at that but he tried to fake a serious face. "If they sent what I think they sent then I'm a bit confused, why would an agency send you something so obscene?"

She blushed softly, "its lingerie Inuyasha…" She whispered and he let his slight smile show. He obviously knew that. he was only joking.

"Oh well _that's it_. You know I prefer you completely naked." He mused making her face turn scarlet. It was the first time he saw her so taken off guard. It caused his smile to spread wider and the idea of getting her home nagged somewhere south. The steady vibration of his phone reminded him that he couldn't do anything tonight. "Shit…" he whispered while looking at the time. "Are you done eating?" He asked. He didn't know why but he didn't want to tell her they couldn't do anything tonight. Maybe if he didn't say anything she would persuade him to forget about work.

"Uh… yeah" she said making him realize she was only done because she was ready for him. That got his heart pumping and he still couldn't break it to her that he had a lot of work to do. "So where are we going, Kouga's?" She asked.

"Uh actually Kagome" He said while beckoning the plump waitress towards them. She stopped talking to two drunken men at the bar to walk towards them. "I'm actually going to swing by the office, I have a little work to do, but we can do something tonight." He said referring to later today. She froze in her spot in total shock. The woman came towards them looking down at Kagome's plate. She seemed shocked that she actually ate a majority of the food.

"I've never seen this much of the mondo burger eaten." She said referring to the plate. It made Inuyasha smile slightly, especially since he knew she could eat more if she wanted to. "Okay I'll get your check." She said while grabbing the plate and walking back behind the bar. Inuyasha watched her go before setting his golden eyes on the woman across from him.

"Are you okay? Were you done?"

"You're choosing work over me?" She asked with narrowed eyes. He sat back in his seat sighing deeply. He knew it wouldn't blow over well. He opened his mouth to say something but he was taken aback by the cynical look on her face. It was so sinfully gorgeous it stopped him in his spot. "Oh wow… that's fine." She laughed sarcastically. "I mean business is business…"

"Kagome it's not like that." He said as the waitress came back with a miniature leather folder. She set it on the table as Kagome began gathering her stuff.

"You _don't _have to pay for _me_." She said while getting out her wallet. She reached over for the folder but Inuyasha quickly grabbed it from her. He looked through it reading the price while getting out his own wallet. "I said you don't have to pay."

"Kagome I don't know why your being like this. It's only for today… I have to work." He put a bill into the folder as she pulled a series of cash out. She grabbed the small folder pushing his money out and making him roll his eyes. She read the price before counting her own money.

She was a few dollars short. She never really carried that much cash and she didn't have her credit card with her. "Can I borrow a five?" She asked making him stick a sinfully handsome eyebrow out. It only worked to make her angrier at the fact that he was choosing work over her.

He got up slowly pulling with little effort the booklet from her. He slipped his bill in it and passed it to the waitress as she came back. "Listen Kagome I'm going to be a lot busier for the next few weeks." He told her as she pushed the money carelessly into her purse. "I've got to host interviews for my replacement… oh and my damn secretary went and got herself pregnant so I have to replace her too."

"Okay so double bad news. Not only are you still leaving... but you won't get that much time to spend with me either." She got up at that ready to leave. "I'll pay you back…" she said referring to the check. He rolled his eyes as he got up pulling his coat on as he did.

"Kagome" he said sternly while following her out of the diner. She didn't turn but she did freeze when she walked into the freezing air. He subconsciously pulled off his coat placing it over her shoulders. "Can we talk about this?" He asked but she didn't seem bought even though his coat was keeping her nice and warm.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked as he fished around his slacks for his keys. He realized they were in his coat pockets and he didn't hesitate to pull an arm around her waist and push his hands into the coat. It made her tense but he didn't read into it. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the doors to his Lexus.

"A lot…" He said while walking ahead. "You think I rather work… then you know be with you?" He asked and she shrugged for lack of words to say. "It's a lot more complicated then what I want and what don't want. If I skip one day I can be weeks behind. It's an international business." He said as he pulled the driver side door open. She ignored him while walking towards the passenger seat. She was already dreading the day he'd pack up and move, but her plan was to get him to stay in the city. How could she do that if he was working double time? He pushed the key into the ignition making it roar to life. He backed up as he continued on with his rant. "And with my already middle age secretary getting suddenly pregnant… I have that on top of everything else." He said and Kagome paused for a second realizing something.

"What?" She asked making him face her automatically.

"I said my dad spends money poorly?"

"No not that…" She rolled her eyes. "What did you say before?" He paused a while approaching a traffic light.

"Business morale" he said in complete confusion as she put a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"After that…" She said and he actually had to think back as he drove forward. She could already tell he was planning on dropping her off at home. It caused her to clench her teeth, but she obviously had a solution to the problem.

"Uh yeah my stupid receptionist is pregnant." He said grudgingly and Kagome smiled. "I have to do interviews for a replacement." He said and that only helped to spread her smile wider.

"What time?"

"What time for what?" He asked as he made a turn towards her apartment lot. He slowed down near the entrance and she didn't hesitate to undo her seat belt.

"For the interviews?" She asked and he crossed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned to face her. She had a very pleasant smile on her face as she waited.

"Why…" he said with his eyes narrowed. He knew Kagome well enough to tell when she was scheming something. She faked an innocent look as she moved in closer to him. She put a hand to his tie wanting him to come forward. His suspicion turned quickly into lust and he moved in for a kiss.

"I just wanted to bring you a treat." She whispered. He could feel her warm breath on his lips causing him to come in even closer. She didn't hesitate to kiss him softly on his lips.

"What time?" she asked pausing for a split second.

"I don't know like one." He said while moving into capture her lips again. He paused after that trying to think back to something. "You're still coming before ten… right?" He asked and she smiled with a slight nod before kissing him fully. He pushed a hand to his seat belt releasing it so he could better deepen the kiss. He felt her smile into his lips for awhile and he let suspicion come over him again.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He backed up completely when he took in her face. She still had that extremely pleasant smile on her face. He lifted an eyebrow again making her body heat up at the notion.

"It's nothing really I'm just happy that you want to see me tomorrow." She said with a slight shrug. "We've come a long way." He still didn't seem bought but he didn't say anything. "You don't mind if I keep this coat tonight?" She asked and he shrugged showing that he didn't care. She leaned in again for a last kiss before backing up to leave the car completely.

He watched as she left with an extra pep in her step. There was no doubt in his mind that she was planning something.

**INU POV**

(The next day, 3 in the afternoon)

He sat up in the conference room as the woman who sat in front of him rose up. "I'll keep in touch." He said as she left the room completely. He watched her go before his old secretary's new overly homey scent took over the room. It was the scent of a pregnant woman and though she wasn't showing, her scent had grown even more prominent. Interviewing a new receptionist was her job but he decided he'd take half her load to get her out of here quicker.

She walked all smiles into the room. Today was her last day seeing as she decided to get pregnant at such a late age, she ran risk of complications. Her doctor had told her to stop working during the whole pregnancy. "Did you find someone?" He asked boredly. He hated the grin on her face, did she not know she was setting him back a whole day with her utter bullshit.

"Yes I did." She said and that brought him up from his slump. He shut off his senses so he wouldn't have to take in her scent any longer. He waited for her to continue but she didn't. That was the second thing he hated about her. She was forever doing these awkward pausing things.

"Okay, did she tell you when she can start?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Oh yes she did, she said she can start today."

Inuyasha nodded in complete satisfaction. The sooner the new receptionist could start the sooner he could breathe easier without the overly pregnant scent basking the air. "Okay well as soon as you get everything started. You can take off." He said while grabbing files from the conference room table. She paused awkwardly for a second time looking back towards the door. He mentally groaned sitting down in his seat.

"Do you want to meet her?" she asked and he thought that through for a second, deciding automatically that he didn't.

"No actually I don't. Can you show her around then get me a coffee." He said while rising from his seat again. This caused his pregnant secretary to pause in her spot for a split of a second. "Oh and can you begin bringing in my replacement?" He asked and she slowly nodded while backing up for the doors. He watched her leave before fishing in his pockets for his phone. Kagome still hadn't called so he instead called her for the fifth time today. She didn't answer again filling him with an unusual array of emotions. He was a bit suspicious, wondering what she was doing, but he was also a bit disappointed. She hadn't came at all today even though they had decided she would. Now it was too late, but he was still extremely worried, she wasn't answering his calls and she hadn't called him back. He walked towards the door deciding he'd phone Rin.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello…" She said while laughing hysterically on the phone.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he walked the long hall towards his office.

She laughed even louder before taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Hey Inuyasha… oh we're playing cards and I'm cheating." She said making people in the background protest their anger. This increased his heart rate as he opened the double doors leading into his room. Everything was in order and pristine like usual

"Oh so is Kagome there?" He asked calmly trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"Stop don't throw the cards…" Rin said with more laughter filling her voice. "Uh uh just me Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and…"

"I don't care. Where is she then?" Rin paused for a second thinking back.

"Oh uh… well she went to a photo shoot this morning and then she left to go somewhere. She told me not to tell you."

"Really" he mumbled while total suspicion took him over completely. Rin realized the mistake she made automatically and tried restating her previous phrase.

"Um she told me it was a surprise."

Inuyasha thought that over before closing the door to his office and walking to his desk. "Okay well when you see her tell her I'm probably working late tonight. I'll be off by eleven."

"Eleven that's really late. Izayoi wanted to get dinner with us tonight." Rin countered and Inuyasha sighed while turning on his monitor.

"Well, tell her I can't make it." He said as he grabbed his mouse. The screen flickered to life and he quickly began typing. "Besides I spent the whole day with them yesterday. When are you guys heading back home anyway?"

"Well Izayoi said as soon as she spends more time with you." Rin said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Just tell Kagome I don't want her stopping by today. I'm booked…"

"Okay can do," she said before hanging up the phone making him think back to Kagome's conniving grin last night. What surprise was she planning? He decided it didn't matter seeing as he wouldn't be able to see her until later tonight anyway.

**KAG POV**

(2 hours later)

"Is everyone taking off now?" Kagome asked the older woman as she grabbed a couple boxes from behind the desk. She looked at her watch checking the time. It was around five in the afternoon. That was standard closing time for most bureau employees. The woman nodded causing Kagome to smile connivingly.

"But you'll have to work a bit late tonight? Is that okay?" She asked and Kagome nodded as she rose from the office recliner. Her business casual was anything but. She wore a very tight fitting black ribbed tube skirt with a white blouse tucked into the waist. Her hair was in a business bun and she purposely had the blouse unbuttoned very low down her chest. Her heels were a bit too tall and she placed two hands on her hips. Most of the employees and executives leaving for the night turned to give her yet another glimpse. They had been gawking at her all day.

"Around this time Mr. Takashi wants his coffee, he likes it black." She said giving her a very strict look. "You have his coffee schedule right?" She reassured and Kagome looked through her given folder finding all of Inuyasha's coffee breaks.

"Uh yes coffee in the morning when he comes in, with only a teaspoon of milk, Coffee again at noon black, then coffee at closing time black."

"Yeah also sometimes I bring him a treat in the morning because I know he doesn't eat breakfast." She said in a motherly way as she grabbed her purse and picked up a box filled with her things. "Oh and he usually stays in late so I sometime order him take out, but I make sure it comes in around nine depending on when he's planning to leave. You have his food schedule right?" Kagome looked back down at the folder finding it immediately.

"Okay great, you'll do great. Call my house whenever you need anything. Don't forget when he gets calls from his father or brother let the call go through but stay on the line. If they begin talking about anything else besides business ring in and tell Inuyasha he has a false visitor coming in. For some reason he doesn't like talking to his family. Intercept all calls from his mother and younger brother." She reassured as she headed towards the door. Kagome followed her. "Oh and when he gets a call during a conference or when he's busy give him a sticky note so he knows he has a call. Always send him his mail immediately. Did you get the chart of people who are allowed in his office? It's in the computers database just type in the name." She paused as she opened the door letting in a cool winter breeze. "Are you sure he won't be mad I hired you?" She asked for the fifth time that day.

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course not, we're on good terms now." She said while waving the woman out of the office. She stood watching for awhile before stepping back towards the receptionist desk. She smiled comfortably as she waited for most of the office to evacuate. As soon as they were all gone she rose up from her spot and headed to the front of the double doors. She looked around and locked the building. She shut the lights off and walked back to her desk grabbing Inuyasha's jacket and heading towards the bathrooms.

**INU POV**

(A few moments later)

He paused for a semi second before pushing himself towards the office phone. He pressed a button hoping his newest receptionist would pick up. It was almost six, but he was sure she knew she'd have to work late for the next few weeks. "Hello…" He said but no one came through. He sighed for a split second before pushing the button again. "Uh is anyone there?" He asked but still no one picked up.

He groaned while getting up. He'd obviously had to get his coffee himself. "Hello…" He heard a panting woman ask automatically into the speaker. He sat back in his seat resting his form on the back of his chair. "Did you want something?" She asked in that same hoarse tone. He felt like her voice was extremely familiar especially as she panted but he decided to leave it alone.

"Uh yeah I do, can I have a coffee please…"

"Black…" She said with humor evident in her voice. He crossed his eyebrows for a split second wanting to know what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked making her clear her throat. She automatically took in a deeper voice as she spoke.

"Uh nothing sir right away." She hung up and he sighed while rolling his eyes. He knew he should have picked the new secretary. Now he had to deal with another unusual woman. He shook his head while going back to work. He was typing something out when he heard someone knock on the door. He only looked up partially before continuing on with his work.

"You can come in." He beckoned and the door slightly opened before his newest secretary walked in. She closed the door behind her and he sat up at the smell of his coffee. All his senses were on that, he didn't even read into the sound of the door locking behind her. He glanced up with a very practical grin on his lips. His smile disappeared when he took in the woman in front of him. She had a very coy look on her face as she stood with the lone mug in her hands. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked incredulously. He wanted to say something else but he couldn't even find the words.

She rolled her eyes while setting the coffee down on his desk. "No I'm so happy to see you?" she asked while strolling towards his desk. She sat on the edge of it while crossing her long bare legs. That was the other thing that confused him too. She had on the jacket he lent her last night. She had zipped it up all the way. It was entirely too big for her so it went down past her thighs. "Oh guess what?" she asked pleasantly but Inuyasha was still stuck on the bareness of her long legs. He was trying to put two and two together but he found it so improbably hard. "Did you hear me... guess what?"

"I hate it when you sit on my desk?" He said sternly while ignoring her completely. She didn't put up a fight this time. Instead she jumped off his desk and walked heels and all in front of him. He narrowed his eyes still feeling like he was on the brink of something.

"I have something for you." She said while standing in front of him. She put both hands to her hair. She began undoing it and his eyes slipped to the coffee on his desk. He had figured it out.

"Shit…Kagome please don't tell me you're my new secretary." He snapped as she shook her long black hair free. It fell in wavesdown her back and he felt his anger simmer. He had much too much work to do to deal with this. "What are you doing?" He asked making her smile widely as she ran a hand through the long strands of her hair.

"I'm giving you back your jacket." She said obviously and that actually calmed him slightly. "What did you think I was doing?" She asked playfully as she began unzipping the jacket slowly. He decided he'd just concentrate on his work this way he wouldn't do something he'd regret. He had a hell of a lot of work to do he couldn't afford any more delays. He put a hand on the mouse waking up the sleeping monitor. He heard her take a step forward as she placed the jacket on his desk. She purposely pushed it on top of his work making him sigh in frustration. "Come on Kagome…" He said in an aggravated tone. He looked up and his frustration disappeared automatically when he took her in.

She was completely nude; she wore nothing but the heels on her feet. "Surprise…" She said with a very conniving grin on her face.

"Kagome I can't…" he said a bit uneasily but he already knew she had won. There was no way he was getting back to work. "Did anyone see you like this?" He asked referring to her nakedness.

"No I had your coat on…" She said with that same pleasant smile. She put hands on her hips and Inuyasha found himself gulping. He was already beginning to make up excuses in his head. Things that would justify what he was about to do now. There was no way he'd be able to work if he let her just leave tonight.

"Where were you today?" He asked as he felt himself drop the pencil from his hands. He scooted some ways away from the computer to look her over. She walked forward towards him and he could feel his stomach turn. "Where's the new receptionist?" He asked and that caused a very sly smirk to lighten her features.

She sat daintily on his lap. She could feel his hard pulsating on her hip. It made her stomach turn and she didn't hesitate to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kagome…" He said sternly wanting some obvious answers. She was hiding something from him and he didn't appreciate it. She paused for a second and decided to go for his lips. She crashed into them giving him a blood heating kiss. He couldn't help the surge of electricity that came through him as he pushed forward to kiss her back. His hands went to the small of her back before making its way over to her bare thighs. He stroked them gently dipping extremely close to her inner junction. She paused for a split second feeling the overwhelming urge to get him completely naked.

He took her halt as a moment to speak. "What happened to you this morning?" he asked as she began undoing his buttons. He let her but he waited patiently for the answer. "I called Rin, you know I'm losing money right now, I wish you would of came earlier."

"I wouldn't have been in the mood earlier." She said as she gave up on taking off his shirt. She decided to kiss the length of his neck instead. He let his hands sweep around her bare hips touching the flesh of her bottom. She heaved upwards at that and she could feel herself losing it somewhere south.

"Can you help me undress you." She asked in an almost stern voice. It made him smile cheekily for a split second before letting his hands rest on the armrest beside him.

"Can I get some answers?" He asked with that same condescending grin. He was actually really proud of himself. He felt the same animalistic heat taking over his body too, but he held it extremely well. She paused staring at his face before narrowing her eyes.

"Really you want to talk now. I'm sitting on your lap naked and you want to talk." She said and with a roll of her eyes she climbed her way off of him, making him quickly grab hold of her arm. He wanted to hold out, but he wasn't crazy. He'd need a million cold showers to cool down from the heat that was raging.

"No that's not what I meant." He said quickly while unbuttoning his own shirt with his one free hand. He took a swift look at her causing a heated feeling to thrust throughout him. He got up from his spot telling himself he'd do this fast then get back to work. "I don't have much time. I'm on a tight schedule." He reminded her, but he knew he was lying. He had no attention of doing anything quickly. He paused for a second as she took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Okay well…" She said while backing away from him. She grabbed his jacket from the desk. She had to admit she was starting to feel extremely awkward about being openly nude while he was so clothed. She pulled it on and zipped it up halfway. "I sort of have a preference so if you're busy I don't want to even start." She said cunningly as she walked towards the door. He sighed realizing what she meant.

He pulled off his button down throwing it on the floor. He had on a plain white T-shirt now. He didn't hesitate to pull it off and discard it. "Look I'm keeping my tie on." He said jokingly as she turned around to survey him. He could see the flesh of her plump breast from the small opening she kept open in his coat. She was so conniving sometimes. She seemed very pleased as he made his way over to her. "So tell me what preferences do you have?" He asked and that caused her sly smile to reappear.

She shrugged slightly as if she didn't know. "Well…" she said as she walked around him towards his desk. He watched her climb onto his desk and sit with her legs crossed on the edge of it. "I wanna do it right here." He felt his stomach turn automatically. He didn't like that idea so much and she could tell. "It's always been a fantasy of mine… since like grade school."

"I don't know Kagome, My papers." She began unzipping the jacket and all thought process disappeared. He seemed very sketchy about the whole thing but that didn't stop him from walking over to her. She had a very manipulative look on her face as she took a hold of his tie and pushed him forward. "You have problems." He whispered as she let a hand touch his toned chest for a split second before placing them on his tie again.

"I have a thing for business casual." She whispered as she pulled him in for a fanatical kiss. It winded him and he felt himself boil down completely. He kissed her back roughly as she began undoing his pants. All his worries disappeared completely while she slipped off the black belt and threw it on the floor. She lost her grip on his slack button when he began kissing down her neck fervently. She let herself lay back on his desk falling on stacks of paper. He hesitated for a second as some of them fell on the floor. He looked to them "Why did you stop?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes thinking deeply.

"Let me move some of my files." He said and she sat up abruptly at that.

"No don't." he paused to eye her. "It's sort of my thing…"

"Having sex on my papers turns you on?" He asked incredulously and she just stared not wanting to say anything else. He found that extremely weird but he wasn't completely surprised by that. He just stared at his mass of work before eyeing her. He shook his head. "The things I do to get you off." He whispered as he pushed her legs apart and placed himself between her. He undid the buttons of his pants and she felt her stomach begin churning in complete nerves.

It took a mass of courage to build up the strength to escapade around like she did. She didn't know why, she was usually really confident when it came to this sort of thing. He pushed his slacks down and she felt excitement come over her as his boxers came down too. He took hold of her thighs pushing her towards him abruptly with little effort. Before she could even react to the quick movement she felt his member pound into her. She heaved upwards and he took the opportunity to kiss her fully on her lips. She pushed her arms around his shoulders pressing her breast into his bare chest. He hesitated to take in the feel of her perked nipples on his bare flesh. He felt a surge of heat consume him and he pushed her down against the desk to take her completely.

She let a wave of emotions come over her when he pushed himself down over her form. A few more papers and a stapler fell to the floor. He was trying to get enough leverage to thrust into her. It caused a few of his things to fall in the process but he didn't care at this point. He placed himself on top of her body completely causing friction to vibrate somewhere south and she subconsciously bucked upwards. The feeling surged stronger and she let her nails puncture his back. He took a nipple into his mouth and toyed around with it causing a rapsy moan to shake her chest. He then adjusted her and began propeling deeply. The feeling caused her stomach to knot and she began panting as the feeling of ecstasy incased her. She clenched his back tighter making him thrust deepr and quicker. The overall thumping forced his monitor to shift towards the edge and fall abruptly to the floor.

Her arms gripped around his neck again as he lifted her so they sat at the very edge of the desk. He then thrusted deeper than ever into her and she fell forward completely. "Okay on the book case." She panted huskily as she laid on his chest. He could feel the dampness of her sweat as he shifted suddenly. He took both of her legs onto his hips to steady her. He didn't know why he was so inclined to fulfill her sexual fantasies but he didn't hesitate to lift her to the bookshelf. He set her back on the bookcase itself as he pushed himself deeper into her. She clasped into him and he could feel her about to come while he began thrusting steadily into her core deeper and faster. He didn't know whether to stop and let her climax completely or finish himself. He slowed down and she bit into his neck fiercely. "Faster…" she muffled and he smiled before heeding her request. He sped up completely causing her kisses to became more heated and her breathing faster. He could feel her chest thrust into him with every pound.

Her stomach flipped completely and she heaved forward as her body gave way and a surge of liquid spilled from her core. She felt her whole body propel forward and he stopped as the heat rushed over his member. She fell limply into him and he backed up slowly causing an array of books to fall to the floor. He led her towards his desk again wanting to set her down but she actually clenched on to him. "I wanna do it again." She whispered suddenly. He took a good look at her face, it was so overly winded making her look unusually gorgeous. He bent down kissing her promply with extreme passion.

He then pushed her against the desk causing her to smile hesitantly. "In the conference room…" she added in and he smirked in utter amusement.

"You're really fucked up. You know that?" He whispered as he watched the reclining and declining of her bare chest. He of course couldn't deny her…

!

!

!

(A few hours later)

He paused for a split second as he pulled himself out of her. The lights of the conference room had automatically shut off by themselves once they stood completely still. She had fallen in a deep sleep. Her body still glistened with sweat and her long wavy hair was tousled every which way. She moved suddenly at the feeling of heat leaving. He paused for a second hoping she wouldn't wake up. He slipped his tie out of her clenched hands and checked the time on his watch.

"Fuck…" He cursed as he swinged his legs off the conference table and headed for the door. He pulled it open running suddenly for his office.

**KAG POV**

(Moments later)

Kagome stirred while pushing herself to the side. The surface was hard so it didn't take much for her to wake up completely. She adjusted herself suddenly and looked around. It wasn't too hard to recognize where she was. She pushed herself off of the conference table as she went towards the main room of the office.

She wasn't exactly looking for Inuyasha she was more intent on finding her clothes. She put a hand to tame her hair as she approached the receptionist desk. She could see it was completely night from her spot at the desk. A blinking light indicated she had missed a lot of calls during her escapade. She ignored them as she grabbed her clothes and began pulling them on. She zipped up her tube skirt and headed towards Inuyasha's office. The light was on so she knew he was in there.

She was wondering why he hadn't bothered to wake her. She buttoned up the white blouse as she invited herself in. He was sitting at his desk, his hair a very sexy tousled. His button down shirt was halfway open and untucked. His slacks were wrinkled and he sat in complete frustration as he clenched his hair in a particularly frustrated way.

"Hey…" she said while buttoning the last few buttons to her blouse. He looked up taking her total look in before setting it on her face. She had a very devious smile on her lips as she leaned on the door frame. She didn't admit anything but she wasn't completely put off by another round of office sex.

"Kagome not right now." He said with a shake of his head as he waited for his computer to come back to life. It hadn't broken in the fall but it was loading up. She took in his office watching the papers on the floors and the books and she opened her eyes in realization.

She walked in looking around. "Uh I can help you clean this. I'm good at filing." She said while walking towards his desk. He ignored her as he put both his hands to the key board.

"No don't worry about it… just… you should go." He said sternly as he began typing something. She paused a bit shocked but she didn't say anything. She instead began picking up papers from the floor. "Kagome…" He snapped making her jolt upwards. "Please just go." He said and she backed up suddenly.

"I'm sorry. Are you blaming me for this?" She asked and he took a deep steady breath before facing her.

"No I'm not. I just need to catch up on what I'm doing…I can't afford distractions so can you go." He said and she nodded before turning to leave. He watched her for awhile while sitting up. "Kagome…" he said before she could leave completely. "Please tell me." she turned to face him and she felt her stomach churn as she took in his very severe demeanor. "Are you my secretary?" He asked as he took in her outfit again. Only Kagome would pair her clothes up in such a way to signify something. He narrowed his eyes and she felt her throat go dry.

"Surprise…" She said.

"DAMN IT KAGOME!" He snapped while throwing a fist towards the desk. She backed up in shock as random things fell and the noise echoed. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. The entire exchange scared her more then she led on but it also slightly turned her on which she found a bit odd. "Do you know… do you understand how many calls I've missed?" He said with an overwhelmingly raspy voice. She thought back to the flashing red light and realization kicked in. He stared at her for a moment before running a hand through his face. "Please go… just leave."

"Wait…" she said while stepping forward. He threw her a look telling her he was in no mood. It reminded her of the old Inuyasha who didn't want her anywhere near him. She felt extreme anger take over her and she bit down on her lip to contain it. "You know I didn't do it alone? I didn't rape you." She pointed out making him look up and eye her. "You could have said no." She said with a roll of her eyes while turning suddenly so she could leave. He stood up knowing something he said hurt her, but what could he do? He was too angry to comfort her so he let her leave before sitting back on his office chair.

!

!

!

**Sorry for the wait.**


	20. Well that's where you come in handy

**A/N: Sorry for the shabby once a week updates just got so busy all of a sudden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 20: Wait**

**!**

**KAG POV**

Wait…" she said while stepping forward. He threw her a look telling her he was in no mood. It reminded her of the old Inuyasha who didn't want her anywhere near him. She felt extreme anger take over her and she bit down on her lip to contain it. "You know I didn't do it alone? I didn't rape you." She pointed out making him look up and eye her. "You could have said no." She said with a roll of her eyes while turning suddenly so she could leave. He stood up knowing something he said hurt her, but what could he do? He was too angry to comfort her so he let her leave before sitting back on his office chair

**INU POV**

(Next morning)

He sighed deeply as the phone switched to her voice mail for the seventh time that morning. He carelessly threw the phone in his passenger seat as he pulled up to the front of her apartment. It was around five in the morning and no one came or went. He promised himself he'd clock back in to work at four this morning but she stayed on his mind and he couldn't stop himself from driving over here. He sat for a second in front of her building before backing up towards an open parking lot.

He kept telling himself he didn't have time for this, but that didn't stop him from pulling the key from the ignition and undoing his seat belt. This time he decided he'd give his sister a call. She was still in the city "visiting." He grabbed the hi-tech phone from the empty seat beside him. He was about to make the call when he sensed someone coming out of the building.

Usually he wouldn't think anything of it, but this person's scent was exceedingly familiar. It caused him to hang up and glance towards the door. A woman with long black hair professionally curled and half way pinned at the side rushed out of the double doors. It was obvious she was trying desperately to get somewhere on time. She wore black stockings a leather short tube dress and a closed oversized gray blazer. She also had on a black stylish bulky belt tied to her waist and one heel off while she tried desperately to squeeze on the other. In her mouth was the handle of a leather professional mini brief case that doubled as a purse. Her cell phone was tucked between her neck and chest as she tried pushing in the remainder of her left black pumps.

It didn't take long at all to realize who the woman was. He quickly pushed his key back into the ignition in attempts to catch up to her. She was about to run out to the streets when something from the building caught her attention. She quickly ran back into the glass doors coming back seconds later with a portable coffee cup. She paused for a moment pushing the heel onto her foot and trying to straighten herself. She took the briefcase out of her mouth and straightened her dress letting Inuyasha take a full calculated look at her. She was of course tall and slender yet curvy. She had the perfect physique for a model. She wore one of her standard 'office' get ups. Her long black hair was now, at this point a pinned up disaster that fell in partial bonds down her back. She grabbed her cell phone carelessly throwing it into the miniature briefcase telling Inuyasha that she was in fact ignoring his calls.

She stepped out into the street while taking out the pins in her hair. She looked around wanting to catch a taxi. He took that as his signal to strike. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove quickly down towards the exit of the lot pulling the window down as he did. "Kagome…" He called out while she walked into the busy city streets. It was only five in the morning but people were still zooming past and talking as they did. "Kagome…" He called out as she weaved into the walking people.

He pulled into the street and slowed down as he followed her. She was no doubt trying to pick up a taxi, but she hadn't noticed him. A yellow cab letting out two men stopped and she 'B' lined towards them. Inuyasha quickly honked his horn making her look up and stare at him first in shock, then realization, then in utter annoyance. She rolled her eyes and steered towards the taxi anyway. "Can we please talk?" He called out while parking the car momentarily beside the taxi.

"No…" she said raising her voice so he could hear her over the sound of conversing people. "I'm late for work so leave me alone." She snapped.

"Work…" He whispered but he didn't ponder on it too long. "Okay let me take you?" He asked but she didn't seem too convinced. She crossed her arms causing her gray belted blazer to smudge up. It made him squirm uneasily. He really wanted to talk to her; he had to at least give her some sort of apology.

"Hey are you going to get in or what?" The taxi driver asked causing Kagome to eye him quickly. She uncrossed her arms and picked up her mock briefcase. She didn't give Inuyasha as much as a response before slipping into the backseat. The taxi began backing up and he could see her in the backseat crossing her arms in annoyance while looking out the opposite window.

He watched as the cab drove down the road. So not only did she not forgive him he would probably have to get a new replacement secretary to replace his old replacement secretary. He turned the car around to head the opposite direction toward his office.

As he drove he hesitantly reached out for his phone again calling her number automatically. Like usual no one picked up and her voicemail set in. She was acting so immature about this. The least she could do was let him plead his case. He decided he'd leave it alone for awhile as he pulled in the office building. Just like he predicted most everyone had clocked in and he was of course late and behind in work. He undid his seatbelt and locked the door heading towards the double doors of the building. No one was manning the front desk of course which wasn't surprising since Kagome without notice hadn't bothered to come in. He'd have to get someone else's secretary to double as his own. He walked straight ahead towards his office unlocking it and setting his things down. He turned the computer on and began working.

**KAG POV**

She rummaged through the black briefcase for a good five minutes looking for her wallet. "Don't worry…I know it's in here somewhere." She reassured the cab driver as she began taking random things out of it. She was officially extremely late for work and on top of it she couldn't find her wallet. She took out her cell phone, a makeup bag, a chocolate bar, and some other random things. "I know it's in here don't worry." She said as she rummaged through the bag even more. She finally set her hand in a small pouch that carried something hard and leather in it. She smiled while pulling it out and aiming it towards him.

The aggravated driver just stared at the wallet not knowing what she wanted him to do with it. "Oh… let me take the money out." She said with a nervous laugh while opening it. She found a few loose bills and a credit card. She took the card out and passed it towards him.

"I don't take credit cards. My machine is broken." He said while pointing towards the oval machine in front of her. Some of the wires were sticking out and half of the top was missing. She pushed the credit card back into her bag and rummaged in the wallet. She didn't think she had enough money to pay the man. Especially since she took that detour so she could bypass Inuyasha.

She had only two options. Either she ask the man to drop her at an ATM or go inside and ask _him _for money. She gulped at that idea and she decided that she'd just have to be even later. "I don't have enough. I'm a few dollars short can you take me to an ATM?"

The cab driver shook his head as if that was impossible. "One of my clients called me. I've got to pick her up." He said while sitting back against the seat. Kagome narrowed her eyes in utter annoyance.

"Okay…than how do you expect me to pay you?" She asked him in annoyance. He shrugged his shoulders as if that was her problem. She let a low growl escape her as she undid her seat belt and opened the car door.

"If you don't pay me… I'll call the cops?" He asked and she rolled her eyes as she slipped out of the yellow car.

"Wait here…" She instructed while walking up to the buildings double doors. If only she would have skipped the drive thru then she would have had enough money. She shook her head as she walked into the city's division of Takashi corporations. She trashed her breakfast bag and walked with purpose towards the front desk. On top of it was a parcel of mail, and stacks of envelopes. Of course they all belonged to Inuyasha. She quickly picked them up and headed towards the break room. Like always there were too many employees socializing in it then working, they all stared at her as she walked in. She knew their conversation topics would change automatically.

She looked around spotting the coffee and a fresh box of pastries. She made a B-line for it. Grabbing a Styrofoam cup and heading towards the coffee machine. This wasn't usually where Inuyasha got his breakfast from, but she didn't have time to go down to the bakery shop like his old secretary had advised her. She filled the cup with hot coffee and lidded it while pushing past several conversating people to get to the pastries.

She grabbed the first thing her hands reached for and a napkin and left the room. She looked around heading towards Inuyasha's office. She walked over to the solid imprinted "I" and knocked. "I'm a bit busy." She heard a man say, but she didn't hesitate to knock again. There was no answer and she took it upon herself to open the door.

She walked in looking straightforward. Inuyasha sat in all his handsomeness in his office chair. His hand was wrapped up in a pen and a few thick books were opened. His office was in its unusual pristine order. Telling her he cleaned and organized it since last night. She was still extremely upset about last night, so mad in fact, that she had to fake a smile as she closed the door behind her. This of course got Inuyasha's attention. No one closed the door behind them when walking in except Kagome.

He looked up spotting her automatically. She had on her too short tube skirt and blazer and in her hand was his mail and coffee. He was a bit surprised that she had come into work today, but he was more pleased then anything. "Kagome…" He said wanting to of course address the problem between them.

She didn't say anything she instead posted the fake smile on her face and walked forward. "Guess what I got?" she asked with fake cheer highlighting her voice. He looked down as she set the coffee and donut on his desk. He eyed them for a minute before resting his golden eyes on her. It of course made her heart begin beating triple times and her stomach did a little flip.

"I don't drink coffee from here… they always burn it, and that donut looks like shit." He said simply. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something rude. Instead she set the mail beside the food and watched him sort through it. "Hey… now that you're here. I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Water under the bridge." She said making him look up. She had that smile on her face that made him furry his eye brows. "I'm just going to head out and get you your scone and coffee…"

"If everything's fine then why did you ignore all my calls and get into a taxi this morning?" He asked as he opened a box that was tucked in with the rest of his mail.

"Ignore your calls?" She asked as if she had no idea. "I had no idea you were calling me?" She lied and he stuck up an sinfully handsome eyebrow making her lose her composure once again.

"Okay…" He said while setting down the box filled with who knows what. He set both his eyes on her and she felt butterflies take over again. "Then why did you get into the taxi?"

"Because I needed to get to work."

"I could have driven you." He said as a rebuttal. It made her shift from foot to foot.

"Well I didn't see you." She lied which made her mentally hit herself. They had had a conversation before she pulled out in the taxi. He was about to call that simple fact to attention when she interrupted him. "Listen Inuyasha I need you to do me a teensy weensy favor." She said while sitting in one of the adjacent chairs awkwardly. He watched her movements and decided to sit back in his own chair. "Can I borrow some cash?" She asked and he let a subtle smile take over his face.

"For what?" He asked simply making her tense in her seat. Why couldn't things be simple? He was loaded with money; she already felt low enough asking him.

"Well you see I got myself mixed up with the mafia." She said letting sarcasm slip and Inuyasha's subtle smile turned into a full on condescending one. "You know... after what you did to me last night. You should be more than happy to lend me something."

"What I did to you? How about what you did to me?"

She stood up at that in compete shock. "Hmm… let's see... what did I do to you? I got a second job as your secretary so we could spend more time together. I show up in your office naked…. I uh rocked your world…."

You rocked your own world Kagome… having sex in my office is the least of my fetishes."

"Oh yeah… well l hope having sex is one of the least of yours too, because I'm never ever doing it with you again." She snapped and the room got awkwardly silent. He cleared his voice after awhile and she crossed her arms without saying anything. "Listen I'll pay you back."

He didn't move much he just thought it over for a few seconds. "Well okay…" He took a brief moment to rummage through his pocket. Kagome watched as he took out a leather wallet and opened it. "So… what am I paying for?" He asked as he took out one bill and laid it on the desk. Kagome leaned forward to take a peek, but he quickly put a palm over it.

"Hey…" she said making him look up.

He didn't say anything he just stared at her waiting for an explanation. She sighed loudly before taking a seat in the chair beside her. "Listen Kagome… how am I supposed to know how much money to give you if I don't…"

"It's cab fare okay." She snapped cutting him off automatically. "There's a cab running in front of the building." He took a moment to eye her, taking in her slightly flushed face and her crossed arms. Her legs were crossed elegantly and gently despite her apparent anger. Her long wavy hair was sprawled about framing her face. She had this irritating way of bouncing her heeled shoe up and down in apparent aggravation.

"Okay…" he said after some time. She looked up slightly wanting him to speak. He took the bill from the table and pushed it in front of her. "I'll pay your cab fare, but you have to do something for me." She growled deep in her throat and it just help to spread a cocky grin wider.

She rose up from her seat and stared at him impatiently. "Well that depends what is it?" She asked and she stumbled from foot to foot to catch her composure. She always felt herself lose balance under his glance. It made her stomach tighten and her blood heat up. She could feel herself go light headed and she actually stumbled back clumsily for a split second. She decided to sit back down before he noticed her blunder, but he already had.

"You know what I told you the night of the runway?" He asked and she stared off at the glass wall that showed the city so clearly. "You know the date thing?" He asked and she shrugged recalling it clearly. "Well we'll start tonight." He said as he lifted up the bill to pass to her. She stared at it for a second not knowing what to say.

She took the money anyway as she returned his intense glance. "Just because you take me out doesn't mean I automatically forgive you." She said making him smile charmingly up at her.

"You have no reason to be mad at me. If you had just let me explain myself to begin with…"

"Aren't you too busy to go out tonight?" She asked while purposely cutting him off. She couldn't help the excitement that roared in the pit of her stomach, but she kept a very passive look on her. He shrugged as she picked up her purse from its spot on the office chair.

"It's all about priorities." He said and he knew that would get her attention. It made almost all of her anger fade to think that he was picking her over his work for the first time. She didn't want to let her lack of anger show as she backed up carefully.

"Well I'm sure something will pop up and you'll have to cancel." She said and that had him smiling again, which had her tripping. He hid the humor in his eyes when he saw her stumble on her own feet. "It's the carpet…" She mumbled as she turned to head out. "It's slippery…"

She let out held in air as a swift smile lighten her features. When she entered the foyer of the office she was surprised to see several people waiting at the front desk. It seemed like a crowd of people were waiting for someone to attend to them. She passed them all with much curiosity as she headed outside. The taxi was parked now as he waited with obvious annoyance on his face.

"It's about time…" He snapped making her roll her eyes. She passed him the money and he snatched it from her. "You're lucky I don't make you pay extra all this time I've been waiting."

"Well that's a twenty so you did make me pay extra." She told him as she waited for some sort of change. He of course didn't give any, instead he turned the key in the ignition and attempted to pull out. She allowed it while walking back towards the building. She again eyed the men and women in business casual as she made her way to the front desk. As soon as she sat at her desk all of the conversation died down.

"Hello… can I help you?" She asked the man in front as she took a seat. He seemed middle age and very sophisticated. He smiled lightly before approaching the front desk.

"Yes I'm here for the job interview… I wanted to make an appointment but no one was answering the phone." Kagome looked up at that realizing that was in fact her job, but she was late. "Is it too late?" He asked and she gulped while looking down the line at the series of people.

"Is this what you all are here for?" She asked while glimpsing up at him again. He nodded then shrugged. One of the phones rang again and she put a finger up. "Well hold on…" She scooted to the right with the rolling chair. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Takashi Corporation?" A woman asked and Kagome nodded before remembering she was in fact on a phone.

"Um… I mean yes it is, can I help you?"

"I'm here to confirm my interview for today at eight." The woman said and Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Oh um okay…. When did you make the appointment?" She asked while she rushed to the other side of the rounded desk for a pencil and sticky note. She was an extremely bad secretary.

"I made the appointment a little over a month ago… I should be on file." Kagome thought that over as she slid the chair towards the computer and let the corded phone lie at the base of her neck and chin.

"Okay well I'm sure you are…" She mumbled as she opened up some calendar documents on the computer. Sure enough a series of appointments for conducting some sort of interview for Inuyasha popped up. The interviews were supposed to begin around six. It was now rounding to seven. She didn't bother to ask the woman on the other line what her name was. "Yup here you are… just come in around eight." She said while minimizing the document. "See you here shortly." She said as the woman tried to say something. She hung up the phone and looked forward towards the waiting man. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked in the most professional tone she could muster. The phone rang again and she stuck another finger up asking the man to wait once again. She turned towards the phone picking it up. "Hello."

It was another person calling about an appointment. She said the same thing to this caller before hanging up and turning back towards the man. He looked a bit impatient now but she didn't seem fazed. "So where were we?" She asked and he nodded before shifting.

"I don't have an appointment. I'm hoping to make one…" The phone rang once more and she backed up a bit aggravated now.

"Hello…" She snapped this time making the person on the other line pause for a very long moment. "Hello…" She asked again.

"I hope you don't answer all my calls like that?" A very familiar voice asked and Kagome felt her heart speed up and she automatically sat up in her spot. "Listen I was supposed to have two interviews this morning before you showed up. One of the other secretaries' said the interviewees were waiting in the lobby. There should be four waiting can you send in my six o clock?" He asked and that forced her to skim the filled room. "Make it quick because I'm a bit behind schedule. Once you send him or her in can you run down and get my coffee from the coffee shop...Oh and a scone from that bakery down the street, because I can't do anything with…?"

"Right right… okay so send in your six o clock?" She asked while standing up. The phone shifted with her as she looked around. A few people sat on the foyer couches talking while other's impatiently checked their watches. "There's a lot more than just four…" She trailed off and she heard Inuyasha tense up a bit.

"What do you mean there's more than just four?" He asked causing her to gulp. Of course their being more than four was her fault. She was supposed to be answering calls and making appointments. If she had been here two hours earlier than the callers wouldn't have taken it upon themselves to come down and schedule their own appointments.

"Uh I mean…everything is under control." She lied while sitting back down. I'll get that coffee and scone in no time, anything else…?" She asked.

"Well now that you mention it, and you're a bit more leveled headed…." He said while leaning back in his seat. "Maybe after my morning interviews we can…" The man at the front began hitting the desk wanting to get her attention.

"Oh yeah of course…" Kagome said rushing Inuyasha's perverted speech. "It'll be fun, but um right now… I got to get that coffee and scone."

He recognized the slight panic in her voice and he sat up. "Are you sure everything's fine."

"Of course." She snapped. "Don't worry… I'm a born secretary." She lied. "Okay so six o clock interview, scone, coffee, got it… I'll see you shortly bye." She hung up and stood up eyeing the crowd of people.

"Excuse me ma'am." The man in the front asked making her divert her attention upwards. "My interview…"

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked making the man narrow his eyes.

"I said. I am trying to make one for the hundredth time."

"Well you should call in to schedule interviews…" She said making him huff.

"I tried but no one was picking up my calls?"

"Well when did you call?" Kagome asked.

"I tried last night and this morning." She gulped realizing that both times she was either screwing Inuyasha or extremely late.

"Did you leave a message?"

"I tried but the inbox was full…" She sighed as she sat back down. "I was hoping to just schedule my interview now. She turned back towards the computer opening up the calendar. She had no idea how to schedule interviews in this thing. She bit down on her lip before opting to go the old fashion way. She grabbed her previous pen and sticky note.

"Well what's your name?" She asked and he rolled his eyes before leaning in. She had the pen waiting when she saw one of the sitting interviewees head towards the glass door making her pop up. "Excuse me…"

"I've excused you enough… can I please schedule my interview."

"Fine…" she snapped while throwing him the note pad and pen. "Do it yourself." She left the desk to head to the door. The woman who had left was already heading for her car and it was too late. What if she was Inuyasha's six 'o' clock. He would kill her. She stumbled back realizing that some people were probably waiting hours now. "Excuse me." She said lifting her voice. Some people looked up at her others continued talking. "If you have a scheduled interview can you come to the front desk? If you're trying to schedule one can you please sit?" Instead of heeding her instructions the group just began talking louder. She ran a hand through her hair before walking towards the foyer's waiting room. She approached a woman working on a lap top. "Hello…" She said making her look up.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Do you have a scheduled appointment?" She asked her and the woman nodded making Kagome smile slightly. "For what time?"

"7:30…" She thought that over for a second before biting down on her lip. It wasn't a six 'o' clock appointment, but it was good enough.

"Uh well you can go right in…" she said and the older woman closed her lap top with a smile before rising from her spot. Kagome watched her head for the back towards the executive offices. Okay one down now she had to worry about the whole group of people who wouldn't listen to her. The man at the front was still writing things down on the note pad when she approached the front desk. "Just put your name… I don't need your life story…" Kagome said sarcastically as she snatched the note pad from him. He rolled his eyes as he turned to head out of the building. She sat down comparing him with the computer calendar and scheduling him for the next open spot. The next person in line was a woman.

She was actually decently young and fairly attractive. Her hair was a dark mahogany and placed in a very strict bun. Kagome smiled up at her but she didn't seem to be in the mood for courtesy. "I'm here to schedule an appointment." She said making Kagome flip the note pad for an empty sheet of paper. She was about to copy down the woman's information when the phone rang yet again.

She passed the pad to the woman. "Could you?" Kagome asked while pushing the chair to the phone. The woman eyed the pad as if she never in her life had to write. "Hello" she asked pleasantly.

"That's a much better tone…" Inuyasha said. "I asked you to send me in my six 'o' clock. This woman had an interview for seven thirty." Kagome straightened up slightly.

"Uh did she…. She lied…. You know so she could go in earlier."

"Sure she did…are you sure everything is under control back there?"

"Peachy…"

"Okay… so if I came out, everything would be orderly?" He said in complete suspicion. Kagome gulped suddenly before clearing her throat and nodding. No response came from the other line making her roll her eyes. He obviously couldn't see her nod.

"Uh… yes it would be completely fine." She said while looking up at the mass of people. They all stared at her with annoyed scowls."Actually I think your six 'o' clock never showed up. There's barely anyone here." Inuyasha paused after hearing that.

"Is that right…?" He said in a soft whisper as if he didn't quite believe that.

"Yeah… it's weird too, because I had so much scheduled for today." She lied as she watched the attractive woman walk slam the pad onto the desk to signify she was done. Kagome eyed her carefully and she rolled her eyes before leaving all together.

"Well if you're not busy… I'd like my coffee then." He said and Kagome nodded subconsciously before sitting up in her seat.

"One coffee and scone coming up…" She said in an overly cheery voice. He didn't say bye before hanging up all together. She stared at the cluttered desk than moved back to the front. A new person was at the front now, but to her surprise he was writing his own information on the note pad himself. She took that as an opportunity to make a call. She scooted towards the phone again and dialed Sango's number. The phone rang a total of three times before she finally picked up. "SANGO I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What is it…? I'm trying to sleep." She said in a groggy voice making Kagome shift her glance to the standard clock to her right.

"It's almost seven you don't have work?" She asked. Sango paused for a second before growling on the other line. "Listen I really need your help. Inuyasha has these series of interviews, and because I didn't pick up the phone last night, and I was late today all these people came in to schedule an interview, but I have to deal with the real interviewees first please help…"

"Fine… fine…" She said on the other line while sitting up. "What do you want me to do…?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before swinging her legs off the bed.

"Well first I want you to swing over to that bakery shop and get a scone, and then get a large coffee…"

"I'm not picking you up breakfast…"

"It's not for me…" Kagome interrupted while running a hand through her wavy hair. "It's for Inuyasha… can you just do it please…?" Sango did another grunt before agreeing and hanging up. It didn't take long till she came pushing through the crowd with a Styrofoam cup in hand. Kagome watched her as she pushed through the mass of people towards the front desk. She seemed a bit shocked but also disoriented. Her dark brown hair was in a sloppy bun and she wore a sweat shirt and sweat pants. People gave her annoyed looks as she pushed them aside.

"Did you bring the scone?" Kagome asked while standing up from her spot. Sango reflexively put up a white bakery bag as she walked up to the desk.

"It is so full in here… what happened?" She asked while setting the food down. Kagome quickly took the bag and took out the set of napkins and the scone itself.

"Oh well I guess a majority were waiting in their car till I got here… I don't know, but I walked in, and no one was in here. I walk out of Inuyasha's office and every ones lined up." Sango listened intently before making her way into the circular domain of the desk. "I'm trying to get the interviews in order… Inuyasha's next one is for seven, but I don't know whose next because I don't know how to work the calendar on the computer. And to make it worse I don't know what to do with this thing…" She lifted up the notepad so Sango could see… "I'm officially over my head…"

"Kagome… What did I tell you?" Sango said while taking the main seat in the front of the desk. She turned on the computer and began searching documents. "I told you not to take this job… you have no idea what you're doing…"

"I know, but things were going great before today…"

"This is only your second day." She rolled her eyes at that while grabbing the scone and coffee. "Kagome you owe me so much for this…"

"Of course… can you get his seven 'o' clock interview ready by the time I get out." Sango put a hand out signifying a nagging yes. She nodded at that before heading to Inuyasha's office. Sango began furiously typing at the keyboard while she walked towards the two double doors. She like always didn't bother knocking she just let herself in. Inuyasha sat at his desk staring at his computer screen.

"Guess what I got for you?" Kagome asked as she walked forward. Inuyasha looked up hesitantly looking her over instead of the food in her hands. It made her immediately subconscious but she said nothing about it. He sat up in his spot obviously liking what he saw.

"It's about time." He said as she set the food on his desk.

"Yeah sorry there was a humongous line at the bakery, but it should still be warm." She lied before backing up to take a seat on one of the seats across from his desk.

"I didn't mean the food. I meant your attitude. Do you forgive me yet?" He asked and she stared at him a bit shock. She pursued her lips in complete thought before squirming uncomfortably in her seat. "It would be really awkward to take you out tonight if you're upset with me…"

She stared at him for a bit before deciding that she actually didn't know how she felt about him at this moment. She wasn't sure if she was still angry. She did at that moment feel a surge of panic and it didn't take long for her to decide that being on good terms with Inuyasha made a lot of sense especially since she was single handedly ruining his business. She let a smile take over her lips as she stared past him to the glass window ahead. "Uh the whole anger thing was yesterday… I'm fine now." His handsome face immediately turned unnaturally gorgeous as he smiled slightly at that.

"That's good to hear… let me just finish my interviews. Do you have my seven 'o' clock ready?" He asked and she had to actually tear her eyes from his unusually attractive features to think about that for a moment.

"Of course I do… so what are all these interviews for anyway?" She asked. She didn't really care why he was hosting the interviews she was only buying time so Sango could get everything in order. He sat up at that and he didn't seem as pleased as before.

"Well like I had said before. I have to move back… I'm trying to search for a replacement." He said and Kagome sat up at that and her eyes widened automatically. "You look surprised. I feel like I've told you this before."

"Yeah… but I didn't think so soon." He shrugged as if he didn't know what to say to that. She got up at that with a cheap smile on her face. "Okay well let me get those interviews in here." She said while backing up. He watched her a bit suspiciously as she left his office all together. She made sure to close the door before taking off into a sprint to the front desk. Sango had cleared half of the room and was organizing the remaining people.

"Change of plans." Kagome announced as she walked to the desk. Sango gave her a side look while typing information into the computers database. "I want everyone in here gone." That halted her slightly but she began to type again after a brief moment. "Sango did you hear me."

"Yeah I heard you, but I'm guessing your just joking." Kagome rolled her eyes at that before getting up on her chair so she could be a bit taller. She decided that this wasn't enough height so she actually stood up on the desk itself causing Sango to look up in shock. "Um excuse me everyone…." She announced making a majority of people look up. "I regret to inform you, but the job position has already been taken… so if everyone could exit the building at this time…" before she could finish the crowds mutters and groans drowned her out as they began to leave.

"What… seriously" Sango asked as everyone began piling out.

Kagome watched as the crowd cleared before turning towards her best friend. "No… of course not, but I found out why Inuyasha's holding the interviews…"

"Why…"

"Well you remember how he was like... staying here is temporary. Well he wants those people to replace him… it's an interview for his replacement.

"So…"

"So…" Kagome repeated a bit frustrated she had to spell it out for her. "So our relationship just officially started. I don't want him to move back to our home town…"

"Kagome this isn't going to work… he's going to realize at some point that no one is being interviewed…"

"Well that's where you come in handy." Kagome said making Sango sigh in complete aggravation.

!

!

!

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been unusually busy lately. It's crazy. I'll never do that again.**

**P.S.**

**this would have uploade a lot sooner, but something is wrong with Fanfiction.**


	21. that's where you come in handy part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 21: that's where you come in handy part 2

Kag POV:

"Well that's where you come in handy." Kagome said making Sango sigh in complete aggravation.

INU POV:

(Later that same day)

His eyes were narrowed slightly as he looked over a series of papers. He flipped through them boredly before checking the time on his watch. It was around 12 in the afternoon and he still hadn't had one interview. He set the series of papers down. He wanted to pick up the phone beside him and ask Kagome why that was, but he decided to go out and investigate for himself. He knew if he asked her she'd come up with some elaborate lie, she was good at those.

He stared at the double doors in front of him for a brief moment before deciding he'd actually get up and inspect. He didn't actually know exactly what he was looking for, but he had an odd feeling that something wasn't right. He rose up from his seat while putting a hand to his tie automatically. He subconsciously began tugging on it loosening it before striding towards the door.

He hesitated for a second than left his office all together. A few walking employees looked towards him while he turned the corner to the foyer. He sensed Kagome right away which made him halt for a brief moment before walking forward. He spotted her entirely, she sat on the desk itself towards him but she hadn't noticed him. She had the office phone to her ear as she talked to someone he knew was clearly not a client. To his surprise Sango was on the office computer listening to music while typing away.

Beside the fact that Kagome was clearly not doing her job, nothing seemed out of order. There weren't any waiting people in the foyer. No one lined up for service. He took one silent step forward catching a better look of her lounging form. She was scanning through a magazine as she sat on top of the front desk. The phone was cupped between her shoulder and her chin. She seemed to be in a very upset mood as she flipped through the pages. He could hear her voice rise with her anger.

He was a bit surprised that everything seemed to be organized actually. He had a slight feeling that everything would be in total chaos. He didn't say a word as she shifted herself towards Sango. "Hey…look at this…" She said in obvious aggravation. "Look… out of all the shots they could have published they pick this one." She mumbled while flipping through yet another page. Sango seemed a bit annoyed by Kagome at that moment. "I mean… all I ask for are some decent pictures of me…"

"Kagome… I told you to study the manual… put the magazine down." Sango hissed as she pushed slightly away from the computer. Inuyasha at that point was about to intervene when he noticed something on the computer screen. "You know I'm not always going to be here to help you. I'm pretty sure what I'm doing now is illegal anyway." She whispered. In only a matter of seconds she managed to drop her voice to a threatening hiss. Kagome closed the magazine and jumped off the desk.

"Don't be so dramatic it's not illegal." She said while rolling her eyes. She was going to mention something else when her eyes landed on silver. It caused her breath to hitch, but she didn't overreact instead for the first time her brain began to actually kick into overdrive and she could think straight. Luckily Inuyasha seemed to be a bit drawn by the file open on the office's computer. He was sure it was his scheduling file, and if it was, what was Sango filling in. "um… watching movies online isn't illegal…" Kagome randomly commented making Sango give her a strange look.

"Well yeah… if it's free… but when did we start talking about movies…" Sango asked in a perplexed voice. Kagome widened her eyes and tried to shift her glance towards the hanyou to the far left. He was now walking towards them calmly yet servely. Sango narrowed her eyes before following Kagome's glimpse to the left. She too opened her eyes in complete shock. "Oh… yeah… it's illegal… I don't think I should be doing it." Sango stuttered as she quickly slid herself into the desk and began exiting out of files. Inuyasha quickly made a B - line for the computer but he was of course blocked.

"What are you doing outside of your office?" Kagome asked in complete surprise. She had a fake smile posted on her perfect face. Her arms were tucked behind her back in an attempt to look overly innocent. "Did you want more coffee?" She asked. Inuyasha gave her a quick run over before trying to bypass her towards the computer but she quickly blocked him again. "I can go pick you up another scone, unless you want something else…"

"Kagome…" He said trying to get her to shut up. She kept talking and blocking his path to the front desk. "Kagome…" he repeated as she continued to mumble things about lunch choices at the restaurant across the street.

"It's about lunch time anyway, but then again the bakery's line probably went down, I could be back in two seconds… do you want a donut this time… fresh cup of coffee… they have this special…"

He sighed deeply before maneuvering himself to the right slightly. He obviously knew she was hiding something. She watched the frustration flicker in his eyes. It made her gulp roughly before quickly blocking his path again. "Hey… I'm fine… move." He said as he tried yet again to pass her. Sango was still in the left next to the computer closing files and saving opened documents.

"Oh well that's great cause I'm so busy up here, I had to call Sango to help me… I shouldn't be running around the city getting you food." She said with a false smile. Inuyasha only nodded slightly as he looked towards the left at the computer screen. She quickly blocked his path and put both of her arms around his shoulders. That got his attention quickly and he faced her fully. She had a very seductive grin on her face. "Well if you're not too busy maybe we could go back into your office." She said and though usually this would make him forget everything he was doing at the moment. He actually had a nice grip of his hormones.

He looked down at her slightly letting a charming grin trace his full lips. "Yeah… we can do that." He said which he knew automatically made her stomach flip and butterflies swarm. Her arms loosened gently and he took that as his cue to act. He with little effort lifted her up and hoisted her behind him while walking forward. She tried to maneuver her way towards him but it was too late. He was already making his way to Sango; he walked up behind her and set two strong arms on either side of the key board. This had her jumping and she recoiled before shutting off both the monitor and the computer itself. "What are you doing?" he asked as she shifted slightly to face him.

She seemed pale and her eyes were wide. He focused all his attention on her, missing the movement of her arm as she pulled out a flash drive from the out lit of the computer. She quickly pushed it into her pocket and turned the chair all the way around. "I wasn't doing anything… I was… we were listening to music, looking at Kagome's photos from the fashion show… and then we were…"

"Move…" he stated and she didn't hesitate to jump off of the chair and meet Kagome at the right of the desk.

"What took so long…?" She whispered making Sango shrug but close her mouth. Inuyasha had taken his seat at the computer turning it on and letting it load before picking through recently visited documents. Sango watched with a worried look on her face. "Why do you look so worried… is he going to find out…."

"Sssh…" she hissed as Inuyasha poked through more files. He turned slightly as he opened up the scheduling file. After looking through it and deciding that nothing was amiss he turned to face both girls focusing his attention primarily on Kagome. Her eyes were filled with worry, but as soon as he eyed her she posted a fake smile and bounced on the tip of her heels. It automatically reassured him that she was scheming something.

"So no one called or anything all day…?" he asked while narrowing his eyes her way. She said nothing, she opened her mouth as if she had something to stutter, but he interrupted her. "Did you call anyone who was already scheduled for today?" He asked and Kagome opened her mouth again, but this time in utter confusion while walking forward to look at the computer screen. She remembered Sango typing in all the scheduling for today but they were all gone. All that was left was the old interviews his last secretary had typed in. He didn't wait for a response instead he changed the document to another screen. "Do you see this…this is all my appointments for today…? It's sort of something you have to keep up with…"

"Okay of course…" she mumbled while leaning in and squinting her eyes to read the print.  
"You have a meeting later today around twelve…" He gave her a perplexed yet annoyed look that had her gulping. He seemed a bit unconvinced. He didn't say anything before rising from his spot. He switched his aggravated look towards Sango.

"Stay away from the computers…" he sternly stated which had her slightly nodding. He seemed a bit upset so she didn't test him. "And Kagome…" he said as he walked forward. He didn't say anything else; he just walked towards his office. Kagome looked over at Sango with a worried look.

"I think he wants you to follow him." Sango whispered. They both watched Inuyasha's departing form. "You better go…"

"Maybe he won't notice if I stay here…" she suggested while heading towards the front desk. "Please tell me you got everything, why were most of the documents missing?"

"I saved the file to my flash drive. That's why it took so long… I uploaded them, and deleted the rest." She said and Kagome scanned the flash drive with a weirded expression. "So now we can switch around his interviews…that's the plan right, to find the most unqualified person and schedule them for an interview right…?"

Kagome put a hand through her long wavy hair before pushing it down her face. She looked away from Sango while taking a seat at the computer. "None of that matters now. I'm fired…I can tell… did you see that look he gave me? How are we going to do anything if I'm fired?"

Sango eyed her best friend before hoisting herself on top of the desk. "I don't think so…you don't know what he wants." She said reassuringly but she knew whatever Inuyasha had in store for her it wasn't going to be good. "Even if you do get fired maybe it's not that bad. This extra job is sort of interfering with modeling." Kagome growled deeply telling Sango she was doing a bad job of comforting her. "What I mean is, maybe you should tell Inuyasha how you feel instead of potentially destroying his multibillion dollar corporation."

"I'm not destroying it… gosh Sango. all I want is for him to put me before his stupid job." She muffled as she dropped her head on the desk. They both knew that was never going to happen. "I'm such an idiot for thinking this was going to work anyway."

Sango stared at her before partially changing the subject. "So are you going to go see him? I think he wants to see you." Kagome shook her head as she woke up the computer with a jab of the mouse. She set it on Inuyasha's daily schedule while also opening up a game of solitaire. "So you're just going to pretend he never called you?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. If I get fired he's going to scoop up some stupid legible business tycoon to take his place, and then he'll pack his bags and move back home… just forget about me. Then he'll get married to some stupid smart plain stay at home mom who'll happily have his kids, and I'll be here in the city too old and fat to model and alone…So for right now…I'm just going to prolong this moment in time… where everything's simple, where we're together, and my life is great …"

"Ewe…" Sango squirmed out while staring in space picturing Kagome's depiction of the future. "You really love him… ugh… disgusting. Well then you should probably go in there and tell him."

"I told him… he still picked work, and there's no way in hell I'm going to just drop modeling to move back home." She cringed a bit, but both she and Sango knew if Inuyasha was to ask her to move, she'd pack her bags in a flash. She was more afraid of the idea that he'd leave without asking. It seemed that way in her _mind_ so far anyway.

Sango pushed herself off the desk. "I don't know what to say. It's like what you used to always tell Kikyo, that Inuyasha Takashi is no good." Kagome nodded in total agreement as she placed an ace on its spot on the top of the virtual solitaire board. "I'm going to run home. Call me when you know…" She paused for a second. "Just call me later." She picked up both her purse and jacket while walking around the rounded desk. While she turned the corner the phone began ringing. Kagome looked up quickly as Sango reflexively reached over to answer it.

"Don't get that." Kagome called out aggressively making Sango who had already picked up the phone in her left hand stared at her in shock. "Oh shit…"

"Oh shit what? You're the secretary you were just going to let it ring?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh shit… like oh shit put the phone down." She hissed and Sango came to the realization automatically as she watched Kagome pantomime for her to hang up the receiver.

A familiar voice groaned in aggravation "Kagome… I know your there. Come to my office." He said sternly. Sango opened her eyes widely as Kagome put a hand on her forehead. "This is pretty immature, even for you… I'll come out and get you." He threatened and she quickly got up at that grabbing the phone harshly from Sango's hand.

"Go home…" She scolded towards her best friend.

"Sor-ry…" Sango said as she put two innocent hands up. "I was just trying to help." Kagome rolled her eyes before turning away from her and nervously wrapping her finger into the chord of the office phone.

"Hello…" she piped hoarsely.

"Kagome…"

"Oh Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise, How can I help you?" She asked with fake optimism. Sango laughed slightly from behind her making Kagome threw her a venomous look and point towards the double doors.

"I'm going I'm going…" she said while turning around to leave. "See you at home… call me." She called out while heading outside.

"I'm not joking around…" He said in his strictly business tone. "I want you in here, now." He scolded before hanging up the phone abruptly. She gulped rather loudly while standing in a dumbfound position. She moped towards the hall that led to his office. She looked over at her solitaire game contemplating rather she should finish the game before being fired. She decided against it. It looked like one of the impossible games anyway it would just put her in a depressed mood. She continued on towards his office while thinking about how stupid the whole idea was anyway. It was so idiotic to think she could actually sabotage his interviews, he'd probably find out. It was even stupider to think that she could handle scheming a diabolical plan while being his secretary. She didn't even know what she was doing.

The double doors were, for the first time slightly opened, but she knocked anyway. Something she never did. She could feel the nerves build up in the pit of her stomach as she waited for him to say something, but he didn't respond. It made her smile slightly deciding that she'd just leave. He looked like he changed his mind. She turned to head back to the front desk when she heard the door behind her open.

At first she didn't bother to turn around. She knew who stood behind her. It made her halt in her spot. Damn it, his timing was always so impeccable. "Kagome…" He said sternly she bit down on her lip before turning quickly with a false smile on her lips.

"Inuyasha…" She said making him stick a grossly handsome eyebrow up.

"Come in…" He said strictly, and she stared at him and the small space he left open in between both doors.

"I rather not, I'm sort of busy, you know getting your interviews ready and what not. I just…

"Kagome…" he stated and she realized he wasn't joking at all. There was no doubt he was going to fire her now. He stepped back slightly so she could come in, and she didn't hesitate this time to slip into the room. He watched her as she walked into his office. His eyes were especially observant and she could feel them on her back as she walked forward. His office was like usual, extremely pristine and organized. She took her place uncomfortably at the edge of one of his seats.

She waited for him to take his spot at the head of the room. She could hear him closing and locking the door behind her before walking forward. She slipped a bit in her seat as he passed her. He grabbed a few papers in front of him pushing them together so they stacked up in what looked like a perfect immaculate stack. She pushed her nails into the seat as she waited for him to speak. He placed the papers to the front of his desk before sitting down and looking forward. She met his eyes slowly, they were of course a gorgeous gold, but they were also extremely cold. He sighed deeply while sitting on the back of his seat; before he could speak she cut in.

"Okay I know…I know I'm a horrible secretary, I should of never taken up the job, I can't do anything right, but I did try. I actually don't know how to work the programs so I got Sango to help me, and about your interviews, I'm really really sorry Inuyasha. I honestly am, but I have no control over who shows up or not. Maybe I should have been more alert; maybe I should have let you drive me here so I wasn't late… I'm just…I'm sorry." She said while taking a considerably long gasp of air. He stared at her without saying anything, he just watched as she searched her brain for something else acceptable to say. "And also about the whole you know filing thing…I wasn't trying…"

"Kagome" he stated interrupting her. She looked up and he could literally see the worry in her eyes as she waited for him to speak. Why did she want this job so badly? He was actually planning to fire her, but when he took in the remorse in her eyes he couldn't help but soften a bit. He tried to sort out his thoughts, but he was still stuck on his previous question. He sighed; he fired people for much less than this. That was all he could think of but she wasn't just any employee…He thought for awhile and she waited patiently. He could feel the tension she exuberated, it made him lose his train of thought. He eyed her and though he wanted to say something completely different the phrase just spilled out. "Why do you want this job anyway?"

She seemed a bit taken back by the question, but she straightened her already poised posture. She searched her brain for something to say, but she didn't know what excuse to use. She couldn't tell the truth. She shrugged… "You know financial reasons." She lied and Inuyasha stared at her knowingly. "What?" she asked his questioning form. Being a model doesn't pay as much as people think it does? I get paid a photo shoot… Not by the hour." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah but isn't there a point in modeling where popularity raises the amount earned." She purposely looked off into space while thinking that over. "I would think once a model becomes the rising talent of the year she'd start getting paid pretty decently."

"You'd be wrong." She lied while looking down at her nails to play with her cuticles.

He stared at her for awhile before groaning. It caught her attention and she looked up. "Kagome I don't know why I shouldn't fire you. You've worked here for only two days, the second one you were ridiculously late, the first you didn't answer any calls."

She shrugged smiling a bit coyly. "Well you could give me another chance… you know for old time sakes."

He smiled at that and she returned it. Her nerves eased a bit and she sat up slightly. He could feel some of her tension disappear and he leaned forward. "We don't really have good old times do we?" He asked bluntly causing her smile to deflate automatically. He eyed her before sitting up. "I don't want you using the fact that _we're_ dating as some sort of crutch to do whatever you like." He stated making her sit up in self defense.

"I don't do that…" He gave her a look and she pretended to think back. "I don't do that often." Her eyes drifted back to him and she sighed. "I really don't recall ever doing that." She said in a more serious manner. The previous frustration in her eyes surfacing.

He watched her disappointment and it made him think back to his previous question. "Why do you want this job…?"

"I told you…" She mumbled while looking towards the bookshelf. "Financial reasons."

"I mean the real reason."

"That is the real reason." She said while looking towards him. He gave her one of his condescending looks and she rolled her eyes. "Job experience" she stated and that got her a single raised eyebrow. He was so quick to see through her façade it made her stomach turn a bit to know he was aware she was lying. She sat up lightly surveying his handsome face. She decided he deserved the truth… well some of it. "I took the job so I can spend more time with you before you left to go back home." She admitted and it caused him to mentally wince but physically he just stared. That was a subject he didn't want to discuss. He left it in the back of his mind usually. "So really that's why I think you should give me another chance."

He thought that through, and he knew there was no way he could fire her. He didn't even have the time to search for a replacement. "Kagome…I can't really afford giving second chances." He sated and though he was trying to weasel himself through firing her in the nicest way possible, she broke him down with one of her gorgeous smiles. It made him do a complete 360 and he sighed. "You can't sit around and look through magazines; you can't invite Sango and download pirated movies." He stated and her smile got wider. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled as he sat back in his chair and pushed a hand through his face in frustration.

She watched him but her smile never faltered. "You won't regret it. I promise." She said and that caused him to drop a hand from his face.

"I already am." He mumbled and she shook her head.

"I'm going to stay on top of things, promise." She said and that got his attention. He sat up in his seat.

"Seriously Kagome…our relationship aside… you and work don't mix." He stated. She didn't know exactly what that meant but she told herself she'd let it sink in later. "And it's pretty idiotic of me to even contemplate giving you another chance, but I guess… I will, just don't let me down."

"I won't." she said in her usual lighthearted way.

"Seriously, don't. I don't put my trust in a lot of people." He said and that caused her smile to falter a bit. "I'm putting it in you, so don't let me down." He admitted and she just stared at him before nodding. "Okay…" He said while pushing himself deeper into his desk. "You can go now… I have to work."

She blinked rapidly realizing she was in some sort of trance brought on by guilt. She let a broken smile slip on to her lips. She had no reason to be guilty she hadn't done anything yet. "Okay…I'll let you get back to work." She said while easing up to leave. He watched as she turned to exit the office.

"Wait…" he said getting her attention right away. She turned around alert and waiting. "Tonight…10…" he said and it took her awhile to realize he was talking about their date. She smiled reassuringly before turning her body to face him directly.

"If you're busy, we don't have to do anything." She said nicely, and he smiled slightly which made her heart spike suddenly. She automatically cursed herself for even suggesting he could pass on their date. "I mean… well if you're not that busy, you defiantly should take me out, but if you are I sort of understand… I guess." She stuttered and he stared at her with amusement. Why all of a sudden she was so tongue tied.

"I'll pick you up at ten." He said cutting her banter short. She nodded and backed up towards the door. She hit the wall suddenly instead, but for the first time he missed it. He was too preoccupied6with directing himself towards the phone at that moment. She watched him a little longer as he checked something and turned forward to look at her. She could tell he was wondering why she was still in his office, but she was a bit dazed at the moment. Without giving any sort of excuse she turned for the door and pulled it open, leaving.

KAG POV:

Later that evening around 6

Kagome smiled to herself as she hung up the phone and pushed herself back towards the computer. She was actually getting a hang of the whole secretary thing. She managed to answer all the calls, and manage all of Inuyasha's appointments. She decided she was going to try her best at the job since it was important to him, though she was still upset that he would be leaving, but ruining his interviews wasn't the right way to cope with it. She waved at a random employee who went out of his way to say good bye to her, which was the norm. Almost everyone who worked there gave her the weirdest looks. She ignored him easily as she directed herself back to the phone.

She dialed the office's number and the extension that rang to Inuyasha's office. He answered on the third ring, "Yeah…" He said as she looked at a few employees make their way out of the office.

"Hey…" she said and he crossed his eye brows as he waited for something of importance to come from the call. "So…" She said again trailing her voice.

"Kagome what is it?"

"Oh just calling to see how you're doing" She joked. She wasn't too surprise to hear he didn't find it amusing.

"That's not funny; I just talked to you not two minutes ago."

"Relax, I'm just wondering when I'm going to be going home today. Everyone's leaving, and it's already past five."

"Are you complaining?" He asked with a small smile on his face, but he hid the humor in his voice.

"No…I'm just asking. It's six and I do have to go home, you know to get dressed. You don't have any more appointments so you really don't need me. Unless you want more coffee, but you know you already had three cups, and coffee isn't all that good for you…"

"You can go home." He said interrupting her stutter. She hesitated for a moment, before saying her thanks and hanging up the phone. She gathered her things and headed out the glass doors.

The door opened automatically when she got to it. It didn't surprise her that an eager male employee would be on the other end opening it for her. She smiled before saying her thanks and looking both ways for a taxi. She spotted one parked a few ways out into the crowded street. "Wow what luck…" She whispered gently while taking off in a slow jog towards it. As she got to the corner her phone began going off.

She pushed a hand in her purse looking for it. "Where did I put that thing…?" She mumbled before finding a hump in a pocket to the right. She picked it up quickly pressing the talk button and pushing it to her ear. "Ello…"

"Hey Kagome… where are you." A woman said in a rush on the other end. Kagome sighed before looking down at the caller's name. The annoyance disappeared when she realized it was just Sango.

"I'm on my way home… oh and the date with Inuyasha is still on. What do you think I should wear? Do you have any casual designs…?"

"Uh no…wait I have great news." She said quickly causing Kagome to pause in her spot. The Taxi was beside her but she still hadn't made the move to claim it.

"Well spill it. I'm about to snag a taxi now…"

"Yeah actually it's sort of a surprise I'll tell you when you get home."

She took a step forward towards the cab. "I really hate surprises just tell me now." She said loosely before shifting in her spot. As she waited for Sango to talk she walked towards the driver's seat. She was about to knock until she spotted a woman trying to make a B- line towards the back seat of the taxi. "Um…excuse me…I'm riding this one." She said making Sango pause on the other line.

"What?" she asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have to call you back Sango… some chick is trying to taxi hop. She hung up the phone while pulling open the backseat of the cab. She made a big point of pushing her purse on the other end of the taxi and pushing her legs out onto the other seat. The older woman who was trying to slide in, obviously took notice that she was unwelcomed and scrunched her face before closing the door and walking away. "The nerves of that woman." Kagome commented out loud as she sat properly in the seat and pulled her purse onto her lap. The driver looked down at her from the review mirror. "I mean she saw me here… what the hell did she think… I mean I'm not a selfish person I would have shared, but the way she just sneaked herself on the other side…wow some people…"

"Um ma'am where am I taking you." The man asked making Kagome look up towards him. She sighed momentarily then pushed a hand through her hair letting her frustration go. She quickly told the man the direction to her apartment before pulling out her phone again. She was debating rather or not she wanted to actually call Sango again. She decided she'd call Kaede instead. She needed to know when her next modeling event was.

!

!

!

It didn't take long before the taxi dropped her off at her complex and she ended her call to Kaede. She paid by credit card then made her way up the stairs to her door. She turned down towards her purse to get her keys, before she could reach in her purse the door opened spontaneously and a pair of hands pushed her in. She looked around spotting a group of printed papers and several phone books lying on the floor. The house phone was lying off the hook and Sango's laptop sat open on the coffee table.

Kagome adjusted herself then turned to spot her attacker. "Why did you pull me in like that? I think you bruised my arm. And what's with the phone books."

"It's a long story…" Sango mumbled, "the important thing is that I did it." Kagome walked towards the kitchen to rummage for something to eat. She didn't know what Sango meant by 'I did it.' she thought maybe Sango had finally finished a design.

"I hope my sister or Rin went grocery shopping. I'm really not in the mood for vegetables." She opened the fridge door and sighed. Not only did her sister and best friend not shop, they also ate the remainder of the fridge. "Where are they anyway?"

"Uh… Rin went back to the hotel with Sesshomaru and Kikyo is out with Hojo, but that's not important. Did you hear what I just said?" Kagome paused for a second before pulling out broccoli. She nibbled on the bottom of it while making her way to her bed room.

"You got to help me find an outfit for my date tonight. I don't know what we're doing, but I still want to look good enough, you know just incase we go somewhere great…"

"Kagome did you hear what I said!" Sango announced. "I came up with a way that…"

"Yeah… I heard you. You finally designed that fall line you stop working on last year. You really made use of your time off."

"No that's not what I meant…" she said while rolling her eyes. She took hold of Kagome's blazer pushing her towards the living room. She then pushed her in front of the coffee table. "So I realized how sad you were this afternoon when you realized that Inuyasha would be moving back to town so I took it upon myself to help you out." Kagome paused not understanding what she meant. "I went ahead and did the plan by myself."

She turned to look at her best friend realizing how confused she was. "You know the switch the interview plan... we were talking about earlier. Did you forget... I saved planning times, names and schedules to my flash drive..." Kagome still seemed confused making Kagome sigh in an irritated manner. "Anyway... I took that information and created a mock schedule, I took the time to call up some people, look up some references, and find out who was qualified for the job and who wasn't." She turned to spot Kagome's mouth wide open and a complete shocked look on her face. "I knew you would be happy," she said pleasantly," but you're going to go bonkers when I tell you what else I did. I set up Inuyasha's schedule and interviews for you." She pushed up for a moment to go get something on the side of her laptop.

Kagome on the other hand mind was running rapid. She was having a million thoughts per minute. She was trying to muster up words to describe how she was feeling. Sango came back with a flash drive in her hand. "Okay so all I need you to do is download the information onto the computer at Takashi Corp. I don't know if the computers there are all connected to Inuyasha's office computer, there prbably not...So you'll have to download it onto his desktop… hmmm…" she paused thinking. "It's going to be tricky, but I know you can pull it off…so… tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how happy are you?" Sango asked while looking up at her best friend. Kagome was still stuck to her spot. "Kagome?"

"What did you do?" She mumbled incoherently.

"What do you mean what did I do? Aren't you happy?"

"No… no… I'm not… Sango you have to change it back."

"What…?" she asked while taking in her best friends worried expression. Kagome sighed deeply before putting a hand to her forehead and taking a distraught seat on the couch. "What happened…? this morning you were all gung-ho about this plan. We were setting it up and everything."

"I know I know…" Kagome interrupted while staring down at the floor. "Then after you left Inuyasha told me that he trusted me."

"So…"

"So… do you know how important that is." She said while getting up. "I mean I spent most of my youth making his life a living hell, I didn't expect him to trust me or even forgive me until another ten years. This is big Sango… this means we're moving forward."

"Okay…okay I get it, I messed up." Sango said sadly. "I really thought this was going to make you happy."

"Thanks Sango, I mean it was really thoughtful and I know it took all day, but we have to fix it."

"Fix it?" Sango asked with a perplexed look on her face. Kagome only nodded indifferently while Sango scratched the center of her head. "There's no fixing it…"

"Ha, good joke Sango" Kagome said slightly while leaving the living room, "but seriously can you try reversing everything while I'm on my date."

Sango followed her friend in haste. "I'm not joking Kagome, there's no reversing it. I mean I can erase everything I've done schedule wise, but I made the calls, they're going to come regardless."

At that she turned to face her friend, the same look of shock on her face. "No… no you can recall them, you know tell them the spots been taken."

"No I can't, not all of them. Look Kagome the first interview is tomorrow morning, what if one call doesn't go through, those people will come anyway." Kagome balanced herself on the wall. "I wouldn't worry about it. Just let them come; he'll never notice the difference."

"How…"

"He'll just think there unqualified interviewees, then after they've had all there interviews then we'll start scheduling in people who are really qualified. He'll never know."

"Okay… okay that might just work.' Kagome mumbled while pacing."Okay well how long will the fake set of interviews take."

"Um you know a couple of weeks."

"What… okay a couple of weeks isn't that bad… this isn't that bad. I won't have to worry about him leaving till then, so…'

"Yeah…" Sango agreed. She seemed like she was hiding something, but Kagome over looked it.

"Okay… so we're in the clear I just need to get dressed and…"

"Kagome there is one more thing."

"Yeah… come on. What is it?"

"Uh… the only problem is… well I have all the information on my flash drive, so the interviewers that come tomorrow have to match up with his schedule…"

"So what does that mean?" Kagome asked while staring at Sango in confusion.

"It means you have to take the flash drive and save the new schedule."

"Okay I can do that…I'll do it tomorrow morning. I'll just get there early and…"

"No see that's the problem. Inuyasha's computer is the main desktop. If you save the schedule to the receptionist computer he won't get it, it'll just stay there. You have to save it to his office." Sango explained. She had a nervous look on her face as she tried to sugar coat the truth. Kagome narrowed her eyes not yet connecting the dots.

"Okay Sango so what are you trying to say."

She took a deep breath while she rummaged through her brain to find an appropriate, yet nicer way to explain the obvious. "Well in order to save the schedule onto the whole system it has to be saved from the main desktop."

Kagome still seemed confused but her brain was slowly gluing in the pieces. Sango closed her eyes waiting for the blow she'd make when she realized what she'd have to do. It took a slow moment, but all of a sudden her eyes began to widen and she turned rapidly to face Sango. "You mean I'm going to have to sneak into his office."

She slowly nodded…"It's the only way."

"Well you have to figure out a new way because I can't do it." Kagome said indefinitely. "I can't sneak into his office, I'm not a spy."

A long pause continued as Sango thought over an idea "Do it tonight. Tell him you forgot something."

"In his office… it'll never work."

Kagome laid her back against the wall letting herself slide down completely. "Once he finds out… he's going to dump me to the curve. He'll probably sue my family."

"He won't do that." Sango said sympathetically, "but I think you can pull this off if you try." Kagome lifted an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "No I'm serious we can pull this off. Look I'll help; I'll distract him while you upload the file. it'll be like this morning... we got away with it didn't we." She looked towards Kagome waiting for a reaction to her plan. She seemed a little stressed and detached. "Or…" she said making her look up. "Or you can just come clean… maybe telling him now will make it better; you know what they say…"

"How is telling him now I screwed up going to make anything better…?" Kagome asked before rising from her seat. Sango shrugged while following her out of the kitchen.

"Isn't relationships built on trust or something…"

"Yeah a perfect relationship, you know the ones in movies…but sadly this is reality and Inuyasha isn't known for trusting people." She turned a corner towards her room. "So I guess we'll have to do it... but I'll distract him and you'll upload the flash drive." Sango opened her mouth to say something. "Sango I'm horrible with computers, i'll be in there all night, plus i'm a lot better at distracting him..." Sango thought about that for a second before agreeing.

"Okay fine... sure."

Kagome smiled at that. "Okay... now we have to pick out something for me to wear... it has to be eye catching..." Sango rolled her eyes while following her into her room.

!

!

!

I'm soo sorry for the wait! I had a bit of writers block, but I hope u enjoyed, and I won't ever take so long to update a chapter ever!


	22. Kagome smiled at that

**A/N: So i've been really bad lately! sorry**

**Chapter 22: Kagome smiled at that. "Okay... now we have to pick out something for me to wear... it has to be eye catching..."'**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**!**

**Kag POV**

Kagome smiled at that. "Okay... now we have to pick out something for me to wear... it has to be eye catching..." Sango rolled her eyes while following her into her room.

**INU POV**

He sighed in a frustrated tone as he thought over what his father just said. He had just gotten off the phone with him. And though he didn't want to have to do this. It was the only thing to ensure that his family would actually leave. He waited till he pulled up to a stop light to call Kagome. The phone rung twice before she answered. "Hello..." He said waiting for an answer but he didn't get anything. "Kagome..." still nothing. The phone sat on speaker near him he looked down checking if she was still on the other line. "Kagome..." He said louder and all of a sudden he heard two people whispering and a series of different noises.

"Hello..." She said a bit out of breath. He crossed his eyebrows for a moment before driving forward at the green light.

"Yeah hey, what's going on?" He asked She didn't say anything and he openly groaned in frustration.

"Nothings going on, I'm getting ready." She said. "You sound like your in a bad mood what happened. What did you find out?"

"What do you mean what did I find out? You sound extremely guilty." He meant it as a joke but as soon as he said it the line went quiet and the mumbling returned. He decided seeing as he promised Kagome they'd go out tonight and the plans slightly changed he'd let it go. She always seemed to be planning something. "Okay...so change of plans tonight."

He waited for her to say something, but she stayed quiet waiting patiently. Waiting patiently wasn't really Kagome's thing, he could already tell something was odd. "My parents called, tonight is supposed to be their last night in the city. They told me their not leaving unless we see them. Are you up for watching some play with our parents?"

she thought that over for a little over a second. Then she took a moment to mumble something else before returning to the phone. "Um... that sounds good, but you know what. I was in such a rush to get all my stuff. I left something in the office, can I get it?" She asked making him sigh.

"I don't know Kagome. My dad said the show starts at eleven. I don't want to waste time. I'm sick of them being here honestly." He admitted.

"It'll be less than a second promise."

"Why don't you get it tomorrow morning?" He asked and Kagome didn't say anything. She did another long pause for a ridiculous amount of time. He had no idea what was going on with her today. "Kagome..."

"Uh... sorry, Sango... she keeps uh...talking. I can't it's important. Please it'll be less than a minute." She begged and he took only a second contemplating it. "I don't know..."

"Why not, come on."

"Fine... fine what did you leave anyway?" He asked she didn't say anything again, "Kagome what's with you."

"Oh sorry. Stop it Sango." She said dramatically before clearing her throat for awhile. "I let... an uh... it's an amulet... or something it's a necklace, my mom she gave it to me. It's gold with a ruby shaped like a heart on the end of it... I have to wear it every time I see her. It's a long story." She stuttered.

"I have time." He stated. He pulled into the parking lot finding a fairly good spot in front of the apartment's lobby. "Besides I'm here. I'm not coming up. Get down here." He told her, his voice had a small hint of humor in it, but it was hidden with the frustration he felt.

"Oh okay... yeah, I'm coming." She didn't even say good bye before hanging up.

!

!

!

**KAG POV**

She let the phone fall on the dresser of her bedroom before looking at herself one more time in the mirror. "You look great really." Sango said as she stood up from the bed. She walked forward looking at Kagome fully in the mirror. Her long black hair tossed on her left shoulder. She looked gorgeous, and hopefully that would sedate Inuyasha slightly especially after he finds out Sango was tagging along.

"I feel sort of bad for lying to him."

"You should." She said while bending down and pulling the little black dress she designed down. It was completely backless but from the front it looked very modest. "Here wear this jacket." Sango said referring to the black long sleeve velvet blazer she had in a bag. "I wouldn't take it off in front of your mom." She said, knowing how her mom disliked most of what Kagome liked to parade around in.

"Duly noted, come on put your jacket on. He's already in a bad mood I don't want to keep him waiting."

!

!

!

**INU POV**

When she left through the glass double doors he hadn't notice them. He was on the phone with his dad again. It wasn't until he heard someone knocking slightly at the passenger seat did he turn. And when he saw her he smiled instantly. And though he was in an awful mood all of a sudden he felt a lot better. He unlocked the door. "Okay, we'll be there." He said hanging up instantly. She pulled the door open and sat in the passenger seat. He noticed that a door in the back was opening as well, and though it took a little effort he did tear his eyes from Kagome to stare right at Sango. His smile disappeared instantly.

Before he could even mutter a word. Kagome interrupted. "I thought she could help me look." She said and He threw her a look. "Inuyasha it's really important that I find it. And you said yourself that we have to be there before eleven."

"Okay so after you find whatever this thing is. You want me to drive back and drop her off?" He asked. "How is that progressive at all?"

"No... no... don't worry about me. I bought enough money for taxi fair. I'll be fine. You guys enjoy the show. What are you seeing anyway?" Sango asked, Inuyasha didn't say anything he just angrily turned forward and started the car. He backed up from the spot and out of the parking lot and quickly into the street.

Kagome turned forward as the car got instantly silent. "so..." Sango said wanting to break some of the tension. "This is a nice car. What is it?" No one said anything and she quickly looked out the window not wanting to add to the tension. They drove for awhile till Inuyasha pulled into Takashi corporations. The parking area was basically empty and so was the garage, but instead he parked right in front of the building. He pulled out his keys and undid his seat belt. "You have like ten minutes." He said while leaving the car all together. Kagome took the time to turn to face Sango.

"Okay how long do you think it'll take."

She leaned forward. "It shouldn't take too long, but you have to make sure he's no where near the building." She said and Kagome bit her lip. "But there is the thing of you know a password. Inuyasha's desktop is probably really secure. All I have to do is download the schedule so maybe I can get past it, but I'm going to need a hell of a lot more time than ten minutes."

"Sango, take all the time you need okay, I'll try to distract him." She nodded before opening the door closest to her and leaving. Inuyasha was by the door leaving it open for them. Kagome followed behind Sango but stopped at the door. "So..." She said with a genuinely charming smile on her gorgeous face. He had had a nice comment about how she looked earlier, when he first saw her. He thought she looked beautiful, but now he was in a foul mood and didn't really want to pay her any compliments. But it was always hard staying mad at her, she could be so manipulative sometimes. "Are you excited about tonight?" She asked and Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows.

"How excited can I be, it's a whole night with my parents and my brother." She nodded as he turned to look at Sango who was looking through drawers for the necklace Kagome skillfully put in her clutch she had in her hands. She'd pull it out as soon as the job was done.

"I know... I meant afterwards." She said while taking a step forward. It was hard to fake sex appeal when wearing a mini dress in what should have been spring weather but was probably close to freezing. She shivered slightly, and Inuyasha skillfully hid a smile.

"I don't know about afterwards. I have to wake up early tomorrow. My parents want me to drive them to the airport."

"Tell them to take a taxi." Kagome said in confusion. Inuyasha seemed to be infatuated in what Sango was doing and when Kagome turned to glance her way. Sango sent her a signal wanting her to move Inuyasha away from the door.

"Hey I'm going to check the bathrooms." Sango said which was code for she was going into Inuyasha's office. Kagome nodded.

"Check the last stall, it's my favorite." Inuyasha threw her a weird look at that. And she smiled coyly. "They've been taking taxi's every where now they can't take one to the airport."

He shrugged and she sighed. How mad could he be? "shouldn't you help her look. We don't have too much time." He turned to look down at her. He could tell she was trying to think of something. "Don't hurt yourself." He teased. He checked his watch before turning to go inside the building. Kagome quickly pulled him by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a little work done. While we wait." Kagome's eyes widened.

"No stay here." She said making him turn fully to face her. She smiled up at him placing her hands on his tie. "this isn't too straight." She commented deciding to fix his already immaculate tie. Inuyasha stood annoyed till she was done. Once she finished he was about to comment on something, she had an idea what he'd say. She pulled off her jacket. "You'd think I'd be cold, but surprisingly no." She lied. The dress was clinging to her shape and though it was long sleeve she was still freezing especially in the back.

He stuck an eyebrow up knowing she had to be cold. The dress stopped well before her knees, and she only had thin stockings on. She smiled. "Can you unlock the car door so I can put my coat away." He shook his head in obvious amusement while pulling out the key and pressing a single button that had the door unlocking. He could tell she wasn't expecting that, but still she turned around to head for the car, and as soon as she did, he got a good look at her bare back and he rolled his eyes. She was defiantly scheming something and she was slightly winning.

"What are you wearing?" He asked knowingly. He took a half step towards her.

She turned around in false shock. "A dress duh." He rolled his eyes. "So are you sure I can't come over later tonight?" She asked and he knowingly nodded. And she smiled waiting for him to patently change his mind. He didn't and she smiled widely. "Okay well if you can't you might as well get a peak at what your giving up."

"So your willing to get pneumonia to change my mind?" He asked and she nodded making him roll his eyes. He knew he'd change his mind. He looked towards the building for a moment before walking forward and following Kagome to the back seat of his car. She opened the door and sat down as he came up to her sliding his hands around her waist. She warmed up instantly though she didn't want to admit it. He pulled in closely and kissed the nape of her neck causing her to shiver but not from the cold. She leaned forward giving him better access, he shifted himself kissing her fully on her lips. She tightened her grip around his shoulders until she felt a soft vibration coming from her purse. She opened her eyes letting go of his shoulders and going for her clutch. He paused backing up. "What wrong?" He asked watching her check her phone. She smiled when she found the text from Sango saying she was done.

"Oh nothing. I just, I got a text." He nodded leaning in to recapture her lips. Before he could she lightly hit him on the shoulder. "How can you possibly do this right now when my necklace is missing." She said. He backed up letting her jump down from the seat and towards the door. As she landed on the ground the contents of her clutch fell out and he knelt over to help her pick them up. "No..." She said as he picked up some make up and began putting it back in the purse.

"What..." He said looking up at her. He wasn't looking but as he reached for something else he landed on something chain like. He picked it up and surveyed it. Staring at a necklace that looked a lot like the one Kagome described over the phone. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at her. Her reaction time was delayed but after a few seconds she widened her eyes.

"You found my necklace. Where was it?" She asked in complete surprise. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as she backed up towards the door of the office. She pulled it open. "Hey Sango... Inuyasha found it. You can stop looking." Sango was already on her way back.

"Oh good..." She said but her smile disappeared when she took in Kagome's face. 'What Happened' she mouthed and she shook her head as she turned around. Inuyasha had rose up from his spot and stared at Kagome. He seemed to be on to something but he didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. And she nodded slightly, but before she could say her thanks again he turned around towards the car.

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth?" Kagome shook her head before hugging Sango unexpectedly.

"Thanks for helping me. Get home safe." She whispered and Sango watched her for a moment.

"Kagome... he's on to something... might as well."

"I'll think of something." She said before turning and going towards the passenger seat. Sango shook her head in disapproval before turning towards the street. She sat down in the spot pulling on the seat belt. "So I had no idea it was in my bag. Unless I left it in the parking lot. You know I might of..."

He didn't say anything so she decided to continue. "So funny how things work out like that." She faked a laugh. "I mean here I am looking..."

"Why the hell our we here?" He asked interrupting her. She closed her mouth and her smile disappeared completely with a gulp. "Why was Sango here, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything..." She muttered. And he just stared at her as she let her eyes drift passed him to Sango. Who had successfully left the lot and was hailing a taxi. He turned catching what she saw, but none of them said anything.

"Earlier today..." He deciding to drop the thought. Instead he started the car and began backing up. He drove out of the lot and down the street. Kagome waited for him to finish the sentence but he never did.

"Earlier today what?" He shook his head as if he didn't want to say anymore. She stared at him. "tell me."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not hiding anything. I swear. I really had to find that necklace. If my mom's going to be at the show I don't want her seeing me without the necklace." She lied while pulling it out of the clutch and quickly beginning to put it on. Inuyasha just stared ahead unbelieving. "Earlier today what?"

"Never mind." He said and she huffed while crossing her arms and staring forward.

A few minutes passed and she began to grow impatient. "So you don't believe me. You think Sango and I were plotting something and I used the necklace as an excuse, as if I'm capable of thinking up something like that."

"Well first of all I don't think that's what happened." He said and that eased her slightly. "I _know_ that's what happened." She turned in shock, and before she could say anything he turned on the radio. A man talking about emotional problems came on and he changed the dial a couple times till it landed on some dance song. He turned it up high, and drove.

"Seriously..." Kagome said but he openly ignored her. She put the radio down. "I didn't...I don't know where your getting this suspension from."

He turned around to look at her incredulously. "Maybe because I caught you and Sango doing something extremely suspicious on the computers earlier." He turned into a crowded parking lot and drove around until he found a suitable spot. When he did he parked and turned off the car. "Than I called you into my office and I told you..." He hesitated for a second and she felt her heart sink. "And I told you I trusted you. And you can't even tell me what's going on now. Whatever your doing. This isn't a joke, it's my lively hood, but you don't seem to get that."

He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. She stared at him for a moment before following him out. She thought about what Sango told her and she took a deep breath. Maybe she should really admit it. "Wait..." she said hoping to catch his attention.

He turned her way. "I don't want to talk about it." He told her sternly. And she just stood there. She had never seen him so upset. Telling him would make him ten times angrier. And she was a bit scared at the reaction he'd have if she did tell him. So she sucked it up, tonight wasn't the night. She walked in after him loosening her grip on her coat at the warm air of the theater. He waited for her slightly before talking to the man up front. He nodded before leading them into a brighten room. They walked up some stairs to the top into a private booth, the first people she spotted was her parents and she quickly tightened the grip on the jacket, before faking a smile. Beside them were the Takashi's, Sesshomaru, Rin, her own sister and Hojo. Inuyasha slowed down when he spotted all of them, before sighing and continuing forward. She caught up with him letting her hand slowly grasp his. He didn't reject her hold but he didn't tighten the grip either.

"We can turn around right now." She whispered. "Just go home now, we'll explain later."

"Yeah, usually when I give my word and someone _trusts _me to do something. I do it. I wouldn't expect you to understand that." He whispered and her blood ran cold as he walked forward leaving her behind, just staring. It took awhile for her feet to listen to her brain. She walked froward till she reached their parents. As soon as she did a man offered to take off her jacket. Which she allowed. Forgetting what Sango had warned her. She moved to her seat near Inuyasha letting everyone get a good glimpse at her dress.

"What are you wearing Kagome!" Her mom said in a particularly mortified voice. Kagome turned not understanding until it fully soaked in. She looked around the table. Her father didn't seem to care too much, Inutashio looked as if he had just witnessed a murder. She quickly sat down covering her backside.

"I like it." Rin said with a smile, while her own sister covered Hojo's eyes. She was always helping her mother prosecute her. She smiled shyly before looking down at the menu. Inuyasha picked his up as well and as the group jumped back into their conversations she didn't say anything to anyone. When the waiter came around she asked for a glass of water and ordered food blindly. before pushing her chair closer to Inuyasha. They were so close at that point that her thigh touched his. He looked down before giving her a look.

"What did you mean earlier?" She whispered and he just sighed before looking up. She was going to repeat the question when Mr. Takashi cleared his throat.

"So Kagome, what's your next step with modeling?" He asked and Kagome looked up towards him. She wanted so badly to just shrug and go back to what looked like 'bothering' Inuyasha.

"A lot, maybe some tours, for now I'm sort of just doing what I usually do until I give Kaede the word."

She said and as soon as she did excitement began to slowly ignite a few questions. "Well I don't know where, but maybe some more commercials and then try to transfer into films." She said answering Rin's question, 'of where will you be touring?'

Of course too much attention on her wasn't suitable for Kikyo so she quickly tore into the conversation. "So we were going to wait till the invitations came in, but Hojo and I want to get married on beach. It just seems appropriate seeing as that's where we met. At the beach house." Everyone began there cheers and Kikyo smiled widely. "We want to have the wedding as soon as possible. We were hoping everyone can fly over by the first of next month."

Kagome's dad who was drinking champagne spit it out abruptly. "the first of next month is two weeks from now!" He exclaimed. Kikyo nodded as if she knew. "When were you going to tell us. The two people who have to pull our money together to finance it."

"When were you going to tell me?" Hojo whispered. Inuyasha shot him a shocked look while Kikyo hit him softly.

"Honey I really think that's too soon." Her mom reasoned.

"Well it won't be in two weeks, I was thinking we'll have a week earlier for all of us to just relax, you know to have my bridal shower and bachelorette party, than we'll get ready for the wedding."

"Do you even have the dress yet?"

"Yeah duh mom, I'm wearing yours, you know of course with a little alteration." Kagome looked up surprised that Kikyo would say that. "But as for the bridesmaid dresses I already have them and all daddy has to do is buy them."

"that's not all it takes to get ready for a wedding." their mother said but Kikyo just shrugged as if she'd make it happen. Kagome narrowed her eyes before resting her attention on Inuyasha again.

"What did you mean earlier?" She asked again.

"You know what I meant."

"No I don't, I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"I don't want to talk about it." he whispered. The waiter came back with the food and Kagome stared at her salad completely unsatisfied with it. That's what she got for picking blindly at the menu. As soon as he left the lights lowered and the conversation topic changed to the anticipated show. She took it as the possible time to talk to Inuyasha.

"I'm really sorry that you feel as if you can't trust me." She whispered. he didn't say anything. Music started so she continued louder. "I just hope you don't stay mad at me because..."

"Kagome...please... I'm trying to watch the play."

"I know, but..."

"Kagome..." He said loudly. All the youkai's at the table turned to catch the conversation. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do, cause your scaring me when you don't let me have it." He turned to glimpse at her. "Not in a sexual way. I mean like tell me why your mad."

"Shhh..." Sesshomaru snapped making Kagome slump slightly in her seat. Inuyasha stood up at that moment and walked forward making majority of them turn to look at him. Kagome followed behind him. Letting her mother take another glimpse of her dress and shake her head.

She walked out into the lobby and followed him towards a series of chairs made to look cozy. "You've got to stop." He said meaning the mumbling and whispering she kept doing at their seats.

"Why can't you just answer me?"

"Because for the millionth time I don't want to talk about it."

"Then when do you want to."

He sighed while pushing a hand through his hair. "To be honest probably never." He admitted and she just stared. "I made a mistake trusting you, and I just want to let it go." He said and she just stared not knowing what to say.

"But you don't even know what I did... you don't even know if I did something at all." she mumbled.

He shrugged. "Yeah well, are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. Can we end this please?" He asked. "I just want to go back in the theater."

She stared at him for a moment till he decided to turn back around. "So end what, this conversation or this relationship?" She asked and he froze in his spot." She knew she was the last person to say anything. Especially since her and Sango had plotted to do something, but never had he hurt her feelings more than when he denounced her.

"I didn't say that...don't make it more than what it really is."

"Well I don't understand. if you don't trust me anymore than what sense of a relationship is this?" She asked.

"So I'm the bad guy here, when I asked you to tell me the truth, and you still haven't."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I am?" She asked and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you?" He asked and she could feel her heart beat increase. Her body heating up. She should tell the truth. He was asking for it right now. She gulped, it was the perfect time, but she was so afraid at the reaction he'd have if she did. She could tell he'd be ten times angrier.

"No..." He stared waiting. "I did lie, but it was on Sango's account. She came in earlier today because I had no idea how to work that computer at the desk, so she was helping me, and she forgot her flash drive..." she had fully expected the truth to come out. It shocked her that instead that horribly thought out lie did. "She forgot where she placed it, so I told her we'd just say it was the necklace instead so you wouldn't be too upset."

"she couldn't get it tomorrow?" He asked still spectacle.

"No, she has work to do tonight." He paused almost as if he believed it. There was still cracks in the story, and he noticed, but seeing as he just wanted to end it. He decided he'd pretend to believe it. What ever Kagome really did couldn't be too malicious. That's what he told himself.

"You could of just told me that." He said. "I would of fired you like I should of done a long time ago. You have no idea what your doing." He teased.

"I didn't think you'd let her get it." She mumbled as her excuse. "Besides I don't want to get fired... I like my new job." She lied, all she really liked was seeing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist leaning down to kiss her, but before he did he whispered.

"Sorry I didn't believe you." She knew with that one sentence she had made it ten times worse for herself...she could literally count on one hand the amount of apologies Inuyasha Takashi had ever given her.

!

!

!

**A/N: so you're mad? I would be mad too. Sorry.**


	23. Sorry I didn't believe you

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I knew sort of what I wanted to do, but I didn't know if the story so far had the set up to do it. So I set it up myself in this chapter, that's why it's so long.**

**Chapter 23: "Sorry I didn't believe you."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you know who.**

**!**

**Kag POV:**

"Sorry I didn't believe you." She knew with that one sentence she had made it ten times worse for herself...she could literally count on one hand the amount of apologies Inuyasha Takashi had ever given her.

**INU POV:**

He stared at the actor professing his love for the woman at the balcony. He had never in his life been so bored. Every time he tried to steal a peek at his phone his dad would stare daggers at him. The light from his phone was so bright compared to the dark room they were in. He leaned back in his seat and side glimpsed at Kagome. She was staring ahead, but she didn't seem as engrossed as everyone else. He had already tried to lean in close and kiss her, but being around their parents always seemed to hinder that. He continued staring at her anyway, and she had yet to notice. Her dark blue eyes always flashed and glowed gorgeously when something on the stage lit the theater. She pushed her seat closer to the table then rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

He looked around the room, realizing how into the show everyone seemed. Even his brother, he moved his chair closer to her and leaned forward. As he did he could feel her tense up and it made him smile. He placed his lips on the nape of her neck. No one around them seemed to notice. When he kissed up her jaw he did it quietly making sure not to earn another look from his dad.

Her heart began pounding over time and she looked up in shock. She felt her eyes close and she moved closer to him as her blood began scorching. "I'm not sure we should do this..." She mumbled and Inuyasha quickly shushed her. He was leaning back against his seat and he set one arm around her waist for a better hold. When he finally touched her lips she melted completely putting one hand on his tie while pushing him closer simultaneously. Her desire made him smirk cockily into the kiss. Mid way through he had forgotten completely about staying quiet, He let a hand slip into her dress from the open back before coming around the front. When she felt his warm hand touch the flesh of her breast she let a low moan escape. She slipped her hand away from his tie towards his buttoned down, she was going to begin unbuttoning it when he set a firm hand on hers.

"No..." he whispered silently. He backed away from her looking around. No one had noticed anything yet. They were all too engrossed in the musical number going on. He could feel his blood heating in a way that he hadn't expected. All he wanted to do was pass some time, get slightly heated, but she had enacted something entirely different in him. "I'm going to the bathroom..." As soon as he whispered that his father turned to face him. He had an aggravated look on his face, and he quickly lowered his voice. "Follow after me." She let a docile look slip onto her face, telling him she would. He rose from his spot and like usual everyone turned to face him. He walked away from the table earning a tug on his slacks from his mother. She had a questioning look on her face. "I'm just going to the bathroom." He whispered, and she seemed to accept the notion letting him go.

Kagome tapped on the table waiting till she knew it would be less suspicious to follow. She waited five minutes and when she rose from her spot everyone turned as well. They were so engrossed in the musical, yet so nosy and weary of both her and Inuyasha. No one had said anything, but their parents didn't understand their relationship. They knew Inuyasha to be very uncaring when it came to relationships, and Kikyo had been the longest he had been in for awhile, but now he was with Kagome. The girl he had hated for a long time, and even when they didn't notice, their parents had an eye on them. Trying to process something they still didn't understand. "Where are you going Kagome?" Her mother whispered loudly.

"Mom I'm just running to the bathroom..."

"Put on a jacket, I don't like you parading around in that dress." She said and it gave everyone a reason to look her over.

"Also look for Inuyasha. He's been gone for awhile." Izayoi said in a concerned motherly tone. Though Inuyasha had only been gone for five minutes. She just had a feeling he upped and left, though she didn't think he'd leave without Kagome, but they had been whispering throughout the whole play, maybe they were plotting something. She thought that over, changing her mind. "Actually Sesshomaru" She said making her oldest son turn around. "You check on him, please."

"That's not necessary." Kagome said quickly and that only increased her suspicion. I'm sure he's fine. I'll check on him."

"But you won't be able to go into the men's bathroom, that's why I'm sending Sesshomaru." She said and Kagome just stared at her trying to search her mind for an excuse. "Uh…let me just go first…and see if I can find him." She said and Izoyai seemed accepting enough, but she still gave Sesshomaru a knowing look. It obviously meant she had less than five minutes to return then he'd follow. She just smiled then walked forward quickly. Her mom called after her, wanting her to put on her father's overcoat, but she easily ignored her.

She looked back once to witness Sesshomaru speaking with his mother, probably something along the lines of, 'follow them'. She pushed through the double doors of the theater into the lobby. She only had time to skim the large room for a second before she felt someone yank her by the waist and push her towards something hard. She didn't have time to scream. All the wind was knocked out of her. She looked up wanting to see her attacker but before she could she felt warm lips on hers. She was frozen in her spot by surprise and unable to move.

"What took you so long?" A male said in a low husky voice. Her brain was swimming and though he hadn't let her go she looked up to spot him.

"It was like five minutes and our parents are watching us like hawks." She said and he didn't have much of a response for that. His eyes were heated by something entirely different and she had a feeling she knew exactly what it was. It made her stomach flip, twist, and knot just thinking about it.

"I don't care. Let's just go..." He whispered. And she did like the idea, but there was one problem.

"Are you sure, you did say you wanted them gone. If we leave they'll probably stay longer." He only shrugged not caring. She smiled up at him agreeing. She was so lost in his golden eyes she wasn't thinking logically. It wasn't until the doors of the theater began opening did she quickly snap out of it. He was leaning back down wanting to recapture her lips, but she was more concerned with who was coming through the doors. To her relief it was just a man with a cell phone, but it did remind her of the exchange she had with Izayoi. "I almost forgot. Your mom's going to send Sesshomaru to get us. She didn't say when, but I'm almost positive."

"Sounds like mom…" He mumbled but he wasn't as fazed as she thought he should have been. He backed away from her for a moment. "Just one of the reasons I need them to go home tomorrow." He said while thinking, but there was no way around it. Either they stayed or they left, but if he left at that moment he knew his parents would extend their visit. He looked down at Kagome who was just staring at him, he let a small smile grace his lips. He did believe it was somewhat worth it. "Or we could go…it's up to you?"

She narrowed her eyes trying to make a decision but of course she wanted to leave. "I think you know what I want to do?" She said coyly and he rolled his eyes but the smile never left his lips. He pushed his hands into his pockets wanting to get his keys when he realized something.

"When I tell you this you're going to laugh." He said though he didn't seem too happy at all. She let her smile falter somewhat waiting to hear what he had to say. "My coat had my keys and my wallet in it, I gave it to the attendant." He watched her expression flicker suddenly, she was so obviously upset. And he was too. "So I guess we'll have to stay…"

She crossed her arms thinking. "No…not really"

He gave her a once over, she didn't have her clutch with her, she left it on the table so there was no way they could take a taxi. He hated to break it to her but there was no way he was leaving his car over night any way. "I'm sorry, but uh…I think we might."

"Yeah…we might…" She said while letting a playful smirk take over her features. She took a step forward closer to him. "But I'm sure we can find somewhere to…you know waste time…"

He felt the bottom of his stomach warm up with sudden anticipation, but he didn't let the reaction show on his face. She backed up looking around the spacious lobby. He had absolutely nothing to say, he was at loss for words. He just let the full effect of her words sink in and nag at him slightly.

She grabbed him by the hand and he allowed her to pull him towards a man wearing the theater's standard uniform. He was tall with dark brown hair, at the moment he was making his way towards the podium so he could tear tickets. "Hello…" She said interrupting him completely. "I was just wondering where the bathrooms were?" She asked and he nodded pointing them towards a hallway off to the right. She threw him a gorgeous smile and walked in the pointed direction. Inuyasha stood behind her finally realizing the full extent of her plan. He squeezed the hand she held slipping loose out of her hold.

"Okay…I just…let me get this straight?" He asked walking side by side with her. "You want to go ahead and do this in a bathroom?" He asked and it just made her smile widely. "Are you sure?"

"What you haven't done it before?" She asked while heading down the hall. He shook his head for a moment though he was obviously lying. Now that he was dating her he was wary about mentioning past relationships. She glanced towards him momentarily "don't lie have you? I don't care. Did you do it with my sister?"

"I try not to have sex where I shit…so no I haven't." He said but she knew better. They walked down to the end of the hall and to his surprise he led her past both the men and women bathrooms. "Okay so where are we going?" He asked and she turned around to face him. She had a gorgeous grin on her face; she just placed a finger to her lips telling him to stay silent.

"How about a stage…? Have you done that before?" She asked candidly. "We should do something new…something you've never done with any other girl. Have you been on the roof?" She asked and he stuck an eyebrow up.

"Kagome…it's freezing outside…look why don't we just go back to the play and tonight I'll come over." He said she just rolled her eyes while looking around her. She didn't think much of it but she headed to the door to her right. He stopped in his spot and watched her as she opened the door and looked inside. He didn't follow thinking she'd come right out, but when she didn't he walked forward. "Kagome… seriously" he said looking up and down the hall seeing no one then following. What he thought was a room was actually just a narrow hall with doors branching out at each end. Each door was closed and possibly locked, yet Kagome wasn't standing in any part of the hall. He refrained from calling out her name, he wasn't sure anyone else was in the hall. He didn't sense anyone, he did sense Kagome but that was a given. He walked a bit further until her scent came more prominently, she was in one of the rooms far up. The idea made him roll his eyes slightly; she was always so quick to play these stupid little games. "You know I know where you are." He said while taking a stop at the last room in the hall. After that the hall spread into two separate sectors but she hadn't gone that far.

She didn't say anything so he opened the door looking inside. The room was an emptied out dressing room. Probably where actors would come to get dressed and do their makeup. That automatically told him the end of the hall led to an empty stage. "I know you think this is funny, but it's not." He called out while looking around. It was a rather large room. It had a chain of mirrors going around one half of it with a little attached table under it. Near each area of the mirror were little stools, she was in none of these sections. She was somewhere hiding, she never seemed to grow tired of that, but he could sense her. She was somewhere off to the left towards a closed door that had no door knob. "You know we could get caught. What if they have another show coming in?" He said but he knew that was probably unlikely, it was already like 12 in the morning. He walked off to the left towards the door. He was certain she was behind it. "You're tiring me out Kagome…it's time to come on out. My mom has probably sent Sesshomaru to come looking for us." He took another step forward then pulled on the door's latches. It pulled off to the right revealing an empty closet but no Kagome. That didn't surprise him though; she was on the far end now.

He knew he should have been far more annoyed but he couldn't help the small grin from creeping onto his face. He closed the section of the closet he was near then headed to the right. He pretended to go off that way by hitting slightly that section of the door, but he ultimately stayed in his spot and reopened the left lash, and just like that there she was. She had one of her stunning grins on her face reminding him of why he put up with her escapades. "Cute…really cute…how old are you again? 6?" He asked and she just laughed while stepping out. "I hope you had your fun," he said as he watched her head to the door. "Because I am one hundred percent certain that my mom's called the police and reported us missing." She didn't respond at all but it didn't seem to faze him, he was going to continue on when he heard the door lock. She turned around facing him while placing her back against the door.

Her once gorgeous smile turned overtly sexy but she let her hands go behind her back coyly. "Have you ever done it in a dressing room?" She asked making him look somewhere else. It was against his better judgment, but he knew she'd talk him into it. "Well not just any dressing room…but a theater's dressing room…?"

"We can't do this." He interrupted though he didn't sound too convincing, he watched as she walked towards the right half of the room grabbing one of the stools from their spots. Her right hand skillfully went to the back of her dress. She pulled the zipper down and all thoughts of persuading her to go disappeared. She placed the stool near him.

"Sit down…" She said but he stayed rooted in his spot. She gave him a look while patting the wooden seat of the stool. "The faster you corporate the quicker we can leave." He sighed but he sat at the edge making her smile. "See that wasn't so hard…" She said while pulling off the rest of the dress. He didn't say anything, he had wanted to but he didn't. He just watched. She let the dress fall to the ground her smile never disappearing. She pulled out a few clips from her hair and stood in front of him with just a black bra, underwear, and heels. He could feel his heart increase in speed and his flesh heat up. "Okay…" she said as her hair fell dramatically down her back. "What is the one person you've always wanted to fuck?" She asked…the question confused him so he didn't answer. He thought maybe she was trying to pry into his past.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she turned back towards him and smiled seductively. She walked off towards one of the closets to the right and he sat up knowing exactly what she was about to do.

"Kagome…don't."

"Don't what?" She asked while pulling out what looked like a gypsy costume. It was in two parts, and she showed it to him playfully for a moment before throwing it carelessly behind her. "Have you ever wanted to do a princess?" She asked grabbing a lavender ball gown from the closet.

"Kagome…that looks expensive." He warned and she only laughed throwing it behind her as well.

"You're absolutely right…it's too puffy…" She went in for something else and threw it behind her as well. She did that for a few more costumes, before landing on something she wanted. He was about to get up and stop her, but he was halted when she actually climbed up and entered the closet, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked shaking his head. He rolled his eyes waiting for a moment then getting up. He was going to get her but before he could walk to the closet she quickly popped out. He raised his eyebrows shocked when he realized what she was wearing. "Wow…you are…you're very immature."

"Did I tell you to get up?" She said putting a hand on her hip. "You should learn to follow directions Mr. Takashi…or your condition will only get worse." She said and he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help a small smile from slipping out. She was dressed in a nurse's costume. It was one of the old fashioned white dresses that fit snuggly on her shape, and because of her height it was shorter than usual. Instead of flaring at the knee it ended at her thigh. She had the Red Cross hat on and a stethoscope on her shoulders. She smiled slightly while walking closer to him. "Kagome…really…we don't have time for this…"

"Who's this Kagome?" She asked while coming closer to him. He sighed loudly in annoyance as she grabbed hold of his hand. "Is it your girl? Is she waiting for you back at home after this war?" She asked in her best country accent, and though he didn't want to… he laughed loudly then shook his head.

"Wow that accent…"

"Now you just sit down right here and let's hear that heart beat?" She said and he sat down, though he didn't seem like he wanted to. She smiled and took a seat slowly on his lap.

"You are having way too much fun." He said, she took the stethoscope and placed it on his heart." She listened in for a moment, slowly moving it lower and lower. He tensed up when she carefully placed her hands on the belt of his pants and undid it. She then unbuttoned it completely, pulling on them. "What are you doing?" He asked, though he already had an idea. "Hold on…" He rose up slightly lifting her too.

"No Mr. Takashi…don't worry about a thing, I've got everything under control." She said and he narrowed his eyes but sat back down. She stood up from his lap and yanked at his slacks pulling them down. She didn't hesitate to do the same with his boxers. He looked away for a moment; it wasn't until he felt the cold metal part of the stethoscope touch his nether parts did he jump up quickly.

"What the fuck….game over." He said but she put a finger up and a sly smile on her face. He was going to say something when she without warning placed his whole member into her mouth. He swallowed his words and sat up quickly. His body heated up and his eyes fluttered close. His hands went to the back of the chair and he sunk his nails into the plastic. She continued a sucking motion for a bit longer till she knew he was going to burst, and then she backed away quickly.

"How are you feeling now Mr. Takashi?" She asked huskily, though the accent was completely gone. He looked down at her, his breathing a bit rapid, then all of a sudden he stood up. He unbuttoned his collared shirt and pulled it off. "Now time for your temperature…"

"No cut the shit…get undressed now…" He warned. And usually she'd try to argue, but the tone of his voice caused a hot streak to run through her spine. "Then after this we go back to the play…no holding any grudges or trying to persuade me either." He said making her smile. She unbuttoned the nurse's dress taking off the hat and dropping the stethoscope. She didn't hesitate to slam into him but to her surprise he quickly lifted her up and hoisted her close against his body. Her warm junction sat just above his member.

She harshly nipped at his neck for a moment kissing him completely on his lips. He felt himself lose it momentarily and his blood scorched at the feeling. His movements became rapid and less measured, his hands were resting on her waist but he brought them up to the latch of her bra quickly, undoing it and letting it fall between them. Her total nudity caused a cold front and her stomach did flips before warming up entirely again. He had his fingers wrapped around her underwear, and instead of pulling it down he just quickly tore it at their seams. It fell to the floor quickly and as soon as it was gone he lifted her and set her down completely onto his member. She heaved at the feeling and collapsed completely into him.

He held her weight against him and searched for a place to set her down at. He settled for one of the many dressing room tables and pushed her down against the mirror, he then slowly glided out of her, then yanked her by the thighs and aligned himself to enter again, she pushed her nails into the table, her eyes closed, and she felt her goose bumps rise as he started the first rounds of thrust.

!

!

!

**Later:**

He put a hand to his neck as he brought his white undershirt up from the ground. He felt a warm liquid trickling down; he brought his hand eye level and turned to face her. "Did you bite me?" He asked. She was zipping up her dress behind him and going for a few of her hair clips.

"What…"

"On the neck? Did you bite me on my neck?" He asked and she gave him a strange look as she lifted up her thick black hair in order to place it up into its original style.

"I don't think so…" He stared at her for a moment longer deciding to let it go. He pulled the shirt on then grabbed his button down.

"You know they're going to wonder where we went." He walked over to the mirrors in order to fix his tie. "I think the play ends in less than fifteen minutes." She didn't say anything she just adjusted her dress and took a seat on the stool. She didn't feel like speaking or worrying, all she wanted to do was sleep. She was the strangest combination of exhausted and hungry. He turned around looking towards her. "Are you even listening?" He asked looking her over. "Don't feel like playing dress up anymore."

She laughed slightly at that then turned to face him. "You know you loved it… it was your first time with a nurse?" She joked and he smiled while straightening his tie.

"How would you know that?" He joked and she just shrugged going for her heels. "And maybe you've forgotten, but you're not really a nurse. You're just bat shit crazy."

"Yeah true…" She said grabbing her shoes and walking towards him. "But the crazy is what rocks your world." She whispered yanking on his tie. He moved in close to her meeting her lips gently then backing away.

"Okay… get dressed now." He checked his watch. "My mom must be going crazy right now. Don't forget to put the costumes back. She turned to look back at the mess she made and just groaned slightly. "Come on Kagome…the play is about over. I'd like to sneak back in there before it's over with." She rolled her eyes and crouched down putting her heels on and then walking back towards the costumes. She opened up the closet and sloppily pushed them back in. He saw her do it, but didn't say anything to correct her. "You done…" he called back.

"Just about…so um…" she mumbled while putting more costumes back. "After this is over are you coming back with me?" She asked and he looked back at her. He was suddenly starting to feel strange without his phone. He couldn't even imagine how many miss messages he had.

"Uh…I don't know. I might have some work to do." He said and she nodded, though deep down that sort of upset her. It was hard to imagine him sleeping over when it didn't involve sex. And it was even harder imagining him staying the night after sex. All of this just helped fuel her insecurities. It reminded her exactly why she had wanted to do her original plan with Sango. She couldn't for a moment imagine Inuyasha asking her to come back to town after he went back home. She could feel their relationship ending and it made her stomach hurt.

"So work at this time…when do you sleep?" She whispered and he heard the double meaning in that.

"I find time, but I'm sure I won't sleep at all if I stay the night." He said cleverly and she forced an apparant smile then turned away from him. "Okay so what? You want me to sleep over?"

"No…no…I don't care." She lied with a shrug. "I completely get it you have to get ready to move back home and everything. You're really busy. I get it."

"Yeah…it's hard, but I promise I'll make more time for you." He said and she just bit her lip because honestly that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear something like. 'When it's all over we'll have plenty of time.' But she couldn't tell him that. She wasn't that type of girl. She couldn't admit that she was ready to start something serious with him. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yup" she said and he nodded letting her go ahead then following. He turned off the lights behind them and headed out into the hall. There was still no one there and the hall had darkened only lighting up with their steps. Most of his concentration was on Kagome though; she walked in front hugging herself almost as if she didn't want to be touched.

"So…." He said but she didn't turn she kept walking. He had no idea what had gotten into her. She seemed to be in a good mood just moments ago, but out of nowhere she was distant, and he knew it had to do with something he said, though he wasn't sure what it was. He thought back a moment searching his mind, it didn't take long for him to realize. "Maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow…I don't know I could...we could do something." He said and she paused slightly. "I could take off work a bit."

"When…tomorrow." She asked and he nodded. She smiled slightly. "Aren't you busy?"

"Yeah but I can make time…" He said and she just shrugged slightly, turning away. She didn't want to admit it but she was extremely pleased at the moment.

"So I don't have to come into work?"

"Kagome…you don't ever have to come into work." He joked and she turned, she was instantly happy again, and grinning gorgeously. He couldn't believe just how pleased she could get; he underestimated sometimes how much she cared for him.

"Yeah right"

"Seriously you don't." He joked, but he was partly serious. "Yeah I'll get some stuff done in the morning then afterwards I'll swing over and get you. How does that sound?" She nodded and he increased his pace putting an arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on her temple. "I'm never going to get any work done with you around." He said and her smile faltered slightly.

"Yeah…but…maybe that's a good thing. Less work means you stay here longer." She said and he looked away, but didn't comment on anything. "Have you ever…I mean. I know you haven't yet, but you should maybe think of staying here. I mean the branch is big enough…"

"Kagome" he said shaking his head.

"I mean it's just a simple suggestion. I just...you could hear it out."

"I can't…it's really not that simple." He said and she nodded but she felt her heart sink slightly. "But don't worry; we'll have plenty of time before then." He said and she looked up at him. He must have thought that was what she wanted to hear, but it wasn't even close. Why would he say that? Didn't he want them together? Why wasn't he inviting her to move back with him? It didn't make sense. She was about to say something, but as soon as they left the area designated for the bathrooms they were back at the lobby. The actors were out, the doors opened, and their families were standing near the doorway just talking. "Oh shit…" he swore interrupting her before she could even muster up words.

His words automatically triggered their responses, a few of them turned around to face them. She slowed down slightly, not really wanting to meet her mom. It distracted her a bit, but she was still upset with Inuyasha. She stopped in her spot, but he still had his arm around her so with every step she got closer to her aggravated parents. "Come on Kagome…stop" he hissed and she stood up straight and sighed loudly. "Put a smile on your face," he warned and she faked one.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Inutashio cursed. "We were about to call the police, you've been gone for more than an hour. You caused your brother to miss a good piece of the play. It was completely selfish of you." He was talking to both of them, but his words seemed directed to his son.

"Sorry dad…sorry everyone." He gave the group a quick look. "Kagome wasn't feeling well." He lied and she looked up at him before crossing her arms.

"No…we sent Rin to look for you in the woman's bathroom." Kikyo interrupted looking towards Kagome. "She didn't see you, so I checked another bathroom and I didn't see you either."

"Really…maybe you looked too hard." Kagome mumbled sarcastically, and Kikyo threw a polite smile her way trying to retain some false facade of niceness. Maybe Hojo wasn't yet apparent of her sister's vibrant personality. "Uh Inuyasha took me to the store, I bought some pain medication."

"You were fine in the theater." Her mother said and Kagome just grinned and looked up at Inuyasha so he could come up with another excuse.

"I don't believe any of it…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Neither do I…and because you felt so intense about leaving, you get to host your mom and I for another evening. I'm not sure about the Higurashi's…maybe they want to stay another night too. I can look around for some tickets to see another show, or maybe dinner, my treat." Inutashio said.

"I think we could move some things around? What do you say?" Her mom asked while looking up at her father. He agreed silently and she turned towards her oldest and Hojo.

"I'd love to stay longer…how about you babe? "Kikyo asked, Hojo smiled down at her nodding, for some reason it made Kagome completely disgusted.

"Wow all this because of one night. I think that's a bit much? Don't you think babe?" She mocked while looking up at Inuyasha. He had his sights on something else completely though. He was looking down at his watch for a moment; he then released his hold on her. "Inuyasha…did you hear me?"

He looked down at her. "I'm ready to go…" he whispered, but of course more than her could hear it. He seemed extremely annoyed and aggravated. "I'll get our coats." He backed away and left her alone with her staring family.

"So Kagome since I'm staying another day maybe you, Rin, and Sango can help me with the marriage arrangements."

"I don't know I have things to do tomorrow…" She mumbled, but Kikyo left the smile on her face as Kagome looked away slightly. She had no idea why she was being so rude to her sister, but for some reason she felt a bit jealous.

"Kagome…don't be rude to your sister." Her mom warned "And Kikyo…we need to talk more about this wedding date."

"Mom I know what I want and Hojo's okay with it."

"Even so…it's a bit soon don't you think?"

"No…I don't, but even if the date changes I can still plan for it." That shut her mom up and she was pleased by the reaction. "So Rin…what do you say?"

"I think it'll be fun…" Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Rin gave him a look. He seemed like he was trying to tell her something, but she just ignored it. "I think Kagome will feel a lot better tomorrow too, and she'll want to join in."

Kagome looked away at that, her eyes going to Inuyasha automatically. He was carrying both their coats, and his eyes were glued to his cell phone. She felt like she needed to compete with her sister for some reason. Like her relationship with Inuyasha had to somehow be ten times better than hers and Hojo's. When he made it to their group she tugged on his shirt forcing him to look down. "We're still going out tomorrow right?" She asked and he looked up at his parents who were just staring wearily.

"Yeah…" he whispered. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure," she put a hand on his tie slightly, toying with it. He felt awkward about it, knowing there were eyes on them. She tugged on the tie slightly, wanting to kiss him, but he put a hand on hers slipping his tie out of her hand.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered, she just rolled her eyes slightly and turned away embarrassed. "Are you ready to go?" She pulled her coat out of his hands rudely and just turned away from her family, without so much as a bye she left off towards the doors. He watched her leave slightly… "Kagome…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't know what has gotten into her; she's been acting so rude lately." Her mom said and he just gave a slight smile.

"I think I'm going to take off. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said towards his parents, he then turned away going after Kagome.

They stared watching him leave. His father then turned facing the rest of them. "What the hell is going on with them?" He asked and it all seemed like a muddle of shrugs and head shaking for their responses.

**!**

**23**

**!**

He squeezed himself through the cluttered exit, and then left out into the cold. "Kagome…" He called out looking around. He walked down the sidewalk quickly looking down towards the busy streets. There were people grabbing taxis but he hadn't noticed her. "Kagome," he paused for a moment grabbing the keys out of his pocket. He signaled for the car, and to his surprise it was close by. He then took out his phone dialing her number and waiting for the ring as he headed for the car. As soon as he heard the second ring he heard adjacent music coming ahead of him. He recognized it as her ring tone.

He looked up and she was the first person he saw. She was just leaning on his passenger door. She had her coat wrapped around one of her arms; her back was still bare, and facing towards him. He knew she was cold, but she seemed too frustrated to show it. Her hair was completely down and she was running her hands through it. The hair clips sitting on the hood of his car.

"I've been calling you like crazy…" He said and she looked up.

"I want to go home."

He stared at her as she pulled her jacket and the clips from the car. He unlocked the car door with a press of the remote and watched her quickly open the door and get in. She pushed her long legs on the leather seat hugging her knees and facing the window. She looked like a pouting teenager even though she was dressed in a sophisticated black dress. He walked forward pulling open the driver's seat and sitting down. He could already tell she was in a moody disposition. She had been acting weird since he picked her up. Usually he'd tell her to drop her feet from his seats, but he didn't want to upset her further.

He stared at her for a moment and then started the car. She continued staring out of the window as he backed out of the parking lot. "So…you're mad at me?" He asked and she just shook her head. He gave her a side look, but all he could see was a mass of dark black hair. It shielded her completely; he was beginning to understand why she took the time to let it down. "Yeah you are." He slowed down at a traffic light and then looked back at her. "It's not because of the kiss right? In front of our parents…I just…"

"I'm not mad. I'm not…"

"It's the sleeping over?" He asked and she shook her head. He leaned towards her then gently tugged at her chin. "Come on…" he said, "it confuses me when you tell me you're not upset but…you're not happy."

"I'm not always happy all the time. I'm just normal." She said while narrowing her eyes. "I'm not a joke." The light turned green, and he pulled out, but he left his eyes on her.

"I know you're not…why would you even…why would you say that. I didn't mean it like that." He said and she just sighed.

"I know you didn't." She whispered. She pushed her hair over her ear and dropped her legs. "I'm just tired, and hungry."

"Okay, I'll stop. What do you want to eat?" He asked and she shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm more tired than anything." She lied and he just nodded, but he felt a bit off from the whole thing. She was definitely hiding something, and he wasn't the type to diagnose women's feelings, but Kagome was different and he didn't want her upset.

"Okay so do you want to talk about it?"

"Let's change the subject."

He took a quick glimpse at her, she was staring ahead, and her arms were crossed. She seemed like she was deep in thought, and he had a strange feeling that she was fixated on him. He definitely didn't like the idea that he could make her feel like this. She seemed troubled by something, and he'd do anything to mend her, but she wanted him to just change the subject. "Okay, so tomorrow, I'll swing by late in the morning. We'll do something then I'll drop you back off to get dressed for the dinner."

"Hopefully it's just dinner and not another show." She mumbled and he smiled slightly.

"I'm sure it won't be. My dad won't be able to find tickets to any decent shows by tomorrow night." She nodded and leaned her chin onto the palm of her hand. "It should be quick and then they'll finally be gone. We just have to sit through the _whole_ thing." She didn't respond and he awkwardly searched for something else to say, but he kept going back to her mood, wondering why she felt the way she did. None of them said anything for a moment, and he took his final right towards her apartment complex. "Okay…I can't keep tip toeing around this. Is this about earlier? When I accused you of lying when we went back to the office…because honestly Kagome, I'm sorry."

"No…no…" She sat up and turned to face him in her seat. Guilt ran through her completely. It was like she had forgotten she should be treating Inuyasha amazingly after lying to him. She was so consumed with feelings of inadequacy, she forgot he had put his trust in her, and she betrayed him. "It's not you; it's not that…it's my family. They just always get the best of me." She lied and he nodded feeling automatic relief go through him. He didn't understand why he was so at ease just knowing he wasn't the reason for her aggravation, but he was still trying to understand his feelings when it came to her.

"Oh okay" he pulled up to the apartment and parked quickly. "Do you want me to come up?" He asked and she turned quickly.

"No…I know you have to get up early." He looked at his watch and she forced a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." She unbuckled her seat belt and he did as well. "Despite everything I did have a really good time tonight by the way… I mean not the whole watching that boring play, but you know the dressing room and the sex." She said and though he had unbuckled his seat belt to come in close for a kiss, he sat back down letting the awkwardness of her sentence set in. "I mean… spending time with you alone."

"I think I get it…" he said as she gathered her stuff and opened the door. She dropped down from her seat and quickly waved bye. He watched her head up the few steps to the glass doors. He kept watch for a moment longer than backed away.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**KAG POV**

She took her keys from her pocket and aimlessly pushed it into the door knob. She was still feeling a bit under, a bit jaded and guilty. She couldn't really straightened out her emotions, all she knew was she couldn't burden Inuyasha with her feelings. She couldn't ask him questions about their relationship; she felt way too guilty to put him in that position. She pushed the door open to the apartment and glimpsed inside. All she wanted to do was go to bed; she didn't notice Sango laying on the couch in the living room.

She looked up at her as she made was past a few of her sister and Rin's luggage. They must have set it out thinking today was the last day of their visit. "Kagome…" she called out putting her laptop down and kneeling on the cushions so she could get a better look. When she noticed Kagome's disposition she rose from her spot and met her near the kitchen. "Hey...what's wrong? Oh shit, did Inuyasha find out?"

"What…" She looked over at Sango, she hadn't noticed her at first; she was so caught up in her own thoughts.

"What happened…Inuyasha found out about the switch?" She asked and instantly Kagome understood what she meant. She headed into the kitchen instead of her room, opening the fridge. There was still nothing more than healthy food, she opened up the freezer finding ice cream.

"No…he hasn't…not yet" Sango put a hand to her chest in relief, "okay then what's with you?" She asked while grabbing the case of ice cream from her and setting it on the counter. "Are you having any regrets?" Kagome just shrugged going for a spoon. "Oh I forgot…Kaede stopped by while you were gone."

She hesitated at the drawer a little surprised by that. She was partially off for a couple of weeks. All her photo shoots were optional for awhile. It was sort of her gift for winning rising talent for the year. "She brought more gifts by…and she said she needs you for awhile tomorrow morning."

"For what?" She asked and Sango just shrugged. "I hope she doesn't want me to do some photo shoots." She reached for the ice cream and Sango pulled it away.

"It wouldn't hurt if you did…" She said "Any way how was the play?"

"Come on give me the ice cream…"

"No…stop being ridiculous have an apple…it's like two in the morning." Sango said making her roll her eyes and drop the spoon on the counter. All of a sudden she wasn't in the mood to eat, just sleep. "How was the play?"

Kagome just shrugged while heading out of the kitchen. "I wouldn't know I didn't watch it."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Nothing did…it was just a really bad musical, and I didn't feel like watching it so we just snuck out for awhile." Sango gave her a knowing smile while crossing her arms.

"And where did you sneak off too…some utility closet, the bathroom…Inuyasha's car?"

"An unused dressing room" she mumbled, Sango widened her eyes waiting for the details but they never came. Instead she just continued down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Okay and that's it…what's up with you, you've been moping around since you got here?" Sango asked, but Kagome didn't respond. She opened her room which was filled with unopened gifts from the fashion show. She noticed the few new ones; they've been coming in almost nonstop lately.

"Nothing is…I just; my parents are so annoying, and Kikyo." She said shaking her head. "I mean as soon as we get to the play she declares that she wants to marry Hojo early."

"And you care why?"

The question had her thinking. Her words caught in her throat. When Kikyo had announced it, she hadn't cared, but now…she sort of did, and she realized she automatically knew why. "I don't…" she lied. "Kikyo's just a spoiled brat."

"I'm sure she has her reasons. You know how much your sister loves planning weddings."

"Yeah but how old is she? I mean she's not that much older than I am and she's already been engaged twice, and I don't know…after all of this with Inuyasha I'm starting to realize that maybe I'll never be. Maybe Kikyo's the type that gets married and I'm not."

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're talking crazy Kagome."

"It's true…Inuyasha's planning to leave in a few weeks and he didn't ask me to come. He never tries to even bring it up. I mean I had to con him into staying by erasing records. Oh and how about Kouga, how long did I date him and no ring, but I bet if Kikyo was with him he'd drop a ring in a month tops."

"Kagome…"

"It's true…All this time we're trying not to be like Kikyo, and look she's the one getting married."

"When have you ever wanted to be married?" Sango asked and Kagome just crossed her arms and looked away. It wasn't something she obsessed about like Kikyo, but it was something she wanted, especially by this time. "I mean we're young we have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but if Inuyasha's not serious about are relationship, I don't have that much time with _him_." She shook her head. "I mean how come he proposed to Kikyo, but not me. I'm less annoying, sex is definitely not an issue. I'm not as needy as she is. I just don't get it. It's almost like maybe he doesn't see me in that way."

"Oh so now your jealous of Kikyo?" Sango joked and Kagome just shrugged slightly. "Kagome you're the one that's always saying your relationship with Inuyasha is completely different then his and Kikyo. What happen with that?" She asked and Kagome just shrugged again. "Well if you have any doubts or you need confirmation you should ask Inuyasha."

"That's just it. I can't." Sango gave her a look and she sat up on her bed. "I can't…I can't tell Inuyasha anything. Not with what we already did to get him to stay longer. I mean I've already betrayed his trust I can't spring this on him."

"What are you talking about? How does one thing have to do with the other? I think you're just afraid of his answer, and I really don't think you have to be." She said. Kagome didn't seem convencied though; she thought about it for a moment wanting to respond when she heard the front door open. Sango bowed out of her room quickly, having to skip past several of her gifts to peer out. She watched Rin and Kikyo all dressed up in elegant looking gowns pour in.

"Hey, Sango!" Rin called out. "Is Kagome here yet?"

"Yeah…I'm in her room." She screamed back and Kagome just rolled her eyes and laid down fully in bed.

"We have good news. We're not leaving tonight…we're leaving late tomorrow, Inuyasha and Kagome snuck out in the middle of the play and their parents were pissed." Rin finally stopped at the doorway looking around the room. "Good lord Kagome…what are you going to do with all these wrapped gifts."

She raised her head up slightly… "You can have some of them…" She mumbled. "Just don't take the really big ones."

"Oh really, me too?" Sango asked widening her eyes. Kagome just nodded and she grinned from ear to ear before launching herself at several boxes. She watched them for a moment deciding to sneak into the kitchen and finally tear into a bit of ice cream. She left her room with little notice and headed out to the kitchen. She stopped in her spot when she saw her sister sitting on the stool staring down at her phone.

She continued walking after awhile, ignoring and passing her to get to the other side. She grabbed the ice cream and a spoon. She was planning on just leaving and going for the couch to eat, but when she took a glimpse at her sister's face she sort of rethought a few things. She looked upset, and she couldn't just leave her like that. She had a soft spot for her sister. She spent most of her life sheltering her. "I got more gifts from the fashion show. You can take some home." She said and Kikyo looked up shaking her head slightly. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Rin. Sesshomaru and Hojo are outside waiting for us."

"Oh you're not sleeping over tonight?" She shook her head again and Kagome just sighed opening the top of the ice cream and sticking her spoon in it. "What's wrong? You really don't want any gifts. I opened a few there's designer perfumes, shoes, purses."

"No I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden Kikyo." She rolled her eyes pushing ice cream into her mouth.

"Really well it seemed like I was." She played around with her engagement ring twisting it slightly and looking down at the counter top.

"Oh are you talking about the play? I...I was just in a bad mood. I have to do a few things tomorrow, but I'll be more than happy to help you plan out your wedding." Kikyo looked up to check if she was mocking but when she saw Kagome's sincere smile she broadened one herself.

"Oh really…thank you... mom's already mocking me and I need one person on my side. And you know I want you to be my maid of honor, so I need you to help plan out everything." Kagome nodded slightly while stuffing more ice cream in her mouth. "So enough about me…" Kikyo said and her sister looked up at her. "How are you and Inuyasha?"

She choked on her ice cream slightly. Kikyo never wanted to stop speaking about herself. "We're fine…why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you were in a bad mood?"

She rolled her eyes while scooping a big spoonful of ice cream and pushing it in her mouth while staring at her sister for much longer than what seemed normal. "It had nothing to do with Inuyasha…" She said and Kikyo politely smiled then sat up in her seat.

"I wasn't implying anything; I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah I'm fine…actually, Inuyasha and I are doing amazingly…he's awesome." She said and Kikyo nodded, but she seemed unconvinced. "Actually I really wasn't feeling well during the play, and he offered to take me to the store to buy some medication to settle my stomach. He's super sweet; he's always doing things like that." She lied and Kikyo smiled. "He actually wanted to see the rest of the play, but he always puts me before his own personal wants."

"Wow… he's really changed since we were together, and in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah…well I don't think he's changed, I just think it's the person." Kikyo's fake smile disappeared at that, and it made Kagome's more animate. "I mean I'm not trying to be offensive I'm just saying. Maybe it's me…maybe he cares for me in a _special_ way?"

She shrugged after awhile and looked down at her phone, almost like she wanted to ignore the statement all together. Kagome watched her, placing more ice cream carelessly into her mouth. "Listen Kagome…I'm the one that's not trying to be offensive." She said moments later. "I've dated Inuyasha for a very long time, I was engaged to him. I know how he is, and you might not want to take my advice, but you'll always fall for him first, and you'll always fall harder."

Kagome just stared at her trying not to let any emotion slip onto her face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean just that. You probably fell for him first right?" She asked and Kagome quickly shook her head implying it wasn't true but Kikyo over looked it. "And you probably love him way more than he loves you."

"That's not true."

"It is, because Inuyasha's first love is his job. This is temporary…trust me. I'm not trying to be mean."

"Inuyasha loves me… a lot. He's told me."

"Yeah well he's told me too…like once or twice." Kagome just stared at her as jealousy came over her rapidly. She bit down on her lip to keep from spilling out. She kept over thinking things. How many times had Inuyasha said he loved her? Was she really the first to fall for him? She already knew he picked his work over her constantly, but what did that really mean in the grand scheme of things?

"Yeah but our relationship is different."

"I'm sure it is. Every relationship is." Kikyo said with a simple smile. "I mean I was engaged to him and you're _only _dating him. That's different…" Kagome widened her eyes in shock while Kikyo turned in her seat watching Sango and Rin come down the hall. "Oh Sango you'll be here tomorrow right. I'm planning my wedding? You're one of my bridesmaids."

"Wow…really? Yeah I heard, congrats don't you think it's all a bit too soon though."

"I don't know I mean after being engaged with Inuyasha on and off since like forever, I had so much time to plan the wedding. I already have the decorations in mind and I had already bought a wedding dress…I guess it's just time."

"Yeah but Inuyasha's not Hojo." Sango reminded her.

"I know that's what makes him so special, he's the opposite. So I'm positive everything will work out fine." She said and Sango smiled then looked over at Kagome. She was staring daggers at her sister as she spoke while subconsciously picking at the ice cream below her.

"What's up with you Kagome?"

She didn't seem fazed by it though. She was now pushing spoon full's of ice cream in her face. "Oh Kikyo Sesshomaru just called. I have to go, you coming down too? You can help me carry some of these lovely gifts Kagome let me have." Rin called out and Kikyo looked down at her phone.

"Oh how sweet, we've been up here for like twenty minutes and Hojo hasn't even called saying I'm taking too long. He's so patient sometimes."

"HA-HA he's so great…you're so lucky." Kagome said obnoxiously her mouth still filled with ice cream. "Congrats…I'm sure he's so in love with you."

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Kikyo asked and Sango narrowed her eyes as she watched Kagome grab the ice cream bowl and make a b line for her room.

"What did you say to her?" Sango asked and Kikyo just shrugged.

"I don't know she was fine a moment ago. I'd stay to talk to her, but…"

"Yeah I know go ahead down, you'll talk to her tomorrow." She nodded and left the stool meeting Rin who seemed just as surprised as Sango by Kagome's outburst. As soon as they left she walked over to her room wanting to open the door, but it was locked. "Kagome…what gives?"

"I'm fine…my sister was just being a bitch." She called out. "I just want to sleep."

"Yeah right, with a whole carton of ice cream?"

"I just want to be left alone really…" Sango hesitated then sighed.

"I know, but it's better to talk about it then eat ice cream. If you gain a pound Kaede will notice." She warned and it just made Kagome roll her eyes. "Come on Kagome…"

"Seriously Sango… no, no more talking. It just makes me angrier."

"Okay…okay, fine, but why are you angry?"

"I just am…please leave me be." It took Sango a moment to consider it, but eventually she decided to just let it go.

"Fine…whatever try to feel better in the morning."

**!**

**!**

**!**

Kaede came over around six in the morning, knocking on the door rapidly and waiting for Sango, who was fully dressed and on her way to work to answer. "Where is she?" She asked automatically and Sango just narrowed her eyes looking the older woman over. She was dressed to the nines despite it being so early. She had on a designer suit and a beautiful sky blue silk button down tucked into her black slacks. In her hands was a large coffee cup, still closed, sometimes when she came early she brought anything low fat and caffeinated for Kagome.

"She's in her room. I think she's still asleep. What's wrong?" Kaede seemed too in a frazzle to answer. She pushed through the front door and all but ran down the hall towards Kagome's room.

She steadied herself at the door, knocking on it a few times and turning to face a very curious Sango. "You two will not believe the fabulous news I have." She said, and though she knew she'd be somewhat late for work she closed the front door, put down the bag she was holding, and headed towards Kaede.

"What's going on?" She asked and Kaede put a finger up, wanting her to wait. Sango got in front of the door and knocked a few times. "Kagome up please, Inuyasha's here?" She lied and despite the fact Kagome was awake but purposefully ignoring them, she sat up from under the sheets and stumbled off the bed. She quickly kicked some gifts to the side making a path for herself to the door. Her hair was a mess; she had fallen asleep with her dress on. She ran her fingers through some of her curls and ran to the door opening it.

"Tell him I'll be a minute." She said and Sango just rolled her eyes and pushed the door opened completely.

"Inuyasha's not here…its Kaede... jeez; people in love are officially gross." She seemed confused by that, but she allowed them both to come in.

"Kagome you haven't opened all your gifts yet? I thought you'd be sending thank you letters by now." Kaede said and it just made her roll her eyes. "Any way, we don't have too much time? I need you dressed in twenty minutes."

"I'm not doing any pictures. I'm off."

"It's not pictures Kagome it's better than that. I know it's very short notice. I came by late last night to go over it with you, but you weren't here. Listen the new contracts have come in…"

"Okay…they come in every year." She said with a shrug and Kaede shook her head.

"No you have new offers. As we speak there is a dais of people offering you different contracts to sign. Now you can sign again with Flashing Faces or you can go in an entirely different direction."

"Why the hell would I do that? Sounds complicated…Flashing Faces is fine for now." She yawned abruptly and walked back to her bed. She lied down in it and pushed the sheets over her head.

"No this is different. This can potentially be your big break. You can sign a contract worth millions."

"Millions?" Sango said and Kagome peaked over the covers for a moment.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes millions, there are media contracts to get your name out there. More modeling contracts to launch you to top model status. I mean Kagome the options are endless….honestly since you've won Rising talent of the year you're sitting on a stack of cash. Now I know its short notice, but the faster we book this meeting the longer you have to think over the offers. Now I really encourage you to get dressed and come down to the studio and talk to a few people. Let them explain their offers and take them back home and sign the one you're more comfortable with."

"Okay…okay, so what are these offers? I mean is this really my big break?"

"Of course, it's your chance to get your name out there. We're talking about maybe TV shows, movies…"

"Wow…oh my gosh Kagome…" Sango said and Kagome just smiled slightly in surprise.

"Dress to the nines, come prepared. You got this in the bag." Kaede encouraged. "I bought your favorite coffee to boost you up. I'll be waiting in the kitchen." She set the cup on a dresser and quickly left the room. Sango closed the door behind her then turned to face her.

"Kagome…multimillions, can you imagine?" Sango asked and Kagome just shrugged. "I mean this could change everything."

"I know, but I'm...I'm not sure I mean honestly I'm not that crazy about modeling." Sango widened her eyes and Kagome smiled slightly to ease her shock. "But this could be fun…and we could use the money. You could finally quit your awful job and open up a boutique or something."

"Yeah it's an amazing opportunity," Sango agreed but she could sense Kagome's relunctance. "What do you mean you're not to crazy about modeling? Does this have to do with Inuyasha? Kagome...come on?"

"No I just..."

"You just what? come on... Your life can't be consumed with Inuyasha and the choices he makes seriously. You're acting just like Kikyo...so what now you want to get married... pull out some baby Takashi's and become a house wife?" She asked and Kagome just looked aimlessly in the other direction. "You don't even know whats going on in his head...Kagome please. Think about this."

"I am...I am..." She got up from bed and walked towards her closet. "You're right, I'm just tired."

Sango sighed in relief. "Okay great...don't worry about clothes. I got an outfit that's going to blow people away. I'll put some of my cards in the pocket so if anyone ask what designer your wearing you know what to do." She nodded and Sango smiled before screaming loudly and running out of the room.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Flashing Faces:**

She stared at herself in the mirror smoothing her perfect ponytail back. Her eye makeup was unusually dark for a day look. Sango had gone a bit crazy with it, but it made her dark blue eyes pop. She had on a pair of loose straight legged black slacks that fit at the waist, her shirt was black and a button down, but completely see through and fit more like a sports bra in the front, covering only her breast and exposing all of her waist. It got longer in the back, just like a typical yet much more revealing high low shirt. The only thing keeping her breast from being exposed entirely in the sheer material of the shirt was a conveniently placed dark black stripe that went around the shirt and covered the nipple, but the whole flesh of her breast still showed. Sango had said the shirt couldn't be worn with a bra so it left nothing to the imagination. She had a studded silver belt around her waist for a pop, but that was about it. Her hair was just in a standard pony tail that flowed down her back.

Her makeup was subtle besides her eyes, mostly nude with studs in her ears. She thought she looked fine enough; the fact that she was practically nude didn't seem to faze her. She pushed hands in her slack pockets and walked out of the bathroom. The third floor hallway was unusually crowded and when she passed by all eyes were on her. She didn't really care too much. She had her mind on other things, in order to keep from exploding with nerves she focused on the sound of her heels hitting the tiled floors. She was sort of nervous about the meeting. She hadn't entered the room when Kaede did; the way she described everything sounded so overwhelming. It didn't help that she was still coming to terms with the whole fame notion. What if it was all a huge mistake? Was any of it really what she truly wanted? When she finally approached the door she took a deep breath ready to go in when she felt her pockets vibrate.

She grabbed the phone answering it without checking the caller I.D. "Hello…"

"Hey…where the hell are you?" She narrowed her eyes and backed the phone away from her ear looking down at it. It was of course Inuyasha, she knew from his voice, but for some reason she had to check. "I told you I'd come pick you up this morning. I came to the apartment your sister and Rin were there. They don't even know where you are?"

"Well did you try calling me?" She asked leaning against the wall. He crossed his eyebrows in confusion. He was near his car pulling out his keys when he let her question soak in for a moment.

"Well what the hell do you think I'm doing now?" He asked and she rolled her eyes then sarcastically laughed over the phone. He was a bit annoyed but he smiled slightly at the sound of her laughter. He could picture her rolling her eyes as she did it. "Okay…okay…where are you?"

"I'm at Flashing Faces." She said and he let that soak in for awhile.

"Ok so you're working? How would that have worked if I needed you today?" He asked bluntly. "And I thought we had plans."

"We do, it won't be that long, and you know you can always have me when you need me." She said coyly moving around towards a corner so people in the hall wouldn't over hear.

"Kagome that's not what I meant and you know it. I'm talking about work. If I didn't take off early this morning I'd need a secretary." She sighed loudly and he changed the subject completely. "When can I pick you up?"

"I'm not working I'm just talking about contracts and stuff." He sat up in the driver's seat taking a bit of interest. "Just go back to work for a while and when I'm done I'll call."

"Wait…contracts for what?"

"Modeling…" She said with a shrug, he lost interest almost automatically.

"Well read over the whole thing. Don't just sign blindly; I'll come around noon or eleven."

"Okay…" she said but he hung up before she could say bye. She brought the phone down looking at it in disbelief. Not that it wasn't an Inuyasha thing to do, but it still upset her especially after everything her sister had said last night. Would it kill him to say 'I love you before saying bye' even Kouga did it.

She decided not to focus too much on that. Inuyasha wasn't Kouga, he was Inuyasha and he did things differently. He wasn't Hojo and that was a great thing. She didn't need some clingy guy any way. "He loves me…" She mumbled turning to face the door. She kept it in mind while putting a hand on the door knob and twisting. She posted a smile on her face when she entered and everyone in the room rose up clapping automatically. It was unusual but she smiled anyway, when she turned to the left she was surprised to see cameras flashing.

"There she is" Kaede said walking towards her. She put a hand around her and smiled as a man at the corner took another photo.

"What the hell is going on…?" She whispered through clenched teeth.

"I told you this was the big leagues." She said and Kagome gave her a side look as they made it to the only two available seats in the room.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**INU POV**

He sat in the parking lot a moment longer staring at his phone. It was around twelve and he was trying to get more work done while waiting for her. She said she was about done and he wasn't really stressing it. He went through a few interviews today that had gone horrible. None of the candidates were anywhere near qualified. It had him thinking slightly…not that he was suspicious but he had seen Sango on his scheduling file. He let the thought drift away. What did Kagome have to gain by ruining his interviews? He had so many other things on his mind he didn't even entertain the notion. He pushed the phone down getting ready to call her when he saw the double doors open. He unlocked his doors knowing automatically it was her.

The first person who came out was an overly excited Kaede…he couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but he could see her expression. Kagome was behind her but hidden, he looked away from them for a moment. Waning to pull up closer to the building. He started the car and backed out of the parking spot pulling forward. He rolled down the window making Kaede look down at him. "Oh hello Mr. Takashi, nice to see you again," She said and he just threw her a charming smile her way, then set his eyes on Kagome. Whatever he was thinking, whatever he was about to say disappeared completely.

She said something quickly to Kaede but he over looked all of it just staring at her. She had her hands in her slacks, a large yellow envelop resting in between her small waist and arm. Of course that wasn't what got his attention, it was her clothes. When was it not with Kagome? She had on slacks to her waist and a top that seemed more like a mock blouse; it had a collar, a small faux pocket. It couldn't even pass for a bra, it was too loose and flowing, it stopped right under her chest. He could make out the shape of each individual breast, the flesh, the size everything, just not the nipple. The fabric had a small darken stripe telling him she was in fact wearing the shirt correctly, but where the hell did she find it?

She sauntered towards the opened window of the passenger seat smiling gorgeously at him. Her hair was completely pulled out of her face showing her striking features. Her dark blue eyes seem to pop, and sometimes when she set them on him he swore they glowed. "Hey…you didn't wait long for me did you?" She asked. He was a bit lost for words her overall appearance caught him off guard. She took the envelope from her side and set them in her seat.

"Kagome…" Kaede said, and she turned around slightly. The shirt was a bit longer in the back, but her entire shape was still on display. "When you make a decision please call me right away." She nodded watching her leave before opening the door to his car.

"She's afraid I'm going to get another agent." She whispered slipping in and putting the envelope on her lap. "Like I have the time…" She grabbed the seatbelt then turned slightly to look at him, but he was just staring. "What's wrong? Are you mad…I wasn't that late. You said noon."

"No…no I'm fine." He said sitting forward. "How was your meeting?"

"Oh nothing special…" she lied and he looked over at her. "So what are we doing today?" She asked and he smiled slightly at her excitement.

"I don't know your sister says you promised you'd help her with her wedding." The smile disappeared completely and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I really don't want to…but I guess I promised. Can we get something to eat first though I'm starving? There's nothing decent at that house to eat."

"Well… I was thinking we'd go over to Kouga's house." He said and she looked up at him. His eyes were on the road completely but he waited patiently for her reaction. She wasn't too happy about it, automatically she thought maybe he needed to get some extra work done, and of course that wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't very well tell him. As soon as the annoyed words came up she felt slight guilt and swallowed them back down.

"Uh okay…is there anything to eat?" She asked and he nodded looking down at her. She was looking away out of the window. She had completely missed the innuendo in his words. He had something planned today, but after seeing her, he could only think of doing _one_ thing. "Okay then…sounds good." She lied. "Uh how was work…?

Her question reminded him automatically of his interview schedule. And that for some reason brought about doubt. He erased it from his mind. She had said she didn't do anything, and he believed her. "It was fine had some interviews and…"

"How were they?" She interrupted and his suspicion rose again.

He shrugged "not what I'm looking for."

"Oh really why?" She asked quickly and he smiled and shook his head. He tried to cast away more suspicion. They had already resolved this, but he couldn't really shake the fact that he knew she was lying.

"I don't know Kagome it's all business linguistics you wouldn't understand."

"Really…" She said with a slight smile. "I forgot how much smarter you are than I am." She sarcastically said and he glimpsed at her.

"Yeah well its okay, just don't let it happen again." He said and she hit him lightly on his arm. "So did you sign that contract?" He asked and the small grin she had on her face disappeared and she shook her head. "Really why not?" He pulled into Kouga's apartment structure, slowing down for an available parking spot.

"I have a few days to look over some stuff. It's stupid." She said quickly almost like she was hiding something, but he didn't know why she'd keep it a secret. She unbuckled her seat belt and faced him. "So are you hungry…I can cook something?" She asked and he pulled his own belt off and headed outside.

"I don't think you have to worry about that…" He mumbled cheekily, but she didn't hear him.

Instead she followed behind into the lobby then up the elevator. When he left this morning Kouga was gone, but Miroku was still in the house. He hoped that was still the case, but if it wasn't he'd just take her upstairs. He was planning on doing it anyway. He pushed his key into the door knob then pushed it open. The house was clean; it always seemed to stay tidy since Inuyasha moved in.

"You're here early" someone called out and he rolled his eyes immediately. Kouga was lounged on the couch, beer in one hand and a remote in the next. "Shouldn't you be at work…?" He asked looking up from his spot, he spotted Kagome immediately and he swallowed his words. He sat up quickly looking her over, she was gorgeous of course, wearing something extremely provocative. She was looking around the apartment for a moment, and then without warning she slipped away towards the kitchen. As soon as she entered she noticed Miroku sitting at the island eating cereal in his pajamas.

"Wow at twelve in the afternoon…let me guess you just got up?" She asked, her arms crossed, he looked up and rose from his seat.

"Hey Kagome…haven't seen you around here in awhile." She smiled as he developed her into a quick hug. "I saw your fashion show. You were amazing."

"Thanks"…she said, but moments later his quick hug turned extremely long. He continued holding her, turning a casual interaction into something extremely awkward. "Um Miroku…it's nice seeing you too, but…I do. I uh...I need to breathe."

"Uh huh, just a moment longer." He said and she pushed him off quickly.

"You are extremely gross…you know that? You'd be decent if you weren't such a perv." He laughed loudly making her roll her eyes. He grabbed his bowl of cereal heading out of the kitchen.

"Where's Inuyasha? He's not at work is he? Did you come with Sango?"

"No he's in the living…" before she could finish her sentence he walked into the kitchen. Kouga behind him "Right here. Oh and to answer your other question. Sango's not into perverts." She said and he made a mocking face showing he didn't care. He passed by both guys whispering something towards Inuyasha, whatever he said made him look towards her. His facial expression read something between anger and flattery. He didn't hold onto the emotion for too long instead he looked towards her.

"I'm about to go upstairs you coming?" He asked.

"I was going to make us food." She walked towards the fridge. "I'm really hungry…"

"You'll eat afterwards." He whispered and she narrowed her eyes, realizing what he meant.

"Let her stay down here…" Kouga said from behind. "Maybe she'll cook us a decent meal." Inuyasha ignored him rolling his eyes and coming in closer to her. He blocked Kouga's view and bowed down towards her.

"Please…" he whispered and she shook her head smiling slightly.

"I'm not having sex till I eat." She bluntly said and he sighed going towards the island and sitting down.

"Make a sandwich or something." He said. "Something quick…" She ignored him turning around to head towards the pots and pans. She noticed Kouga just staring blankly and she paused for a moment. She wanted to ignore it, but between Miroku's whisper, Inuyasha's staring in the car, and Kouga's gawking she knew something was up.

"Okay what's going on?" She asked turning to face both men, to her surprise Inuyasha was just staring too. "What I have something on my face…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah" he said almost like he had just awaken from a day dream. He continued staring like he didn't know what had happened. It was only until he followed her eyes to Kouga did he noticed his gawking. "Kouga…Kouga… hey…"

Kouga broke his stare to look up at him."Can you leave us alone for a minuite?" He asked hesitating, he wanted to say something else but decided against it.

He watched him leave and Kagome just turned back around grabbing a tray from the cabinet and going for a bowl. "So…" she said smiling slightly while grabbing spoons and other cooking equipment. "You remember forever ago when I came back home because you broke up with Kikyo?" He had been staring at her again without interruption, but as soon as she said that he was alert. He never really thought about those days, they really did feel like forever ago. "Well when I went over to your house…I think you remembered I sort of sabotaged everything in your fridge."

He looked down at the counter top remembering instantly. "Yea I think I remember that." He said. His mind automatically went to what he did afterwards. He could recall being extremely angry and driving to her parents house. He chased her upstairs and then they… just thinking back to that night reminded him of what he really wanted to do _now_.

"Well you know how I accidently destroyed that lasagna my sister made for you." She was now looking in the fridge.

He just glanced over at her. "Yup accident..." he said with an eyebrow up, she smiled.

"Well I'm going to make it up to you by making another. And you're going to love it…like way more than my sisters. I was always the better cook." She said and he rose from his spot as she shifted to the freezer for any sort of ground meat. She found both turkey and beef. "Which do you prefer?"

"Um…" he walked towards her grabbing the beef then the turkey. "I prefer you…preferably naked." He said putting them both down and wrapping his arms around her exposed waist. He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck.

She pushed away from him gently. "That's so cheesy…really Inuyasha. I'm trying to do something nice."

"I don't want lasagna seriously. You don't have to do that." She ignored him grabbing a few more stuff from both the pantry and the fridge. She placed them on the counter as he leaned back and stared at her. He would have gone upstairs and just waited, but now that he was dating her he wasn't comfortable leaving her down stairs with Kouga and Miroku. He wasn't too worried about Miroku, but Kouga. He didn't put anything past him.

"I want to…" she mumbled. He sighed moving out of the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she wanted to show him she was good for something other than sex. Maybe he'd realize she was the type of girl you married, or at least moved in with.

"Okay fine. I'm going to get my lap top."

"You can wait for me upstairs if you want." She said. "I'll bring a plate up to you."

"No it's fine. I'm coming back down. And when you put it in the oven we're both going upstairs." He called out, his tone left no room for discussion. She didn't bother arguing anyway, she just continued preparing to cook. She was so into her work she didn't notice Kouga coming in.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He asked and she looked up. "Oh you're cooking?" He walked towards a stool sitting down and staring at her work.

She ignored him for a moment then looked up. "Yeah for Inuyasha" He nodded "But they'll be enough for you and Miroku too."

"You know what you really should make?" He said and though she continued setting things up she listened slightly to what he was saying. "That meat loaf…the one you sometimes made for me…you remember?"

She scrunched up her face in confusion as she cut a few vegetables. "So you're looking for Inuyasha… he ran upstairs for a minute." She was trying to over look what he just said. Why was Kouga still trying to bring back things from their past? By now she thought he'd understand that it was never going to happen. She looked up hoping he got the hint, but he was just staring at her again. "You know...you and Miroku are really acting really weird." She said but she thought about that for a moment. "Well you're acting odd…Miroku's acting well like Miroku I guess."

"Yea" He said but he just continued his gawking. "Uh...yea I um...i was looking for Inuyasha, I got called into work, but um weird? You think I'm acting weird?" He stuttered and she nodded sticking an eyebrow up and checking his flushed face. It was getting a bit red like she was embarrassing him. "You know uh Kagome I saw the fashion show…I meant to tell you…you were wow."

"Oh yea?" she asked smiling slightly. "Thank you… a lot of rehearsing and practice went into it."

He nodded and began his gawking again. "Yeah..." he said. "I bet it did." She narrowed her eyes thinking that through for a moment. It made no sense at all, but at that moment he was giving her that look again. She allowed him to sit there for a moment just staring before it got awkward.

"So how have you been…how's Ayame?" He widened his eyes at the question, it seemed to knock him back to reality. "It's okay Kouga, I'm over it."

"Oh really... so what does that mean, are you like over me?" He asked and she laughed out loud while turning to go towards the fridge again.

She opened it and checked up and down looking for yellow bell peppers. "Do you guys have any peppers?" She asked ignoring his question all together. She turned back around grabbing the pot and setting it on the stove.

"Did you hear my question?"

"Yeah Kouga I did…I'm choosing not to answer it."

"Why?"

"Because if you haven't noticed I'm dating your roommate." She said turning to face him for just a moment. She looked past him towards the stairs. Inuyasha was slowly making his way down. His lap top was opened and he looked like he was very engrossed in what was on it.

"Okay I get that, but isn't that just temporary. I mean we dated for a long time, you can't just get rid of those feelings." He said and she sighed loudly looking past him and towards Inuyasha, he walked forward towards them. He glanced up when he entered the kitchen spotting Kouga for a moment but not saying anything. His question went unanswered and he looked to the left watching as Inuyasha took a seat. "Oh hey…I'm going out. I have to run to work."

"Okay…" he said not understanding why he needed to know that. He looked over at Kagome who seemed all of a sudden very into her work. It looked like she was hiding something, but in reality she was thinking about what Kouga just said. She couldn't help it, but what if he was right? What if Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo? They dated for a long time; they were engaged off and on for crying out loud. She let the idea sink in, but then dispelled it. That couldn't be…she didn't have any feelings for Kouga right? She thought about that for a minute. Even if she did, her feelings for Inuyasha completely drowned out any other feelings for anyone else; maybe it was the same for him. Though like always she came across doubt again. "How far are you along?"

"I'm basically getting started." She said turning slightly to see him. She checked quickly for Kouga but he had already left. Relief went through her. She turned back around taking some of the vegetables she chopped and dropping it into the pot. She took the ground beef and placed it in the microwave to defrost.

He watched her, he had some work to do but his eyes were solely on the back of her head. Whenever she did something her long black hair swished around from side to side. "So uh…" he said looking down at the computer screen casually. " What did Kouga want?"

"Uh…nothing, he wanted me to make meatloaf." She lied and he looked up at her as she pulled the meat from the microwave.

"Oh really…what did you tell him?" She turned to get a few more packages of meat and just shrugged. He had his eyes on her, but she was staring down at the food. "Did you tell him that _I _wanted this?" She looked up quickly when he said that, and he held her glance. She knew exactly what he was getting at; it had nothing to do with the food and everything to do with dominance. He obviously didn't like the idea of either Kouga asking for favors or Kouga talking to her period.

"Uh I told him I'm making this." She mumbled while turning back around and putting more containers of ground meat in the microwave.

"Okay and he didn't say anything else?" He asked.

"No why? What's up?"

"Nothing…you guys both seemed to be having a lengthy conversation. I thought it consisted more than just food choices." She turned around to look at him.

"Yeah well it did." She said casually and he stared at her as she began stirring something in the pot. She could feel him staring, and she knew he didn't believe her. Inuyasha was no idiot, but she didn't want to start something out of nothing. Inuyasha had nothing to worry about, it was her who should be worried. She looked up at him, he seemed to still be waiting for her to continue. His expression sort of upset her... "Oh yeah you know what...I think I also told him later tonight while your asleep he should stop by the apartment and I'll make him meatloaf." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes ready to say something… "Then afterwards I could feed it to him and we could fuck on my kitchen counter."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" She mocked. "What the hell is up with you? We were just talking…sheesh." She turned back around. "We literally spoke about the fashion show and that's about it. What are you so worried about?"

He didn't say anything as she went to the pantry and looked in it. "Nothing I guess…" he mumbled.

She looked back up at him. He was typing something on his laptop now. She couldn't help it, she knew it was awful but she was actually slightly pleased with his reaction, but not entirely. She knew it was immature, but she wanted him to be even more protective and even more jealous. He definitely took her at her word quicker then she would have liked, she didn't want controversy. She just needed any reaction from him that proved he cared. "So um you've been grocery shopping?" She asked and he glanced up partially. "When I dated Kouga there was hardly ever any food in the house."

"Yeah I did…" he said in an uninterested tone. That also wasn't the reaction she wanted either. Where was the jealousy, she just mentioned dating Kouga? She went through her mind for something else to say, but she felt like she was just beating around the bush trying to get a rise out of him this way. There had to be other things she could do to find out he cared for her? "What other foods did my sister make when you guys were engaged?" She asked and he didn't bother even looking up at her.

"I uh…I have no idea…how far along are you now?" He asked impatiently and she rolled her eyes slightly as she prepared the actual noodles.

"The sauce is still cooking, it needs at least forty five minutes…I'm trying to make conversation…"

"I know you are, but I want you to hurry up and be done so we can go upstairs." He said and she instantly got upset.

"Oh, and what's upstairs for me. I mean seriously Inuyasha I'm good for other things besides sex." She snapped. And he stared at her for a moment in obvious shock. "I mean I can do other things…" She said.

"That's not what I meant…" she just got ready to cook the thick strips of noodles ignoring him. "Okay so what do you want to do? You want to leave…you wanna go to the movies what?"

"No…"

"Okay than what?"

"I just want to spend time with you…" She admitted but her back was turned from him at that point. "And I want to make lasagna without being rushed. And I also want to make conversation."

"Okay fine…" he closed the laptop. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked and she smiled slightly then turned.

"How was it like dating my sister?" She asked and his reaction did a complete 360 at the conversation topic. He opened up his laptop and watched the dark screen till it lit up. "What? What's wrong with that question?"

"Pass…" he mumbled. "I'm not talking about that?"

"Why not?" He ignored her and she just rolled her eyes turning back around to check the sauce. It was quiet for a moment and she turned again to throw away the containers of tomato paste and sauce. He didn't bother looking up.

"I mean I don't get it? What's wrong with talking about your ex? I mean other people do it"

"Everything's wrong with it Kagome when my ex is your sister…" He said and she let that sink in for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't care…" she lied.

"Well I do? Change the subject or we won't be talking at all." He warned and his reaction really wasn't what she wanted to hear at all. What if he still liked Kikyo and that was the reason he was acting like this?

"Okay fine…do you see yourself getting married anytime soon?" She asked. Her heart began beating quickly as she surveyed his face for his reaction. She couldn't believe how tensed she was getting just waiting for his answer.

"Uh…" he began. It was like he didn't want to answer this question either. Why was he acting like this? What was it about her that didn't scream wife? Maybe it was the sex, maybe it was the contract? Did that ruin things for her? "I don't know…" he admitted, and in all seriousness he really hadn't given it _much_ thought. Well he had, but it wasn't something he was going to act on immediately. His answer sunk her heart though, she decided not to show it. All those years back her mom had been right…why the hell would a guy buy the cow if she was giving the milk out for free. She bet Kikyo never did that. I bet when she had sex she lied in missionary only and it was always after the third date. "Next question…"

"How about kids?"

"Next question…"

"Come on Inuyasha seriously?"

"I don't know Kagome maybe. I don't really like them." He admitted and she looked up in disbelief.

"You don't like kids? Who doesn't like kids? So what else don't you like…" she asked incredulously. I guess you don't like sunshine, rainbows, and candy either? How about laughter and happiness? Let me guess you don't care for them either."

He narrowed his eyes staring at her. She was chopping up unneeded onions harshly on the counter top. He knew they were unneeded because she put all the vegetables in the sauce already and it had been cooking for some time now. If he had to guess he would say he pulled a string. So maybe she wanted all that? Marriage and kids, he wondered if she wanted them with him? He never pegged her for the type. Her sister definitely, it only took a few months in their relationship before she kept bringing it up. Sometimes he swore he gave her the ring just to shut her up. "Yeah…you hit the nail in the head…I hate sunshine, it's too hot. Rainbows are pretentious and candy's a bit immature don't you think. Oh and laughter and happiness…come on Kagome it's a little overdone." He joked but he was surprise to see a frown on her face instead of a smile. "I mean come on…I'm kidding. I can't be the first person you've met who doesn't like kids."

"You are…" she snapped and he stared at her. She was still chopping and he knew it was dangerous but he leaned forward and gently placed a hand on hers making her look up.

"Take a deep breath…nothing's written in stone…" He told her and though she didn't smile it did make her feel better.

"Okay so you would…how many?"

He didn't answer, he just stared off to the side for a moment. She shifted her sights on him wanting to know why he fell silent. "How long have we been dating?" He asked. "It hasn't been a full month has it...maybe a few weeks?" She clenched her jaw catching his hint automatically but instead of getting angry she laughed it off. It wasn't the reaction he expected so he glanced up.

"I've just compiled everything after the contract was signed and counted it as us dating…so we've been going for a few months now…almost a half a year." His reaction was priceless and she harbored a slight smile secretly but he noticed. "Anyway these are all general questions I'm not like asking them for us or anything. I mean I get it, we're _only_ dating." She said though she didn't believe it. She wanted him to know they weren't _just_ dating. They were much more than that. As soon as he realized that he'd be begging her to move in with him.

She was so conflicted with her thoughts and plans. She shouldn't be this insecure, when she thought about the fashion show, especially after it was over, she saw their relationship in a whole new light, but maybe that was just it. It was just a relationship. "Okay it's my turn to ask the questions?" He said and she looked up. "How many kids do you want?"

"Three…" she said quickly and he ignored it though for his taste that was two kids too many. "Okay…do you have the names picked out already?" She shrugged slightly, and he knew it was a yes. That scared him a bit; maybe asking questions wasn't a good idea, he was starting to think he didn't know her as well as he thought? "So when do you want all this?"

"Before I'm like I don't know…all shriveled and old." She joked; she didn't really want to tell him what age she wanted to settle down at. She knew it would scare him away. She turned around to tend to the meat sauce for a moment and determine if it was cooked. He stared at her as she turned off the oven and set it to the side. He really didn't want to get himself in a Kikyo predicament. He didn't need her going on and on about wedding bells, but then again this _was_ Kagome he was talking about not Kikyo, and he tolerated it from Kikyo, but he _knew_ he'd do it for Kagome. He swore he would, even if it wasn't what he wanted. It was a scary thought, but that's how much he _loved_ her. "I think it's done." He couldn't even imagine himself with anyone else, so what did it matter if they got married.

He let the thought sink in for a moment, but he wasn't going to voice it. He understood what Kagome wanted, but he didn't think it was what she needed. Especially not at this point in her career, he didn't want to be selfish when it came to her. "I sort of need help pouring some of it into the tray." He got up from his spot and went around. "You guys don't have anything to pour with..." she mumbled looking around. "I have to pour some in the tray and then place the noodles for the first layer and then pour more for the second."

"I'll do it… you preheat the oven." He said and she went back towards the stove.

"Wait I have to pour the cheese on each layer…" she said and he nodded. It didn't take much effort for him to tip the sauce onto the tray.

"You know you could have used a smaller pot…I mean there isn't that much sauce. It's just one lasagna." He told her and she shrugged while going around to watch him. "Also you should use a spoon to pour it…probably safer."

"I know I'm looking… you guys don't have a ladle." She said "it would take forever with the wooden spoon." She had the very spoon near her and was attempting to smoothen out the sauce with it, but he set the pot down and took it from her. "You have to spread it out evenly every time you pour the sauce."

"Kagome I got it…wait for me upstairs." He ordered and she was going to say something but she caught the urgency in his voice. He had been nagging her about it since they got in, so she decided not to fuss. "Be undressed when I get up there…"

"Okay…but try pouring it in evenly so the sauce isn't thin in the corners." She told him, "Oh and its only three layers of the noodles horizontally. And add a lot of cheese to each layer."

"Kagome…" he said and she backed up more going towards the steps.

She watched for a bit longer till he gave her the look and she went the rest of the way. "Just don't mess it up" she called down, but he ignored her. She walked up the stairs then down the hall towards the master bedroom. Some of the decorations that usually lined the walls were gone. She wondered why, but downstairs everything was about the same so she didn't think too hard about it. She opened the double doors casually reaching for her pants first. She was about to pull off her belt when she took in the room. Besides the bed, the office nook, his TV everything was in boxes off towards the wall. She stared around, her heart sinking automatically. He was already getting ready to leave. He hadn't even hired anyone yet? Had he? She looked around amazed for a moment her stomach starting to twist ridiculously. So he really wasn't planning on asking her to go with him. If he was he would have given her more notice so she could pack up too right?

She was still looking around for a moment longer taking a seat on the bed. She needed to relax. He probably had a good excuse for all of it. She brought her legs up about to pull off her heels when he opened the door. She watched him lock it then turn to face her. "Why aren't you naked?" He asked bluntly.

"I um…I got side tracked at your new décor. Bare Chic" she joked and he looked around.

"Yeah I've been packing up." He said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why have you been packing? Have you hired someone yet?" She asked and he pulled off his shoes and walked towards her. She waited for his answer but instead he leaned in and kissed her, she returned it for a moment then pushed him back gently "Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Stop playing dumb? Have you hired someone yet?" She demanded and he smiled slightly.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" He asked, though he already knew why. "You think you'll be out of a job, don't worry... if you want I'll let you keep the secretary job after I leave…" She gave him a look telling him she didn't find his joke funny in the least.

"No Kagome…I haven't yet…happy?"

"What's that supposed to mean…happy?" She asked and the nervousness came in. Was he accusing her of something? He smiled slightly…

"I meant it meaning, I told you what you wanted to hear?" though he picked up the double meaning behind her question as well. He told himself he'd over look it. He leaned forward again kissing her around her chin.

"Oh okay…" she mumbled thinking it through a bit. The butterflies went away, but she was still worried about the packing. "But still why are you so packed?" She asked he had moved on to her neck, but she still waited for his answer. "Huh…"

"Because Kagome…can we talk about this later."

"No now… please." He sighed in annoyance looking down at her. There was obvious worry in her dark blue eyes. "I'm not leaving anytime soon, but I'm going on a schedule. I'm just getting most of the packing out of the way now."

"Oh," he went back to kissing her for a moment longer. Then unbuttoning her shirt, but she put his hand down doing it herself. "Okay so uh you're just following a schedule." She ensured. He ignored her, his mind on other things. She pulled off the sheer shirt altogether revealing two plump breasts, he didn't hesitate to bow down and take a nipple in his mouth. Her skin ran warm and her breathing got a bit labored. She fell back against his pillows, her hands going towards his belt. He brought his lips up to touch hers for a moment then he pulled on his own belt.

"Take off your pants." He demanded and she sat up as he unbuttoned his own.

She watched him for a moment, but the lack of touching had her thinking a bit straight. "So um… if you're following a schedule, what happens if you don't hire someone in time?" She asked and he ignored her pulling off his slacks and going back towards her. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha"

"Kagome…" he said in a high pitch voice, mocking her. "Can we talk about this a bit later? We have only an hour till the lasagna needs to get out of the oven."

"Okay but um…" she stuttered he put hands on her shoulders forcing her to lie back down. He then took a strong grip of her pants and before she could say anything else he ripped them quickly off past her hips and under her ass, He threw them to the side.

"Do you want to take your underwear off yourself or do you want me to rip them?" He asked and she sat up pushing them past her hips.

"So what happens?" She asked again, throwing them on the ground. "I mean you stay right? You have to stay?" He didn't answer instead he pushed both her legs apart. "Inuyasha…"

"No… I don't stay." He snapped. "I hire someone to conduct the interviews for me." She tensed at his answer. So everything her and Sango did was for nothing. He was going to go anyway. She felt her heart sink completely.

"Really so you're leaving any…." Before she could say anything else she felt a wetness touch her lower region. Her body heated up and she let the words on her lips fade away. His tongue played around between her folds stroking them gently, while his hands stayed at either one of her thighs. He got deeper, closer to her core thrusting his tongue further in, she could feel her body arch up. It didn't take long till her heart beats became faster, her body began returning the thrust and her hands clenched against the sheets. She could feel herself about to explode with every lick at her core...He went faster as her pelvis tensed up, she could feel an explosion brewing but before she could he stopped. He removed himself and she felt an overwhelming need to release. She sat up and went for his boxers but he stopped her.

"Lay back…" He told her, and she did just that. He pulled them down himself and stood on his knees. His hands went back to her legs and she waited patiently looking up at the ceiling trying to get her emotions together. He gripped tightly at her thighs and he slid her with little effort to meet his member, as soon as she felt him enter her whole frame bucked upwards. A moan slipped out as he positioned himself to begin thrusting. His thrust were hard, firm, and quick. She could feel herself lose it, her eyes clenched closed. Her hands gripped the comforter, he kept up the speed, faster, till she felt the explosion build up again. Her toes curled, her heart beats increased, her body got overwhelmingly hot. She couldn't control her moans as he quickened his speed faster and faster, her body heaved forward returning his thrust till the bottom of her stomach burned intensely. She bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to hold in the impossible. Her back arched upwards and she finaly burst completely. He felt her tightened around him, then he felt her warm hot liquid rush out and he slowed down his thrust staring at her as her bare breast moved up and down. Her skin was flushed with color and her mouth parted gently.

He smiled slightly at her reaction, she couldn't see it though, her eyes were closed shut. He lifted her towards him easily, lying himself back against the bed and having her collapse on top. He didn't say anything for a moment, just feeling the rapid moving of her body against his chest. She could feel herself almost drifting to sleep, but some of her previous questions came back. She didn't want to bring them up but she opened her eyes. "You know..." He said before she could speak. "If I had a choice I wouldn't leave." He told her and though she was exhausted she tensed slightly.

"Why…" she whispered…turning to face him. She prayed he would say those three words. She never really heard them come directly out of his mouth, and she hated knowing they did when he dated her sister.

"I don't know…I'm getting used to living miles away from our parents." He said and she felt disappointment go through her. He noticed and smiled. "And I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face every day." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear, and she stared at him for a moment than quickly lifted herself up. He winced at the loss of her warmth sitting up slightly. "Where are you going?"

"I think the lasagna's done?"

"Okay…so…Miroku will take it out of the oven."

"No I'll do it. I have to go home anyway. I promised Kikyo I'd help her plan out the wedding." She wondered naked grabbing her clothes and pushing them on.

"Kagome…okay what did I do wrong this time?" He asked. She didn't answer, but of course she was angry. Not only did he not say what she wanted to hear he also implied he'd be leaving her behind when he left. It was like asking her to move back home with him didn't even cross his mind at all. "Kagome…"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just mad is all? I don't want you to leave." She lied. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what she wanted. She just wanted him to know automatically. If he loved her he would. Why the hell would a guy who loved a woman just leave her to live miles away somewhere else when there was an option for her to go with? It just didn't make sense. He had to be planning something. He had to be thinking of breaking up with her. He had to! There just wasn't anyway that it didn't run through his mind. There was no way, with his room all packed up, his schedule all planned, and he didn't think once: 'Oh hey let me ask my girlfriend to move back with me.' THERE WAS JUST NO FUCKING WAY.

"Okay, but we have months left." He said and she nodded while pushing up her pants and buttoning it. She did the same with her shirt, grabbed her belt and shoes and going for the door. "Okay so you're just going to leave?" He asked but she was already out the door. He sighed getting up and pulling his clothes off the floor to push them on.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Miroku was sitting down on a stool, her lasagna was out of the oven and he had a plate full. When she entered the kitchen she dropped both her shoes and belt on the kitchen counter and went for some aluminum foil. Miroku watched her for a moment as she grabbed the tray and pulled it towards her. "Hey uh this lasagna is delicious." Miroku said.

"Really…" she grabbed his plate and took his piece from it with bare hands then dropped it into the tray. She then covered the whole top of the tray with aluminum foil. Miroku had his mouth opened just staring at her in shock. "If I were you I'd savor what's already in your mouth." She said.

"What did I do?" He asked, but she was so angry she wasn't thinking clearly. Inuyasha ran down the stairs as she dropped her heels on the floor and slipped into them. She grabbed her belt and headed to the door.

"Kagome…come on, where are you going?"

"Yeah stop her, she's taking the lasagna." Miroku said incredulously.

"Really you don't think that's a bit immature?" He asked… "You're taking the food too, I thought it was mine. I thought you were making it up to me."

She laughed sarcastically then turned around. "You're absolutely right, how dumb of me. Here you go." He narrowed his eyes as she opened the aluminum foil and grabbed the detached piece Miroku had been eating. Without warning she threw it towards him. Of course it didn't go very far, it just landed on the tiled floor near her. She closed it up and turned around towards the door making him follow.

"You know…I might eat that off the ground…" Miroku mumbled but Inuyasha was past him towards the front door.

"At least let me drive you."

"I'll take a taxi."

"Seriously, Kagome…you know I don't have a choice. I have to leave. I have people who depend on me. They depend on this corporation. I have my father who's retired to support, Sesshomaru…every employee who works with the company. That's thousands of lives. What do you want from me?" He demanded. She was out of the door but she stopped to turn around.

"Okay fine, I get it." She said and he was relieved by that. "But if I can't be with you _here_ and you can't stay. I think you need to find a way that I can be with you _there_…" She said and he was struck dumfounded. He stared at her as she turned back around and continued walking…

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Sorry for the wait. A long chapter though to make up for it.**


	24. Okay fine, I get it

**A/N: Hey hope you like it...you'll see the second half of the story take shape on this chapter. I hope you like it...Inuyasha admits some things...**

**Chapter 24: Okay fine, I get it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**!**

**Kag POV:**

Okay fine, I get it." She said and he was relieved by that. "But if I can't be with you _here_ and you can't stay. I think you need to find a way that I can be with you _there_…" She said and he was struck dumfounded. He stared at her as she turned back around and continued walking…

**INU POV:**

He didn't wait too long to go after her. He told himself he wouldn't. He said he'd give her some space. Obviously she was extremely upset. He had seen Kagome flip in anger before but never to this caliber. He wanted to wait till she was calm and ready for tonight's dinner with family to talk, but even as he contemplated going back to work. He couldn't. His thoughts kept going back to her whenever he'd try.

At first he had no idea what she meant when she said; '_if I can't be with you here and you can't stay._ _I think you need to find a way that I can be with you there…' _but of course it didn't take too long for him to connect the dots. She wanted him to ask her to move back with him. He grabbed his keys from the hook and headed out of Kouga's apartment. Did she have any idea how delighted that declaration made him? He wanted nothing more but to go back home and take her with him. He didn't understand why she couldn't just bluntly tell him. He would have never arrived at the conclusion himself. He always thought she wanted him to stay here, and although the notion was extremely tempting. It was impossible, and he always believed she never wanted to move back to their hometown.

She constantly talked about how she hated their hometown. He didn't want to corner her into moving back, but now that he knew she wanted to…happy couldn't really describe how he was feeling at the moment. It was only around three in the afternoon and the dinner wasn't until much later, but he didn't hesitate to try to make his way to her. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket rounding the corner to the elevators. He pressed the down button then called her.

It was no surprise she didn't pick up, she was mad at him, but he wanted to give her some notice before just popping in. The doors to the elevator opened and he walked inside while trying the house phone. It rung three times before he heard a woman's voice "Hello…" she said. And he knew who it was immediately. He rolled his eyes, instantly his elevated mood decreased.

"Hi…Kikyo…" He said and when she heard his voice those feelings that were supposed to be gone, appeared again with absolutely no warning. She stifled the urge to beg for his forgiveness, it was a feeling she wasn't supposed to be having at all.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she whispered and he sighed loudly. Not caring at all how rude it came off as. She could already tell he was aggravated and like always it stung her ego. She looked back at the circle of girls all trying to plan her wedding. Kagome was sitting forward narrowing her eyes at a wedding dress on Sango's laptop. "What do you want?" she demanded.

The doors opened and he walked into the lobby. He didn't hide the perplexed look that came over his face. "I uh…I want Kagome…that's why I called _her _house phone. Can you please give her the phone?"

"Well…" Kikyo said quickly halting him for a moment. "You can't... she's busy and she doesn't want to talk to you. So you should just…" She paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. Kikyo did that when she was getting too emotional. She let her feelings get the best of her and she couldn't let simple phrases or words come out. "Leave…"

"Leave…" he said rolling his eyes. "I'm not even there…I'm on the phone." He said and that made her huff. He didn't call so he could get into one of their little stupid quarrels again. "Kikyo could you please…just…give your sister the phone." He pleaded slightly and that was how he usually got his way with her. Just simply gave in and let her feel as if she had won. He waited for her to either rebuff that or concede. Usually it worked though, and it didn't take long for Kagome to answer the phone in a very hostile manner. Although she seemed extremely upset he still couldn't help but smile when he heard her. "I miss you too…" he said.

"What do you want? I'm busy…" she snapped while bowing herself out of a heated discussion about wedding dresses. Kikyo had bought a dress for her wedding with Inuyasha but because it never happened she still owned it. Any sensible person would just wear it for their new upcoming wedding but Kikyo wasn't sensible. She wanted to alter her mother's wedding dress on the consensus that it was bad luck to wear a wedding dress intended for another man to a new wedding. It was all so idiotic. Did she know how much money she was wasting?

"Are you now…" he asked and she hated that slight humor in his voice. The thought of his lips turning on one side to form one of is playful smirks made her slightly less upset... and she hated that. "You know I'm on my way…." He told her pressing the button on his key chain to signal his car. She widened her eyes trying to find something to say. "I have something to tell you, and I think you'll be happy to hear it."

"Really…" she whispered trying to hide her shock and delight. "Did you…uh…you thought about what I said?" She said and he just smiled but she waited patiently for him to voice that he did. "Did you…"

"Yes…yes…" he crossed the parking lot to his car and went towards the driver's seat. "I did…I uh...I think you'll be really happy." She felt her heart begin thumping and she pushed the phone away so she could silently scream in happiness. The girls turned to look over at her as she threw her fist in the air and began thrustng it. She did it a few more times wanting to get up and start dancing. "Kagome…" he said and she quickly put the phone back to her ear.

"Mmhmm…" she squeaked trying to camouflage the delight in her voice. He grinned knowingly.

"And then when I get there we can talk about more things. Whatever's on your mind…wedding…kids." He said and just like that her blood ran extremely hot. She never felt this type of happiness before. Maybe once, when he walked up those steps to meet her up on the podium after the fashion show. Or maybe when he told her for the first time he'd like a relationship with her. "Whatever makes you happy…"

"I'm going to make you happy." She whispered making Sango look up with a grin. "When you get here…" He was putting his seatbelt on at the moment, but he hesitated feeling that scorching heat in his gut. The belt went back rapidly in its halter. He smiled a little "just don't kill yourself rushing here with your good news."

"Well you tell me something like that and you expect me not to rush…" he said slightly and her smile increased in size. He finally got his seatbelt on and he started the car. "You should fill me in though…you know…tell me how you're planning on making me so damn happy?" He asked and she got up from her spot making her sister narrow her eyes and peer upwards. She hated that huge naughty little grin on her younger sister's face.

"Kagome, where are you going? You haven't made any suggestions at all." Kikyo called out halting her sister in her spot. Inuyasha heard Kikyo's snap from the other line and he rolled his eyes shifting towards the passenger seat. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed a long yellow envelope. It was the one Kagome had been holding when he went to pick her up from 'Flashing Faces'_._

"Yeah…yeah…I'll be... I'm coming back." She said quickly taking the phone towards her room. She walked down the hall and closed it behind her. "Well first…" she whispered and he lifted his eyebrows picking up the envelope and hesitating his attempt to open it only when he heard her voice. "I'm going to get you alone and…get those pants off."

"Really…." He humored her but his interest was really on the envelope. He knew he shouldn't do this. He should have just kept it closed and gave it to her when he got there, but he couldn't. Why did he have a feeling that whatever was inside would compromise the future he was now planning for them?

"Yeah of course…and I'm going to get down on my knees…" she whispered sitting on her bed. He nodded while driving and opening the package. He pulled out masses of forms and he set them down on the passenger seat opting for one. "And guess what I'm putting in my mouth…" she asked feeling as if she was losing him. "Guess Inuyasha…"

"Um…" he narrowed his eyes reading over a contract. He really should have been paying attention to the road. He couldn't let himself get aroused while driving _and_ reading. "Hey you know what…I'm sure you'll do all that, but…I'll uh…I'll see you when I get there. I'm almost there." He said and he didn't even say bye he just hung up. She looked down at the phone in shock, rolling her eyes and getting up to head into the living room.

**!**

**24**

**!**

**KAG POV:**

She stared disinterestedly as her sister showed a replica of the bridesmaid gowns she already had. "Or we can order brand new ones and I'm all for that. I think its bad luck to reuse the same themes I was going to with Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a shrug and Sango rolled her eyes as Rin came back from the kitchen with yet another slice of lasagna.

"Kagome this lasagna is to die for…it's so good." Rin said and Sango nodded widening her eyes as she pulled up her own plate. The declaration had Kagome jumping up from her seat. She quickly ran back into the kitchen.

"Guys….guys…stop eating it all. It's uh…it's for Inuyasha." She said going for another sheet of aluminum foil. He said he had great news to tell her and she didn't want all his lasagna gone when he finally declared it.

"Yeah but when you got in here you said we could have it all." Ayame mumbled from her spot on the floor. She had come a little late and was still shocked to see Kagome. She could have sworn she still hated her after the Kouga thing but she was so over it it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah well…" she sealed the tray and turned around to face them. "I uh changed my mind." She grinned widely while going back to her seat. "Inuyasha has really great news for me…and I uh want to keep him happy."

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she searched the web for more dresses. "Of course…don't we all." She mumbled and Kagome looked over at her sister for a moment but didn't say a word. Soon when Inuyasha got there Kikyo would see exactly what she meant. Their relationship was on another level compared to his and Kikyo, and when he finally asked her to move in with him they'd all see. Not that she cared what they thought, because she didn't, but still.

She sat back down and stared at the muted TV, bored as hell. "Okay back to the wedding…" Kikyo declared after awhile. "I'm thinking of shortening mom's dress…" Kagome tore her eyes off of a car commercial to look back down at her sister. "You know for the wedding because honestly it's going to be too hot at the beach so…no need for all that ugly eighties fabric."

"Well…" She interrupted and Kikyo spared her a look. "I liked the gown you picked out for the wedding with Inuyasha…why don't you leave me mom's ugly gown for my wedding."

Kikyo sort of shrugged slightly as Sango smiled at the agreement. She thought it was the only sensible thing that came out of this wedding planning meeting. "Yeah…I could… but let's be realistic…I mean that won't be for a _long_ while." Her sister said and Kagome's smile diminished. "You have _plenty _of time to get your own dress. This is all very short notice for me." Sango opened her mouth in shock and Rin just looked down at her plate of lasagna as Ayame rose and went for the bathroom to get away.

"What…" Kagome asked but Kikyo just did one of her shrugs. she had this way of shrugging indifferently when she insulted someone. Almost like the comment wasn't insulting just a casual observation. "Well you're right anyhow…"

"Exactly…and if it makes you feel better you can have my other wedding gown." She interrupted stopping Kagome from insulting back.

"Well like I said before you're right…" She stated shrugging herself. "But I don't know about your other wedding gown. I mean it's gorgeous but the fee to alter it to _my_ size I mean…I'll have to take it in about…hmm two or three dress sizes." Kagome mumbled and Sango chuckled slightly from her seat but hid it well.

"What is that supposed to mean…are you calling me fat?" Kikyo asked bluntly and she just shrugged while looking towards the muted TV. Her older sister narrowed her eyes about to say something else when there was a slight knock on the door. Kagome jumped from her seat happily ignoring her sister and going for the kitchen. She picked up the tray of half eaten lasagna and headed back to the front door.

When she opened it Inuyasha stood depressed on the other side, but when he saw her. That huge gorgeous grin on her face he had to admit his spirits did rise. She took him happily by the arm and pulled him in. She didn't even notice the manila envelope in his left hand. She just easily got on her tippy toes and rose herself to meet his lips and he didn't decline the notion in the slightest. He met her lips easily making Kikyo roll her eyes and look back down at the laptop. "Hey you took forever…" she whispered staring at him. He gave her a feeble grin. He had been in his car reading over her many modeling contracts. "Look I'm so sorry I took your lasagna…here you go." She pushed it into his arms and he looked down at it.

"Oh joy…" he said sarcastically. "A half eaten tray of lasagna…you shouldn't have." He looked back up at her. She could tell immediately that something was bothering him, but before she could question him, he lowered himself down to kiss her gently. "I uh…I need to talk to you…" he whispered moving from her lips to her ear. She nodded happily bringing that grin back on her face.

"I know you do…and I'm really happy you're coming around…" She said. He had on his button down from earlier today but he was missing the tie. She was a tad bit disappointed but she made do with playing around with his belt buckle. "And I have something for you too…" she whispered coyly and he smiled knowingly. But when he told her what was really on his mind she wouldn't be as pleased. She lowered her hands from the belt to his zipper. Unzipping it a bit and playing with his male parts through his boxers. She began rubbing downwards with her index finger and he put two hands on her shoulders telling her to stop.

"It's really uh…serious Kagome." There it was again that feeling that something was bothering him. She let that smile disappear and he automatically regretted what he'd have to say. He let his eyes go to everyone in the room all sitting down and staring at them. "Can we go to your room?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah but wait…what happened. I thought…" she felt her heart sunk. Why did she automatically not want to hear whatever he had to say? She just knew it wasn't going to be good. He lifted up the envelope and handed it to her and she looked down at it. She carelessly tossed it on one of the empty chairs of the couch. She didn't want him knowing about those contracts, but what she didn't know was, he already knew about them. "Please don't tell me you've changed your mind?" She whispered and he hated that depressed sound in her voice.

"Never…" he whispered and Rin awed from her spot on the wrap around couch. He sighed slightly realizing they were all still gawking. "Please Kagome…your room." She nodded and turned around letting her hand go for his and hoping to the heavens he didn't pull it from her grip. He didn't and she led him down the hall. All their heads followed and Kikyo all of a sudden felt at odds about everything. She had never seen that look on Inuyasha's face before. She didn't even know what it meant. All she could do was hope they'd break up. But why did she have this feeling that that wasn't happening?

"Ayame go listen in…" She mumbled when they had disappeared into Kagome's room. Sango tore her eyes from the departing couple and towards Kikyo.

"No are you crazy…"

"Sango, I'm just looking out for my sister."

"Well why do I have to do it?" Ayame asked. "If Kagome finds me she'll hate me even more."

"You're the only youkai so go." Kikyo snapped and it had Rin giving her a strange look as well, but ultimately Ayame rose up and went. They all sat in silence giving her better leverage on the conversation.

**!**

**26**

**!**

"You're dumping me…" Kagome whispered when she closed the door behind them. Inuyasha looked around at the random gifts littering the floor in shock. Kagome didn't seem to care though she just walked passed him and sat at the edge of her bed. He went over and picked up a large box wrapped in silver paper and smiled.

"I bet this has something great in it…you want to open it?" He asked playfully but his grin disappeared when he took in her face. He set the box down and walked towards her. "What are all these gifts for anyway?"

"They're for me, because of the fashion show…" she mumbled and he nodded but that just made him feel worse about his findings. "So are you…you said we need to talk. You're trying to dump me? You rushed over here to…" She shrugged not being able to find words to express what she truly wanted to say. She didn't have to though he just slipped an arm around her waist and took in her room. The gorgeous posters of her that lined it, she was a great model. That's why he couldn't just whisk her way like he wanted to.

"Of course not…" He whispered and just like that her spirits heightened. "Never…I just…I got a bit derailed is all." He mumbled moving in to kiss her on the temple. She had no idea what that meant but she was just pleased by his declaration. "I uh…I came here to tell you I'd want nothing more than for you to move in with me. You know to go back home with me." He said and she smiled widely and moved away from his hold to sit parallel from him.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "It's about time." She said happily going in to hug him and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her too. He allowed her to hold him for a moment before sighing. He didn't deserve her devotion and happiness like this, he truly didn't. How such a simple declaration could have her so ecstatic was beyond him.

"But uh…I can't…" she stiffed in his arms and she moved her head up to meet his eyes. He took the time to lower himself to kiss her but she never kissed back. "I saw the modeling contracts you got offered Kagome." He whispered and she looked somewhere else, why did she have a feeling he'd react like this when he saw them. "They were…some of them were worth millions." He said and she pulled away from him shrugging.

"So…"

"So…I can't let you walk away from an offer like that." He exclaimed and she just let the sentiment soak in. "If you walk away from them…I mean…I can't."

"I don't care about them." She said getting up and kicking some of her gifts gently to the side. He watched her. She still wore that eccentric outfit from earlier, the one that left very little to the imagination. He let his eyes drift towards her body and then elsewhere. "I don't care about modeling." She said and that got his attention. "I want to…I wanna move back home." She whispered. She wasn't supposed to admit that out loud. She stayed elusive with the whole idea of it. She kept lying and saying that if he asked her to move back she'd decline. She'd say no, just the thought that he'd want her with him was enough, but that was an obvious lie. She wanted him to ask her because she wanted to make the move. If he couldn't stay here with her, that was the next best thing.

"Well maybe…" he shrugged. "I just don't believe that. I think you're just saying that so I could…"

"So you could what? Ask me to live with you?" She demanded. "Of course Inuyasha…sheesh could you be more of an idiot. I'm picking you over all of that. I'd rather be with you."

"Over millions of dollars in contracts?" He asked and she nodded seeing the disbelief in his eyes, but it was more than that. He was in shock, no one could love someone that much. He rose from his spot on her bed. "You're lying." He said but he knew she wasn't. He closed the distance between them and he placed a hand on the frame of her face and cupped it. Forcing her to meet his lips and kissing her feverishly. She was a little shocked by the abruptness but she kissed back feeling him bring his arms to her waist to hoist her against him. He pushed her hard against the wall so he could have better levarge to deepened the kiss. He parted from her moments later resting his forehead against the wall... "I don't want you to go back with me and regret it. You know months later feel as if you made the wrong choice." He whispered and she raised both eyebrows in shock.

"When have you ever cared so much about what I want?" she teased and he smiled slightly as she lowered herself down to kiss him sweetly. Both hands sat on either side of his jaw as she touched soft lips to his.

"I care too much…" he whispered and that seem to shock her. He lowered her to the floor and she thought about what he said. "Kagome I'd always be here you know. You don't have to lie. I couldn't…I don't want you to make the wrong decision. I'd wait for you." His declaration touched her but it also made her so damn indecisive. He'd wait for her…but she didn't know if she could be away from him for that long. On the other hand she made a promise to Sango and herself. This was sort of their dream. So she wasn't crazy about modeling, but without her how would Sango get the money to open her own boutique? She couldn't just walk away from things like that _just _for a relationship. She knew she put theirs on a whole other caliber but…still. Was that wise?

She could hear her sister's words from yesterday play around her head. She put a hand to her face and he could tell already she was deep in thought. "Maybe you need some time to think about it?" He whispered and she shook her head but he knew she did. "I'm not upset Kagome. I just want to do right by us."

"Well I don't want to wait. Some of those contracts are years long. I don't want to be away for that long. I don't want us to be apart for that long." He nodded as if he understood but he didn't have a remedy for that. Why did he have to read those fucking contracts? He had this sneaking suspicion she would have just continued pushing them away from her, ignoring them, and never making the decision. Just blindly hoping he'd ask her to come with him. It wasn't like Kagome though, she was independent. Nothing like her sister, she wouldn't like it back home. Doing absolutely nothing but concerning herself with trivial things.

"Yeah but you want to go…you don't even like our home town?" He whispered and she pushed a hand through her perfect ponytail thinking. "You should go…Kagome…it'll be years later…and" he walked towards her and her heart began thumping ridiculously as he very easily hoisted her up again. "You'll be at home with our three kids..." he joked... "And you'll look at that commercial of you and say…I could have been…you know more." He mumbled with a shrug and he was saddened to see that a grin didn't turn up on her full lips. "I don't want that for you…"

"So you'll just let me go?" She demanded. He was about to answer her queston in the affirmative when he smelled the tears. He hesitated looking down at her as she began struggling in his arms. He didn't release her though, he held her tighter wanting to explain. "Put me down!" She snapped but he didn't, the outburst had him holding on tighter.

"Kagome I'd have to. It isn't something I want. Don't you understand?" He said as she thrashed more. He released her after sometime, realizing she wasn't going to take in anything he was saying. She ran quickly towards the door and of course he went after her. "Come on…you already know that." He said but she was already crying and leaving. He hated this…there was nothing he despised more than making her cry. Every time she did he always felt as if he wasn't what was best for her. There was something about love that did that to people. No matter how selfish you were. the other person's wants and needs always mattered so much more. He followed her out and grabbed her by the arm before she could go for the bathroom. "I want you to do what's best for you."

She was crying ridiculously and he felt his heart sink once again. "Yeah but it's almost like it doesn't affect you at all if I just left." She was hugging herself and looking away. "Like you'd be fine, just as long as you have work right?" She asked and he widened his eyes going towards the bathroom door to block her.

"That's not true…" She turned away leaving to head towards the rest of the apartment. Ayame quickly took her seat as Sango got up seeing her best friend cry. "Kagome it's not…are you crazy?" He demanded. Everyone went silent just waiting. "I don't want you to go…I'd do anything to see you stay."

"Well I want to stay. I don't want to go…" She cried and he nodded trying to head forward and put his arms around her but she backed away. "But it's like you don't want me to…you're pushing." He shook his head.

"No…no…that's not it." She halted at the kitchen but at the last minute she turned wanting to just leave the apartment completely. "You know it's not…" She was grabbing her coat and he sighed running to stop her. "Do you have any idea how happy I was when I realized what your little riddle meant today? When I figured out you wanted to move back home with me. I was too happy…the happiest I've ever been." That made her hesitate and he stepped closer enclosing her in his arm and leaning down to wipe away her tears. She moved her head away from him quickly. It stung his ego but he wasn't willing to just give up. "You have to believe me, but when I saw that envelope and…" He shrugged as she backed away. It hurt him even more but he just looked towards the front door putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

She continued her sobbing, leaning her head against the wall near the front door. He hated the sound of it, the smell of _her_ tears, the feeling it sent through him. He hated seeing her cry. He hated that he didn't know what to do to make her stop either. How could he tell her exactly what he meant? How could he show her how much he loved her? "I don't think I can do this anymore…" she sobbed after awhile and it had Rin widening her eyes in absolute shock and Sango sitting slowly in her seat in sadness. Kikyo on the other hand just looked down at the lap top, pleased but careful not to show it on her face. No one out of all of them felt the way Inuyasha did when he heard those 7 words though. It was like his world was crashing down, things made absolutely no sense anymore. He turned away to face her.

"What…" he whispered.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep feeling like this because of you." She said and he felt just absolutely defeated. He had two different emotions. One was just complete and utter devastation. He couldn't let her end it…he just couldn't. He wouldn't allow it, but the second was acceptance. He loved her that much. If being apart would make her feel better then he'd have to let her be. "...You have me upside down…one second I think it's forever the next we're just an ordinary couple... I absolutely have no idea what's going on in your head. I can't do it…I love you more than you'll ever love me."

"That's impossible." He said quickly and loudly. It had everyone peering away but her. She stopped crying to look up at him. "Kagome I don't know what to do or what to say to prove how much I _love_ you." He said and she just gulped at the intensity in his golden eyes. "My hands are so fucking tied. If you don't know that the reason I want you to actually sit down and look through those contracts thoroughly is because I care so much about you. Don't you think I want you to live with me? I thought about asking before but..." he hesitated for a moment. "I want you to be with me…I don't want anything else more. The only thing I'd want more is…" he thought for a moment looking off towards the living room. Everyone was sitting quietly listening in. A huge smile on Rin's face, but Kikyo just stared at him. She looked like she was witnessing a deathly car crash in front of her. He stepped away so she wouldn't see his face. "Maybe to move here…away from our parents with you, that would be it. That would be the only thing I'd want more... but if _I_ love you I have to let you go. And I know you…you wouldn't throw away everything you worked for …for a guy. You wouldn't... and it makes me so ridiculously happy you'd do it for me. But still you'd regret it." She shook her head and he just nodded. "You would Kagome."

He waited patiently for her to speak but she just wiped her eyes. His heart was thumping excessively, he was just hoping his words would make her reconsider. He didn't show the devastation on his face, but he just prayed to anything holy she wouldn't end it. "Please…" he whispered after awhile of silence. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Don't do it…don't end it." He begged and she just widened her eyes.

"I don't know…" she whispered and he was still defeated but it was better than an affirmative answer. He just stared at her as she looked down at the floor. She didn't mean she wasn't sure if she'd break up with him, she already knew that wasn't going to happen. Not after he told her exactly what she _needed_ to hear. What she wasn't sure of was her decision. She pushed her feet against the wooden floors of the foyer. "I'm not sure…"

"Well don't do anything rash…" he stepped forward putting two hands on her shoulders. He meant their relationship but she didn't know it. "Remember I love you…and…" he smiled a bit. "I was hoping you felt the same way."

"I do…I do…of course." His grin widened and he was about to say something else when out of nowhere Kikyo stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Kagome…" she said and Inuyasha sighed feeling annoyance take over his whole entire being. "You've always been there for me when I needed you. You've always defended me from him. It's my turn to do the same."

"You don't have to do that…" Kagome whispered but her voice was meek.

"I do…it's my turn to be the older sister. Inuyasha is all wrong…he's awful. You were right before, don't let him trap you again. Remember you can't do this anymore." She said walking around the couch and going towards them. Rin stood up slightly wanting to stop her but she easily pulled herself from the hold. "Honestly he's just stringing you along like he did me. He's selfish…" Inuyasha clenched his jaw tightly but didn't say anything. "He doesn't love you. He loves his job and himself." She grabbed her sister by the arm pulling her away from him. "But _we're_ setting ourselves free…"

He looked away for a moment letting fire go through him. He was about to spat something awful like he used to. Anything that would have her self-righteous ass running to cry somewhere but when he took in Kagome's face he sucked it up and turned slightly to face her. That was her sister, he reminded himself that. He didn't want to hurt her like always. He knew how protective Kagome was of her. "Kagome…" he said and she looked up making him want to so badly hold her. He resisted it. Her sister was acting like some momma lioness all of a sudden. "Don't listen to your sister…you know…" he shook his head. "Just know …none of its true. Think about what I told you…and uh…I love you." He said and her sister tugged her slightly away but she fought the hold moving.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said quickly a little upset. Inuyasha watched, his heart fluttering as she grabbed his jacket and lasagna tray.

"You should go…" she whispered and just like that it sunk. She passed it towards him but when she reached him she put a slight smile on her face and mouthed 'I love you' and just like that his insides got all warm inside. He felt all kinds of relief go through him. He reached forward to kiss her but she backed away and he understood completely.

"Okay well…fine…I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up." She nodded and he sighed turning away to leave. She watched him go for a moment feeling her spirits soar from his declaration. She also felt down from the decision she'd have to make soon. She let her eyes take over the yellow packet and she sighed in defeat.

"Kagome I'm so proud of you." Her sister said and Rin shook her head rising up as well.

"No Kagome…don't listen to Kikyo she's bat shit crazy and still hung up on Inuyasha." That had Kikyo opening her mouth in shock. "That is probably the most caring selfless thing that Inuyasha has ever done. He loves you so much. Don't listen to her…go get him back."

"Kagome I agree…" Sango said with a nod. "You should call him or something." Kagome smiled at them. Didn't they know she knew that already?

"Kagome don't listen to them…listen to me. Ayame was listening in on it for all of us." Ayame widened her eyes and Kagome just rolled hers. "She heard him. He doesn't want you home he wants you away. He wants to string you along. Listen I'm the only one who's dated him okay. I've been engaged to him off and on for a really long time. I know Inuyasha…Kagome he's a selfish dog." She put a hand to her shoulder. "And the sooner you let him go the quicker you can heal and stop crying."

"Oh yea because you've healed so well" Sango snapped. "You're still as obsessed with him as ever." Kikyo put a hand up telling her to shut up.

"Thank you guys…for the advice…but uh…I just. Sango I need you for a second. I need your help." Kagome went over to the envelope and picked it up making Kikyo smile as she took it to her room. Sango followed afterwards closing the door behind them.

"Please don't listen to your sister…"

"I'm not …" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes while shaking her head. Sango smiled. "I need your help with this…if I uh…you know actually do this…." She opened the envelope and dropped all the forms on her bed. "Which one would I do?"

**!**

**24**

**!**

**_A couple Hours later_**

"This one is perfect…" Sango said as she finished Kagome's make up and closed the lipstick tube. She set her eyes back on the Paris contract and widened her smile. "It's everything we've ever wanted. Look…we move over there it'll help me with my fashion, we can get one of those apartments with the terraces and oh…the pay. Kagome…you'll be swimming in money. And you'll do movies…and fashion week. Perfect, a model's dream." Sango sung but Kagome just smiled feebly. She wasn't so certain. "Or uh…you could just move back home and be with Inuyasha like you want."

She turned around and faced the mirror sighing. She wasn't really interested in her reflection though. Her long hair was in a braid off to the side falling down her shoulders. Masses of it fell out to frame her face at the top. She was wearing yet again a Sango original. A dark red mini dress that ended at the top of her thigh, she had a bulky black belt at the waist and a long black blazer over top. For the cold she was given black leather knee length boots and sheer stockings but she was hoping it would be a bit warm. It was spring after all. Her makeup was intense on the eyes and nude everywhere else, but her lips. Which were a bold red. She pushed bounds of hair away from covering her eyes so she could stare down at the bathroom counter. "I just don't know…he said he'd wait…but that contract. It's perfect but…it's three years."

"Yeah you can visit him though. You know in between. Or he can visit you, and look it doesn't activate for half a year. You have like six months with him. No interruptions…it's the longest activation time."

"I know but in six months what if we're like engaged and you know…I don't know if I could get sucked into him for six months just to be away for three years." She whispered and Sango shrugged slightly grabbing a napkin and folding it so she could dab her lips. "I just…I don't know what to do."

"Listen to your heart…" Sango said and Kagome smiled at how cliché the whole thing sounded. "Honestly that's the only thing you can do. Don't worry about me…Kagome we made that pact in grade school. We're adults now…do what's best for you. No one else…"

She raised her eyebrows in shock and Sango nodded smiling. She wanted to just hug her but her words brought something else to mind. 'No one else…' "Even Inuyasha…" she whispered and she nodded again and even though at first she had arrived at her decision she was lost yet again. If she stayed with him, would that be something he wanted or what she wanted? It was a crazy question, he said he wanted whatever she wanted…so what the fuck did she want? There was a knock on the door and Kagome stood up.

"I'll get it…you just keep thinking."

She nodded waiting for only a minute or two before getting up. She knew who was at the door and the thought of him made all her problems disappear. Her mind was on seeing him and she felt excitement go through her. She left the bathroom going out into the hall. Sango was complimenting Inuyasha on his clothes. He just scoffed it off without a thank you. All he wore was black slacks and a black formal button down with a red tie. He wasn't trying too hard. It was just dinner. "I'm not really all that dressed Sango… but uh…" She rolled her eyes. Would it be that hard for him to just say thank you…? sheesh.

"Fuck Inuyasha just take the damn compliment." Sango mumbled and he widened his eyes a little about to say something when he sensed Kagome. He turned around and just like that those emotions came rushing back extremely high. He looked her over smiling so genuinely at her appearance.

"We match…" She said going closer to him to tug on his tie so he'd come down and kiss her. He did it effortlessly and he backed up to take her in. She had a very form fitting red dress. It had no straps at all and was a silk like gown material. It was extremely short showing off her long shapely legs. She had just a black belt at the center of the dress making her already small waist look smaller. He moved in closer pulling off her blazer gently and taking in her shape.

"Gorgeous…" he stated making her blush just a bit.

"It's a Sango original." Sango sung from the side but he had completely forgotten she was there. He looked up only slightly before letting his hands glide down Kagome's waist. He rested them on her hips before looking down and taking in her face. Her eyes were practically glowing, her lips full and red, his absolute favorite color. He dived back in to kiss her and when he was done he just grinned.

"Did you think about what I said…?" he whispered and she nodded feeling those hairs stand up on the back of her neck. "Are you okay…fine to go back to Kouga's after dinner?" He asked and Sango took that time to back away and head towards the kitchen. She just nodded again telling him all he needed to know and everything he wanted to hear. He moved his wrist to look down at the time. "Well…uh…let's get going then."

He pushed her blazer back on her letting her push her arms through the sleeves. He then walked forward leading them out into the hall. He walked towards the elevators silently. "I'm so sorry about my sister…" She whispered from behind him. He hesitated waiting for her to catch up before slipping his arm around her waist. She smiled slightly feeling content automatically. "She thinks she's helping me…but…she's…just…"

"A bitch…" he said and she tensed in his arms. He leaned forward to press the down button on the elevator.

"My sister's not a bitch…" she mumbled and he looked down at her knowingly. "I mean…yeah she's a bitch but…you can't call her that."

"I'm sorry…" he said and with that all was forgiven. "She just…she always knows how to rub me the wrong way. I don't want you believing what she says. You and I are a lot different than me and her." He walked forward when the doors opened and walked in but she just stood in her spot dumb founded. "Well are you coming?" He asked but she just stood there in all her gorgeousness. He had to step forward to keep the doors from closing. "Kagome…"

She smiled widely… "That's what I always say." She told him quickly going forward quickly. "I always say that…" he took in her perfect grin and he couldn't help but smile too. "I say…we're different than your relationship with Kikyo too."

"Well you're right…great minds think alike." She moved in closer hugging him from the side and he let a hand fall to her back returning it. When the doors opened he stepped forward slipping his arm around her waist again.

She had the most pleased smile on her face as they headed outside. It wasn't too cold probably sixty to seventy degrees but there were chillier winds. He unlocked the doors with a push of a button and steered her towards where he had parked. She didn't say anything until she separated to go for the passenger seat. "So uh…" she said and he just shifted to look towards her. "I was thinking…I've been thinking about everything." She sat down and went for her seat belt. "I'm really sorry about the crazy way I've been acting lately. It's just that…I didn't think you cared about me as much as I cared about you. And you never really said you loved me before today…"

"Yes I have…" he said quickly stopping her as he got into his seat. "I told you after the fashion show." He said and she nodded knowing exactly the time he was referring to. How could she forget, it was the only thing she went by when she felt like he didn't feel the same about her. "Listen I might not be as direct about it but I do…you know I do, so…if you ever want to hear it just. You know tap me on the shoulder." He joked and she smiled a little. "And just ask me to say it. Let's not ever fight again over stupid stuff."

"Okay so you won't be mad if I stayed?" She asked as he started the car. "You told me to make a decision. If I don't sign any contracts and stayed with you. You wouldn't be upset right…you wouldn't force me to go."

"Kagome…" he said staring forward feeling his heart skip a beat in pure joy. "If you sincerely chose to be with me. I'd…" he shook his head putting the car in reverse. "I'd be too fucking happy." He said grinning. "I really would." He turned to face her so he could back up seeing that slight grin on her face. He didn't want to make the decision for her. He back tracked a bit… "But if you left…and you were happy…I'd be happy."

Her smile widened. "So it's really all on me…"

"It's a really important decision…honestly don't take it lightly. If there's anything you want me to look through. I'd be more than happy to. Don't forget to let me read it if you do decide to sign." She nodded but she was still so indecisive. She had no idea what choice to make.

"You'd visit me right?" She asked and he just nodded as he left her apartment building and drove down the main street. "I wish…I wish I could have both…" He nodded yet again realizing that. "I wish you could pick me over work." That halted him and he opened his mouth to say something. "If you could then I wouldn't have to make this decision. I could have both…but I know…I know you can't. It's all up to me."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and she just rolled her eyes thinking hard about the choices. "Do you have any contracts in mind? I read over an uh…Paris one…earlier. It promises to secure you for years to come in a wide variety of entertainment fields…and" he shrugged. "It doesn't start for…"

"Six months…" she nodded and he glimpsed over at her overly gorgeous face. "I know…that's the one me and Sango have been thinking about, but…"

"But what…" she just shrugged and he already knew what it was. It was the three years. He just sighed slightly. "It's probably one of the best though, so keep it in mind." She turned to face the mirror and he took one hand off the steering wheel to hold her hand. "I don't want you to go…" he whispered bringing it close to his lips to kiss it. She turned to face him. "I know you need to hear that every now and again. And it's true... I'm not pushing you out the door…I want to be with you."

She just smiled and there was that relief. He hadn't upset her. That was one of his only concerns these days. How could he not upset Kagome? How could he not hurt her feelings or make her cry? It was like walking on eggshells but he wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. "You know what my bitch of a sister said last night…" She said smiling widely and sitting forward. His disposition went up with hers and he waited for a moment. "She told me…well first off… today she implied I wouldn't get married for a really long time." She said but that didn't really falter him. He didn't even understand the significance of it. So what… "And then yesterday night…" she hesitated. "She said that I shouldn't believe when you say you love me because…uh…you've said it to her." He tensed up and she knew it. "Have you…I mean did you?"

"Kagome…"

"Just tell me…" she said looking down at her legs. "I want to know…I mean I won't be upset…just tell me."

"I…uh…you'll be upset." He whispered turning forward and staring at the road. The simple statement made her stomach twist.

"You used to love my sister too right?"

He smiled slightly. "No not really…I used to care for her a lot, but I think love…well anyway _real _love…I guess that's what I feel for you." She smiled but tried to cover it up by looking away. "When I was in high school…I mean I _really_ liked her. But I could never do right by Kikyo…never…" he said and Kagome watched his perfect profile as he spoke. "Nothing I said was ever what she wanted to hear…she always wanted us to be so much more than what we were…like here we were in high school and she wanted an engagement ring. That's how she was…and she'd cry and run off to you when she didn't get her way." He shook his head at the memory. "It got old so quick."

"Really…"

"Yeah…always…" he hesitated turning to glimpse at her and he smiled. "And then you'd come along and do something to get back at me. Like I was never in a relationship with just Kikyo, it was Kikyo and her little annoying sister." She smiled and he rolled his eyes. "I used to think you were the reason me and her couldn't make it. Back when I cared for her a lot…I wanted us to be more too…and I thought you were the reason we could never be. Of course I know now that we couldn't be because she wasn't right for me. Sometimes I'd think if Kikyo could be slightly more like her sister…we'd be perfect."

"No you didn't…you're just trying to make me happy. You never thought that." He nodded and her smile faded realizing he was telling the truth.

"Yeah I actually did…it's one of the reasons I hated you so badly. You were the independent one who never cried and stood up for herself...and you... you turned gorgeous so quickly..." he hesitated at the memory. "But you were never into me...you hated me...and I guess secretly that's one of the reasons why I didn't like you...because I could never have you." She widened her eyes in shock at his declaration. "That and because you ruined my fucking life."

"Your life was never ruined. You were still the most handsome smartest guy in school. Everyone wanted to be you…maybe that's why I was so mean…because I thought you could take it." He smiled a little but didn't say much more. "But you did love her though…I mean you guys were engaged."

"Don't compare yourself with Kikyo…please…"

"I'm not... I just want to know…"

"Yeah… I thought I did…but with Kikyo I just gave in to a lot of things. She nagged and nagged about rings and weddings and I was so busy trying to save my father's company from going under I just…I didn't have time to argue with her anymore. I said fine…" he shrugged slightly. "That's how it always is with her…I give in to what she wants. She can be really manipulative…although you probably can't tell…since she's perfect in your eyes." He smiled and Kagome shook her head quickly.

"No she's always been a manipulative brat…but she's my sister and I love her…" he nodded knowingly. "But she got whatever she wanted by crying…she's so damn passive. I'd look at her…and I'd just say. Wow I don't ever want to be that way. I don't want to be weak…" He turned to look at her and she was staring at the road in her own little world. "I didn't understand what sort of spell you had under her until you blinded me with it." He tensed slightly letting her words float around his head. He took a left going into the parking lot of the restaurant. "She told me last night with Inuyasha Takashi…you'll always fall first and you'll always fall harder. She was right…halfway I guess."

"Really…" he asked sighing while undoing his seat belt and turning to look at her.

"Yeah because…I might have fallen first but…I think you've fallen a little harder." She had that sly smile on her face as she undid her seat belt and rose from her seat. She got up on all fours in front of him. He let that scorching feeling take over and he stared at her as she put her hands on his arm rest. She pulled herself closer leaning forward to kiss him softly on his lips. She was going to leave it at that. Try to go over to him until he very quickly grabbed hold of her waist halting her.

"Really and how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked pulling her to sit down on his lap. Her heart began thumping but she ignored it meeting his lips again.

"Well I just looked at your face today. When I said I couldn't do it anymore….and I knew." He halted for a moment soaking in what she just said. She stared at his reaction before leaning forward and meeting his lips yet again softly. He didn't kiss back though, he just let her words soak in. She kissed down his chin and towards his neck. She was extremely soft with her kisses and she didn't at all hesitate to untuck his button down from his pants and go for his belt. "You remember when I said I had something for you...?" She asked teasigly bringing her lips to kiss up his neck. He just took a deep breath slightly leaning back in his seat and letting all his thoughts fade. "Well do you want it right now...?" She whispered slightly unbuckling his belt completely.

"You know I do but I don't think we have the time." He whispered huskily. He tried looking at his watch but she had already successfully unbuttoned his slacks and her hands had made its way past his boxer. He gulped slightly as she let her hand grip his member. She met his lips kissing him harshly before slowly moving her hand up and down. His eyes fluttered shut and all he could do was feel. She kept the strokes slow leaning in and concentrating on kissing his lips. It was hard for him to do both but he kept his grip on things. Letting his hands rub gently up and down her torso. She left his lips completely and began roughly nipping against his skin. Her hand moved up and down his shaft faster and faster. "...Kagome...wow..." he moaned slightly feeling himself panting. His mind was moving a thousand thoughts per second. Trying to figure out if they could quickly do anything in the back seat... but he doubted it. Her strokes suddenly became more rigorous... he left her body to clench onto the seats. He could feel himself about to erupt and just lose it. He put a hand to the back of her dress wanting to uzip it but she reached with her left hand stopping him. "I think we're going to skip it…" He said hoarsely his breath was still labored and she didn't bother to slow the movements at all. She wanted to see to it that he came completely but the heated feeling that was going through him and his want for her was way too much... He put a hand on her forearm telling her to stop. "We're going..

"No…no…" She said slipping her hand out. But he was so close to erupting he could still feel the throbbing and aching of his member. There was only one way to remedy it. "We have to go in…I want my sister gone." He thought about that and he had to admit he did want Kikyo gone too. But he wanted her so much more. He leaned forward capturing her lips harshely. She kissed back but as he left her lips for her neck his hand went back to her zipper. "Inuyasha really..." He sighed trying to get his emotions in check before leaning back in his seat. He was so extremely heated he couldn't think straight but he'd try to suck it up.

He buckled up his pants quickly. "Oh so now you want to go…" He whispered..."You're the one who brought _it_ out. But afterwards… when we get home...I want to see that pretty little mouth on it." He whispered and the statement gave chills down her spine. He brought his lips towards hers again and she was delayed to kiss him back just taking in his words. He leaned to the side and opened the door. He put two arms around her pulling her up with him and out of the car. He set her down gently and locked the doors.

"I left my clutch…"

"Do you really need it?" He asked and she thought that over for a moment before shrugging and walking forward. He draped his arms around her shoulders for a moment and she just smiled. She thought maybe he'd kiss her down the neck, but he never did. He just held her for a moment then walked forward to get the door.

She met him quickly… "Well thank you sir…" she joked and he just rolled his eyes trying to hide his own grin. She walked into an extremely fancy restaurant and looked around taking in the décor. There was a waterfall in the middle of the room and a Koi pond on either side of the entrance. It all led into a massive pond lined with faux rocks. Inuyasha met her putting two hands on her shoulders wanting to advance forward. The place was extremely brightly lit and the lights dangled industrially from the tall ceilings. She looked upwards as he led her to the small podium in the front.

"Hello…" the man said looking at her. She was too obsessed with taking in the restaurant completely to pay him any mind.

"Hi…we have reservations under a Takashi party…" Inuyasha said and the man nodded looking down at a book. He smiled when he noticed the name nodding and turning around to lead them to their table. Kagome followed only by the assistance of Inuyasha holding her shoulders and steering her forward. She kept halting to look at the floors. The restaurant was built over some lake or something and the floors were made of glass allowing you to see-through.

"I feel like we can fall in…" she whispered and he just smiled squeezing her shoulders slightly. They were led to another room. One half of it was just glass and she could see the lake they were on top of extremely well. She widened her eyes looking around. She didn't even notice their families staring at them. He let his arm tuck around her shoulder for a moment as she stared wide eyes at the room.

"Kagome look alive…" he bowed down and whispered. She looked forward immediately seeing her family. She smiled slightly at them and he rearranged himself to hold onto her waist. They walked in closer into a rather large circular table. Which was just awful, she was hoping for a rectangular one. That way she didn't have to be too close to anyone, but fat chance. Inuyasha pulled out a chair for her making Kikyo who was on the other end just roll her eyes. He then took his seat near her as well.

"Well hi…you're late once again." His father said and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes slightly before saying his hi's to everyone. Kagome did the same.

"Kagome what in heaven's name are you wearing?" Her mother demanded and Kagome just glanced at her mom who was sitting to the left of her near her father. "That dress needs at least an inch more of fabric on the hem." She said and Kagome just sighed slightly.

"No it doesn't mom its fine…" she whispered and Rin gave her a slight look.

"I like it…" She said and Kagome smiled.

"See mom Rin likes it..."

"It could be longer…not everyone needs to see _all_ of that model figure…" Kikyo commented casually with one of her shrugs and Kagome tossed her a smile knowing exactly what she was getting at but deciding not to argue.

"So Inuyasha have you yet found a replacement?" His father asked carelessly making Kagome smile at the change of discussion. She opened her menu looking around at it.

"Uh not yet…haven't found what I'm looking for."

"Really and why is that…maybe your expectations are too high." Sesshomaru said while peering down at his own menu. Kagome pretended to be very interested in her menu but she listened intently to the discussion at hand. She was primarily the reason behind it.

"Kagome get up and take off the coat. I want to see the top of the gown." Her mother demanded and Kagome just ignored her. "I swear I don't know where you find your clothes. It worries me that you parade around the streets practically naked…."

"Mom you should have seen what she wore today…" Kikyo added in and Kagome widened her eyes at her sister. "It was a sheer top, no bra…just a small stripe covering the nipples." Sesshomaru, Hojo, and her own father turned to look at her and she slid in her seat. Inuyasha put his menu down and put a comforting arm around her waist. That had Rin smiling happily but their parents a little surprised.

"So I've been meaning to ask this but...I thought hey _hopefully_ it'll just blow over...but obviously not..." Her father said sitting up in his seat and pointing himself towards them. "But how long has this been going on?" The topic seemed to be what everyone in the table was interested in because they all stopped reading menus and turned to face them. Her father was a lot like Kagome, he didn't really like to beat around the bush with questions. He had been curious yesterday and now he wanted answers today.

Kagome escaped their glares by staring at the floor of the resturant. She could see some brightly colored fish swim right below her feet. "I'm actually really glad you asked sir." Inuyasha said and that seemed to surprise everyone a little further. "For a um…few months now." Kagome smiled glancing up knowing that wasn't necessarily true. The table got quiet and her father didn't follow it up with anymore questions. He would have but Inuyasha had turned in his seat to answer Sesshomaru's condescending question from before. "No my expectations aren't too high. I've brought this branch's profits up quite a bit since I've been here. I don't want them to plummet. And seeing as the main branch needs me because you and dad are useless…"

"Inuyasha…" Izoyai said quickly wanting him to be nicer. He didn't spare his mother a look though he left it on Sesshomaru.

"Same old same old Inuyasha…" his brother said nonchalantly while looking back down at his menu.

"Yes Inuyasha the company's doing fine…relax." His father mumbled and it just made his middle son roll his eyes. He didn't even know why he dignified his lazy family with any answers. The company was doing fine because of him, without him they'd be out on their asses begging on the streets. He was a blessing to this family, he really was.

Kagome's father looked back down at his menu casually but not before mumbling..."Oh so…a _few_ months…so what did you do hop from one of my daughters to the next."

"Dad…" Kagome said in utter mortification but he didn't seem fazed by it. Inuyasha turned to face him not knowing what to say. He looked down at Kagome for some help.

"I mean you were planning a wedding not too long ago…?" He clarified glancing forward at him. Inuyasha just parted his lips wanting to say something, but what did you tell the father of your ex fiancée and new girlfriend. Absolutely nothing, you couldn't. Not when he spent money on wedding dresses and venue supplies for a wedding that never happened. "I hope you don't keep hopping…I don't have any more girls though…are you interested in Souta?"

"DAD! Stop you're being so horrid…" Kagome snapped and Kikyo just smiled satisfied as everyone turned to look.

"Kagome...my stars... don't speak to your father like that…" Her mother said.

"Well your husband shouldn't speak to my son like that either…" Izoyai announced and that had all the parents at the table ready to sprawl. Mrs. Higurashi shot back a few rude comments and her husband topped it off while Inutashio just tried calming his wife down. Inuyasha just widened his eyes when Mr. Higurashi referred to him as a man whore and then rotated his glance to look over at Kagome. She looked like she was a mixture between mortified and complete shock. But when she felt his eyes on her she met them making them both break out in slight smiles.

"Look what you've done…" she whispered shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"My son...my son...how about your daughters...why does all the blame go on him! What is he some Higurashi magnet?!" Izoyai exclaimed and just like that more fire was ricocheted back and forth. Kagome just held in more laughter waiting for Inuyasha's response.

"Your son is a sex fiend! That's what he is and that's what he's always been! You can't seem to raise him to maturally participate in a relationship...!"

"Oh he's a sex fiend now..." Inutashio interrupted getting upset himself. "And what does that make your daughters...gullible?!" He demanded. "You guys are being idiotic... Inuyasha's a lot of things but a sex fiend is not one of them!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows hearing his father go on defense mode. He didn't know exactly how he felt about that. He turned around looking down at her. He couldn't help but break out into yet another smile.."I don't care…" He mouthed while shaking his head. She laughed more and he leaned forward crashing her lips into his. The table seemed so engrossed in the argument at hand none of them noticed.

"I'll tell you what my son is...he's smart...intelligent...responisble, an amazing outstanding citizen...and I will not sit here and let you denounce him just because he's a bit sloppy with his choice in women!" Inutashio added in. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows... 'she was so not sloppy.'

"Sloppy! Sloppy! what's that supposed to imply?! Have you seen my daughters?! They're gorgeous!" Mrs. Higurashi jumped in quickly. "What all of a sudden they're not Takashi worthy?"

"That's not what I was implying..."

"Your daughters are lovely." Izoyai cleared up. "My husband is just trying to say Inuyasha might jump from woman to woman a bit too fast, but that is not an excuse to derail his character. He's an outstanding young man, and you two are being vulgar and rude."

"Listen...listen...we're not trying to offend or come off as rude…" Kagome's mother said putting a hand up. "But maybe next time it should be your family who chips in for the next failed wedding." Rin widened her eyes putting a shocked hand back to her mouth as Sesshomaru looked down at his menu hiding an amused smirk on his face. On the other end of the table Hojo took in the argument in complete confusion. The only person staring menacingly at Inuyasha and Kagome as they kissed was Kikyo. She was staring daggers and she only stopped when the whole table halted to accommodate the waitress.

"Should I come back at another time?" She asked and they shook their heads in unison. When she was all done taking the table's orders everyone became silent again. The room was awkwadly quiet and Inutashio looked to his watch before smiling up. "So the weather around here…"

"Oh yes I agree…I didn't know rather to take a coat or not." Kagome's mother said and the room's conversation topic switched just like that.

"The other day the weather stayed at around 75, but at night…" Izoyai mumbled shaking her head. They continued the conversation calmly from there. It didn't take too long for the food to come and Kagome to stare at it distastefully. She had ordered the first thing that had the word 'beef' in it. Yet sitting on her plate was a mass of unseasoned lettuce and some sort of breaded loaf.

"It's beef wellington…" Inuyasha whispered and she gave him a look making him smile. He was being a lot more observant and considerate tonight. She wondered why?

"It looks raw…"

"It's not. It's typically served that way…medium rare… it's good." He said and she gave him a look that had him jerking her closer to him. She didn't know why he was being so nice but she could get used to this.

"Well lets trade I'll have your giant steak and you eat my beef …thingy…" she joked and he looked down at his plate. He hesitated for just a moment before grabbing her plate and quickly switching it with his. She widened her eyes in shock looking down at his delicious looking moist steak. "I can't take this…I was…I was just kidding."

"No it's fine…I actually like wellington…it's good…the only problem is it's a bit hard to prepare so…" He pushed his fork into the breaded crust. It was moist like most restaurants but he'd suck it up. "I don't understand why they'd set it on a bed of lettuce…" he whispered.

"Yeah like that's what I want…salad with my meat… No thanks…" She joked and he just shook his head. "Are you sure though…why don't I split your steak in half and you do it to my beef thing and we'll eat half and half." He nodded agreeing and she grinned. "I don't know why you're being so nice, but you won it…" she said smiling while cutting the steak from the half point.

"I won what?" He asked grinning and turning to look at her profile. He thought she'd say something sexual and he waited slightly for her to continue.

"The best boyfriend in the world award." She whispered and his smile faltered but only for a moment. He watched her cut the steak in half and give him the bigger serving. He did the same with her food. When he was done he lingered near her for a while kissing her gently on the temple. Her grin widened suddenly. She looked up at him and he just stared back. None of them had any clue Kikyo was just staring. She waited for a moment taking in the scene and feeling jealousy come over her entirely. She put a fork in her beet salad before looking up and rudely interrupting their parents in the middle of their conversation.

"So did Kaggy tell you guys the great news." She said and Kagome turned to look up. Her sister had a huge grin on her face as she looked over at their parents. "She got offered to basically be a movie star… she has all these contracts at home from these modeling places… they're offering her huge dollars to sign with them"

"Really Kaggy…" Her mother said clapping and the room began sitting up and voicing their congratulations. Kagome parted her mouth slightly.

"Well…uh…not that big of a deal. I haven't made up my mind. I may not do it."

Her father dropped his fork and knife abruptly. "Like hell you won't." He snapped.

"Daddy…multimillion dollars…" Kikyo egged on and her father widened his eyes before looking back at his youngest daughter.

"Really…"

"Kagome that's fantastic news if you ever need help turning your money into more money, call me." Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned to look at him not knowing what that meant in the least.

"Honestly Kagome that's amazing…you'll be doing movies. I always said…you could be an actress...I saw that commercial of yours. I knew it." Izoyai said and Kagome gave her a shabby smile before looking towards Inuyasha. He was staring at his food slightly not saying a word. And she knew automatically how he must feel. How much he must _truly_ want her to stay. How guilty he'd feel if he let her pass off the opportunity. Hearing their parents go on and on about it must have made him feel much worst.

That was of course Kikyo's goal. She had said all these things to Kagome about Inuyasha not loving her but it was obviously not true. He did love her and the thought that he could…that he actually cared for someone way more than her for some reason hurt her to no ends. "Yeah it's an amazing opportunity but Kagome wants to decline it…something about moving back home and living with Inuyasha…"

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi…I'll be damned if I let you do that…" Her father snapped and Kagome sat up in shock.

Inuyasha's mother sat up in her seat and Sesshomaru grinned knowing the fight was starting up yet again. "Oh and what's so wrong with her doing that….what now my son's not good enough for her? Now that she's about to be some international super model?" She snapped and Kagome sighed slipping into her seat.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. I just don't want something so feeble..." Izoyai widened her eyes. "And so temporary for her future...when right now she can get something financially stable and permanent.

"Yeah but dad..." Kagome whispered making him glance over at her. "I'm a grown woman…I can do what I want…"

"I said daddy…" Kikyo cut in before their father could rebuff. "Kags don't do that….modeling is like the only thing you've _ever_ been good at." Kikyo shrugged and Kagome looked over at her in disgust.

"And what are you good at Kikyo…whining…" Kagome said and Kikyo just gave her a knowing smile and put a fork to her food.

"Kagome we need to talk about your future…honestly honey." Her mother said ignoring her comment to Kikyo. "We just want the best for you."

"Well why can't that be Inuyasha…?" Kagome mumbled and the table got silent. He sat up in his seat looking down at her.

"Because Kagome he's a monster… did you not see what he did to your sister…" Her father demanded.

"Okay Mr. Higurashi…a monster…" Inutashio began sitting up in his seat ready to go on but Kagome's father put a hand up.

"Listen...listen I didn't come here to argue. I understand he's your son and yes...Inuyasha is an outstanding man…honestly. He's very smart and extremely eligible…We wanted nothing but the best for him and Kikyo, but it didn't work out. Now I don't want the same for my other daughter…I'm sorry." He hesitated looking over at the Takashi's completely. "I want more for Kagome…Inuyasha is the number one bachelor in the country…he'll find someone else. Just not with one of my daughters…"

"And why not…?" Izayoi demanded.

"Because...isn't it obvious...disregarding how he treated Kikyo completely." Mr. Higurashi said grabbing his napkin to wipe at his face. "Kagome had spent her whole childhood harrassing the boy. How compatible can they be?" Izayoi seemed to want to speak again but he halted her. "And getting back to the way he treated my oldest...He strung her along like trash. He literally treated her like disposable goods...and I don't think I want to clean up more tears..."

Inuyasha sat up quickly..."Okay wait…" He interrupted cutting through Mr. Higurashi's banter. His heart was beating rapidly from nerves as he took in everyone's halted expression. They were so eager to hear him speak. "Maybe I wasn't the best when I was with Kikyo." He said and they all seemed shocked by the declaration. "I could have been better."

"I refuse to let you take the blame for everything." Izayoi interrupted and Inuyasha shook his head wanting to silence his mother.

"Let me speak mom…please…" He said and she nodded hesitantly. "I could have been better…but Mr. Higurashi I really love your daughter." Kagome's heart began thumping when she heard his words, forcing her to glance back down at the fish to hide her grin. "This isn't some game. I'm not toying around with her emotions…or just stringing her along..."

"So you confess you were stringing along Kikyo?" He asked and Inuyasha looked at his food for a moment. "You toyed with my oldest daughters emotions though right? You didn't love her...is that correct? And I should just listen to your speech now and be compelled to give you my other daughter's hand."

"Listen…" He said sharply. "I want the best for Kagome...but as for the rest of your questions... I don't know... all I can say regarding her career is I agree she should be able to explore her options just like you. But if she doesn't want to…well I'm the last person to stop her."

"I bet you are..." Mr. Higurashi demanded. "I don't know why you think I should take anything you say at face value..."

"Don't speak to my son in that tone…" Izoyai rebuffed.

"Well tell your immature son to stop toying around with my daughter's emotions."

"I'm not toying with her emotions...I'm not." He mumbled and Kagome looked over at him tryng to witness the grief on his face.

"Yeah but you toyed with Kikyo's you admitted it. You never loved her...right? So how the hell am I to know that this isn't the same game with Kagome..."

"Well I'd like to know..." Kikyo snapped and everyone turned to face her. They had forgotten she was in the room and when they saw her face they just parted their lips in shock. She looked grief stricken..."Once and for all if what my father says is true...you never loved me?" She demanded and he looked away from her glance. "But you loved Kagome right…" He still didn't say anything and she began to cry softly. "RIGHT INUYASHA" She shouted...right because I was just disposable and she's the one for you…just say it...okay tell me so I quit wondering?"

"Babe…" Hojo whispered but she pushed herself out of his hold.

"Isn't that right…I was just another girl in your bed...Right...?"

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha whispered.

"But you were implying it…and you want to make my other daughter feel that way. I don't think so...I'm sorry... absolutely out of the question." Mr. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha took a deep breath but he couldn't hold it in much longer. He just smiled sadistically and glanced up. "What the fuck does it matter?" He demanded calmly while staring at them all. They seem to be so astonished at his use of language. "I'm so fucking sorry Mr. Higurashi…Kikyo…everyone in the fucking room." He looked over at Kikyo. "I'm sorry I didn't love you…I'm sorry that I don't love you..I'm sorry that I never loved you...at least not in the way I love Kagome..." He leaned down in his seat but for some reason that wasn't enough. He was so sick of Kikyo..."But you know what...I could never...You were such an annoying little pest. You still are an annoying little pest..." Kagome yanked at his shirt wanting him to stop but he just pulled himself out of her grasp. "And I threw that engagement ring at you so you'd shut the fuck up and let me work! I liked you. I liked the idea of you…in high school…when we were prom king and queen…but to marry…you never grew the fuck up. I don't love you…I love your sister. I'm not apologizing…so go cry." He said and as if by cue Kikyo jumped up from her seat and ran out. Kagome just halted having seen the emotion in her sister. She pushed her seat back and left too. She didn't go after Kikyo though she went the opposite direction. "Kagome…" He sighed…and everyone stared at him. As if waiting to see which Higurashi he'd go after. Of course he rose from his seat and went after Kagome and he left Hojo to run after his own fiancée.

The table stayed quiet for a good few minutes and then Inutashio put his hand up to signal for the check. "Is it too much to fucking ask for one civilized night where people don't run off…?" He demanded.

**!**

**24**

**!**

**INU POV**

"Kagome…" he said going out towards the restrooms. He could sense her down the hall the strongest. His slight run turned into a walk when he turned the corner and saw her sitting on the floor down a narrow hall. There was a door to the far right but that was about it. No one came in or out. He crouched down beside her. "I'm sorry…"

She hit him on the arm "Why did you do that…why did you insult Kikyo like that…honestly Inuyasha." She said shaking her head and hugging her knees. "You got my dad so mad."

"I know…" he was so relieved that she wasn't crying though. Just a little annoyed and he let a genuine smile turn at his lips. "He was being so annoying though."

"Yeah well he's always annoying when he gets like that…but my sister. You really hurt her."

"I didn't mean to…I really didn't. I tried to bite my tongue because I know how you feel about her…and I just couldn't." He whispered and she turned around to look at him. She was slightly more than annoyed but she eased up a bit. She brought her arms up and hugged him. It was so strange he didn't see it coming at all. She let her lips touch down on his cheek gently. "Maybe I should be meaner to your sister more often." He joked and she hit him on the arm again.

"I shouldn't do this…what have _you_ done to me?" She asked shaking her head. "I should be mad…I should be crying…I saw the look on her face when you said that." He sighed lowering himself to sit fully on the floor. "You really ripped her heart out…and I wanted to stop you, but…I felt so….relieved…and good…when you said it…I never feel like that when she's upset. I usually feel bad for her...I've turned into such a horrible sister."

"No…Kagome…you're an amazing sister. Your sister is the horrible sister. When are you going to realize that?" He asked and she widened her eyes shaking her head slightly. He just smiled and nodded. She took the moment to process his words. "She's the one that uses you to fight her battles, then pins you against people when she needs something, and destroys you to feel better about herself. Just because she's more fragile and cries easier doesn't warrant your protection. And if she's throwing the shots and getting the protection too...who the hell is shielding you?" He whispered and she stared at his perfect profile as he spoke making him turn to look at her. "But I do feel bad that I said those things to her though…"

"No don't…you're so right." She whispered while rising up from her spot and standing on her knees. He was about to say something but out of nowhere she launched herself at him. Kissing his lips with extreme passion. He was taken off guard by the whole exchange but he brought his arms to her waist holding her still. She didn't kiss down his neck or nip around his jaw. She just poured everything she was feeling in her kiss, plunging his parted lips frantically, only halting when she was out of breath and resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't deserve you being like this…"

"Being like what...?"

"So damn nice..." she said with a smile and he just rested his chin on her head.

"Well you were right in the car..." he whispered and she tensed. "When you almost ended it today I was devastated..." she smiled a little wanting to say something comforting but he continued on. "I decided to treat you better so when _you leave_ you don't run off with some male model." He joked and she shook her head. And to his surprise he let out a hidden sigh of relief. "Good…" he whispered making her smile. "I think we're going to...uh take off... and fuck what our parents say…"

She sat down on the balls of her feet. "I couldn't agree more..." she said and he leaned forward brushing off some hair from her face so he could take it in fully."Thanks for telling my parents how you feel about me…really. I hated looking like that girl who fucked _over_ her sister." She whispered and he smiled.

"Beats being the sex fiend who fucked over an entire family..." He mumbled and Kagome laughed a little..."and you know what... they're kind of right..."

"No they aren't...you are not some sex fiend monster..." She rolled her eyes and his grin increased in size.

"I wasn't talking about me...I was talking about you." She parted her lips her smile disappearing instantly. "You did kind of fuck over your sister..." She narrowed her eyes not finding the comment funny. "And you're going to fuck her over again…tonight when you fuck me." He said rising from his spot and heading out of the hall. She hesitated for a moment a delayed smile slipping onto her lips.

She ran slightly to meet him. "Oh am I…" She said and he nodded putting his arm around her waist. She walked out of the hall all smiles. "So I guess I'll be doing all the work."

"Yeah well…I deserve as much…after all the harrassment I got from your family today….I think you should most definitely put more effort up on your end." He said and she just grinned slightly.

"Oh really well your father called me sloppy" she mumbled letting a sly grin turn up her lips. "he has _no_ fucking idea..." She whispered and he loosened his grip looking down at her. Feeling that intense scorching heat develope his whole lower gut. "And tonight neither are you..." He was about to say something...anything but he was at a loss for words. He just continued trailing forward till they got back to their table. All eyes were on them and Kagome didn't even bother to hide her smile as Inuyasha grabbed his coat and turned around to leave.

"Ok so you guys are just going to take off?" Inutashio demanded. Kikyo and Hojo still weren't in their seats but that didn't seem to faze them. "I guess we can plan something else for later this week…" He warned and Inuyasha just smiled simply.

"Well sure I guess…don't know if we'll be able to make it though." he shrugged and his father seemed so surpried by that notion.

"Is that so...after you ruined this dinner...what the hell do you have that's so important to run off to? And if you say work...so help me Inuyasha..."

"I'm so glad you asked..." He stated pulling on his coat with a sarcastic grin on his lips. "I'm going to go have sex…" he bluntly stated and his father's mouth opened as a couple of people began choking in shock. Her own father began coughing hysterically and her mother widened her eyes. "So I don't really care what you guys do...and I won't care what you do for the rest of the week...so..." He turned around waiting for Kagome to say her goodbyes. She seemed slightly shocked but when she saw his smile she returned it.

She quickly said goodbye to Rin and Sesshomaru, who seemed actually in awe as he stared at his younger brother.

"Dad…" Kagome whispered leaning near his cheek to kiss him. He was drinking massive amounts of water trying to rid himself of the images just the lone word rattled in him.

"Kagome I forbid you..." He said quickly but she just rolled her eyes.

"Please Dad...don't be so over dramatic...I do it all the time..." She said and with that they just both left….

**!**

**!**

**!**

**26**

**A/N: Had so much fun writing this one. Hope you guys like it…a lot more on the way, but I think you're going to begin seeing the molding of the end of the story soon enough though.**

**Review please!**


End file.
